Desentendimentos
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: A fic se passa com o casal enfrentando cada vez mais dificuldades que o destino coloca em seus nseguiria o relacionamento dos dois, sobreviver a todos os desafios que a vida os submete? Ou o amor não será tão forte assim e o destino os separará
1. Prévia

**E se a raiva falasse mais alto?**

_-Você está grávida! – explodiu Charlie. – Está grávida, não está? – E antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Charlie fez um movimento rápido que não consegui entender o que era de primeira, e meio segundo depois veio aquele barulho ensurdecedor._

_Levou alguns segundos para eu entender que Charlie havia sacado a arma, e quando olhei para Edward, ele estava caindo no chão, foi ai que eu entendi. Charlie havia atirado em Edward._

**E se sacrifícios precisassem ser feitos?**

_-Os movimentos da sua mão não vão voltar não é?_

_-Por enquanto não. - eu sussurrei._

**E se a vida perdesse o sentido para um deles?**

_Com um movimento rápido e ágil passei a adaga em meu pescoço, a dor foi pior desta vez, precisei morder o lábio para não gritar, mas mesmo assim, eu me mantive calma, aquela era a ultima dor. Deus entenderia meu ato, se não Ele, o Diabo entenderia._

_(...)_

_A fraqueza foi tomando conta de mim, meus sentidos foram ficando mais lentos anunciando enfim a chegada da pessoa mais esperada por mim, a morte._

**E se a fraqueza o levasse a feri-la?**

_Eu sabia de onde vinha a dor, eu sabia que era por conta do meu estado emocional e da maldita lembrança, então eu tentei desviar meus pensamentos daquilo, eu tentei pensar em qualquer outra coisa, tentei esquecer aquela dor infernal, mas foi inútil._

_Edward abraçou Tanya, olhou para mim e riu, riu da minha desgraça, debochou da minha cara, me chamou de defeituosa e disse que preferia estar no inferno a ficar comigo. Ele e Tanya riam, todos os Cullens riam, todos riam._

_-Pare... – eu pedi, entre lagrimas para que aquilo acabasse, mas minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Pare, por favor, pare... – pedi novamente, nada adiantou. – PARE, PARE!_

**E se ninguém acreditasse em seu arrependimento?**

_Quando já estávamos longe do olhar dos curiosos, Alice virou-se, me encarou, seus olhos transmitiam uma profunda tristeza e decepção, então, ela levantou o braço e desceu a mão na minha cara com toda a sua forca. O tapa foi ardido e dolorido, mas não muito, ainda sim, fiquei atordoado com a atitude dela._

_-Seu idiota! – disse-me ela, nunca vi a voz de Alice com tanta magoa como agora. – Como pode fazer isso com ela Edward? Como pode fazer isso COMIGO? – Alice já chorava, um choro sem lágrimas._

_(...)_

_-Me solte Emmett, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! – continuei tentando me soltar._

_-Vou te segurar a noite inteira se preciso, Edward. – Emmett estava nervoso e irritado. – Você não vai fazer mais nada! Tudo isso é culpa SUA! – Aquelas palavras me dilaceraram. – __**Você já fez o bastante...**_

**E se um deles cansasse de lutar por aquele amor conturbado?**

_-Você realmente acha que vim aqui conversar alguma coisa, Edward? – perguntei não sentindo nada mais do que repulsa daquele homem. Abri minha pasta e tirei os papeis, jogando-os em cima da mesa. – Eu só vim porque preciso que você os assine._

_-O que é isso? – perguntou ele pegando os papeis para ler com o cenho franzido._

_-São os papeis do divórcio... – respondi imparcial. – Eu quero me separar, Edward._

**E se o nervosismo trouxesse-lhe conseqüências?**

_-Como ela está pai? – perguntei desesperado. Aquilo era minha culpa... MINHA CULPA. _

_-O estado dela é grave, Edward... – respondeu ele com um pesar na voz, fazendo meu mundo desabar. Mais uma vez._

_(...)_

_-Você acordou! – uma moça abriu um sorriso cansado ao meu lado. – Oh, Bella. Estou tão feliz por te ver abrir os olhos novamente._

_Eu não conseguia entender... Do que ela falava? Tudo parecia tão confuso, minha cabeça doía._

_-Quem... Quem é você?_

**O relacionamento estava mais conturbado do que jamais esteve. Os meses de abandono, as experiências de quase morte de ambos nada se comparavam aos desentendimentos que estavam vivendo.**

**Eles não sabiam dizer por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, nem mesmo como resolverem; mas uma coisa era clara: ****O destino não os queria juntos!**

**E o que eles fariam? Tentariam sobreviver a essa conturbada vida, ou o destino ganharia mais uma vez e separaria mais um casal apaixonado?**


	2. Chapter 1

-Edward, eu não faço idéia de como vamos contar ao meu pai. – eu disse com medo, tentei imaginar como Charlie reagiria, isso me fez estremecer.

-Se acalme, Bella.. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido tudo vai acabar bem. – então ele deu aquele sorriso torto que eu amo.

Edward olhou para a janela e disse:

-Agora fique calma, esta bem?Charlie esta chegando.

Charlie entrou e bateu a porta atrás de si.

-Oi, Charlie. – disse Edward, inteiramente relaxado.

-Não! – protestei em voz baixa.

-O que foi? – sussurrou Edward.

-Espere até ele pendurar a arma!

Edward riu e passou a mão no meu cabelo.

Charlie virou no corredor, ainda de uniforme, ainda armado, e tentou não fazer careta quando nos viu sentados juntos no sofá de dois lugares.

-Oi meninos, o que foi?

-Gostaríamos de falar com você – disse Edward muito sereno. – Temos uma boa notícia.

A expressão de Charlie foi de amizade forçada à desconfiança sombria em um segundo.

-Boa notícia? - resmungou Charlie, olhando diretamente para mim.

-Sente-se, pai.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando-me, em seguida se sentou na poltrona à nossa frente.

-Não fique agitado, pai – eu disse tentando me mostrar calma – Está tudo bem.

-Claro que está, Bella, claro que está. Se tudo está tão bem, por que você está suando em bicas?

-Eu não estou suando. – menti e em seguida passei a mão na testa para retirar as provas.

-Você está grávida! – explodiu Charlie. – Está grávida, não está? – E antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Charlie fez um movimento rápido que não consegui entender o que era de primeira, e meio segundo depois veio aquele barulho ensurdecedor.

Levou alguns segundos para eu entender que Charlie havia sacado a arma, e quando olhei para Edward, ele estava caindo no chão, foi ai que eu havia atirado em Edward.

Fiquei branca e paralisada por alguns segundos, mas logo voltei a mim e me joguei ao lado de Edward.

-EDWARD!! - fiquei apavorada, ele estava com uma cara de dor e seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, demonstransdo angústia e muita me deitei sobre ele chorando. - Edward, Edward!!! - eu o apertava com força.

-Fique calma, eu estou bem...Mas preciso fingir que a bala me machucou... - ele sussurrou tão baixo no meu ouvido que eu tinha certeza de que não havia como Charlie ter ouvido.

Eu fiquei muito aliviada ao saber que ele estava bem, mas sabia que continuar a encenação, não podia deixar o segredo dele e da família dele ser continuei chorando em cima dele por mais alguns segundos e então olhei para meu pai que estava imóvel, sem acreditar no que ele mesmo fizera.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?? - Gritei para ele, agora com raiva nos olhos.

Charlie abaixou a arma com uma expressão horrorizada, mas continuou olhando para o mesmo lugar em que Edward estava quando foi baleado, tive a impressão de que ele estava revivendo o que fizera milhões de vezes em sua mente.

Aproveitei essa deixa e me levantei rapidamente e fui até a mesa onde estava o celular de Edward ao lado de uma tesoura que eu havia usado mais cedo, agarrei os dois o mais rápido que pude e voltei a me jogar em cima de Edward.O fato dele não ter sangrado quando levou o tiro não me passou despercebido, e eu sabia que se não agisse rápido, logo Charlie sairia do transe e perceberia também.

Olhei rapidamente para meu pai, para ter certeza de que ele não havia me visto pegando à tesoura, mas ele continuava em estado de choque.

Edward se retorcia no chão e gemia baixinho, seu rosto era igual ao de uma vitima de um filme de terror, ele realmente sabia fingir muito bem.

Me deitei sobre Edward, ainda chorando, mesmo sabendo que ele estava bem, vê-lo ali, caído, aparentemente machucado, fazia um buraco se abrir dentro do meu peito, onde a angustia e o medo de perdê-lo inundava meu ser.

Para quem me via em cima dele daquele jeito, acharia que eu estava abrançando-o, desesperada, com medo de perdê-lo, quando na verdade eu estava usando meu corpo como escudo para esconder minha mão que segurava a tesoura, e principalmente, para esconder a falta de sangue.

-Pare de respirar agora... - Eu ordenei aos sussurros e encostei a ponta da tesoura no meu pulso, mas Edward segurou minha mão no mesmo momento.

-Não!! - ele disse numa voz autoritária, mas ainda baixa e nos fitamos em silêncio por um longo minuto e então ele acrescentou. - Não chores por mim, meu amor... - Eu sabia que a essa altura Charlie já estava começando a prestar atenção em nós e por isso o complemento da frase dele, mas nós dois sabíamos que o "não" era para o que eu pretendia fazer.

-Você vai ficar bem, meu ligar para Carlisle e você vai ficar bem... - eu disse em bom tom para o caso de Charlie estar mesmo nos ouvindo, então me aproximei dele e sussurrei - Você acabou de tomar um tiro, deveria estar jorrando sangue de você!Solte-me agora!Não vou permitir que você estrague o seu disfarce nem o de sua família.

Charlie agora estava mais recomposto e se aproximou de nós para prestar socorro, então Edward afrouxou minhas mãos e eu enfiei a tesoura no meu pulso; o sangue manchou rapidamente a roupa de Edward, e conseqüentemente, a minha também.

Me levantei um pouco, mas mantive meu braço cortado em cima do buraco da bala, assim pareceria que o sangue saia de Edward e não de isso Edward escondeu a tesoura no bolso com uma velocidade incrível, num momento eu estava com ela na mão e no momento seguinte ela não estava mais ali.

-Edward..eu.. - Charlie tentou se explicar quando se abaixou ao nosso lado.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e disse enquanto discava o número de Carlisle no celular de Edward:

-Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Charlie!!NUNCA!! - eu gritei, mas logo me interrompi, pois Carlisle havia atendido ao telefone:

-Edward? - Carlisle parecia aliviado com a ligação - Alice viu..

-Carlisle, sou eu, Bella! - eu o interrompi já sabendo que Alice havia visto tudo aquilo acontecer - Meu pai atirou em Edward!! - eu falei entre soluços - Precisa ajudá-lo!!!

Carlisle ficou em silêncio, nem sua respiração era mais audível, então percebi o que o preocupou e logo acrescentei:

-Venha o mais rápido que puder, Carlisle!Por favor!Edward esta perdendo muito sangue!

Carlisle entendeu que o segredo de sua família estava seguro.

-Estamos indo para i, Bella!Tente manter Edward, acordado! - e depois a ligação caiu.

Eu larguei o celular no chão e voltei a olhar Edward nos olhos.

-Eles estão vindo, Ed, você vai ficar bem... - eu tentei acalmá-lo, mesmo sabendo que a mais histérica ali era eu. - tente ficar acordado...Carlisle logo estará aqui...

Edward entendeu a mensagem e foi fingindo estar cada vez mais fraco:

-Bella... - ele disse baixo.

-Não se esforce Edward... - agora quem dizia era Charlie, mas eu o ignorei.

-Procure descansar, meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem..Eu prometo... - sussurrei segurando firme a mão dele e tentando controlar meu choro.

-Bella, eu te amo...Não se esqueça disso, independente do que aconteça. - ele falou com uma voz cada vez mais baixa.

-Eu também te amo!Muito!!Por favor, não me deixe, Edward, não me deixe! - agora eu estava chorando mais do que voz ficou tremula, eu estava realmente acreditando que Edward estava à beira da morte.

* * *

**_Oiiiiee!!!_**

**_Um pouco atrasado mas aqui está o primeiro capitulo da fic mais conturbada que vocês já viram ^^_**

**_Espero que gostem..!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	3. Chapter 2

Mas graças a Deus, nesse momento a porta foi arrombada e Carlisle entrou correndo, nitidamente preocupado, atrás dele vinham Emmett e Alice.

-Filho...Filho como se sente? – Carlisle perguntou se abaixando ao outro lado de Edward.

-Carlisle,...eu...eu sinto muito...Eu não sei o que me deu.. – Charlie tentou se explicar, mas Carlisle o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Cale a boca, Charlie! – rosnou Carlisle, eu nunca tinha-o visto nervoso daquele jeito, isso me assustou.

-Isso dói, pai... – Edward choramingou quase sem voz.

-Vou salvar você, filho, vai ficar tudo bem... – Carlisle disse sério, em seguida se virou para Emmett – Leve-o para o carro, Emmett.

Emmett acenou com a cabeça e se aproximou para pegar Edward no colo, mas Edward esticou a mão para que esperasse, então se virou para Alice:

-Alice..Bella... – ele sussurrou agora sem nem mais conseguir abrir os olhos – Cuide de Bella, Alice.

Alice se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Não se preocupe, Edward, eu vou cuidar dela.

Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou mole, aparentemente, inconsciente. Emmett pegou Edward no colo e o levou rapidamente para o carro, Carlisle o seguiu.

Assim que Edward sumiu de minha vista eu desabei. Cai no chão, tremendo de nervoso, o choro mais intensificado do que antes, eu mal conseguia enxergar agora, meus soluços eram absurdamente altos.

Charlie tentou me consolar, mas assim que ele encostou em mim, eu o empurrei para longe.

-Se afaste de mim!

Foi então que senti mãos gélidas me tocarem:

-Fique calma, Bella...- era Alice – Edward vai ficar bem agora...

Em tentava me convencer de que o que Alice dizia era verdade, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Senti Alice segurando meu pulso com uma certa força, então percebi que meu pulso ainda estava sangrando, com a outra mão Alice e ajudou a levantar:

-Venha Bella, vamos cuidar de você...Edward a deixou coberta de sangue...

-Não!Eu quero ir para o hospital!Quero vê-lo!

-Bella, vamos primeiro cuidar de você, tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa limpa e depois vamos para o hospital. – Alice tentou me convencer mas eu me mantive firme.

-Não...Quero ir ao hospital!

Alice suspirou, ela provavelmente tinha visto que só conseguiria me fazer mudar de idéia caso usasse a força bruta. Charlie continuava nos observando e então ela não podia largar meu braço, se não seria possível ver que o sangue vinha de mim.

-Tudo bem então, Bella. Vamos para o hospital. – Alice concordou e começamos a caminhar para a porta, mas Charlie me chamou.

-Bella...

Eu parei de caminhar, e Alice parou ao meu lado, mas nenhuma de nós olhou para ele.

-Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso Charlie, nunca! – eu fui fria e continuei meu caminho.

Assim que saímos da casa eu vi que o carro de Alice não estava vazio, Esme e Rosalie estavam ali, esperando por nós.

Alice e eu entramos no banco de trás e Alice começou a examinar meu pulso, Esme e Rosalie nos observaram por alguns minutos até que Esme quebrou o silêncio.

-Fique tranqüila, querida, Edward está bem. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente e Rosalie começou a dirigir. – E estamos lhe devendo uma pelo que fez... – Ela completou referindo-se a história do sangue. – Se não fosse por você, nosso segredo teria sido descoberto.

-Sem problemas Esme, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois que Charlie... – eu me interrompi, o sangue começou a subir pelo meu rosto, eu comecei a ficar vermelha de raiva e as lágrimas, que estavam parando, voltaram a cair com intensidade.

-Se acalme Bella, não precisa ficar assim...Sabe muito bem que a pessoa com menos saúde aqui é você. – ela falou amarrando um pano em meu pulso. – Isso deve estancar o sangue por tempo suficiente até o escritório de Carlisle. Acho que você deve ter pegado no mínimo umas três veias, e algumas artérias pela quantidade de sangue que escorreu.

Eu mal ouvi o que ela falou, ainda estava preocupada com Edward.

-E agora?O que vai acontecer? – perguntei.

-Bom...Para todos os efeitos Edward esta muito ferido, então agora ele deve estar passando por um "cirurgia" para remover a bala, e ele terá que ficar algumas semanas internado, é a única maneira de manter a história real... – Foi Esme quem me respondeu.

Alice deu uma risada, e eu a fitei com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Qual a graça?

-Edward detesta ficar parado, muito menos depender dos outros, essas semanas que ele estiver "se recuperando" vai ser um inferno para ele; já imaginaram?Edward preso a uma cama por três semanas?

Todas riram, mas eu continuava aflita.

-Relaxe, Bella! – Rosalie falou pela primeira vez – Edward só estava fingindo estar mal.

O carro parou e foi aí que eu percebi que havíamos chegado ao hospital. Alice me ajudou a sair do carro dizendo baixo:

-Muito bem, agora Esme e Rose vão para a sala de espera, lá vocês encontraram Jasper e Emmett, eles estão aguardando a cirurgia terminar. Bella e eu vamos para o escritório de Carlisle, – Alice tirou do porta-malas do Ponche uma mochila. – vou prestar os primeiros-socorros ao pulso de Bella, e ela irá trocar de roupa.

Esme e Rosalie concordaram, mas eu não gostei da idéia.

-Não, eu quero esperar Edward sair da cirurgia!

-Francamente Bella, nós não vamos conseguir suportar todo esse sangue por mais muito tempo, nós não temos tanto auto-controle como Carlisle, você PRECISA trocar de roupa e limpar o sangue. – Alice falou séria e eu apenas suspirei e a segui até o escritório de Carlisle.

Quando chegamos ao escritório de Carlisle, e em cima da mesa havia uma maleta e um bilhete. Alice me forçou a sentar na cadeira enquanto ela lia, o que parecia, as instruções de Carlisle para prestar os primeiros-socorros no meu pulso.

-Bella, como se sente? – Alice me perguntou olhando por cima do bilhete.

-Estou... – foi ai que eu senti muita fraqueza, e comecei a sentir a dor infernal no meu pulso. – Estou tonta...E meu pulso esta doendo muito.

-Imaginei...– ela suspirou e abriu a maleta de Carlisle, dali tirou um vidrinho escuro, algumas gazas, algodão, faixa e esparadrapo. – Você perdeu MUITO sangue, mas muito mesmo, Bella... – ela começou a limpar o corte. – Na verdade, não sei como você ainda não desmaiou.

Eu encostei a cabeça na cadeira e deixei-a cuidar do meu pulso, fechei meus olhos e respondi:

-Não posso desmaiar; logo Edward sairá da cirurgia e eu quero estar lá.

Tive a impressão que Alice revirou os olhos enquanto continuava tratando do meu braço.

-Bella, Edward está bem, juro que está!Tente relaxar!

Assenti com a cabeça e fiquei em silêncio, revivendo aquela cena horrenda de meu pai atirando em Edward. Estremeci de leve com a lembrança e mesmo contra a minha vontade, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos.

-Está doendo muito? – Alice perguntou ao ver-me chorando.

-Não, eu só estava pensando, - eu respondi limpando as lágrimas com o outro braço. – como Charlie teve coragem de fazer aquilo.

Alice ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e depois apertou minhas mãos.

-Bella, ele estava nervoso, ele achou que você estivesse grávida! – ela começou a enfaixar meu pulso.

Abri meus olhos, indignada por Alice esta defendendo Charlie.

-Mesmo que eu estivesse, Alice!Ele estaria matando o pai do meu filho!O homem que eu amo!

Alice não teve resposta para isso, ela sabia que eu tinha razão. Alice se levantou e abriu a mochila que ela havia trazido, dali ela tirou um vestido azul marinho, simples, longo e ao mesmo tempo elegante.

-Vista isso. – ela me sorriu. E então eu comecei a me despir.

-Você nem protestou por eu querer vesti-la com um vestido, você definitivamente não está bem, Bella! – ela agora parecia preocupada.

Acabei de fechar o vestido e comecei a prender meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

-Eu só quero estar com Edward o mais rápido possível. Ter certeza de que ele esta bem. – eu suspirei.

Alice sorriu tristemente.

-Como você é boba, Bella. – Ela me observou por alguns segundos e completou – Você esta linda!Mesmo triste, está linda!Edward vai adorar!Ele adora te ver de azul! – ela sorriu e nós saímos para a sala de espera.

Entramos numa salinha onde Esme estava sentada no meio do sofá, chorando, do lado direito dela estava Rosalie, e Jasper estava ao seu lado esquerdo e Emmett estava sentado no chão, aos pés de Esme. Os três estavam consolando Esme que soluçava histericamente, levou alguns segundos para eu me lembrar de que era assim que uma mãe estaria se seu filho fosse baleado.

Alice e eu nós sentamos no sofá ao lado, e aguardamos, não levou muito tempo eu estava chorando novamente, inconscientemente, eu coloquei meus pés no sofá, e abracei meus joelhos, encolhendo-me, tentando tapar o buraco que havia aberto em meu peito naquela tarde. Alice gentilmente me deitou no sofá apoiando minha cabeça no colo dela, ela ficou acariciando meu ombro, em silêncio.

Vez por outra uns funcionários do hospital, amigos de Carlisle, apareciam para tentar reconfortar Esme, dizendo-lhe que Edward estava sendo operado pelo melhor profissional dali, Carlisle, e que tudo ficaria bem.

Mais ou menos umas duas horas depois Carlisle saiu da sala de cirurgia, aparentando cansaço, todos nós nos levantamos e nos aproximamos dele.

-A cirurgia foi um sucesso!Edward esta bem! – Ele disse com um sorriso triunfante.

Todos ficaram extremamente felizes e Esme abraçou Carlisle e em seguida beijou-lhe.

-Graças a Deus! – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

O alivio que senti foi tão grande que minhas pernas ficaram moles e eu ameacei cair, mas Alice me segurou e me ajudou a sentar no sofá.

-Carlisle... – Foi a única coisa que ela disse, mas foi o suficiente para ele entender.

Carlisle se aproximou e me ajudou a levantar.

-Venha Bella, vamos ao meu escritório, vou lhe dar um calmante. - Concordei com a cabeça e sai com ele, Alice nos seguiu.

Carlisle examinou mais detalhadamente meu braço e sua expressão não foi das melhores.

-Bella, tente fechar a mão, e abri-la de novo. – ele pediu.

Tentei, pela primeira vez, fechar minha mão e tomei um susto ao ver que tive mais dificuldades do que deveria, na verdade, eu mal consegui mexer meus dedos.

Carlisle ficou sério e Alice assustada.

-É só isso que você consegue mexer?

-Sim. – respondi.

-Pelo que vejo Bella, - Carlisle disse – você pegou quatro veias, duas artérias e dois ligamentos.

Alice ficou mais branca que o normal, eu não fiquei tão assustada quanto Alice, na verdade, mal entendi o que Carlisle disse.

-O que isso quer dizer? – perguntei confusa.

-Hã.. – Carlisle pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Quer dizer que se não cuidarmos de você direitinho, você pode perder os movimentos da mão, Bella.

Fiquei branca com a notícia, era muita informação para um dia só.

-Ahh não. – choraminguei me esparramando na cadeira.

-Calma Bella, não vou permitir que isso aconteça. – Carlisle me confortou – Mas precisará seguir minhas instruções a risca.

-Claro que ela vai seguir!Eu mesma me certificarei que isso aconteça!Prometi à Edward que cuidaria dela... – Alice respondeu por mim.

-Ótimo. – Carlisle sorriu e começou a costurar meu pulso e eu fiquei em silêncio, apenas pensando em Edward e Charlie, então Carlisle tentou me distrair – A propósito meninas, Edward está dormindo.

Eu fiquei surpresa com a noticia, tinha certeza de que vampiros não podiam dormir, mas Alice provavelmente já havia visto isso.

-Como? – perguntei confusa.

-Bom, Edward estava muito ansioso, ele queria saber de você, mas como eu não estava sozinho na sala de cirurgia tive medo dele não conseguir fingir bem, então lhe apliquei uma quantidade absurda de morfina, e ele acabou pegando no sono. – Carlisle contou enquanto começava a enfaixar meu pulso. – Mas eu não tinha certeza de quanto de morfina deveria dar-lhe, então eu não sei por quanto tempo ele vai ficar desacordado. Precisará ser paciente, Bella.

Assenti com a cabeça e então me veio um estalo na cabeça.

-Meu Deus!Carlisle, Alice, ele não pode saber sobre o meu braço! – falei nervosa.

Ambos me olharam confusos.

-Bella, ele já sabe, ele estava lá... – Alice disse.

-Eu sei, mas ele vai ficar louco se souber que eu posso – engoli em seco -, perder os movimentos da mã não precisa saber disso, prometam que não vão contar!Alice e Carlisle ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, refletindo sobre o que eu falei, mas ao verem a angustia cravada em meus olhos, eles concordaram.

* * *

_**Mais um capitulo postado!**_

_**O começo pode parecer um pouco chatinho, mas eu garanto que depois melhora ;D**_

_**Comentem por favor *.***_

_**Beijos,**_

_** Marry.***_


	4. Chapter 3

Carlisle levou Alice e eu até o quarto que Edward estava.

Quando entramos, todos estavam ali, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Esme, que estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama em que Edward estava deitado.

Vê-lo ali, inconsciente, rodeado de tantos aparelhos, com tantos tubos ligando seu corpo perfeito, era quase tão doloroso quanto vê-lo no chão de minha casa, baleado.

Minhas mãos taparam minha boca e as lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, fiquei imóvel por alguns segundos, Esme se levantou de onde estava e veio me abraçar.

-Eu sei que impressiona querida, mas ele está bem.

Confirmei com a cabeça, e me aproximei da maca, observei-o por um longo momento então, com muito cuidado e com a mão boa, eu acariciei sua face tão perfeita.

-Bella, existem alguns detalhes que é bom você estar ciente. – Carlisle disse se aproximando.

-Modificamos alguns aparelhos aqui, os batimentos cardíacos dele, como são medidos ali, - ele apontou para um dos aparelhos – esta na verdade medindo a respiração dele; a intravenosa esta dando-lhe soro com morfina, portanto, mesmo que ele acorde, ele se sentirá sonolento. Eu irei arrumar sangue para ele se alimentar e Edward passar todo o tempo deitado, levantando-se apenas para ir tomar banho. Os enfermeiros entraram sempre, então todo cuidado é pouco.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu.

-Ele precisará estar tomando remédios constantemente, e a única coisa que vou colocar na medicação é morfina. Se ele passar todos os dias sem comer nada, os enfermeiros irão perceber, portanto Edward terá que comer de vez em quando.

-Certo... Eu acho que peguei tudo. – sorri.

-Não se preocupe, Bella, só falei para você estar a par da situação, mas estaremos aqui também. – Carlisle sorriu.

-Carlisle, Esme; - comecei a falar cuidadosamente. – Eu gostaria muito de poder ficar aqui com ele, o tempo todo, até ele sair do hospital.

-Não, nem pensar! – foi Alice quem respondeu – Eu prometi a Edward que cuidaria de você. E eu vou cumprir.

-Alice... – Eu supliquei – Não vou ficar tranqüila se não estiver aqui com ele, fora que...Não quero ver Charlie.

-Você vai precisar conversar com ele algum dia, querida – Esme disse com uma voz de veludo.

-Eu sei, mas realmente não quero vê-lo agora...

Houve um silêncio pesado no quarto, então logo veio aquela sensação de alivio e paz no ar, Jasper estava agindo.

-Se quiser mesmo Bella, acho que podemos resolver isso. – Carlisle disse calmamente.

-Durante o dia Esme pode ficar vindo aqui com freqüência, e eu estarei pelo hospital, e durante a noite, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie podem revezar para ficar aqui com você, assim você não sairá do lado de Edward e pode dormir em paz porque um de nós estará tomando conta dele. – ele sorriu.

-Obrigado Carlisle. – eu sorri agradecida.

-É o mínimo que podemos fazer, para retribuir-lhe. – Ele sorriu.

O restante da tarde, ficamos todos ali no quarto, observando Edward, quando a noite caiu todos voltaram para casa; Alice fez questão de passar aquela noite comigo, ela ainda não tinha aceitado muito bem a idéia deu ficar todos os dias e noites no hospital com Edward, Alice foi até a lanchonete do hospital e comprou um lanche para mim e um suco, eu comi à mesa do quarto, assim que terminei, voltei a me sentar ao lado de Edward. Já eram quase oito horas da noite quando Alice se levantou que estava e declarou:

-Bella, acho que vai querer ficar sozinha um pouco, vou ali fora tomar um ar, daqui a pouco eu volto. – então ela saiu do quarto.

Nem dois minutos depois, Edward começou a se mexer, eu fiquei ansiosa e me aproximei mais do corpo dele. Edward começou a abrir os olhos.

Abri um largo sorriso ao ver aqueles olhos dourados abertos de novo.

-Como se sente, amor?

-Estou bem... – Ele respondeu e levou a mão até o nariz, para retirar o tubo de oxigênio. Eu segurei sua mão, detendo-o.

-Não...Não pode... – eu sorri de leve.

Ele ficou confuso e olhou em volta tentando entender.

-Você está no hospital. – eu esclareci.

-Mas, o que aconteceu, afinal? – Ele perguntou tentando se lembrar como fora parar naquele quarto.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a contar.

-Charlie atirou em você, então para sustentar a história você passou por uma cirurgia, e agora esta no quarto, e ficará aqui se recuperando por algumas semanas. – eu falei cautelosa.

Ele me olhou sem acreditar.

-Vou precisar fingir que estou mal por algumas semanas?

-Sim, eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Ele semi-serrou os olhos.

-Mas não vai mesmo!

Revirei os olhos.

-Você não está em posição de escolher, aqui. – eu disse calmamente – Você pode concordar por bem ou por mal. – dei-lhe um sorriso triunfante.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Se você for começar a discutir vou chamar o enfermeiro para sedar você de novo. – sorri maliciosamente.

-Sabe muito bem que eu não durmo, Bella! – ele disse calmo.

-Eu sei, mas como você acha que não se lembra de ter vindo parar nesse quarto? – perguntei olhando para o quarto.

Ele não respondeu, então eu continuei.

-Carlisle descobriu que se aplicar uma grande quantidade de morfina num vampiro, você consegue sedá-lo... – eu disse casualmente. – Foi assim que você veio parar aqui, inconsciente.

Ele ficou incrédulo e não respondeu, apenas me encarou.

-Agora, se não quiser voltar a dormir, - eu o ameacei – é bom se comportar – sorri de canto.

Ele fez careta e mostrou a língua para mim, eu ri da atitude dele e me aproximei para beijá-lo.

-Tive tanto medo de que aquela bala tivesse mesmo te machucado... – sussurrei, em seguida beijei-o.

Ele me abraçou, tomando o cuidado de não deixar que nenhum fio nem tubo se soltasse e correspondeu meu beijo.

-Desculpe ter, preocupado-a. Mas você sabe que não tinha com que se preocupar! – Ele acariciou meu rosto.

-Eu que peço desculpas pela atitude do meu p..., Charlie. – falei agora com muita raiva. – Nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso.

-Se acalme, Bella. – ele falou gentil. – Foi apenas um surto, foi insciente...

-Podia tê-lo matado!

-Mas não matou... – ele me calou colocando gentilmente seus dedos sobre a minha boca. – Eu não morro tão facilmente, querida! – Edward deu aquele sorriso torto que eu amo.

O abracei forte, ele me puxou para seu colo, me deitando ao seu lado na maca, ele acariciou meus cabelos e foi beijando minha testa.

-Eu amo você, Bella, não vou abandoná-la.

-É bom ouvir isso. – eu disse e o beijei. Edward correspondeu ao meu beijo e logo se separou.

-Levante-se, o enfermeiro está vindo.

Eu me levantei rapidamente e me sentei a beira da cama, logo em seguida um moço de aproximadamente uns vinte anos, alto, moreno de olhos azuis esverdeados, vestido todo de branco, entrou no quarto.

-Olha quem acordou! – ele deu um sorriso perfeito ao ver Edward não pareceu gostar muito do tal moço, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Como se sente, Edward? – perguntou o enfermeiro, - Estavam todos muito preocupados com você, sabia? – ele sorriu e começou a avaliar o soro e alguns aparelhos.

-Estou bem. – Edward respondeu.

-Que bom, - moço disse sorridente. – Você teve muita sorte, uma bala daquele poderia ter lhe causado seqüelas.

-Eu estou bem. – garantiu Edward.

-Está pronto para mais analgésicos?

-Não!Não quero analgésico... Eu estou bem.

-Tem certeza? – o enfermeiro não ficou muito convencido. – Não precisa se mostrar forte, você tem um bom motivo para ficar descansando... – ele sorriu – Tenho certeza de que sua amiga, entenderá. – ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez.

-Noiva! – corrigiu Edward de mal grado. – E eu estou bem.

O enfermeiro deu os ombros.

-Tudo bem então, - ele se virou para mim – sou Peter, qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelo interfone.

-Obrigada, Peter. – eu sorri e Peter retribuiu o sorriso e saiu também. Olhei para Edward e ele estava nitidamente bravo.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Não gostei disso... – ele disse sério.

-Não gostou do que? – perguntei me sentando novamente a beira da cama.

-Ele achou que você fosse minha AMIGA...

Eu suspirei e me deitei sobre o peito dele.

-Você fica muito lindo quando esta com ciúmes. – eu ri baixinho.

Edward fez careta e começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

-Não estou com ciúmes.

-Claro que não esta. – eu disse rindo e olhei nos olhos dele – E não se preocupe, eu sou sua! E de mais ninguém, foi com VOCÊ que eu aceitei CASAR. – abri um largo sorriso e mostrei a aliança em meu dedo.

Edward pegou minha mão e beijo a aliança em seguida sorriu.

-Você nem engasgou para falar em casamento, eu perdi alguma coisa enquanto estive dormindo? – ele perguntou rindo.

-Eu achei que fosse perder você, e eu percebi que não posso viver sem você. – falei calma apertando mais os braços ao redor dele. – Percebi que o que eu mais quero é passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado, que eu quero que todos vejam como eu tive sorte de ser tua esposa. O que eu mais quero agora Edward. – eu olhei fundo nos olhos dele – É me casar com você, ser sua e de mais ninguém por toda a abriu um sorriso encantador, sua felicidade era visível para qualquer um e eu tive a impressão de que se ele pudesse chorar ele estaria chorando naquele momento.

-Isabella Swan, - ele começou a dizer segurando meu queixo para que eu olhasse diretamente para ele – Você acaba de me fazer, o homem mais feliz desse mundo. – e então ele me beijou.

-Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo.

Levantei a mão esquerda e comecei a acariciar o rosto de Edward, não levou mais que meio segundo para Edward perceber o meu pulso enfaixado e então ele se lembrou.

-Seu pulso... – ele pegou meu braço com muito cuidado e começou a desenfaixá-lo. – Quais foram os danos?

-Quase nenhum, - eu menti – peguei uma veia só.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e perguntou desconfiado:

-Ah, é? Então por que Carlisle deu sete pontos no seu pulso?

-Por precaução... – dei os ombros – Ele me conhece Edward, normalmente eu já não tomo muito cuidado, no hospital me preocupando com você então... Quase nem vou lembrar do pulso. – esperei ter sido convincente o suficiente.

-Sei. – Edward estava desconfiado – Acho que você esta me escondendo alguma coisa.

Revirei os olhos.

-Vou mandar sedá-lo de novo Edward, você esta incoerente. – fui até o interfone.

-Não! – ele protestou, mas eu o ignorei, estava prestes a apertar a campainha quando Alice entrou no quarto.

-EDWARD! Você acordou – ela disse feliz.

Edward revirou os olhos.

-Como se você não soubesse quando eu iria acordar.

Ela o ignorou e se virou para mim.

-Trouxe sua janta, Bella. – ela levantou a sacola de plástico que segurava.

-Eu acabei de comer, Alice. – suspirei.

-Não importa, você precisa jantar!Tem que se alimentar bem, já não basta um hospitalizado, dois é demais! – ela me entregou a sacola e voltou a olhar Edward. -Você viu como Bella esta linda. – ela me fez dar uma voltinha, eu fiquei vermelha com aquilo.

-Realmente, esta de parabéns Alice, ela esta mais linda do que nunca. – Edward falou sorrindo – E eu que pensei que isso não fosse possível.

Alice e eu reviramos os olhos.

-Alice, - Edward começou – qual foi o veredicto de Carlisle para o braço de Bella?

Eu olhei para Alice e ela me olhou de volta, em seguida prosseguiu:

-Nada que não seja contornável. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Edward olhou de Alice para mim mais desconfiado do que nunca.

-Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa!E eu quero saber o que é! – ele disse e começou a tentar se levantar.

Alice estava ao lado dele no mesmo instante, e o segurou.

-Me solte Alice! – Edward ordenou

-Já chega Edward! – eu disse séria. – perdeu sua chance, vou mandar sedá-lo.

Fui até o interfone e apertei-o:

-Sim? – a voz de Peter saiu do aparelho.

-Peter, creio que Edward está pronto para mais analgésicos.

-Não estou não!Vamos conversar agora dona Isabella! – Edward gritou e tentou se soltar de Alice, mas ela manteve-o preso.

Peter pareceu assustado com a gritaria de Edward.

-Já estou indo.

-Obrigada. – eu disse calmamente e me voltei para Edward. - Edward se acalme, por favor.

-Não vou me acalmar!Eu exijo que vocês me digam o que realmente aconteceu! – Ele gritou.

Peter entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com uma seringa, um pouco de algodão e um vidrinho.

-Hora de se acalmar, Edward. – Peter disse começando a fechar o soro para poder colocar o analgésico.

-Não vou me acalmar! – Edward gritou – Você me deve uma explicação Isabella

Swan!

Peter começou a injetar o analgésico no tubo da intravenosa, mas Edward arrancou o tubo de seu braço com tudo.

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO NENHUM ANALGÉSICO! – gruiu ele.

Peter não acreditou no que Edward fizera:

-Vou chamar outros enfermeiros para segura-lo e vamos aplicar-lhe uma injeção.

-Não precisa, - Alice declarou – Eu consigo segura-lo.

-Tem certeza? Ele parece forte, e está muito agitado. – Peter pareceu inseguro.

Alice revirou os olhos e afirmou.

-Me diga apenas a onde vai aplicar e eu seguro ele.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – Edward gritou novamente.

-Edward pare de agir assim! – eu disse firme.

Peter se organizou rapidamente e preparou a injeção.

-Consegue vira-lo para podermos aplicar a injeção no bumbum?É o lugar onde o analgésico fará efeito mais rápido.

Alice rapidamente levantou Edward.

-Bella me ajude aqui, fique de frente para ele, assim ele não tentará se soltar. – Alice deitou Edward em seu colo, mesmo com a resistência dele.

-ME SOLTE ALICE!ISSO É RIDICULO!

Fiquei de frente para o rosto de Edward e segurei suas mãos, como Alice previra, ele parou de tentar se soltar, mas continuou me encarando.

-Ridículo está sendo você Edward, deveria se envergonhar do fato de Bella, estar vendo-o agir feito um bebê. – Alice rebateu.

Edward a ignorou.

-Bella, o que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou sério.

Enquanto Edward estava distraído comigo Peter agiu rapidamente, levantou a camisola que Edward vestia e aplicou a injeção na bunda dele.

Eu nunca tinha visto a bunda de Edward antes. Era realmente perfeita, como todo o restante do seu corpo, eu diria ser um crime perfurar aquela pele tão perfeita.

Fiquei corada por estar vendo-o, mas ele nem pareceu notar.

Não demorou muito os olhos dele começaram a ficar pesados e Edward adormeceu.

-Pronto, ele esta dormindo. – Peter declarou.

Alice arrumou a camisola de Edward e eu ajudei-a a virar Edward e deitá-lo na maca novamente.

Peter começou a reinstalar todos os equipamentos.

-Seu noivo é um pouco temperamental. – Peter declarou.

-Sim, Edward não gosta de não estar a par de tudo que acontece comigo ou com a família dele. – Eu suspirei.

Peter se virou para Alice.

-Preciso avisar seu pai sobre o surto do seu irmão.

-Pode deixar que eu mesmo aviso, estou para ligar para ele mesmo.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, fique tranqüilo.

-Tudo bem então, se precisarem, é só chamar. – e então ele saiu do quarto.


	5. Chapter 4

Alice pegou o telefone e ligou para Carlisle, enquanto eu cobria Edward.

-Alice? – Carlisle atendeu e Alice colocou no viva-voz.

-Sou eu Carlisle, e Bella esta aqui também, o celular esta no viva-voz.

-Olá Bella. – ele me cumprimentou.

-Oi Carlisle... – Eu respondi.

-O que houve, meninas?

-Edward deu um ataque de nervos aqui no hospital.

-Como assim? – Carlisle perguntou confuso, então Alice explicou rapidamente tudo que havia acontecido.

-Muito bem, - Carlisle disse por fim – Vou ligar para o hospital e mandar Peter triplicar a dosagem, é bom que ele passe o máximo de tempo possível desacordado. Não podemos arriscar que ele faça algo imprudente.

Alice concordou.

-E você, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou – Esta tomando o remédio?

-Sim, Alice quase me obrigou a tomar. – falei vencida.

-E a reposição do sangue?

-Ainda não deu para fazer Carlisle, - Alice disse – Edward estava para acordar então não havia tempo, vamos fazer isso agora.

-Ótimo, qualquer problema me ligue Alice.

-Pode deixar pai. – Em seguida Alice desligou o telefone e se virou para mim. – Então Bella, daqui a pouco Peter vai vir para triplicar a medicação, e depois disso faremos a reposição do sangue.

Eu sabia que não podia resistir a Alice, então confirmei com a cabeça.

-Otimo, agora vá jantar...

-Alice, não estou... - eu comecei mas ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Você também vai me desafiar? - ela me ameaçou

Corri rapidamente e comecei a pegar a comida e a come-la.

-Ja to comendo, ja to comendo... - eu disse rapidamente e dei a primeira garfada, no que vi mais tarde, era lasanha.

-Melhor.. - ela sorrio. - Bom agora eu vou pegar as coisas para a transfusão. - ela saiu.

Suspirei e continuei a comer, não demorou muito Peter entrou timidamente.

-Carlisle me pediu para aumentar a dosagem.

-Eu sei...Fique a vontade. - eu encorajei-o.

-Obrigado. - ele começou a fazer seu serviço e continuei a comer.

-Bella? - Peter chamou.

-Sim..?

-Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

-Claro, Peter.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-18, por que? - perguntei confusa.

-Hum...Nào quero parecer intrometido nem nada, mas você e Edward não são meio novos para estarem noivos? - ele parecia sem graça.

Eu levei alguns segundos para entender, ele também achava que eu estava grá.Isso ja estava começando a me irritar, apesar de saber que todos pensariam isso.

-Sim, mas nós nos amamos - eu tentei me manter calma - E ano que vem vamos morar juntos, estudar na mesma faculdade, queremos fazer tudo do jeito certo. - sorri e ele retribuiu.

-Vai ficar aqui sozinha? - ele perguntou quando estava para sair.

-Não não, Alice esta vindo. - Sorri.

-Legal!Qualquer coisa já sabe né?

-É só chamar. - eu perguntei sorrindo ele confirmou e saiu.

Alice entrou em seguida.

-Pronta para fazer a reposição?

-Na verdade... - eu engoli em seco ao ver a agulha na mão dela - Não..

-Sabe que eu vou te obrigar de um jeito ou de outro - ela disse calmamente.

-Sei - eu suspirei e ela começou a fazer a preparar tudo, fechei meus olhos e não vi mais o que ela fez.

Os dias que se seguiram forão calmos, Edward continuou desacordado, e eu ficava no hospital sentada no sofá que havia no quarto, observando-o, as vezes coversando com um dos os dias Charlie me ligava, ou pelo menos tentava, mas eu não quarto dia, uma das enfermeiras que substiuia Peter, fez amizade comigo.

-Você sempre fica aqui?Nunca vai embora? - ela perguntou gentilmente enquanto trocava os curativos de Edward.

-Gosto de sempre estar ao lado dele....

-E o que você faz para se distrair?

-Nada em especifico na verdade. - confecei.

-Por que você não borda? - ela perguntou animada - Você disse que esta prestes a casar não é?Comece a bordar, faça um pouco do seu enchoval.

-Bordar? - eu perguntei surpresa.

-Sim..Bordar, fazer croche, trico..Sei la, algo do tipo para passar o tempo. - ela sorriu.

-Mas eu não sei fazer nada disso. - suspirei.

-Se você quiser eu posso lhe ensinar, tenho horario de almoço daqui a uma hora, ai eu te ensino.

-Mas você não vai comer?

-Não se preocupe, só me diga se quer ou não aprender e o que.

-Hum...Claro... - fiquei feliz em achar uma ocupação.

-E o que vai ser?

-O que é facil de fazer?

-Trico...Fazer caxicois, luvas, gorros, sei la.

-Legal, então pode ser trico. - foi então que me lembrei do meu braço - É talvez algo que só use uma mão.

-Certo, então talvez seja melhor bordado.

-Pode ser... - sorri

-No horario do meu almoço eu volto. - ela sorriu e saiu.

Fiquei animada com a ideia de ter algo pra fazer.

Uma hora mais tarde, Tatiana, a enfermeira simpatica voltou com algumas agulhas de bordar, linhas e um pano.

Ela me ensinou com muita paciencia como fazer, e eu passei a tarde inteira treinando.

No final do dia não achei tão dificil.

E eu passei os demais dias bordando, melhorando a cada dia, mas infelismente, minha mão esquerda continuava a mesma coisa.E isso estava começando a preocupar Carlisle.

-Bella...Eu...eu ja nào sei mais o que fazer... - Ele disse derrotado.

Eu entendi o que ele quis mão não estava respondendo ao tratamento.

Eu tive vontade de chorar, de ficar triste, mas não queria deixar Carlisle ainda pior, então eu forcei um sorriso e apoiei a mão direita no ombro dele.

-Esta tudo bem,Carlisle, você fez o que pode. E também, eu sabia dessa possibilidade.

-Sinto muito. - ele pois a mão no rosto.

-Não se preocupe. - eu disse serena, mas senti as lagrimas enxerem meus olhos, então eu peguei meu bordado e continuei-o.

-Você esta se saindo muito bem... - ele disse apos me observar bordar. - estão lindos.

-Obrigada... - eu não olhei para ele. - Confesso que gostei de bordar.

-Você leva jeito para isso...

-Obrigada.

E depois ficamos em silencio, assim que Carlisle deixou quarto, não consegui mais me segurar.

Fui para o banheiro e me sentei no chão do banheiro e comecei a tinha jurado a mim mesma que não choraria mais, que não me deixaria abalar por Charlie, nem por Edward, nem pela minha mão, mas agora, tudo veio a tona e eu não consegui me controlar.

Abracei meus joelhos e escondi meu rosto neles.

Foi então que senti mãos gelidas tocarem meus ombros, não me levantei pois sabia que devia ser Rosalei, quem passaria a noite comigo naquele dia.

-Bella..? - foi a voz de Edward que me chamou, e quando levantei meu rosto, era ele, meu anjo estava ali nitidamente preocupado comigo.


	6. Chapter 5

Tomei um susto ao ver Edward.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – tentei me levantar mas ele me manteve sentada.

-Por que esta chorando?

-Como você esta acordado?Por que saiu da cama. – tentei me levantar de novo.

-Bella, fale comigo, por que esta chorando? – ele me abraçou, estava preocupado.

E então eu continuei a chorar, agora me sentindo um pouco melhor, pois estava nos braços dele de novo.

-Você deveria estar dormindo. – eu falei apos algum tempo.

-Eu estava dormindo, mas ai, ouvi você chorar, e não sei como eu tentei com todas as forças abrir os olhos, quando consegui vim até aqui. – ele explicou.

Não respondi, e chorei tudo que tinha direito no ombro dele.

-Você esta machucada?

Neguei com a cabeça, então ele não perguntou mais.

-É melhor você voltar para a cama... – eu disse limpando as lagrimas. Ele não questionou, mas me levou com ele.

Eu peguei meu bordado e voltei a bordar.

-Desde quando você borda? – ele perguntou surpreso.

-Tem alguns dias. – eu dei os ombros e continuei a bordar, sem encará-lo.

Ele notou minha mão esquerda postada no meu colo, sem muito movimento, e percebeu que eu não arrumava o pano com ela enquanto bordava com a direita.

-Você estava chorando por causa do braço? – ele perguntou tentando parecer casual.

-Por tudo junto. – eu respondi indiferente.

-Bella..? – ele perguntou tristemente.

Eu relutei para olhá-lo, e quando o fiz, me arrependi.

-Me conte o que houve, por favor. – ele perguntou de um jeito que eu não pude negar.

-Não houve nada de mais Ed.

Ele se sentou na cama e me puxou para o seu me sentei ao lado dele e ele pegou minha mão com muito cuidado e levantou a 30 centímetros de altura, em seguida soltou-a.

Ficamos em silencio, ele entendeu.

-Os movimentos da sua mão não vão voltar não é?

-Por enquanto não. - eu sussurrei.

Ele me abraçou forte.

-Me perdoe.- ele disse.

-Não é sua culpa.

-É sim...Sinto muito Bella, eu sou um monstro...

Eu tapei a boca dele com a mão.

-Não por favor.Não faça com que eu me sinta mal por te contado.

-Eu não acredito que concordei com isso... - ele disse colocando as mãos no rosto.

Tentei descobrir o rosto dele, mas foi inútil.

-Edward, isso não é culpa sua!Eu sabia que havia essa possibilidade quando o fiz.

-Claro que é culpa minha Bella, eu permiti que você fizesse essa loucura!

-Edward... - eu chamei o chamei tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou em meus olhos.

-Eu não me arrependo, um pouquinho que seja, até porque, nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse a burrada que Charlie fez... - minha voz falhou.

-Bella, eu... - ele tentou falar mas eu tapei a boca dele.

-Não diga nada por favor...Eu te amo, e faria muito mais que isso se fosse para ajudá-lo.

-Juro que vou fazer de tudo para compensá-la, não sei como, mas vou Bella.

-Apenas interprete bem seu papel, para podermos sair logo daqui... - eu sorri.

Ele me abraçou e em seguida, beijou-me.

Eu voltei para minha cadeira e peguei o bordado.

-Agora me conte, onde aprendeu a bordar? - ele perguntou curioso.

-Uma das enfermeiras me ensinou... - dei os ombros. - Foi mais para passar o tempo, mas confesso que gostei de bordar... - falei satisfeita.

-Com licença... - ele pediu e pegou o bordado de mim. - Nossa...Você borda muito bem, Bella!Muito bem mesmo... - ele ficou admirado. - É lindo. - ele sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta.

-Apesar de saber que não vamos usar, achei legal começar a fazer um pouco do enxoval, pro nosso casamento.

Ele me olhou surpreso e me abraçou.

-Não acredito que estas fazendo isso.

Eu ri.

-Ahh...Eu nunca me imaginei bordando, mas realmente gostei.

-Você leva muito jeito. - sorriu.

O telefone tocou, me levantei e fui atender.

-Alô?

-Bella..? - ouvi a voz de Charlie me chamar então bati o telefone e voltei ao meu lugar.

-Nossa...Por que fez isso? - Edward perguntou surpreso.

-Era Charlie... - respondi dando os ombros e voltando a bordar.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e levantou meu queixou, me encarou por alguns segundos.

-Você não fala com ele desde o incidente?

-Não foi incidente!Ele fez de propósito!

-Bella..Ele é seu pai! - Edward estava incrédulo.

-Não me interessa...Ele atirou em você!

-Bella, não é do seu feitio guardar mágoa...Muito menos do seu pai!

-Eu não quero saber Ed!Ele não pensou em mim quando atirou em você!Podia tê-lo matado!

-Mas não matou!

-Não matou porque não dava para matar! - sussurrei. - Não porque ele não quis te matar!

-Bella, perdoe-o...

-Desculpe Edward, não posso..

Então Rosalie entrou no quarto e isso deu fim a discussã me trouxe janta, assim que acabei de jantar, Edward me deitou ao lado dele na maca e começou a cantar minha canção de ninar, não demorou muito eu adormeci.


	7. Chapter 6

**************** Ponto de vista de Edward *****************

Bella adormeceu rápido.

-Rose, coloque-a no sofá, cuidado para não acordá-la. - eu pedi.

Ela o fez prontamente e em seguida se sentou ao meu lado.

-A quanto tempo estou dormindo? - perguntei.

-Tem 10 dias já.

-Tudo isso? - fiquei surpreso.

-Sim...Na verdade, você nem deveria ter íamos mantê-lo sedado até a hora de voltar para casa.

Fiz careta com aquilo.

-Por que?

-Você não se lembra do chilique que deu no outro dia? - ela perguntou surpresa. - Alice disse que foi vergonhoso...Carlisle achou melhor não arriscar de novo, mas agora você parece calmo. - ela deu os ombros.

Tentei me lembrar do que Rose contava, e aos poucos a lembrança foi se tornando mais nítida.

-Ahh não.. - coloquei a mão no rosto - Aquilo tudo realmente aconteceu?

não se preocupe, Bella não ligou muito. - ela me tranqüilizou.

-A quanto tempo ela esta bordando? - perguntei pegando o bordado dela.

-Já tem 6 achou bom ela bordar, realmente distraiu-a, ela mudou o foco. Passa quase o dia todo bordando.

-E desde quando Charlie esta tentando falar com ela? - pousei o bordado em meu colo e encarei Rosalie.

-Desde o dia em que ele atirou em você. Ele tentou vir aqui nos primeiros dias, mas ela pediu a Carlisle que o mandasse barrar, então ele passou a ligar, liga todos os dias, umas 100 vezes por dia.

-E ela nunca atende?

-Não...Sinceramente Ed, nunca vi Bella tão magoada como esta agora. - Rosalie pareceu triste ao dizer aquilo.

Então Bella começou a se remexer no sofá e a gritar.

Fiquei alarmado e comecei a me levantar, mas Rosalie me deteve.

-Não...

Eu olhei para Bella e depois para Rosalie.

-Como não?Ela esta tendo um pesadelo.

-Eu sei..Mas, mas não vamos acordá-la...

-Como não?

-Veja.. - ela apontou para Bella.

Então Bella gritou.

-EDWARD!

Eu fiquei confuso e olhei para Rosalie esperando uma explicaçã suspirou.

-Todas as noites ela revive aquela tarde do tiro..Já já o sonho acaba.

Fiquei coberto de remorso.

-Por que não a acordamos?

-Nos fazíamos isso, no inicio, mas ai ela passava a noite inteira chorando, então uma noite tentamos não acordá-la, ela revive a cena inteira e depois se acalma, e de manhã, ela acorda bem.É melhor assim...

Olhei novamente para Bella e ela continuava se contorcendo.

-Isso é tortura. - eu disse desviando o olhar.

-Acredite, acordá-la será pior...

-E quanto ao braço dela?Não tem volta mesmo?

Rose apoiou a mão no meu ombro.

-Desculpe Ed, Carlisle esta fazendo tudo que pode, e não ira desistir, mas or enquanto, nenhuma melhora.

Fiquei em silêncio depois disso, e Rose também nada falou.

Observei Bella se contorcer e depois se acalmar.

Pouco antes de amanhecer eu olhei para Rosalie e pedi.

-Rose precisa me fazer um favor...

-O que foi Edward?

-Traga Charlie aqui...

Rosalie ficou de boca aberta.

-Isso é sério?

-Sim...E peça para Carlisle e Esme virem também, diga que eu estou pronto para prestar meu depoimento sobre o que aconteceu...

Rosalie pareceu surpresa.

-Edward...Não a necessidade disso acontecer conseguiu que esperasse você sair do hospital para começarem a tomar os depoimentos, não tomaram nem o de Charlie ainda.

-Bella já prestou depoimento?

Rosalie negou com a cabeça.

-Os policiais querem primeiro tomar o depoimento seu ou da Bella, mas ela se recusa a sair do seu lado, ela diz que só vai depor quando você sair do hospital, ou aqui, ao seu lado, e assim eles não querem

-E que fim deu Charlie?

-Não deu nada, mas ele foi afastado do cargo.

-Sei...Então, chame-os aqui prestar meu depoimento.

-Tem certeza? – Rosalie parecia insegura

-Sim... – Fui firme.

Ela se levantou e saiu, continuei observando Bella dormir, não demorou muito Peter entrou.

-Ora ora ora...Vejam quem acordou! – Peter estava bastante receoso.

-É, acordei... – falei calmo.

-Acho melhor eu ligar para o seu pai... – Peter falou ainda da porta, era óbvio que ele estava com medo se quer de chegar perto de mim.

-Não se preocupe, não vou ficar descontrolado.

-Hum...Ainda sim...Acho melhor ligar.

-Fique tranqüilo Peter, eu estou calmo, e não vou mudar de humor, pode fazer seu serviço em paz. – suspirei.

Peter se aproximou cautelosamente e começou a mexer na aparelhagem.

-Foi muito ruim? – perguntei envergonhado.

-Do que esta falando?

-Do meu descontrole no outro dia...

-Ahh...Isso...Bom, você ficou um pouco bastante... – Peter foi cauteloso de mais respondendo.

-Gritei com quem?

-Hum…Com todos...Mas mais com Bella. – ele confessou.

-Essa não... – coloquei as mãos no rosto.

-Fique tranqüilo, Bella não pareceu ligar muito, mas ela ficou... – Peter se interrompeu.

Ele reviveu a cena grotesca na mente dele, e então eu corando absurdamente quando minha bunda ficou meu deixou mais constrangido do que nunca, eu não me lembrava disso.

-Ficou? – me forcei a continuar o dialogo, mesmo sabendo qual era a resposta.

-Hum...Ela ficou um pouco sem graça de vê-lo tomando a injeção. – Peter foi o mais delicado possível e eu achei melhor encerrar a conversa por ali.

Peter terminou tudo e saiu, não muito tempo depois Bella começou a despertar.

****Ponto de vista de Bella*****

Fui abrindo meus olhos lentamente, me sentei no sofá me espreguiçando, quando olhei para Edward ele estava acordado e sorrio para mim.

Retribui o sorriso.

-É tão bom te ver acordado... – eu disse me aproximando.

-É bom estar acordado e te ver de novo. – ele sorriu e eu me sentei na beira da cama.

-Você está com sede. – eu acusei depois de ver os olhos negros dele.

-E você está com fome... – ele disse rindo depois que meu estomago roncou.

Fiquei um pouco vermelha e então percebi que Rosalie não estava ali.

-Onde esta Rose?

-Ela foi resolver uma coisa para mim.

-Sei...E o que seria? – perguntei desconfiada.

-Nada de mais...Vou ligar para Alice e pedir que ela traga seu café da manhã. – ele pegou o telefone na mesinha ao lado da maca, quando Alice invadiu o quarto.

-EDWARD!Você acordou! – ela saltitou feliz até nós e deu um beijo na testa de Edward.

-Alice? – ele falou parecendo cansado. – Por que você sempre finge estar surpresa?

-Porque é tão legal. – tive a impressão de ver os olhos de Alice brilharem de emoção.

Suspirei.

-Então, - ela prosseguiu abrindo uma bolsa que ela havia trazido. – Trouxe comida, para os dois. – ela sorriu.

Edward e eu ficamos confusos, mas ela nos ignorou.

Ela foi até a mesa e começou e a preparar um café da manhã completo para mim, em seguida se virou para Edward.

-Edward, acha que consegue se controlar?Ou prefere que eu peca para Bella sair?Estou com sangue aqui...

-Serio? – ele ficou surpreso. – Não sinto cheiro de sangue.

-Isso é porque o sangue esta em uma bolsa térmica, ela esta retendo o calor e o cheiro...

-Hum...Acho que não há problema de Bella ficar, a menos que prefira sair amor. – ele disse a mim.

-Não me incomodo, prefiro ficar.

-Ótimo, agora vá comer, enquanto Edward se alimenta.

Me levantei e fui tomar café, Alice tirou uma garrafa de três litros e meio cheia de sangue, da bolsa, ela entrego-a a Edward e ele virou todo o conteúdo rapidamente.

Terminei de comer, e Edward também, Alice se despediu e foi embora.

Olhei para ele sorrindo, mas ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, parecia sem graça comigo.

-Ed?Algum problema? - eu me aproximei.

-Na...nada... - ele ainda não olhou para mim.

-Edward?

-É só que...Bom, eu vi o que aconteceu no outro dia, vi na cabeça de Peter... - ele começou nitidamente envergonhado.

-E..? - eu não estava entendendo todo o seu constrangimento.

-Bom...E digamos que eu não me lembrava direito do que aconteceu... - Ele ainda estava envergonhado.

Edward abriu a boca de tão pasmo que ficou, confesso que apesar de me sentir uma vagabunda, eu estava me divertindo com a reação dele.

-Bella você esta passando bem? - ele perguntou apos um tempo.

-Estou... - respondi confusa.

O rosto dele foi se recompondo aos poucos.

-Desde quando você expressão tão...claramente seus pensamentos? - ele perguntou rindo e voltou a me abraçar.

-Desde o dia em que fiquei noiva de ti, acho que tenho tal liberdade agora, não?

-Você sempre tem total liberdade comigo, Bella - ele beijo minha testa e começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

-Aé? - perguntei esperançosa.

-Claro, que algumas liberdade, você só terá depois que nos casarmos - ele completou divertido, já adivinhando o que eu tinha em mente.

Tentei persuadi-lo, aproximei minha boca de dele e sussurrei.

-Então vamos casar amanhã...Quero todas as liberdades possíveis - beijei-o.

Ele retribui o beijo e riu.

-Você é incrivelmente maluca, sabia?Alice nos mataria, você terá que ser paciente. - ele sorriu triunfante.

-Chato. - suspirei mostrando a língua para ele, ele riu.


	8. Chapter 7

-Levante-se... - ele falou sério. - Minha visita esta chegando...

Eu não entendi, mas obedeci.

-Quem vem te visitar? - perguntei, mas a porta se abriu e Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie entraram.

-Bom dia Bella, Edward. - Carlisle cumprimentou-nos e foi se postar ao lado de Edward.

Eu me afastei após cumprimentá-los, sentei-me no sofá e voltei a bordar.

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, querido? - Esme acariciou a testa de Edward. - Isso pode esperar.

-Tenho mãe!Mande-os entrar!

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça para Rosalie e ela abriu a porta.

-Podem entrar!

Parei de bordar e fiquei observando quem entraria; dois policiais.

-Bom dia, Sr e Sra Cullen - um dos policiais falou - Edward, como esta?

Fiquei atônica e olhei para Edward, mas ele apenas fez sinal para que eu me acalmasse e respondeu ao policial.

-Melhorando a cada dia.

-Que bom! - então ele, o policial olhou para mim - Bella! - acenou com a cabeça, eu apenas retribui o aceno.

-Tem certeza de que já está em condições de prestar depoimento? - o outro policial indagou.

Fiquei indignada e abri a boca para protestar, mas Edward me olhou serenamente, me dando a certeza de que era aquilo que ele queria.

-Tenho sim, senhor.

-Certo, então vou pedir para que todos saiam do quarto, ficando aqui apenas Carlisle ou Esme.

-Não vou sair daqui! - eu falei séria fazendo todos olharem para mim.

-Você PRECISA sair, Bella! - o policial rebateu.

-Não vou sair do lado de Edward! - eu fui firme.

-Isabella... - o policial começou a falar mas Edward o cortou.

-Espere... - então ele olhou para mim e esticou os braços, eu fui até ele, rapidamente ele me envolveu num abraço.

-Esta tudo bem, meu amor. - ele me deu um beijo na testa - Tentarei ser o mais rápido possível, enquanto isso, vá passear, ver a luz do dia. - ele sorriu - Você não sai daqui desde que chegamos, não me surpreenderia se teus olhos ficarem irritados quando sair.

-Edward, eu não.. - tentei protestar mas ele me interrompeu.

-Olha, Alice já deve ter começado a preparar nosso casamento, por que você não vai ajudá-la, ou melhor, garantir que ela não esteja exagerando demais.

Suspirei derrotada, eu tinha me esquecido de que Alice já estava preparando o casamento.

-Casamento? - perguntou um dos policiais - Vocês vão casar?

-Sim! - Edward respondeu sorrindo.

-Mas estivemos com Charlie ontem e ele não disse nada. - o policial estava confuso.

-É porque ele ainda não sabe. - eu falei fria.

Os policiais ficaram sem reação então Edward explicou.

-Nós estávamos para contar a Charlie quando o incidente ocorreu, ainda não estivemos com ele para contar-lhe a boa nova.

Os policiais ficaram atônicos mas eu os ignorei e perguntei a Edward.

-Você me avisa assim que eu puder voltar?

-Aviso. - ele prometeu - Você vai estar na minha casa, ou na sua?

Fiquei sem resposta, não sabia para onde iria, na verdade, não queria ir para nenhum dos dois lugares.

-Eu, não sei.

Ele pareceu entender meu receio para com ambos os lugares, então sorrio e pegou o celular que estava em cima da mesinha e me entregou.

-Tome, leve meu celular com você.Assim quando eu terminar aqui, eu te ligo. - ele sorriu.

Peguei o celular e guardei-o no bolso.

-Obrigada. - eu o beijei e ele retribuiu o beijo. - Eu amo você.

-Eu também te amo.

Eu me levantei e fui saindo, da porta dei um ultimo aviso.

-Me liga!

-Pode deixar! - ele piscou sorrindo e eu sai, seguida de Rosalie.

Rosalie seguiu para o estacionamento.

-Vou te levar até Alice.

-Rose, - eu parei de andar - Se não se importar, prefiro ficar um pouco sozinha.

Ela me olhou receosa.

-Não sei não Bella.

-Eu preciso de um tempo, Rose, qualquer coisa estarei no celular do Edward.

Ela suspirou mas não discutiu, passou a bolsa onde estavam todas as minhas coisas e foi caminhei lentamente para fora do hospital, assim que sai, aconteceu o que Edward previu, a claridade machucou meus olhos, mas eu não liguei, segui caminhando pelas ruas, sem um rumo certo, pensei em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos 10 dias, no noivado, no tiro, no bordado, no meu aquilo me fez chorar, e quando me dei conta, estava na frente da casa de Charlie.

Fiquei durante muito tempo parada ali, olhando aquela que faziam séculos que eu não entrava ali, depois de muito pensar, eu resolvi entrar.

Entrei devagar, não queria encontrar Charlie, se ele estivesse ali eu iria embora.

Quando entrei, tomei um susto, a casa estava uma zona, na cozinha havia uma pilha imensa de louça, pelo chão havia muitos papeis de mantimentos, e varias caixas de pizza e comida de pronta entrega, garrafas e latas de cerveja por toda a parte, quando cheguei na sala Charlie estava ali, dormindo pesadamente, ao seu lado havia alguns vidrinhos de remédios jogados no chão, e a TV estava ligada.

-Meu Deus... - foi o que consegui dizer, me aproximei com cuidado de Charlie e peguei o vidro de remédios.

-Soníferos, fortes efeitos por duração de 8 a 10 horas. - eu li na etiqueta do remédio. - é, ele não vai acordar tão cedo.

Desliguei a TV e comecei aj untar o lixo pela casa, foi então que eu vi.

O sangue de Edward, ou melhor, o meu sangue, ainda estava no chão, nada havia sido lagrimas jorraram dos meus olhos no mesmo instante, reviver aquela cena foi um golpe na ferida que fora aberta a dez dias atrás em meu peito.

O celular de Edward tocou.

-Alô? - falei entre soluços.

-BELLA SAIA DAI AGORA MESMO! - Era Alice.

-Alice eu..

-Você me ouviu Bella?Esta te fazendo mal estar ai, saia dai agora mesmo!

-Alice, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas aqui.. - eu disse soluçando.

-Bella!Eu vou ai te buscar se você não sair dai agora! - ela ameaçou.

-Alice, não venha por favor...Eu preciso pensar, quero limpar tudo isso, me deixe sozinha por favor. - implorei.

-Bella não...

-Por favor Alice.. - pedi e ela concordou.

-Tudo bem Bella, mas se você começar a ficar pior eu vou te tirar dai! - ela ameaçou.

-Tudo bem. - então eu desliguei e voltei a limpar tudo.

Juntei todo o lixo, limpei todo o sangue do chão e coloquei a roupa para lavar, então eu comecei a lavar a louça, mas assim que acabei de ensaboar um copo eu tentei segura-lo com a mão esquerda para abrir a torneira, mas minha mão não respondeu ao meu comando e o copo se estilhaçou no chão.

Minha mão não responde ao meus foi a voz que ecoou na minha mente.

Olhei para o copo quebrado e as lagrimas jorraram dos meus olhos.

-Minha mão não vai mais responder aos meus movimentos...

O vazio em meu peito aumentou e eu cai no chão, em meio aos cacos, chorando, pois agora eu tinha me conscientizei do que Carlisle tentou me dizer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ponto de vista de Edward**

Bella saiu do quarto, e mesmo sabendo que seria por pouco tempo, aquilo me deixou incrivelmente ansioso e incomodado. Eu iria fazer tudo o mais rápido possível para estar com ela de novo.

Esme saiu do quarto e então um dos policiais sentou ao meu lado e o outro ligou um gravador.

-Muito bem, Edward - o policial mais próximo de mim falou - Conte-nos o que aconteceu.

-Bom, tudo começou quando Bella e eu resolvemos ir para a mesma faculdade; eu fui criado de uma maneira um tanto antiquada - eu sorri para Carlisle e ele sorriu de volta - Portanto eu queria fazer tudo da maneira correta, eu amo Bella!Não achava, e ainda não acho certo ir morar com ela sem sermos casados. Por isso eu a pedi em casamento. - fiz uma pausa - Bella aceitou meu pedido, e no dia seguinte, fomos contar a Charlie. Quando Charlie chegou, Bella estava muito nervosa e chamou Charlie de uma vez para conversar, não deixou-lhe nem ele acabar de tirar o cinto, onde a arma ficava, Charlie ainda estava de pé quando Bella começou a falar, ela estava com tanto medo de falar, que para Charlie, deu a entender que ela estivesse grávida... - novamente fiz uma pausa.

-E então ele atirou em você? - perguntou o policial.

-NÃO! - gritei fazendo uma cara de assustado com tal idéia. - Claro que não!Charlie jamais faria isso!

"_O que esta fazendo_?" Carlisle pensou.

O policial ficou confuso, alias todo mundo ficou, mas eu mantive minha encenação.

-Então, como levou o tiro? - ele perguntou.

-Assim que Charlie tirou conclusões erradas, ele expressou sua opinião, apontando para Bella enquanto falava, mas o cinto da arma estava frouxo, e então a arma caiu no chão e disparou...E graças a Deus, pegou em mim. - terminei de contar.

-Graças a Deus pegou em você? - o policial ficou perplexo. - Garoto você esta passando bem?

-Claro que sim, senhor - respondi confuso.

-Então como pode ter gostado da idéia de tomar um tiro?

-Senhor, eu amo Bella mais que tudo, - eu falei convincentemente - não suportaria se ELA estivesse no meu lugar.

O policial não teve resposta, e eu soube que minha historia tinha convencido-o, mas eu resolvi continuar minha encenação.

-Desculpe senhor, mas você deduziu que Charlie atirou em mim, porque chegou a tal dedução? - perguntei, aparentemente incrédulo - Ah meu Deus! Você o prenderam? - fiquei "atônico".

-Não não.. - o policial respondeu nervosamente - Mas tivemos que afastá-lo do cargo, mas se tudo que você diz é verdade, até amanhã ele já estará de volta a ativa. - ele estava sem graça com aquela situação.

-Assim espero! - fui firme - Charlie não faria mal a uma mosca!Não acredito que cogitaram a idéia dele ter atirado em mim!

-Bom.. - os policiais se levantaram. - Acho que isso encerra o assunto. Obrigado Edward, obrigado Carlisle. - ele fizeram mensura e saíram.

Carlisle olhou curiosamente para mim, mas eu nada disse, queria Bella ao meu lado.

-Por que fez aquilo, filho? - Carlisle perguntou perplexo.

-Bella sofreria muito se Charlie fosse preso, - dei os ombros - e também, agora Charlie não me odiará mais. - sorri de canto.

Carlisle riu, e Esme entrou no quarto.

-Meu Deus Edward! - ela me abraçou - Foi muito nobre o seu gesto! - ela me deu um beijo na testa e sorrio.

-Obrigado, mãe. - sorri de volta.

O celular de Carlisle tocou e ele atendeu?

-O que houve Alice? - ele perguntou calmo.

Alice disse alguma coisa no telefone, infelizmente, não se dava para ouvir o que era dito, quando quem dizia era um vampiro para outro vampiro.

Carlisle ficou serio e preocupado.

-Ela esta bem?

Bem?Quem esta bem?O que houve?

Alice respondeu alguma coisa.

-Certo, estou indo para não respirar Alice! - então Carlisle desligou o telefone.

Tente não respirar? Alguém estava sangrando.

-Preciso ir, filho, eu voltarei em breve. - ele se virou para sair.

-Espere!O que houve pai?O que Alice falou? - perguntei.

-Filho...Não acho que deveria se preocupar, não foi nada demais. - Carlisle tentou não pensar naquilo, mas a única que conseguia me driblar nos pensamentos era Alice, eu vi o que Alice disse a Carlisle, fiquei atônico.

-Não... - foi o que consegui pronunciar.

-O que houve? - Esme perguntou.

Carlisle suspirou.

se machucou.

-Como?

-Não sei, Alice deve ter previsto que eu não saberia esconder nada de Edward, então me poupou dos detalhes. Eu volto logo..

-Eu vou com você! - comecei a me levantar.

-NÃO! - Esme e Carlisle gritaram juntos. - Você vai ficar aqui e continuar a historia!

-Mas é Bella!

-Pode ser o Papa! - Esme falou brava -Você não vai estragar tudo agora, depois dos esforços de todo mundo para manter essa ê vai ficar aqui!E eu vou me assegurar de que isso aconteça! - ela foi autoritária e seria.

-Mas mãe...

-Seu pai cuidara de Bella, Edward, descanse sim? - ela suavizou e eu sabia que não tinha chances.

-Qualquer coisa você me haverá? - pedi.

-Prometo. - Carlisle sorriu e saiu.

* * *

_**Oiiiie...!**_

_**Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic!**_

_**Estou aqui apenas para responder a grande pergunta. Quando Edward humilhará Bella?!?!?!**_

_**Bom, não posso dar detalhes, mas devo dizer que será em BREVE, muito em breve...**_

_**E apenas para apimentar mais a curiosidade de vocês... Esse acontecimento mudará drasticamente o curso da histõria ;D**_

_**Chega Chega! Já falei demais!**_

_**Curtam sem moderação!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	10. Chapter 9

**Ponto de vista de Bella**

Eu fiquei ali, deitada entre os estilhaços, senti a dor aguda dos cacos de vidro perfurando minha pele, mas não liguei, a dor que eu sentia agora, era maior, muito maior, o buraco que crescia em meu peito doía, a dor era agonizante, eu nunca me senti boa o suficiente para Edward, e agora, sem os movimentos de uma das mãos, eu me sentia menos ainda.A dor em meu peito aumentava a cada segundo, Edward não merecia alguém como eu!Então pensei em Charlie, e a dor piorou, como meu pai teve a coragem de fazer aquilo com alguém que amo?Minha vida estava de cabeça para baixo, eu queria morrer.

Rezei, implorei a morte que me levasse, que terminasse com a minha agonia, que desse paz a minha ída ali, eu abracei meus joelhos, me encolhendo, tentando de alguma forma, força o buraco a se fechar, ou ao menos, diminuir, meus soluços eram silenciosos e as lagrimas calmas como a morte, Charlie não acordaria por minha causa.

Passaram-se dias, meses, anos ou até mesmo séculos, o tempo era meu inimigo ali, por mais que ao meu ver, já haviam se passado séculos, a morte nunca me encontrava, talvez seja falta de sorte, ou talvez seja por falta de tempo já que alguns minutos reais depois, Alice entrou correndo pela janela e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

-Bella!Bella, eu disse para você ir!Sabia que isso não acabaria bem... - ela não sabia o que fazer, parecia angustiada, preocupada, coisa que não era nada normal dela.

Ela colocou minha cabeça em seu colo e pegou o celular.

-Carlisle!Venha para a casa de Bella! - foi tudo que ouvi ela falar, depois ela começou a falar mais rápido do que minha mente conseguia acompanhar, mas também não me importei, ela guardou o celular e acariciou meu ombro, tão silenciosa quanto minhas lagrimas.

Alguns minutos depois Carlisle apareceu.

-Como ela esta? - ele perguntou ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

-Em choque, a ficha finalmente caiu. E o corpo dela esta cheio de estilhaços. - Alice parecia aflita.

-Charlie?

-Dormindo feito pedra.

Carlisle não respondeu, mas senti suas mãos gélidas me erguerem do chão, ele me levou até meu quarto e me sentou na cama.

-Vamos cuidar de você Bella, tudo vai ficar bem! - ele prometeu.

Eu não respondi, então senti suas mãos leves começarem a tirar minha blusa, com muito cuidado, em outros tempos, ficar de sutiã na frente de Carlisle me deixaria vermelha, me deixaria morrendo de vergonha, mas agora, eu não sentia nada.

Alice me levantou e ajudou a tirar a calça, em seguida ela me deitou em minha cama, deixando meu lado direito, o lado cujo estava todo ferido pelos estilhaços, livre para que Carlisle pudesse trabalhar.

Ele começou a tirar vidro por vidro de mim, era uma dor incomoda, mas eu não liguei, aquilo era exatamente igual ao que foi a pouco mais de um ano atrás, em meu aniversario, quando Jasper tentou me atacar.

-Se eu tentar conversar, ela vai me responder? - perguntou Carlisle.

-Vai. - Alice respondeu firme.

-Como estão os bordados, Bella? - a voz dele era tão doce quanto o som dos vidros que Carlisle tirava de mim encontrando o chão.

-Estão bons, eu preciso ir a Seattle comprar mais pano e linha. - respondi com uma voz calma de mais para o meu normal.

-Você quer saber dos preparativos do casamento Bella? - Alice perguntou com um sorriso forçado, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Eu confio em você Alice!Sei que fará tudo ser perfeito. - minha voz continuava calma como a morte.

Novamente Carlisle tentou dialogar.

-Quando quiser ir a Seattle, nos avise, Esme esta louca para ir passear, ela ira adorar acompanhá-la. - Carlisle sorrio para mim.

-E eu também! - Alice completou.

-Obrigada, assim que eu me organizar nós podemos ir. - eu respondi.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós, a única coisa audível ali era o timbre dos cacos de vidro encontrando o chão.

-Bella, você precisa reagir!Não pode ficar desse jeito. - Carlisle agora estava preocupado.

-Eu estou bem, Carlisle.

-Não, não esta! - ele falou serio - Perder os movimentos de uma das mãos não é o fim do mundo, e nós estaremos aqui para ajudá-la.

-As coisas estão perturbadas agora, Bella!Mas tudo vai melhorar!Eu sei que vai - Alice sorrio e segurou minha mão.

-Eu acredito em você Alice. - tentei sorrir.

Mais uma vez o silêncio apareceu.

deu um depoimento interessante hoje. - Carlisle falou calmo.

Me levantei de imediato, atrapalhando todo o trabalho de Carlisle, olhei no fundo dos olhos dele.

-Como assim?

Carlisle sorriu.

-Edward disse aos policiais que a arma caiu da cintura de Charlie e disparou quando colidiu com o chão, e acidentalmente pegou nele.

-O...O que? - fiquei confusa - Por que?

-Ele queria que a historia se resolvesse da melhor maneira possível, e que você não tivesse que sofre por ver seu pai preso. - Alice respondeu agora mais animada - Fora que ele acha que assim fará Charlie aprová-lo, Charlie vai passar a gostar mais dele.

Fiquei estupefada, ambos sorriram e Carlisle me deitou novamente na cama.

-Vamos terminar isso Bella, assim você poderá voltar para Edward. - ele voltou a trabalhar.

-E..Deu, deu certo? - perguntei receosa.

-Os policiais acreditaram na historia. - Carlisle falou calmo.

-E Charlie? - perguntei engolindo em seco.

-Ele ainda não sabe, - Alice respondeu - Mas dará certo quando Charlie descobrir. - ela sorriu.

Isso fez eu me sentir um pouco melhor, Alice e Carlisle perceberam isso.

-Tudo vai tomar seu devido lugar, coisas voltaram a ser como antes. - Alice falou calma.

-E nós estaremos ajudando-a sempre, que você mal sentirá que não consegue usar uma das mãos. - Carlisle completou.

-Esse é o problema, - eu suspirei, agora falando num tom mais normal - não é justo, nem com vocês nem com Edward. - engoli em seco - Ele merece coisa melhor.

-Bella, - Carlisle parou de trabalhar e olhou nos meus olhos - existe um velho ditado que diz "Prova de amor maior não há, que doar a vida pelo irmão.", seu sacrifício foi a maior prova de amor que você poderia dar a Edward, ele não poderia estar com alguém melhor do que você!Ele a ama, e não vai largar de você, não importa o que aconteça.

-Mas Carlisle...

Ele colocou o dedo em meus lábios, em sinal de silencio.

-Bella, aceitei o fato de Edward te amar! - ele sorriu, e eu retribui o sorriso.

-E nos também te amamos, Bella! - Alice falou empolgada - Não pense que vamos te deixar na mão depois do que fez por nos, independente de Edward!

-Alice tem razão! - Carlisle concordou - Você já é parte da família, Bella!É uma filha para Esme e para mim. - ele sorriu.

-Obrigada Carlisle, - meu olhos ficaram mareados - obrigada Alice.

-Que isso, Bella! - Alice pôs a mão no meu ombro.

-Agora deite-se, Bella, me deixe dar alguns pontos para terminarmos. - Carlisle me forçou a deitar.

Não demorou muito ele terminou.

-Por que você não toma um banho primeiro, Bella? - Carlisle sugeriu - Assim eu faço um curativo só.

-Boa idéia. - eu comecei a me levantar com a ajuda dele.

-Eu vou te ajudar Bella! - Alice anunciou sorrindo.

Eu não gostei daquilo, ate para tomar banho eu iria precisa de ajuda?Mas antes que eu verbalizasse minhas objeções Alice explicou.

-É por causa dos pontos Bella!Prometi a Edward que cuidaria de você, e estou me saindo péssima - ela suspirou - Ele vai me matar quando souber que você se machucou de novo. Não vou permitir que corra o risco de se machucar de novo.

Fiquei me sentindo mal por Alice, mas a confortei.

-Não se preocupe, eu falarei com ele, e você tem se saído muito bem sim! - sorri e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Alice me ajudou a tomar banho, apesar de toda a dificuldade o banho foi realmente relaxante, quando sai, Alice me fez vestir uma lingeri nova que ela havia comprado para mim, a lingeri era branca e muito delicada.

Carlisle apareceu para terminar de fazer os curativos, e desta vez, eu fiquei sem graça por Carlisle estar me vendo daquele jeito.

Carlisle fez curativos firmes e discretos, mas que, graças ao meu ataque EMO na cozinha, cobriam toda a extensão da lateral do meu corpo.

Assim que ele terminou, Alice me vestiu com um vestido branco, todo trabalhado, era lindo.

Quando desci as escadas, fiquei pasma, Carlisle havia limpado toda a casa, enquanto eu estava no banho.

-Ow! Não precisava Carlisle.

-Que isso, Bella. - ele sorriu.

-Hum, obrigada! - sorri de volta.

-Venha Bella, você precisa comer alguma coisa! - Alice me puxou para a cozinha

-Ah..Alice, se não se importar, gostaria de voltar para o hospital agora. - falei meio receosa.

-Mas você precisa comer, Bella! - Carlisle observou.

-Eu comerei no hospital, ou podemos passar el algum lugar e comprar comida, mas quero voltar para la.

Alice suspirou e olhou para Carlisle.

-Se é o que Bella quer, então vamos. - ele sorriu e nos seguimos para o hospital


	11. Chapter 10

Entramos no quarto de Edward e eu fui abraçá-lo, ele correspondeu meu abraço tomando um grande cuidado ao me segurar, ele sabia dos pontos. 

-Você esta linda! - ele sorrio e me beijou. 

Eu apenas sorri e correspondi o , Esme e Carlisle se despediram e nos deixaram a sós. 

Edward se sentou na maca e me puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado. 

-Me deixe ver como ficou. - ele pediu gentilmente. 

-Ver o que..? - me fiz de desentendida, mas comecei a corar e mordi meu lábio inferior. 

Ele riu de leve, mas foi paciente. 

-Os pontos Bella, me deixe ver o tamanho do estrago. 

Fiquei mais vermelha ainda. 

-Ed, eu não acho que aja ja cuidou de tudo. 

-Mesmo assim eu quero ver. - ele pressionou. 

-Edward, eu não vou me sentir confortável em ficar só de lingeri na sua frente. - eu confessei totalmente corada. 

Edward riu e me abraçou. 

-Ora vamos, você viu minha bunda nua - ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos - te garanto que você não vai se sentir tão constrangida como eu me senti. - ele beijo minha orelha. 

Eu dei um sorriso nervoso, eu ainda não estava convencida disso. 

-Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso, meu amor. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Dentro de alguns meses estaremos casados e eu pretendo te ver de lingeri sempre, ou até menos. 

Fiquei incrédula com o comentário, mas ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso. 

Suspirei derrotada, fui tentar soltar o vestido, me doeu ver que eu não conseguia solta-lo sozinha. 

-Você terá que me ajudar. -eu disse numa voz baixa enquanto fitava o chã entendeu e rapidamente soltou as amarras e o zíper do vestido. 

-Pronto, meu amor. - ele pegou minha mão lesada e a beijou delicadamente - Vou sempre te ajudar em tudo que precisar. 

-Obrigada. - respondi mais por educação, eu não gostava da ideia de depender levantei e deixei o vestido cair sobre meus pés. 

Edward me avaliou por um bom tempo, ele me puxou para perto e tocou, com muito cuidado cada um dos meus machucados.

-Sinto muito Bella, - ele disse numa voz agoniada - por favor me perdoe, por tudo que lhe fiz passar e pelas conseqüências que isso acarretou. 

-Você não fez nada Edward! - eu disse seria - Muito pelo contrario, você acobertou um criminoso - terminei minha frase num tom de desprezo. 

Edward riu sem o menor escrúpulo. 

-Você iria sofrer muito se Charlie fosse condenado - ele me abraçou e eu soltei um gemido involuntário. 

Edward me soltou e deu um sorriso triste. 

-Acho que vamos ter que tomar mais cuidados que o normal. 

Suspirei e o abracei. 

-Não gosto disso, não quero ficar longe de você! 

Edward retribuiu meu abraço tomando mais cuidado desta vez. 

-É temporário meu amor, e eu mesmo vou cuidar de você!Me certificarei que você melhore - ele sorriu maliciosamente. 

-Gostei dessa idéia. - dei um sorriso igualmente malicioso e o beijei - Agora é melhor você me ajudar a colocar meu vestido antes que alguém entre. me senti extremamente impotente.  
Edward desplugou todos os aparelhos de seu corpo e se levantou. 

-Edward não! - protestei - Você não podia ter tirado nada disso! 

Ele me ignorou e começou a me vestir. 

-Apropósito, - ele usou um tom descontraído demais - eu adorei a lingeri. - eu olhei para ele atônica, que ele estava dizendo?Mas ele apenas sorriu pervertido e voltou a falar. 

-Que foi?Só estou sendo sincero - se fez de inocente sussurrando em meu ouvido de uma maneira sedutora, enquanto acariciava a lateral do meu corpo nu, desde o ombro até a coxa. 

Fiquei arrepiada, não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava fazendo, mas gostei daquilo, porem eu senti que estava começando a trouxe nossos corpos para mais pertos um do outro, sim eu estava corada de vez, meu coração acelerou e minha respiração ficou irregular.O que ele estava fazendo? 

-Na verdade, você é muito, hum, gostosa. - ele mordeu de leve minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar. - Estou louco para me casar com você e ter você só pra mim. - ele apertou minha coxa.

Não acreditei no comentário de Edward, aquilo me deixou sem reação, ele nunca tinha nos permitido algo tão intenso entre nos, mas eu confesso que gostei daquilo. 

Mas eu não estava reconhecendo Edward até que ele riu. 

-O que foi? - tentei entender o motivo do riso, levei algum tempo para perceber que ele fez comigo a mesma coisa que eu fiz com ele pela manhã. - Você! - o acusei semi-serrando os olhos, mas ele continuou a rir - Essa técnica é minha! 

Ele riu mais ainda e voltou a fechar meu vestido. 

-Você me deixou muito surpreso com a sua nova "técnica" de tirar minha vergonha.É realmente muito inteligente, deixar-me com o máximo de vergonha possível para depois não haver mais nenhuma, - ele terminou de fechar o zíper do vestido - mas aquilo pareceu te divertir tanto, que eu confesso que fiquei curioso, então resolvi ver se era tão divertido assim. - ele sorriu - E tenho que admitir que foi hilário fazer isso. - ele riu e como era de se esperar, eu corei.

Edward e eu passamos o resto do dia juntos, conversando, rindo e namorando bastante. 

Na hora do almoço, Alice mandou entregar comida para mim no hospital, e enquanto eu comia, Edward fez uma ligação para Carlisle, eu não faço idéia do que eles falaram, pois Edward falou rápido demais para eu entender alguma ele desligou eu perguntei. 

-O que você falou com Carlisle? 

-Pedi a ele um favor. - ele sorriu de canto. 

-Favor? - perguntei. 

-Acabe de comer, amor. - ele falou autoritário e eu pegou um dos meus bordados. - Bella, estou espantado, você tem bordado maravilhosamente bem em muito pouco tempo. - ele sorriu. 

-Eu realmente gostei de bordar...Faz eu me sentir mais completa. 

-Estou orgulhoso de você meu amor! - ele foi gentil, eu terminei de comer e me sentei ao lado dele, ele segurou minha mão - Faço questão de te incentivar a bordar!Fora que eu acho lindo te ver bordando. 

Eu ri e Edward ficou em silencio, apenas me estendendo meu bordado para mim, eu o peguei e comecei a bordar. 

Uns vinte minutos depois houve uma batida na porta. 

-Entre! - Edward gritou e eu nem tirei meu olhar do bordado, provavelmente era uma das enfermeiras ou um dos Cullen. 

-Com licença... - a voz doce e familiar de Ângela falou. 

Levantei o olhar do bordado e segui o som da voz, ali estava ela, Ângela e atrás dela vinha Ben. 

-Ângela! - gritei feliz e me aproximei, ela me abraçou. - Que bom te ver! 

-É bom te ver também, Bella! - ela sorriu e em seguida Ben me cumprimentou, ambos se aproximaram da cama de Edward. 

-Estávamos na faculdade resolvendo os últimos detalhes, - ela falou como quem se desculpava - desculpe-nos não ter vindo antes, Edward, só ficamos sabendo hoje. 

-Não se preocupe, Ângela. - Edward sorriu. 

-E como você esta? - ela perguntou apoiando a mão na perna dele. 

-Melhorando a cada dia! - ele sorriu. 

-Que susto em cara! - Ben falou. 

-Nem fala, - Edward riu. - por um momento achei que eu não era** tão** sortudo quanto pensei.

Todos começou a conversar animadamente com Edward, então Ângela me puxou para o sofá e começamos a conversar. 

-Como você esta, Bella? - ela perguntou acolhedora. 

-Ahh, sei lá Ang...Aconteceu tanta coisa tão rápido, que eu realmente não sei o que pensar, estou meio fora de sintonia ainda.Não sei o que teria feito se... - não consegui terminar a frase.Ângela colocou a mão no meu ombro, em sinal de companheirismo. 

-Se acalme, Bella, agora esta tudo bem, Edward parece estar se recuperando bem. 

-E esta, graças a Deus. - olhamos de relance para ele. 

-Você esta esgotada não? - ela deu um sorriso triste. 

-Não tanto quanto aparento, - sorri de leve - eu acabei aprendendo a bordar, e isso tem me distraído. 

-Você não sai daqui desde o acidente? 

-Eu sai hoje de manhã, porque ele precisava prestar depoimento, mas fora essa vez não, não sai... 

-Bella, se quiser, eu posso revezar com você, posso ficar com Edward as vezes para você poder ir descansar um pouco. - Ângela se ofereceu. 

-Obrigada Ângela, mas não precisa...Eu realmente quero, estar com ele... - falei baixo. 

-Você tem medo de sair e algo acontecer não é? - ela adivinhou. 

-Sim.. - confessei num sussurro. 

-Tem medo de sair do lado dele e ele piorar. - não foi uma pergunta. 

-Sim, tenho medo de virar as costas e perde-lo pra sempre. - minha voz falhou. 

Ângela me abraçou. 

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella!Você verá! - ela sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso. 

Os meninos nos chamaram e passamos a conversar todos juntos, Ângela entregou a Edward uma caixa de bombons que ela e Ben haviam trazido para ele. 

Quando saíram Edward me olhou cheio de remorso. 

-Me desculpe. - ele sussurrou. 

-Pelo que? 

-Eu não fazia idéia de que era assim que você se sentia. - ele falou baixo e então eu me lembrei que ele tinha ouvido minha conversa com Ângela. 

Antes que eu respondesse qualquer coisa uma nova batida na porta foi dada. 

-Entre.. - Edward falou serio, quando me virei para ver quem era, Charlie estava ali, parado, olhando para nós.


	12. Chapter 11

Fiquei branca feito papel, minha respiração parou e meu coração se acelerou.

Edward apertou minha mãe e cumprimentou Charlie sorrindo.

-Olá Charlie.

.Você.Está.? - perguntei pausadamente, tentando não armar um encará-lo.

Edward não deu chance de Charlie responder, até porque isso teria demorado um pouco, Charlie estava acabado, talvez tanto quanto eu, e nos olhava fixamente, comecei a sentir uma raiva incrivelmente grande.

-Charlie veio a meu pedido, meu amor. - ele me deu um beijo na testa - Pedi a Carlisle que trouxesse Charlie aqui.

Olhei para Edward atônica, como ele tinha coragem de olhar na cara de Charlie depois de tudo?

-Vá embora daqui! - eu falei séria voltando a encarar Charlie.

-Bella...Edward... - ele se aproximou mas eu o empurrei com a mão direita.

Charlie ficou branco, algo o chocou, e eu não entendi o que era.

-Bella...O que houve...com...a...sua...mão? - Charlie tinha percebido que eu não mexi minha mão esquerda.

Edward fez careta, não gostava de lembrar daquilo, mas eu fui maldosa, queria que Charlie sofresse, ele merecia pagar pelo que fez, e agora somente a culpa iria fazê-lo pagar já que Edward tinha inocentado-o do acontecido.

-Ah..Você quer saber o que houve, Charlie? - perguntei com desdém e com muita raiva na voz.

-Bella, se acalme - Edward pediu alarmado, mas eu o ignorei.

-Eu tentei me matar, Charlie! - eu cuspi as palavras na cara dele. - Tentei me matar porque achei que Edward fosse... - não me permiti terminar a frase.

Charlie ficou branco, mais branco do que Edward, que é um vampiro, fica quando toma um um momento achei que Charlie fosse desmaiar.

-Você..o que? - ele se forçou a perguntar.

-Bella...Pare Bella, não faça isso... - Edward pediu segurando minha mão, ele sabia que eu havia magoado Charlie ao extremo.

-Não Edward! - eu gritei me soltando dele - Charlie merece saber! - eu estava com muita raiva e não queria parar. - Eu tentei me matar sim Charlie!

-Bella.. - Charlie tentou falar algo mas não conseguiu.

-E você só pode culpar a si mesmo Charlie!Foi por conta da burrada que você fez que eu perdi a cabeça. - eu gritei na cara dele - Foram os Cullen que me impediram a tempo, se não eu teria conseguido atingir meu objetivo!Graças a Deus que eles me pararam porque agora Edward esta bem, mas minha mão paga o preço do meu descontrole, - minhas palavras eram carregadas de ódio e rancor - não vou recuperar os movimentos da minha mão!E CULPA É SUA!VOCÊ CAUSOU TUDO ISSO! - Eu teria continuado jogando um monte de coisas, que não eram verdade, na cara de Charlie, mas Edward me puxou para um abraço forçado e tapou minha boca.

-Chega Bella, por favor, chega... - ele pediu triste - Não foi para você jogar as coisas na cara de Charlie que eu o chamei aqui...Por favor controle-se!

-Edward eu... - tentei argumentar mas ele tapou minha boca de novo.

-Por favor, por mim? - ele pediu de um jeito que eu não conseguia dizer não.

-Tudo bem... - suspirei vencida, me levantei e me sentei no sofá, voltando a bordar, não queria mais olhar na cara de Charlie.

Charlie continuou imóvel, em choque.

-Charlie... - Edward começou mas Charlie se jogou no chão de joelhos.

-Me perdoe Edward...Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me perdoe... - Charlie estava Edward nem eu acreditamos naquilo, Charlie sempre foi um homem muito orgulhoso, e fazer aquilo, se ajoelhar na frente de Edward, uma pessoa que ele nunca gostou, devia ser difícil demais para ele. - Por favor Edward, eu fui um imbecil, não podia ter feito o que fiz, e mais, não merecia sua compaixão!Você deveria ter dito a verdade para a policia, não deveria ter me encobertado.

Edward se sentou na maca e esticou os braços ajudando Charlie a se levantar.

-Charlie, não estou com raiva de você, é claro que eu lhe perdôo - ele sorriu - e eu acho que entendo você.Se eu tivesse uma filha e concluísse que o namorado dela a engravidou, acho que eu também teria ficado possesso - ele brincou.

Charlie ficou confuso, e eu olhei feio para Edward.

-O que?Como assim, se eu concluísse? - Charlie perguntou.

-Charlie. - Edward voltou a falar - Lhe chamei aqui para esclarecer as coisas, Bella não esta grávida, eu respeito muito sua filha, a amo mais que tudo, e jamais a desonraria. - Edward parecia esta se divertindo por dentro, com toda certeza o plano dele estava funcionando, Charlie o adoraria depois daquilo.

-Bella.Nãá.Grávida? - Charlie gaguejou olhando para mim.

-É claro que não, mas você não sabe escutar... - respondi com desdém.

-Charlie, me escute. - Edward chamou a atenção dele fazendo-o olhar-lhe de novo - Naquele dia, eu estava lá para pedir sua benção e sua permissão para me casar com sua filha, e já que não consegui pedir aquele dia, hoje eu peço... - ele sorriu - Charlie, você me concede a honra de tomar sua filha como esposa?

Fiquei atônica, Edward não estava fazendo aquilo!NÃO PODIA ESTAR FAZENDO AQUILO!

Olhei para Charlie e o vi tão chocado quanto eu.

-Era isso então? - Charlie pareceu atordoado - Vocês queriam me pedir permissão para casar?E não me contar que Bella estava grávida? - Charlie forçou as palavras a saírem ele estava chorando mais do que nunca, o remorso era nítido no olhar dele. - Por favor me perdoem, me perdoem. - ele pediu colocando as mãos no rosto - Me perdoem pro ser um idiota.

-Edward! - eu o chamei fria - Você não pode estar falando sério que depois de tudo que ELE - apontei para Charlie - nos fez você ainda sonhe que precisa se quer COMUNICA-LO sobre o casamento, quem dirá pedir PERMIÇÃO!

-Bella! - foi a única coisa que Edward me disse, mas usou um tom e um olhar tão cortantes que eu me resignei a suspirar e voltar a bordar.

-Faça como achar melhor.. - resmunguei

-Obrigado - Edward disse e voltou sua atenção para Charlie - E então Charlie?Você me permite tomar Bella como minha legitima esposa?

-É claro que sim Edward!É claro que sim.. - Charlie soluçava.

-Obrigado - Edward sorriu e entregou a Charlie um lenço - Agora que esta tudo resolvido, não há mais motivos para chorar.

Revirei os olhos mas continuei bordando.

Charlie tentou conter o choro.

-Então você me perdoa, Edward?

-É claro que sim Charlie!Sei que você só queria o melhor para Bella - Edward sorriu.

-Sim. - Charlie falou limpando as lagrimas - E agora eu vejo que o melhor para ela é estar com você, ao seu lado. - ele sorriu.

O rosto de Edward se iluminou.

-Obrigado Charlie, sua aprovação significa muito para mim.

Charlie se levantou.

-Agora eu preciso ir, o trabalho me espera.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

-Tenha um bom dia Charlie.

-Pra você também Edward! - ele sorriu e se virou para mim - Bella..

-Não é porque Edward te perdoou que eu vou perdoá-lo Charlie!O que você fez não tem perdão para mim - minhas palavras tinham formas de facas pontiagudas, eu sabia disso, mas não me designei nem a olhar-lo, Charlie ouviu e saiu.


	13. Chapter 12

Senti os olhos de Edward me fuzilando, mas não tirei os olhos do meu bordado.

-Bella? - ele me chamou e eu olhei, me arrependi no mesmo instante. O olhar dele era triste - Por que fez aquilo?

-Desculpe Edward... Mas não posso perdoá-lo. - tentei me manter calma, mas senti as lagrimas chegando.

Edward esticou os braços e eu fui ate ele, me sentei na beira da cama e deite-me sobre o peito dele enquanto ele me envolvia em seus braços.

-Bella, você nunca foi de guardar rancor... Ele é seu pai, merece seu perdão. - ele afagou meus cabelos.

-Não posso Edward, não consigo... Tudo isso é culpa dele!Não consigo olhar para a cara dele sem reviver aquele ato imperdoável, e todas as vezes que olho para mim mão..É dele que tenho raiva.

Na hora que eu disse aquelas palavras eu me arrependi, eu sabia o quando Edward se sentia culpado pelos movimentos da minha mão.

-Desculpe... - sussurrou ele - Eu não devia ter permitido que você fizesse isso.

-Shh.. - coloquei a mão na boca dele - Esqueça o que eu disse, apenas entenda que não posso perdoar Charlie, não agora...

-Bella, ele é seu pai! - Edward estava serio agora - Você PRECISA perdoá-lo!

Senti as lágrimas transbordarem meus olhos, sacudi a cabeça negando.

-Bella.. - a voz dele estava triste, mas ela apenas apertou o abraço e eu escondi meu rosto no peito dele, as lagrimas logo molharam a camisola de Edward, mas ele não me tirou dali, me deixou chorar a vontade, ele apenas cariciou meus cabelos em silencio.

Depois de algum tempo as lagrimas foram diminuindo, ser era por estar mais calma ou por não ter mais lagrimas para chorar; eu não sabia dizer. Aos poucos fui levantando o rosto, Edward me deu um sorriso sereno.

-Esta mais calma? - perguntou ele limpando o resquício de lagrimas dos meus olhos.

-Estou.. - suspiro - Desculpe por isso.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas. - Edward deu o MEU sorriso torto perfeito e eu apenas retribui o sorriso. Então ele ficou serio.

-Levante-se!

Eu não entendi o que houve, mas obedeci prontamente, quando já estava de pé perguntei confusa:

-O que houve?

-Ângela está vindo! - Edward continuava serio e concentrado.

-Ângela? - fiquei mais confusa ainda - Mas ela acabou de sair daqui!

-Ela esta com muita raiva de você! - Edward alertou - O que você fez a ela?

Tentei pensar em algo que eu tivesse feito ou dito a Ângela que não a tivesse agradado, mas não consegui pensar em nada.

-Não faço idéia. - respondi sinceramente.

Foi então que a porta foi escancarada fazendo-me dar um pulo de susto, quando olhei, Ângela estava ali possessa de raiva, com um ódio doentio no olhar, que me fez tremer.

-Ângela? - Edward chamou parecendo confuso - Alguém problema?

Ela o ignorou e ficou me encarando por um longo tempo.

-Ang? - chamei um pouco receosa, nunca tinha visto Ângela tão nervosa; ela começou a se aproximar de mim tão ferozmente que me fez recuar, inconscientemente, alguns passos. Ela agarrou meu braço lesado, e isso me deixou confusa, olhei para Edward e ele nos encarava severamente, parecia compreender o que acontecia ali, diferente de mim.

Ângela começou a desenfaixar meu braço e então eu entendi, eu tentei detê-la, mas ela me segurou com forca e terminou de desenfaixar meu braço.

Aquilo me deixou nervosa e deixou Edward nitidamente tenso.

Tudo que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais para eu acompanhar em tempo real.

Ângela virou meu braço revelando os pontos nele contidos, no mesmo instante ela soltou meu braço recuando um passo e colocando a mão na boca, em sinal de espanto e a vi se aproximar de novo com uma raiva e um ódio nunca vistos nos olhos dela, senti o ar mover-se rapidamente e meu rosto virar involuntariamente, levou alguns segundos para eu começar a senti-lo arder e avermelhar, foi então que eu entendi, Ângela havia me dado um tapa na cara.

Ouvi Edward rosnar, provavelmente pensando se deveria ou não matar Ângela por aquilo.

.você.FEZ? - ele grunhiu para ela, mas foi ignorando.

Edward ameaçou se levantar mas eu fiz sinal para que parasse, ele me obedeceu, mas continuou nos observando, com certeza na próxima não se preocuparia com as conseqüências de deteria Ângela, por bem ou por mal.

Aos poucos virei o rosto para encarar Ângela, ela continuava com uma raiva inexplicável, e o dedo indicador estava apontado para mim.

-NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO!NUNCA! - o ódio dela borbulhava, e fazia o sangue dela intensificar-se no rosto, mas não em sinal de vergonha, mas sim fúria.

-Ang..Eu.. - tentei organizar meus pensamentos mas não consegui.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ IA FAZER ISSO! - Ela gritou e as lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos dela - ENTÃO ERA ISSO?VOCÊ IA MESMO SE MATAR! - Me senti horrível, Ângela estava muito alterada, pela primeira vez eu percebi a dor que isso causaria a todos a minha volta, mesmo sendo mentira que eu tentara me matar, mas ainda assim, magoou e magoaria todos a minha volta, eu abaixei a cabeça e ela continuou a gritar - VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTOU NEM UM POUQUINHO COM QUEM VOCÊ DEIXARIA AQUI?HÃ? - Ângela não conseguia se acalmar, e Edward, não interferia, pois provavelmente sentia a mesma dor que ela, mesmo sabendo da verdade, ou talvez, simplesmente por SABER a verdade.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TERIA CORAGEM, BELLA!E RENNE?E CHARLIE?E EU?E JESSICA, OU MIKE OU BEN?VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU EM NENHUM DE NÓS?

As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, o remorso inundou meu ser, e Edward percebeu isso.

-Se acalme Ângela.. - ele pediu.

-NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR!

-Ângela.. - Edward chamou com a voz hipnotizante dele fazendo Ângela olhá-lo - Eu entendo como se sente, também me sinto assim.. - a voz de Edward era mansa e aveludada - Mas agora não adianta brigar com ela. Bella já se sente mal o suficiente, e nada do que dissermos vai mudar tudo isso, agora o que precisamos é garantir que isso não aconteça de novo.

Ângela ficou imóvel por um bom tempo e eu achei que ela fosse começar a gritar, espernear, me bater ou até mesmo bater em Edward, mas não. Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou seu choro silencioso continuar.

Edward e eu a olhamos apreensivos, até que Ângela finalmente me encarou.

Seu olhar era triste e decepcionado, ela veio até mim e me abraçou. Pude ver que Edward ficou tão surpreso quanto eu, mas eu retribui o abraço.

-Desculpe Bella... Desculpe por ter perdido a cabeça - senti as lagrimas de Ângela molharem meus ombros e depois meu vestido, mas não liguei continuei ali.

-Não se preocupe Ang!Sabe que eu não consigo ficar com raiva de ti! - tentei manter minha voz suave e tranqüila.

-Desculpe mesmo Bella! Mas quando Charlie me ligou, pedindo que a ajudasse e me contando que você tentou se matar! - a voz dela falhou na ultima palavra.

-Charlie não tinha que lhe dizer nada! - eu fiquei séria, olhei de relance para Edward, e pelo suspiro dele, eu sabia que ele entendeu que meu desprezo por Charlie só cresceu com aquilo.

-Claro que deveria! - Ângela também ficou seria e levantou o rosto, para encarar-me nos olhos - Bella por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu adoro você!Você é minha melhor amiga!Se você esta tendo esse tipo de pensamento, eu quero saber para tirar essa idéia ridícula da sua cabeça!

-Ang, - tentei explicar - aquilo foi um surto!Eu pensei que Edward... - não terminei a frase e engoli em seco.

-Mas Edward esta vivo! Imagina se essa sua tentativa maluca tivesse dado certo! Ele, assim como todos que gostam de você, sofreriam muito! - Ângela olhou para Edward - Não estou certa, Edward?

-Totalmente... - Edward respondeu - Bella, Ângela tem razão! Não importa o que aconteça, você NUNCA MAIS deve ter esse pensamento, nem tentar algo desse tipo! - ele me olhou com autoridade e isso me fez tremer.

-Desculpem... - foi tudo que consigo responder.

Ângela me abraçou novamente.

-Me promete que a próxima vez que uma idéia ridícula como essa passar pela sua cabeça, você vai me ligar? Promete, Bella?

Fitei Ângela e depois Edward.

-Eu também quero ouvir você prometer, Bella! - Edward avisou.

Suspirei, e assenti com a cabeça.

-Eu prometo!

-E promete nunca mais me matar de preocupação assim? - Ângela insistiu.

Novamente olhei para Edward e ele comentou:

-Ela esta tirando as palavras da minha boca! - ainda sério eu o vi dar um sorriso de canto se encostando novamente na cama.

-Prometo gente, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu nunca mais farei nada disso! - eu falei derrotada.

Isso fez Ângela e Edward sorrirem.

-Ótimo! - Ang estava feliz de novo então ela pegou me braço lesado e o avaliou por um longo tempo - É verdade então?

Engoli em seco, temendo o que ela estava tentando perguntar.

-É verdade o que, Ang? - mesmo receosa eu perguntei.

-O que Charlie disse... - Ela continuava fitando meu braço - Os movimentos da sua mão não respondem.

Aquilo me machucou, eu realmente não gostava de lembrar disso, pelo canto do olho vi Edward fechar os olhos sofrendo também, ele se sentia totalmente culpado por forçar para responder.

-É, é verdade sim.

Ângela ficou dura, e aflita, ela engoliu em seco e indagou novamente.

-E eles não vão voltar?

Neguei com a cabeça e puxei meu braço de volta.

-Não, não agora pelo menos, - tentei sorrir - mas Carlisle tem esperanças de que com um tratamento intensificado os movimentos voltem. Portanto, eu tenho esperança!

Ângela sorriu em resposta e me abraçou.

-Estarei ao teu lado, para o que der e vier, Bella!Conte comigo para tudo!

Sorri em resposta e ela continuou.

-E nunca mais me esconda algo assim! - ela usou um tom autoritário e assenti com a cabeça.

-Sim senhora! - com a minha atitude todos, até mesmo Edward, riram, e clima se amenizou.

-Bom, é melhor eu ir agora. - Ang sorriu.

-Tudo bem. - foi tudo que respondi.

-Se cuidem! Amanhã eu venho visitá-los de novo - ela sorriu para mim e para Edward e saiu.

Dei um suspiro de alivio, finalmente tudo aquilo acabou. Foi ai que comecei a sentir minha bochecha doer.

-Ai. - coloquei a mão sobre a bochecha.

Edward suspirou e esticou os braços.

-Venha, deixa-me ver como ficou. - ele pediu e eu me sentei na beirada da cama dele, com muito cuidado ele virou meu rosto e analisou minha bochecha - Ângela bateu com força.

-É. Percebi - choraminguei agora eu realmente estava sentindo dor.

-Isso vai ficar marcado por alguns dias - Edward falou meio receoso.

Gemi com a idéia.

-Essa não - balancei a cabeça e Edward me abraçou.

-Esta tudo bem, agora me deixe re-enfaixar seu braço - com cuidado ele pegou meu braço e começou a enfaixá-lo.


	14. Chapter 13

Nos dias que se seguiram, tudo foi razoavelmente tranqüilo, Edward estava "melhorando" rapidamente, meus bordados estava cada vez melhores, Ângela e Ben vinham nos visitar a cada dois dias, e Charlie, bom Charlie vinha sempre, mas só falava com Edward, eu continuei a ignorá-lo.

Em fim chegou o dia de Edward receber alta do hospital.

-Graças a Deus estou indo para casa! - ela comentou sorrindo então eu o ajudava a se trocar.

-É. - eu comentei calma - mas tecnicamente você ainda esta com pontos, por isso não vai se esforçar! - avisei enquanto abotoava-lhe a camisa.

Edward bufou.

-Nem me lembre.

-Você sabe que é o assunto da cidade né?

-SOMOS o assunto da cidade! - ele corrigiu.

Eu suspirei.

-É verdade, o noivo baleado e a noiva com o braço lesado depois de uma tentativa de suicidar-se.

Edward riu divertido.

-Nós nunca fomos um casal comum mesmo.

-Realmente, nunca fomos - sorri.

Edward se sentou na cadeira de rodas e Emmett o empurrou até o carro.

Ele foi no carro com Rosalie, Emmett e Esme. Carlisle continuou no hospital trabalhando, e eu, tecnicamente iria no carro com Alice e Jasper.

-Vamos Bella? - Alice perguntou sorrindo, postando-se ao meu lado.

-Alice. - comecei cautelosa.

-Ahh não!Nem pensar Bella!Não não não não! - Alice negava com a cabeça.

-Por favor, Alice! - implorei.

-O que ela quer? - perguntou Jasper.

-Ela quer ir a pé.

Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

-Por quê?

-Quero passar em um lugar! - falei decidida, eu precisava fazer aquilo.

Olhei seria para Alice e Jasper.

-Preciso fazer isso Alice!

Alice suspirou derrotada.

-Nos levaremos você.

-Não! - Continuei firme - Quer ir andando. Ainda não sei como farei isso Alice, preciso de tempo para pensar!

-Tem certeza, Bella? - Alice continuava insegura.

-Tenho!

-E você quer que eu diga o que a Edward?

-Diga-lhe que eu não me demoro e que eu implorei para que ele não viesse atrás de mim.

-Ele vai acabar indo, Bella. - alertou Jasper.

-Segurem-no, então!

Alice e Jasper ficaram em silencio, avaliando minhas possibilidades.

-Bella eu vou te dar um prazo Maximo de três horas!Depois disso eu não respondo por Edward! - Alice tentou dar um sorriso, mas ela estava preocupada em me deixar sozinha.

-Obrigada Alice!Obrigada Jasper! - sorri e Alice me abraçou.

-Faca o que acha que precisa fazer! - ela me deu um sorriso leve e sereno.

-Vou fazer! - fui firme e segui meu caminho.

Meu passo era lento e meu olhar fixo ao chão, meus pensamentos estavam mergulhados em tudo que eu precisaria fazer e dizer.

Não seria nada fácil, eu sabia disso, talvez minha atitude só causasse mais dor e sofrimento.

Mas eu também sabia que se eu não fizesse, jamais conseguiria conviver comigo mesma.

Meus pensamentos foram revendo cada coisa que aconteceu nos últimos tempos, cada mudança drástica em minha vida. Eu fiquei tão compenetrada em meus pensamentos que mal percebi quando eles me levaram a refletir toda a minha vida em Forks.

Eu me lembro claramente da dor que eu senti quando tomei a decisão de vir, eu estava convicta de que seria o lugar mais tranqüilo e chato e úmido que eu passaria, alem de ser onde minha vida ganharia monotonissidade ao extremo. Essa idéia me fez sorrir, minha vida, MONOTONA?EM FORKS?Não mesmo.

Meu passo foi diminuindo inconscientemente, meu subconsciente estava tentando retardar tudo aquilo, mas eu não podia me deixar levar!Eu tinha que fazer isso, e seria agora!

Parei em frente a casa e toquei a campainha levou pouco tempo, Charlie abriu a porta para mim.

-Podemos conversar?

Charlie ficou estupefado por hora, ele não me esperava ali, mito menos vindo assim, por livre espontânea vontade, comecei a acreditar que eu não deveria ter ido.

-Bom.. Se preferir, posso voltar outro dia. - eu disse me virando, mas Charlie segurou meu braço, agora saindo do transe.

-Não não!Vamos conversar sim, querida! - ele sorriu e deu-me passagem - Entre, entre!

Eu entrei um pouco receosa.

-Com licença...

-Não precisa pedir licença, Bells, aqui é sua casa! - Charlie estava muito animado e começou a juntar o lixo que estava no chão. - Desculpe a bagunça, eu ando meio relaxado.

Sorri de leve e me sentei na poltrona.

-Você não conservou a casa limpa né?Eu estive aqui há poucos dias e limpei tudo!

-Eu sabia que era você! - Charlie pareceu triunfante e se sentou no sofá a minha frente. - Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo Bells! - Charlie estava em uma empolgação que me preocupou, respirei fundo e comecei.

-Charlie, eu vim aqui porque acho que precisamos conversar...

-Bella... - Ele me interrompeu - Eu sei que você não se conforma com o que eu fiz, e eu também não me conformo Bells, mas... Eu fiquei sem reação!Fui movido por impulso! - as palavras começaram a sair atropeladas da boca de Charlie e eu me esforcei ao Maximo para conseguir acompanhá-las. - Eu realmente achei que você estivesse grávida!E bem, eu fiquei louco de raiva!

-Espera! - interrompi-o - Charlie, mesmo que eu estivesse grávida... Mesmo que suas suspeitas estivessem certas, ele é o homem que eu amo!Você estaria matando o homem que eu amo!Atirando no "pai do meu filho"! - falei seria - Eu não consigo entender Charlie!Não consigo aceitar que você fez aquilo! - senti as lagrimas chegando - Se Edward tivesse... - não me permiti terminar a frase.

-Bella! - Charlie agora estava angustiado - Eu sei que você tem razão!Você não sabe o quanto eu me odeio por ter feito aquilo!Foi um grande erro!Eu sei que foi!Se houver alguma forma deu me redimir Bells!

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, ambos chorando, ambos nervosos com a conversa.

-Charlie, eu amo Edward!Amo-o mais do que tudo!E VOU me casar com ele! - tentei manter minha voz firme, mas não fria - Por mais que você me peça perdão, por mais que Edward tenha lhe perdoado... - senti um aperto no peito - Eu jamais conseguirei esquecer o que você fez!Nunca!Todas as vezes que fecho os olhos, todas as vezes que deixo minha mente desocupada, eu revivo aquela cena horrenda - fechei os olhos e revivi aquele inferno, o buraco em meu peito aumentou.

-Bella.. Me perdoe!Eu não sei o que fazer para me redimir! - ele implorou.

-Charlie... - abri meus olhos novamente - Não posso perdoá-lo. - Vi Charlie empalidecer e a agonia e o pânico dominarem sua face - Pelo menos não agora...

-Bella não faça isso.. - ele suplicou e pegou minhas mãos.

-Desculpe, mas não posso Charlie.. - chorei e puxei minhas mãos de volta. - Por mais que eu queria, eu não consigo!

-Bella não faça isso comigo pelo amor de Deus! - Charlie se jogou aos meus pés - Não vou conseguir suportar se você não puder me perdoar. - Charlie estava desesperado, nunca o vi daquele jeito, e isso me assustou.

Ouvi um rosnado leve, Edward estava ali fora, e provavelmente se remoendo para não entrar e brigar comigo, ele não aprovava nada daquilo, eu sabia disso.

Com a mão boa, levantei o rosto de Charlie, forçando-o a olhar para mim, seus olhos eram suplicantes, e cheios de medo.

-Bella por tudo que é mais sagrado para você!Não faça isso comigo... - ele implorou, com as lagrimas banhando cada vez mais seu rosto.

Eu não sabia como agir, eu sentia os olhos de Edward fuzilando minhas costas e eu via a agonia de uma das pessoas que eu mais amava, eu queria perdoá-lo, queria esquecer tudo aquilo, mas eu não podia. Eu não CONSEGUIA esquecer!A atitude de Charlie foi uma coisa dolorida demais, deixou marcas, feridas dentro do meu coração, feriadas que eu sentia que jamais cicatrizariam. Deixou imagens que vão me amedrontar o resto da vida.

-Charlie... Por favor entenda.. - eu pedi deixando as lagrimas banharem meu rosto - Eu QUERO perdoar-lhe... Juro que quero!Mas... A dor que você me causou, a feria que você abriu em meu peito jamais se cicatrizara!

Charlie apoiou a cabeça em meu colo.

-Bella, não faca isso comigo!Pelo amor de Deus! - o choro de Charlie se intensificava.

Levantei o rosto dele forçando-o a olhar para mim.

-Charlie, entenda você me magoou muito!Mais do que você possa sonhar. Você quase destruiu meu futuro; e é por isso que eu não posso perdoá-lo. - ouvi novamente o rosnado de Edward, mas o ignorei e continuei - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu NUNCA irei perdoá-lo, estou te pedindo para ter paciência, eu vou perdoá-lo!Eu sei que vou, mas preciso que tenha paciência, deixe a poeira baixar, deixe de tempo ao tempo...

Charlie continuava a chorar, ele me abraçou forte.

-Eu vou esperar o tempo que for Bella!Vou conseguir seu perdão!Mesmo que seja a ultima coisa que eu faca!

-Charlie, eu só preciso de um tempo para fazer essas lembranças não serem tão marcantes, e então tudo voltara ao normal. - retribui o abraço e sorri.

-Eu rezo todos os dias por isso Bella!Todos os dias!

Separei-me do abraço e olhei fundo nos olhos de Charlie.

-As coisas vão melhorar, eu sei que vão!Se Edward foi capaz de perdoá-lo eu também serei! - fiz uma pausa e tentei sorrir. - Mas, não foi pra isso que eu vim Charlie. Não vim aqui para dizer-lhe que não podia te perdoar agora...

-Não foi? - a expressão do rosto de Charlie era de pura confusão.

-Não.. Eu vim para outra coisa. - eu sorri e fiz sinal para que voltasse a se sentar a minha frente.

-Então para que foi, filha? - Charlie voltou a se sentar na poltrona.

-Vim fazer-lhe um pedido.. - tentei manter minha voz calma. Senti os olhos curiosos de Edward fitando-me fervorosamente.

-O que você quiser Bella! - Charlie sorriu e eu me ajoelhei na frente dele.

-Eu sei que você nunca gostou muito de Edward, mas eu o amo, e vou me casar com ele, você querendo ou não, Charlie.

Vi Charlie tentar não fazer careta e ouvi a risada baixa do lado de fora da casa.

-Mas mesmo com tudo que aconteceu... - engoli em seco - Mesmo que você quase tenha matado meu noivo. Eu ainda sou sua filha, e ainda te amo. - Charlie foi me interromper, mas eu fiz sinal para que esperasse e continuei - Por isso eu vim aqui para pedir sua bênção e perguntar se você vai me dar à honra de me levar ate o altar,... pai. - minha voz falhou por duas vezes, e quando terminei, as lagrimas eram silenciosas mais intensas em meu rosto. - Você pode fazer isso por mim, pai?


	15. Chapter 14

Charlie ficou muito tempo em silêncio, tempo demais, comecei a ficar preocupada, e se ele tivesse um treco ali?O que eu iria fazer?

-Hum... Pai? - chamei meio receosa, será que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo?

Depois de algum tempo me fitando, Charlie se jogou nos meus braços e me envolveu num forte abraço que me deixou sem ar.

-É tudo que eu mais quero Bells. - Charlie soluçava alto e escondeu o rosto em meu ombro. - É tudo que eu mais quero.

As lagrimas dele molharam rapidamente minha blusa. Com minha mão boa, eu retribui o abraço.

Edward aparece atrás de Charlie e sorriu para mim, gesticulou alguma coisa com a boca, que acreditei ser "Obrigado por isso", mas também poderia muito bem ser "Gosto de xuriço", em fim, eu jamais saberia o que ele realmente disse.

Do mesmo jeito que Edward aparece, ele se foi, e eu me separei de Charlie.

-Agora, é melhor eu ir... - tentei sorrir.

-Mas já? - Charlie não gostou da idéia.

-Preciso ir... Tenho que ajudar Alice com os preparativos para o casamento. - menti, por mais que eu estivesse mais ou menos acertada com Chalie, ainda me doía muito estar ali, e quanto mais tempo passava menos coragem eu tinha para fazer o que pretendia.

Charlie limpou as lagrimas do rosto.

-Esta bem então.. - ele me deu um sorriso radiante, eu sabia que com aquele pequeno gesto, eu tinha diminuído a culpa que Charlie sentia isso era bom. Não queria que ninguém ficasse com remorso por conta da minha decisão.

Despedi-me de Charlie e guardei bem a memória do seu rosto, esperava que ele entendesse que eu queria vê-lo sempre assim.

Assim que sai de casa comecei a caminhar em direção a floresta, tentando não decidir o que iria fazer, não queria que Alice me impedisse.

Minha vida estava totalmente descontrolada, as pessoas estavam sofrendo e se machucando a minha volta.

Uma guerra velada existia entre todos que me cercavam.

Meu coração estava destroçado, dilacerado, fraco e ferido. Era uma tortura insuportável ver as pessoas que mais amo se ferindo, matando uns aos outros.

Uma vez eu disse a Edward que eu era a Suíça e que não ficaria no meio da guerra, não tomaria partido, seria um país neutro; mas aquilo era difícil demais, meu coração não era feito de pedra, meus sentimentos não estavam congelados, eu não conseguia fechar os olhos para tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Continuei a caminhar lentamente, meu vestido branco arrastava pela terra, aquilo era muito clichê, eu sabia disso, uma moça branca de cabelos castanho-escuros, caminhava sozinha pela floresta, rumo ao nada, logo seu vestido branco se tornaria vermelho, onde somente a floresta seria testemunha daquele ato. Chegava a soar irônico, depois de tanto sacrifício para me manter viva, eu iria morrer por vontade pró, eu iria acabar com minha angustia, iria por um ponto final naquela guerra, da mesma maneira que a terceira esposa fez.

Meu sofrimento já estava me matando há algum tempo mesmo, minha alma já estava desfalecida.

Jacob foi embora, me deixou do dia para a noite com uma pequena carta dizendo que vampiros e lobisomens jamais poderiam conviver juntos, principalmente quando eles eram apaixonados pela mesma humana; e como eu havia dado preferência ao vampiro, ele dizia adeus.

Charlie tinha surtado, tinha atentado contra o homem, ou devo dizer o vampiro que mais amo, tinha atirado no meu noivo.

Edward não tinha feito nada de errado, e era exatamente por isso que ele não merecia casar-se comigo, com uma imperfeita!

Eu sabia que ele iria se casar comigo por pena, mesmo ele negando, eu sabia que era assim. Depois deu ter perdido os movimentos da mão para guardar o segredo de sua família, Edward sentia-se mais do que nunca obrigado a me tomar como não era justo!Não era mesmo, nem comigo, nem com ele!Edward merecia uma vida melhor que essa, merecia uma pessoa melhor que eu, Tânia seria perfeita, ele logo me esqueceria e daria chance a ela, eu tinha certeza.

E eu?Bom, eu não queria continuar daquele jeito, levando uma vida limitada... A morte era uma opção melhor.

Depois de algum tempo refletindo e caminhando, eu parei e me sentei no chão, arrumei a borda do meu vestido, queria morrer da maneira mais "bonita" possível.

Abri minha bolsa e tirei dali um pano, desenrolei-o e peguei a adaga ali escondida, deixei meus pensamentos fixos no que ia fazer, agora não tinha mais problema, não importava mais, os Cullen, mesmo sendo vampiros, jamais chegariam a tempo de me impedir, minha decisão já estava tomada e nada me faria mudar de idéia.

Estendi o pano ao meu lado, deixando minha carta de despedida ali, bordada naquele pano, meu ultimo bordado.

Respirei fundo e peguei a adaga, por mais que parecesse loucura, eu não sentia medo nem receio, seria muito calmo e silencioso; a morte não teria problemas comigo, eu a acompanharia de bom grado.

O vento soprou em meu rosto, implorando talvez que eu não concluísse meu ato, mas foi inútil, eu estava convicta e determinada.

Passei a lamina em meu pulso, um único e ligeiro momento, senti uma dor aguda, mas não liguei, era apenas mais uma dor. Vi o sangue brotar e vazar de meu braço rapidamente.

Minha respiração continuava calma, minha alma estava tranqüila, sabia que em poucos segundos o descanso eterno me seria concedido. Observei por alguns segundos o sangue que vazava de minhas veias e manchava meu vestido como eu havia previsto.

Mais um sopro veio de encontro ao meu rosto, uma leve brisa e eu soube que estava na hora, à morte sussurrava meu nome. Era uma voz tão doce e calma que me incentivou.

Com um movimento rápido e ágil passei a adaga em meu pescoço, a dor foi pior desta vez, precisei morder o lábio para não gritar, mas mesmo assim, eu me mantive calma, aquela era a ultima dor. Deus entenderia meu ato, se não Ele, o Diabo entenderia.

Senti o sangue escorrer do meu pescoço pelo meu corpo, olhei para baixo e vi meu vestido aos poucos avermelhando.

A fraqueza foi tomando conta de mim, meus sentidos foram ficando mais lentos anunciando enfim a chegada da pessoa mais esperada por mim, a morte.

Não demorou muito eu perdi o equilíbrio e tombei para trás, a morte me queria, eu podia sentir.

Mantive a adaga em meu colo, eu sabia que os Cullen me encontrariam se não eles, alguém encontraria, por isso eu precisava mostrar-los que foi uma escolha minha, por isso não adiantava entrar numa busca por vingança, pois esta seria eterna, jamais seria encontrado um culpado.

Fechei meus olhos lentamente, gravando a ultima imagem que veria a copa das árvores, e abri um sorriso nos lábios, era doentio sorri numa hora como essas, mas é como dizem, "quando a morte lhe sorrir, só lhe resta sorrir de volta".

Por fim... Meu mundo se escureceu e eu cai na inconsciência.


	16. Chapter 15

**Visão de Edward**

Sai da casa de Bella e comecei a correr para a minha; não queria me afastar dela, mas ela merecia aquele momento com o pai.

Eu estava muito feliz, Bella tinha feito a coisa certa, tinha se acertado com o pai, mesmo que ainda não o tivesse perdoado, isso já era um grande avanço.

Bella nunca foi de guardar rancor de ninguém e estava me preocupando o ressentimento duradouro dela para com o pai, mas felizmente tudo acabou da melhor maneira possível. As coisas finalmente iria se acertar, Bella e eu nos casaríamos logo, e seriamos felizes por toda a eternidade.

Sorri ao ver a onde meus pensamentos me levaram. Casamento! Era uma palavra muito bonita e que me agradava muito, principalmente quando EU era o noivo e BELLA a noiva, eu tinha conseguido!Depois de tudo, Bella seria minha!Eu a tomaria como esposa!E melhor ainda; agora ela QUERIA se casa!

As coisas finalmente estavam voltando ao normal, agora não existia mais Vitoria, nem James para machucar minha Bella, os recém-nascidos não mais nos perseguiriam e Jacob tinha partido deixando o caminho livre para mim. A única coisa que ainda era preocupando eram os Volturi, mas estes não seriam um problema já que eles provavelmente viriam se certificar se Bella era ou não vampira daqui a uns vinte anos e eu a transformaria em, se eu tivesse sorte, em um ano, mas provavelmente seria daqui a menos tempo.

Suspirei e diminui meu passo, não gostava da idéia de ter que tirar de Bella sua alma, mas ao mesmo tempo, com isso, ela seria minha pelo resto da eternidade. Essa idéia me fez sorrir.

Também tem o fato de Charlie agora GOSTAR de mim, o que realmente era muito bom! Um sogro que não gostasse de mim era a ultima coisa de que eu precisava.

A única coisa que teve um final triste foi as conseqüências que Bella sofrer por manter meu segredo; engoli em seco ao me lembrar disso, eu me sentia cem por cento culpado por ela perder os movimentos da mão, e era por isso que eu não queria sair de perto de Bella, queria a ajudar em tudo, para que ela mal sentisse a falta da mã iria compensá-la! Iria fazer de tudo que para a solidão e a dor jamais a alcançassem.

Eu estava feliz, muito feliz! Minha vida estava tomando o rumo afinal de contas, depois da tempestade veio, em fim, a calmaria.

Entrei em casa e para minha surpresa todos estava ali, sentados em volta de Alice, suas expressões eram de grande preocupação.

-O que houve? – perguntei me postando ao lado de Alice.

Mas antes que alguém respondesse entrei na mente de Alice e vi as visões que ela estava tendo, as visões era embaçadas e rápidas .

_Primeiramente Bella estava caminhando pela floresta pegando algumas flores e folhas; depois Bella estava sentada na floresta bordando. Bella estava dançando na floresta; escrevendo; dormindo.._

-Bella esta mudando de idéia o tempo todo! – Alice falou ainda tentando se concentrar.

-O que ela pode estar querendo esconder de você? – perguntei um pouco preocupado, porque Bella estava tentando enganar Alice?

-Não sei.. – Alice falou por fim. – Ela vai fazer alguma coisa que não quer que eu veja.

Caminhei até a porta.

-Não estou gostando disso! Vou atrás dela! – comecei a ficar angustiado, algo dentro de mim dizia que tinha algo errado, algo muito errado!

Eu estava com a mão na maçaneta quando Alice gritou, era um grito agudo e desesperado.

-NÃO!

No mesmo instante olhei para ela e entrei em sua mente, a cena que vi me aterrorizou, foram os segundos mais longos da minha vida.

_Bella estava sentada em uma floresta, na mão boa estava uma adaga, e ao lado estava um pano. Ela cortou o pulso lesado com a adaga, o sangue jorrou de seu braço, em seguida ela passou a adaga na garganta, ela tombou para trás e fechou os olhos..."_

Não agüentei mais ver, era pura tortura.

-NÃOOOO!! – gritei em pânico – BELLA!

-O que houve? – Carlisle perguntou alarmado.

Sai correndo o mais rapido que pude, tinha que impedir que aquilo acontecesse, Bella não podia fazer isso comigo, não podia!

-Bella vai se matar! – Alice respondeu e saiu correndo, me seguia.

A raiva e o medo estavam me dormindo, por mais que minha agilidade fosse sobrenatural, agora eu me sentia uma tartaruga, não me sentia rapido o suficiente.

"_Se acalme Edward! Estamos aqui com você! Tudo ficará bem!"_ - Era Carlisle.

Assenti com a cabeça e tentei usar de toda minha energia para correr mais, eu não estava acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Como Bella pode fazer isso comigo? POR QUE?

Por Deus, a mulher da minha vida estava prestes a tirar a própria vida. Como eu não percebi que havia algo errado?

Se ela chegou a esse ponto é porque provavelmente já não suportava mais a vida que levava, se Bella estava sofrendo tanto como eu não percebi?Como pude ser tão cego?

Eu era o pior namorado possível!

-ALICE!NÓS VAMOS CHEGAR A TEMPO DE IMPEDI-LA? – Gritei transtornado.

Ela não respondeu, ouvi um soluço vindo dela.

Senti um aperto no peito eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

"_Vai conseguir agüentar o cheiro de sangue, Edward?"-_ Carlisle me perguntou enquanto eu acelerava.

-Vou! – falei rude.

Depois de alguns segundos comecei a enxergar Bella.

-ESTA LA! – Gritei. –BELLA!

Fiquei apavorado, achei que Bella tivesse me ouvido, mas a reação dela foi passar a adaga no pescoço.

-NÃOO! BELLA! – FINALMENTE cheguei ate ela e me joguei ao seu lado.

A cena era um dos meus maiores temores. Bella caída no chão, ensangüentada, o vestido branco manchado de sangue, uma poça de sangue cercando minha Bella.

-Bella meu amor! Não não!! Por favor! – eu estava desesperado o sangue dela envenenava minha garganta.

-Edward estanque o sangue do pulso dela! - Carlisle gritou para mim, prontamente retirei a camiseta e usei-a para tentar conter o sangramento.


	17. Chapter 16

**Visão de Bella**

Aos poucos comecei a sentir uma dor aguda em meu pulso e em meu pescoço, então Deus não tinha entendido minha decisão, eu estava no inferno. Então era isso que era morrer?

Se for talvez eu tenha feito uma grande burrada, a morte doía demais.

-Bella? – ouvi uma voz doce e preocupada me chamar.

Estranho. Desde quando as pessoas do inferno tinham vozes doces, ou estavam preocupadas com os outros?

-Bella, querida, consegue me ouvir? – A voz estava mais próxima, e eu estava mais confusa.

Querida?Esse era o tratamento que era dado no inferno?

-Bella? – a voz chamou pela terceira vez. Espera!Eu conheço essa voz!

-Acho que errei. – a voz lamentou. SIM!Era Alice!

O que isso queria dizer?

Aos poucos fui tentando abrir os olhos e lá estava aquela baixinha que eu considerava uma irmã.

-Ah.. Você acordou! – ela sorriu agora mais tranqüila.

-Mas o que? – tentei raciocinar, o que Alice estava fazendo ali?Tentei me levantar, mas a dor só aumentou.

-Não.. Procure ficar deitada..Você ainda esta muito fraca – Alice me encostou de novo na cama.

Olhei em volta, estava em um quarto com as paredes claras, olhei para meu pulso e estava enfaixado, olhei para cima e estava cercada de aparelhos; levei a mão boa até meu pescoço, estava enfaixado também.

-Ah não.. – choraminguei.

-O que foi Bella?Esta doendo? – Alice perguntou ansiosa.

-Eu não consegui não foi? – perguntei chorosa.

Alice franziu o cenho.

-Se esta se referindo a tentar se matar, não, não conseguiu mesmo... Nós a detivemos a tempo. – Alice tentou esconder a raiva por trás das palavras, mas mesmo assim eu percebi.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, não havia passado pela minha cabeça a idéia de falhar, como eu encararia Edward agora?E meu pai?E Ângela?Essa não..

Ouvi o aparelho que media meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem fervorosamente.

-Procure se acalmar Bella! – Alice falou novamente preocupada e se virou para a porta. – CARLISLE!

-Onde estou? – perguntei estranhando o fato de Alice estar gritando em pleno hospital.

-Em nossa casa!Transformamos a biblioteca num quarto de hospital para acomodá-la. Conseguimos convencer Charlie que você estaria mais bem cuidada num lugar onde existiria um médio 24horas de plantão apenas para atender você! – ela explicou com um sorriso fraco.

Logo em seguida Carlisle entrou.

-Bella! – ele sorriu e se aproximou. – Que bom que esta acordada!Como se sente?

-Dolorida! – confessei passando a mão boa pelo pescoço.

-Imagino.. – foi o único comentário dele.

Carlisle me examinou em silêncio e Alice também não falou nada. Aquilo estava me incomodando, por que ninguém brigava comigo?

Mas o que me machucava mais, era Edward não estar ali.

-Olhe.. Vou te medicar de novo e você voltará a dormir, está bem? – Carlisle me informou.

-Não quero voltar a dormir! – falei baixo. – Não posso ficar acordada? – perguntei receosa.

Carlisle pareceu inseguro, coisa que não era normal dele, então ele olhou para Alice.

-Tudo bem.. Eu ficarei aqui com ela. – Alice se manifestou.

Carlisle assentiu e fez um ultimo comentário antes de sair.

-Não deixe nada pontudo perto dela.. – então ele saiu.

Olhei para Alice esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas o silêncio foi à única coisa naquele quarto.

-Não vai dizer nada? – perguntei por fim, num tom baixo.

-Não há o que dizer Bella. – Alice respondeu num tom calmo, olhando para a janela, observando o crepúsculo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou e aquilo estava me matando, a agonia e a vergonha estavam me torturando, mesmo sabendo que iria me arrepender de perguntar eu perguntei.

-Onde está Edward?

Alice não olhou para mim e respondeu ainda calma.

-No quarto dele.

Assenti com a cabeça, eu sabia o que significava, ele estava bravo comigo eu não tirava a razão dele; nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida.

Fechei os olhos e mordi meus lábios para não permitir que nenhuma palavra escapasse da minha boca.

O remorso, a culpa, a vergonha e principalmente a solidão me envolveram.

Doía por dentro, doía muito, era a pior dor que já havia sentido, mais até de que quanto Edward havia me deixado; porque agora, eu sentia essa mesma solidão, mas era por tê-lo bem ali, e não poder tocá-lo, diferente do que foi há algum tempo, onde eu estava sozinha por não tem ali.

Tenho certeza que adormeci por muito tempo, mesmo sem a medicação de Carlisle, e a verdade seja dita, eu não queria acordar.

Mesmo minha consciência voltando, eu não abri meus olhos, seria muito doloroso abrir os olhos e me deparar com a frieza dos Cullen, ou pior, a ausência de Edward.

Eu fiz uma escolha que não foi correta, eu sempre soube disso, mas eu não havia pensado na hipótese de falhar, e agora, tudo era terrivelmente assustador.

Por mais que fosse minha vontade, eu não podia passar a vida inteira fingindo estar dormindo, uma hora ou outra teria que encarar a realidade, fui abrindo meus olhos vagarosamente e para meu grande espanto e medo, não era mais Alice que estava ali, era Edward.

Ele olhava para a paisagem na janela, no mesmo lugar que Alice estava quando adormeci, eu queria dizer alguma coisa, eu PRECISAVA dizer alguma coisa, mas meu medo foi maior, então eu continuei a encará-lo silenciosamente.

Edward ficou naquela posição por mais algum tempo até que suspirou e se virou, provavelmente para sair quando percebeu que eu havia acordado.

A cara dele de espanto e surpresa me incomodou, ele não QUERIA que eu o visse ali?

-Oi... – falei tentando minimizar o teor do ambiente.

Ele deu um sorriso forçado.

-Que bom que acordou.

Novamente a sala ficou em silêncio e eu não agüentei sustentar o olhar de Edward me fuzilando, olhei para o teto, tentado criar coragem para dizer algo a ele, mas simplesmente.. Não conseguia.

-Isabella? – ele me chamou pelo nome, e aquilo doeu alem de me assustar, as poucas vezes que ele me chamou assim na VIDA, sua voz estava a duas oitavas a cima e não calma como agora. Respirei fundo e olhei para ele, que agora estava sentado ao pé de minha cama.

-Edward... – comecei, mas ele fez sinal para que eu me calasse.

-Isabella, eu gostaria muito de saber o que te levou a apelar para tal ato. – ele falou num tom calmo e extremamente formal.

Olhei fixamente para Edward e senti as lagrimas chegando, como eu havia sido tão idiota?Nem me matar eu conseguia fazer direito.

-Edward... – eu sussurrei e me sentei na cama, nossos rostos ficaram a mesma altura agora.

Ele continuou com uma expressão nula, esperando que eu respondesse.

-Eu... Eu não quero empatar a vida de ninguém Edward.. – falei baixo.

-E da onde você tirou que empata das pessoas? – ele perguntou sério e frio.

-Edward... – eu olhei seus olhos e pude ver o que raivosos eles estavam apesar de seu rosto demonstrar total calma.

-Isabella... – ele suspirou e pressionou os dedos contra as têmporas – Você faz alguma idéia de como você quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco?Tem noção de como eu cheguei perto de ter um treco? – ele terminou gritando.

-Edward... Eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Edward tinha razão de estar daquele jeito.

Ele se levantou bruscamente e tirou do bolso um pano vermelho jogou o pano em cima de mim.

-Você pode me explicar com qual fundamento você escreveu tudo isso? – ele perguntou ainda irritado.

Peguei o pano vermelho e o estiquei, pude ver que na verdade, aquilo era a minha carta de despedida que eu tinha feito em forma de bordado, o tecido era branco, o vermelho se devia ao meu sangue.

Passei os olhos por ele, mesmo sabendo o que estava escrito eu quis reler.

"Sei que agora você não ira entender meu ato, sei que parece insanidade, e talvez até seja; mas preciso que entenda que foi assim que eu escolhi. Não consigo mais olhar para meu pai, a dor que me causa todas as vezes que penso no que aconteceu chega ser insuportável.

Eu nunca me senti boa o suficiente para você e agora, sendo tão visivelmente imperfeita, eu me sinto menos ainda. Você não merece viver com alguém que possui o braço lesado, alguém não seria capaz de fazê-lo eu continuasse ao seu lado, só iria aprisioná-lo, você se sente obrigado a estar comigo e não é isso que eu quero, eu quero te ver feliz, quero que você seja feliz e que encontre uma pessoa que possa te fazer feliz de verdade; pois eu não posso mais.

Sei que a melhor coisa era ir embora e deixá-lo viver sua vida, sei que eu deveria te deixar livre, mas minha vida, minha história só fez sentido o dia em que te conheci e eu sei o que é impossível viver sem te ter. Por isso eu prefiro a morte, esta me dará paz e te dará a liberdade que tanto precisa para ser feliz.

Agora dói Edward, eu sei que dói, mas não se culpe, não foi você o responsável por tudo isso.. Mas siga sua vida, procure alguém que possa fazê-lo viver verdadeiramente.

Perdoe-me por ser tão covarde e não ter forças para deixá-lo sem tirar minha própria vida, mas entenda que esta não faz sentido sem você.

Mais uma vez me perdoe e procure entender.

Eu amo você e sempre amarei.

Bella"

Olhei para o bordado e para Edward, ele não olhava para mim olhava para as arvores fora da casa, mas mesmo podendo ver de lado, eu conseguia identificar a raiva ardendo nos olhos dele.

-Edward.. – tentei encontrar as palavras certas, mas nada me ocorria, não tinha explicação.

Ele me encarou, seus olhos tinham uma mistura de raiva, angustia e desespero. Ele se aproximou de mim e se sentou ao meu lado, pegou forte minhas mãos.

-Bella, o que você acha que estava fazendo? – Edward ficou visivelmente desesperado e as palavras começaram a sair atropeladas da boca dela – Você tem a ligeira idéia de como eu fiquei desesperado?Tem noção do meu nível de desespero ao ver você ali?Ensanguentada, desfalecida!Logo quando eu achei se seriamos feliz, logo quando eu achei que as coisas finalmente seriam boas para nós dois... Você... – ele engoliu em seco – Você resolve por um ponto final na nossa historia e...

-PARA EDWARD! – Gritei desesperada – Não era na NOSSA vida que eu queria por um ponto final, mas sim na MINHA! – As lagrimas se intensificaram.

Edward apertou as minhas mãos.

-Você ainda não entendeu Bella?Eu não existo sem você!Se a sua vida termina, a minha também terminará!A minha razão de existir é você!Você é a única coisa que me motiva a continuar vivo!Não quero e não vou continuar vivo se não for para poder te ver, Bella! – Os olhos dele transmitiam uma angustia e uma veracidade que não consegui responder, por isso ele continuou – Eu não quero prende-la!Eu estarei sempre preso aos meus 17 anos, e eu concordei em prendê-la nessa eternidade também, se assim você desejasse, mas não estou obrigando-a a viver essa vida!Você é livre Bella! – ele falou num tom gentil e melancólico agora, retirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto – Você pode seguir seu caminho, a qualquer momento!Eu não vou forçá-la a ficar ao meu lado, ninguém merece essa vida que eu levo, e eu compreenderei se você decidir levar uma vida humana. A única coisa que quero, é vê-la feliz!

As lagrimas continuaram a escorrer pelos meus olhos, Edward havia interpretado errado meu ato. Tentei corrigi-lo, dizer algo coerente, ou soltar algum som alem dos soluços mas não consegui; então Edward continuou a falar.

-Se você estiver viva, se eu puder apenas vê-la, mesmo que de longe e saber que você esta feliz, esta segura; já será o suficiente para mim. – ele deu aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso e eu o abracei apertado, o mais forte que consegui.

-Eu te amo Edward... Amo mais do que qualquer coisa! – consegui dizer apos um tempo – Não quero viver longe de você!NUNCA!

Edward retribuiu meu abraço e sussurrou numa voz mansa.

-Então porque fez aquilo, Bella?Por quê?

-Edward, você não entende... – falei com dificuldade, o choro estava se intensificando a cada segundo, o remorso partia meu coração já destroçado.

Eu realmente achava que não existia dor pior do que a que eu estava sentindo, mas agora, eu sentia uma dor mil vezes pior; a dor de ver a pessoa que mais amo sofrendo!Eu queria arrancar aquela dor dele, queria fazê-la minha, queria fazer qualquer coisa que cessasse sua dor. Anjos não deveriam sentir dor!Não deveriam sofrer!Isso é pecado!Anjos deveriam sempre manter um sorriso nos lábios, e suas almas sempre deveriam estar alegres!Anjos não deveriam sofrer por nada!Muito menos por algo tão insignificante como eu.

Quanto mais eu pensava mais eu apertava o abraço, tentando talvez, diminuir o espaço, inexistente, entre nós, ou talvez fazer da dor dele minha através do toque.

-Eu realmente não entendo Bella... – Edward sussurrou retribuindo meu abraço, mas tomando o cuidado para não me machucar. – Quando foi que eu deixei de fazê-la feliz?Quando foi que você passou a sofrer tanto, para chegar ao ponto de preferia a morte. – sua voz soava agonizada – Por favor, me diga Bella, eu preciso saber.

-Não é isso Edward!Não é isso! – falei entre os soluços, as palavras baixas e agonizadas dele só fizeram minha culpa e dor aumentar, ele tinha entendido errado meu ato.

-Então o que é? – ele insistiu – Por favor, me diga, eu quero entender! – Então ele nos separou e segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Edward... Eu o amo, mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, mais que minha própria vida!Eu morreria por você a qualquer momento! – falei tentando não quebrar a frase; dei um longo suspiro e retomei – Mas você merece algo melhor que eu, alguém que possa fazê-lo feliz!Alguém que não seja um encosto na sua vida, alguém como Tânia! – minha voz falhou ao pronunciar o nome dela – E o mais sensato seria eu deixá-lo livre!Livre para viver sua vida com alguém um pouco mais ao seu nível, alguém que não seja imperfeita fisicamente, - terminei a frase num sussurro e meu olhar caiu direto para minha mão lesada – e se eu te deixasse, você poderia até se apaixonar por alguém da mesma espécie que você!Poderia ser feliz de verdade... – meu coração estava morrendo a cada palavra que saia de minha boca, mas ele merecia saber a verdade, porem meu psicológico não agüentaria mais muito tempo por isso eu comecei a falar tudo o mais rápido possível – Mas, eu sou fraca, Edward!Muito fraca!Só eu sei o que é viver sem te ter ao meu lado, eu já experimentei essa sensação e sei que não é fácil viver sem você, eu sei que não CONSIGO viver sem você!Sou humana, Edward, e por isso sou tão fraca, eu não suportaria viver aquilo tudo de novo e dessa vez, pra sempre, foi por isso que eu optei pela morte, assim seria uma única dor, a ultima dor, e eu poderia deixá-lo livre para seguir com sua vida sem que você sentisse remorso de não estar mais comigo depois do que aconteceu e...

-PARE! – Ele grunhio e tapou minha boca. – Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, Bella! – Edward estava bravo, há muito tempo eu não o via daquele jeito.

Nós nos encaramos por um longo tempo, ambos buscando no olhar do outro as respostas das perguntas não feitas, buscando no olhar do outro a dor que era vivida, e o amor que era sentido.

-Eu amo você Bella! – Edward finalmente falou – Eu amo você mais que tudo!E não continuo com você por pena, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, continuo contigo porque te amo!E esse sentimento jamais vai mudar!Aceite isso! – ele pegou delicadamente minha mão lesada – Isso aqui, não significa nada para mim!Não é porque sua mão não responde aos seus comandos que eu vou deixar de amá-la!Meu amor por você é incondicional e irreversível!E eu quero me casar com você e passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado! – ele beijou minha mão lesada – Se não for com você, não será com mais ninguém!Meus olhos só enxergam você!Meu coração só tem espaço para uma mulher e essa mulher é você!

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas meus soluços eram intensos demais para me permitir pronunciar algo; sem pensar duas vezes, me joguei nos braços de Edward, sem tomar o menor cuidado com meus machucados, mas Edward não deixou isso passar batido.

Gentilmente, ele me deitou sobre seu colo, tomando o cuidado para deixar o lado esquerdo do meu pescoço, o lado lesado, livre evitando assim a dor. E assim eu chorei, chorei tudo que havia acumulado durante todos esses dias, chorei por tudo que havia me acontecido, chorei sem o menor escrúpulo no colo de Edward.O mesmo nada disse, apenas ficou a afagar meus cabelos de uma maneira carinhosa, provando-me mais uma vez, que eu não estava sozinha, nem agora nem nunca.

Vez por outra ele me pedia para me acalmar, ou dizia que me amava, mas nem assim meu choro não sexo, eu não queria me levantar dali; eu iria chorar tudo que precisava, iria sofrer por tudo agora, pois essa seria a ultima vez que eu faria Edward sofrer, essa seria a ultima vez em que o faria ver minha dor; essa seria a ultima vez, em que eu seria fraca!Derramaria todas as lágrimas que precisava cair agora, eu estava me dando essa ultima chance!

Passado algum tempo o choro foi diminuindo até cessar por completo, se era por ter minha alma limpa, ou por falta de lágrimas eu não sabia, mas já não mais faria diferença.

Edward continuou em silêncio e afagando meus cabelos, mesmo percebendo o fim das minhas lágrimas; fiquei mais alguns minutos ali, aquele colo frio e acolhedor era tudo que eu queria, mas eu sabia que precisava me levantar uma hora, e foi o que eu fiz.

Lentamente me levantei e olhei para Edward, ele me deu um sorriso sereno que ao crepúsculo, era muito mais de nós nada disse por alguns segundos, e mesmo não sendo um silêncio constrangedor, eu precisava quebrá-lo; ainda havia muito a ser dito a ele.

-Edward... – eu comecei respirando fundo, mas ele tapou minha boca com os dedos, de uma maneira delicada.

-Não precisa dizer nada.

Com minha mão boa, eu retirei a mão de Edward da minha boca e a beijei, em seguida pousei-a sobre meu colo porém não a soltei.

-Mas eu quero dizer... – respondi num sussurro. Ele apenas assentiu e permaneceu calado para que eu expressasse o que pretendia dizer.

-É isso mesmo que você quer? – perguntei mesmo relutando, apesar de tudo que ele havia dito, eu ainda temia a resposta – Tem certeza disso? Tem certeza de que você quer ficar comigo? Mesmo agora? Imperfeita do jeito que eu sou? Você precisa estar ciente Edward, que por mais que eu tenha feito isso por você, você não esta em debito comigo de maneira nenhuma; e não precisa se sentir na obrigação de estar comigo!Você é livre, e eu quero vê-lo feliz! – Tomei fôlego para continuar, eu sabia que me mataria dizer o que estava prestes a dizer, mas eu precisava deixá-lo livre, por mais que isso me custasse – Mesmo que isso signifique não ser ao meu lado... – minha voz falhou no final da frase, mas pela expressão de choque dele, eu percebi que ele havia entendido.

-Bella... Eu amo você! E isso não iria mudar, entenda isso! Não me faz diferença se sua mão responde ou não aos teus movimentos... – a convicção e a veracidade transbordavam os olhos dele – Claro que eu preferia mil vezes vê-la perfeita! Claro que me martiriza saber que sou o responsável por isso... Mas nem por um momento isso abalou a minha vontade de querer passar o resto da eternidade ao teu lado!

-Você ainda vai me amar Edward? Mesmo com tudo isso? Mesmo que eu seja um estorvo na tua vida? – perguntei prendendo meu olhar ao dele.

-Para todo o sempre... – então ele deu aquele sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego e eu o beijei. O beijei com muita paixão, como a muito não fazia.

-Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.. – falei num sussurro nos lábios dele e voltamos a nos beijar; o beijo era intenso e cheio de amor.

-Senti muita falta disso... – ele sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido e deu uma leve mordida na minha orelha fazendo-me estremecer. – E disso também... – a voz dele soou divertida agora e ele acariciou meu braço arrepiado e em seguida forçou-me a deitar na cama. – Agora descanse... – gentilmente ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos me fazendo esquecer completamente que eu ia protestar sobre isso – Afinal o casamento será daqui a duas semanas e eu quero você cem por cento!

-Edward eu já me sinto bem... – falei emburrada fazendo-o rir de leve.

-Mas ainda está cheia de pontos em lugares perigos, - com muito cuidado ele passou a mão pelo curativo do meu pescoço - não posso e não vou correr o risco que você estoure um dos pontos e ameace a tirá-la de mim novamente...

Suspirei pesadamente.

-Acho melhor você voltar a dormir agora.

-Não! – protestei nervosamente, não queria perder Edward de vista e correr o risco daquilo tudo ser um sonho – Não quero dormir!

-Eu não sairei do teu lado! – prometeu ele já adivinhando meu medo.

-Não, por favor... – supliquei.

-É melhor assim meu amor. – ele deu um sorriso mas seus olhos não sorriam; ele parecia não querer me ver inconsciente também – Carlisle... – ele chamou num sussurro, mas foi suficiente para Carlisle ouvir, pois meio segundo depois ele apareceu.

-Algum problema, filho?

-Acho que Bella já esta pronta para mais analgésicos... – Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Carlisle assentiu e se aproximou de uma bancada, pouco depois se aproximou de mim com uma seringa; instantaneamente eu enrijeci. Edward riu.

-Não se preocupe... – ele falou um sussurro – Carlisle não espetará nada em você...

Eu assenti e vi Carlisle injetar o liquido em meu soro, não demorou muito eu comecei a sentir minhas pálpebras cansadas.

-Edward... – eu o chamei antes de cair na inconsciência.

-Estou bem aqui... – ouvi a voz dele já longe responder.

-Eu amo você. – foi tudo que consegui dizer, depois disso a escuridão me dominou.


	18. Chapter 17

As duas semanas que seguiram foram realmente revoltantes, todos mantinham um cuidado excessivo comigo, mesmo depois deu ter tirado os pontos e isso era realmente revoltante, exceto pelo fato de Alice me poupar de muitas coisas do casamento.

Edward passou todos os dias e noites ao meu lado, desgrudou-se de mim muitas poucas vezes, coisa que eu realmente não me importei.

Ele também chegou a me dar meu carro novo, porque a minha Chevet misteriosamente parou de funcionar da noite para o dia, mas não adiantou muita coisa pois Edward me proibiu de dirigir, disse que mesmo que eu fosse capaz de dirigir com uma das mãos lesada, o que eu realmente conseguia, ele não iria correr o risco.

Enfim, Charlie agora ADORA Edward, com certeza se sene muito culpado por tudo que aconteceu, e deveria mesmo!

Mas bem, minha mãe chegou com Phill para o casamento, e bem, ela não se agüenta de chorar tamanha é a emoção.

E bem, tudo parece finalmente se ajeitar, Edward cumpriu a promessa que me fez, nem por uma vez eu senti falta dos movimentos de minha mão, todos os Cullen me ajudam fervorosamente.

A noite que antecedeu o casamento foi a despedida de solteiro de Edward, que eu realmente não gostei de ter acontecido, mas, o que eu poderia fazer?Brigar com Emmett e Jasper?Eu posso ter tido um surto suicida, mas hoje, tenho amor a minha vida.

E finalmente o dia do casamento chegou, meu nervosismo era nítido, e quando Alice chegou, eu só fiquei mais nervosa.

Ela me arrastou para seu Ponshe no mesmo instante em que abri a porta.

-Ah, que inferno! Olhe seus olhos! - ela reclamou com reprovação. - O que você fez? Ficou acordada a noite toda?

-Quase.

Ela me encarou.

-Eu tenho pouco tempo para lhe deixar maravilhosa, Bella –você podia ter tomado mais uidado com o meu material.

Ninguém espera que eu fique maravilhosa. Eu acho que o grande problema é que eu talvez durma durante a cerimônia e não seja capaz de dizer "aceito" na parte certa, e então Edward vai conseguir fugir. - Ela riu.

-Eu vou jogar meu buquê em você quando estiver na hora.

-Obrigada.

-Pelo menos você vai ter bastante tempo para dormir no avião amanhã.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Amanhã, eu pensei. Se nós fomos embora depois da festa, ainda estaríamos no avião amanhã à noite... bem, não estávamos indo para Boise, Idaho. Edward não tinha dado nenhuma pista. Eu não estava tão estressada com o mistério, mas era estranho não saber onde iria dormir na noite seguinte. Ou, esperançosamente, não dormindo...

Alice percebeu que ela tinha me dado uma dica, e franziu a testa.

-Você já está com as malas preparadas e prontas - ela disse para me .

-Alice, eu queria que você me deixasse preparar minhas próprias malas!

-Teria dado muitas pistas.

-E negado a você uma oportunidade de fazer compras.

-Você será minha irmã oficialmente em poucas horas... está na hora de superar essa aversão a roupas novas. - Eu encarei preocupada pelo pára-brisa ante que estávamos quase na casa.

-Ele já voltou? - perguntei.

-Não se preocupe, ele estará de volta antes que a música comece. Mas você não pode vê-lo, não importa quando ele chegue. Vamos fazer isso do jeito bufei.

-Tradicional!

-Certo, a parte da noiva e do noivo.

-Você sabe que ele já espiou.

-Ah, não - esse é o porquê de só eu ter visto você no vestido de noiva. Tenho sido bem cuidadosa para não pensar nisso quando ele está por perto.

-Bem - eu disse quando nós fizemos a curva – estou vendo que você reaproveitou a decoração da formatura. - Os seis quilômetros da estrada estavam novamente envoltos em milhares de luzinhas. Dessa vez, ela adicionou arcos de cetim branco.

-Não quero desperdiçar. Aproveite, porque você não verá a decoração de dentro até que esteja na hora. - Ela estacionou na garagem gigante a norte da casa. O jipe enorme de Emmett ainda não tinha voltado.

-Desde quando a noiva não pode ver a decoração? - eu protestei.

-Desde que ela me colocou no comando. Quero que você tenha o impacto completo quando descer as escadas.

Ela colocou a mão sobre meus olhos antes me deixar entrar pela cozinha. Eu fui imediatamente assaltada pelo cheiro.

O que é isso? - eu perguntei enquanto ela me guiava pela casa.

-É muito? - A voz de Alice estava abruptamente preocupada. - Você é a primeira humana aqui. Espero que eu tenha acertado.

-O cheiro é delicioso! - eu a assegurei – era quase intoxicante, mas não surpreendente, o balanço das fragrâncias diferentes era sutil e completo.

-Cascas de laranja... lilás... e alguma coisa a mais – estou certa?

-Muito bom, Bella. Só esqueceu da freesia e das rosas.

Ela não descobriu meus olhos até que estivéssemos em seu grande banheiro.

Eu olhei para a grande pia, coberta com toda a parafernália de um salão de beleza, e comecei a sentir os efeitos da noite mal dormida.

-Isso é realmente necessário? Eu vou parecer comum perto dele de qualquer jeito.

Ela me sentou em uma cadeira pequena e cor-de-rosa. - Ninguém vai ousar chamar você de comum quando eu terminar.

-Só porque eles estão com medo de que você sugue o sangue deles – eu murmurei. Eu apoiei nas costas da cadeira e fechei meus olhos, esperando ser capaz de cochilar enquanto aquilo durasse. Eu apaguei de vez em quando enquanto ela me maquiava, passava blush e polia cada espaço do meu corpo. Era depois do almoço quando Rosalie escorregou pela porta do banheiro com um vestido prata brilhante com seu cabelo dourado preso em uma pequena coroa no topo de sua cabeça. Ela era tão linda que me deu vontade de chorar.

Qual era o sentido em me vestir com Rosalie por perto?

-Eles voltaram! - Rosalie disse, e imediatamente meu ataque de pânico infantil desapareceu. Edward estava em casa.

-Deixe-o longe daqui!

-Ele não vai encontrar com você hoje - Rosalie a assegurou. - Ele dá valor demais à vida. Esme os mandou cuidar de umas coisas. Você quer alguma ajuda? Eu posso fazer o cabelo dela.

Meu queixo caiu. Eu fiz uma batalha em minha cabeça, tentando me lembrar de como fechar minha boca.

Eu nunca fui à pessoa preferida de Rosalie. Então, deixando as coisas ainda mais tensas entre nós, ela estava pessoalmente ofendida pela escolha que eu estava fazendo agora. Embora ela tivesse aquela beleza impossível, uma família que amava, e sua alma gêmea em Emmett, ela teria trocado tudo para ser humana. E aqui estava eu, insensivelmente jogando tudo fora, tudo o que ela queria na vida, como se fosse lixo. Eu não a fiz gostar mais de mim.

-Claro - Alice disse. - Você pode começar trançando. Eu quero que fiquei um pouco embaraçado.

-O véu vai aqui, embaixo. - As mãos dela começaram a passar pelo meu cabelo, levantando e virando-o, ilustrando em detalhes como ela queria. Quando ela terminou, as mãos de Rosalie substituíram as dela, amaciando meu cabeço com um toque mais leve do que pena. Alice voltou para seu rosto.

Uma vez que Rosalie recebeu as recomendações de Alice sobre meu cabelo, ela saiu para pegar meu vestido e localizar Jasper, que tinha sido designado para pegar minha mãe e seu marido, Phil, do hotel. Lá embaixo, eu podia ouvir a porta se abrindo e se fechando várias vezes. Vozes começaram a se aproximar.

Alice me fez levantar para que ela pudesse colocar o vestido por cima de meu cabelo e maquiagem. Meus joelhos tremeram tão forte quando ela fechou os botões de pérola nas minhas costas que o cetim caiu em pequenas ondas pelo chão.

-Respire fundo, Bella. - Alice disse. - E tente diminuir as batidas de seu coração. Você vai suar e borrar a maquiagem.

Joguei a ela a melhor expressão sarcástica que pude fazer. - Vou tentar fazer isso.

-Eu tenho que ir me vestir agora. Consegue se segurar por dois minutos?

-Ah... talvez?

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu pela porta.

Eu me concentrei em minha respiração, contando cada movimento de meus pulmões, e encarei o padrão que a luz do banheiro fazia brilhar pelo tecido de minha saia. Eu estava com medo de olhar no espelho – medo de que a imagem de mim mesmo em um vestido de noiva iria me fazer ter um novo ataque te pânico.

Alice voltou antes que eu respirasse duzentas vezes, num vestido que caia pelo seu corpo magro como uma cachoeira prateada.

-Alice – uau.

-Não é nada. Ninguém vai olhar para mim hoje. Não enquanto você estiver no salão.

-Há há.

-Agora, você está sob controle ou eu preciso trazer Jasper aqui?

-Eles voltaram? Minha mãe está aqui?

-Ela acabou de entrar. Está subindo.

Renee tinha chegado há dois dias, e eu tinha passado cada minuto que podia com ela – cada minuto que eu podia afastá-la de Esme e da decoração, nas palavras dela. Até onde eu podia dizer, ela estava se divertindo mais que eu criança presa à noite da Disney. De um jeito, eu me senti traída do mesmo jeito que Charlie. Todos aquele terror desperdiçado com a reação dela...

-Ah, Bella! - ela gritou agora, emocionada, antes que ela tivesse passado pela porta. - Ah, querida, você está maravilhosa! Ah, eu vou chorar! Alice, você é fantástica! Você e Esme deviam entrar no mercado como planejadoras de casamentos. Onde você achou esse vestido? É lindo! Tão gracioso, tão elegante. Bella, parece que você acabou de sair de um filme Austin.

A voz de minha mãe pareceu um pouco distante, e tudo no quarto era um fraco borrão. - Uma idéia tão criativa, fazendo o tema do vestido baseado no anel de Bella. Tão romântico! E pensar que está na família de Edward desde os anos 1800!

Alice e eu trocamos um olhar breve e conspiratório. Minha mãe estava sem noção do estilo do vestido por mais de cem anos. O casamento estava na verdade, centrado não no anel, mas no próprio Edward.

Houve um pigarro na porta.

-Renee, Esme disse que é hora de você descer. - Charlie disse.

-Bom, Charlie, como você está arrojado! - Renee disse em um tom que era quase choque.

Talvez isso tenha explicado a rigidez na resposta de Charlie.

-Alice me pegou.

-Já está na hora mesmo? - Renee disse para si mesma, parece quase tão nervosa quanto eu me sentia. - Isso tudo foi tão rápido. Sinto-me tonta.

Isso fazia duas de nós.

-Me dê um abraço antes que eu desça. - Renee insistiu. - Cuidado agora, não quero rasgar nada.

Minha mãe me apertou gentilmente em sua cintura, então se virou para a porta, só para terminar a volta e me olhar de novo.

-Ah, meu Deus, quase esqueci! Charlie, onde está a caixa?

Meu pai procurou em seu bolso por um minuto e então tirou uma pequena caixa branca e a entregou a Renee. Renee levantou a tampa e entregou para mim.

-Alguma coisa azul. - ela disse.

-E alguma coisa velha também. Eles eram da vovó Swan. - Charlie adicionou.

-Nós pedimos para um joalheiro substituir as jóias antigas por safiras.

Dentro da caixa haviam duas presilhas de cabelo. Safiras azul escuras estavam incrustadas em complicados desenhos florais em cima dos prendedores.

Minha garganta ficou apertada. - Mãe, pai... vocês não precisavam.

-Alice não nos deixou fazer mais nada, - Renee disse. - Toda vez que a gente tentava, ela praticamente arrancava as nossas gargantas.

Uma gargalhada histérica saiu pelos meus lábios.

Alice veio para a frente e rapidamente deslizou as presilhas em meus cabelos, logo abaixo das tranças grossas. - Isso é uma coisa velha e azul, - Alice pensou, dando uns passos pra trás para me admirar. - E o seu vestido é novo... então, aqui

Ela jogou alguma coisa para mim. Eu levantei minhas mãos automaticamente e a liga branca translúcida caiu na minha mão.

-Isso é meu e eu quero de volta - Alice me disse.

Eu fiquei vermelha.

-Pronto, - Alice disse com satisfação. - Um pouco de cor - é tudo o que você precisa. Você está oficialmente perfeita - Com um sorriso que parabenizava ela mesma, ela se virou para os meus pais. - Renee, você precisa ir lá pra baixo.

-Sim, madame - , Renee me soprou um beijo e saiu apressada pela porta.

-Charlie, você pode pegar as flores, por favor?

Enquanto Charlie estava fora do quarto, Alice arrancou a liga das minhas mãos e se enfiou embaixo da minha saia. Eu resfoleguei e cambaleei enquanto as mãos frias dela segurava o meu calcanhar; ela enfiou a liga no lugar.

Ela já estava de pé novamente antes que Charlie retornasse com dois buquês cheios de flores brancas. O cheiro de rosas e flores de laranjeira e freesia me cercou numa suave mistura.

Rosalie – a melhor música da família depois de Edward – começou a tocar piano no andar de baixo. Pachelbel's Cânon. Eu comecei a hiperventilar.

-Calma, Bells, Charlie disse. Ele se virou nervosamente pra Alice. – Ela parece um pouco enjoada. Você acha que ela vai conseguir?

A voz dele soou longe. Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas.

-É melhor que consiga.

Alice ficou bem na minha frente, na ponta dos pés pra me olhar nos olhos mais facilmente, e agarrou meus pulsos em suas mãos duras.

-Concentre-se, Bella. Edward está te esperando lá embaixo.

Eu respirei profundamente, tentando me recompor.

A música mudou lentamente para outra música. Charlie me cutucou.

-Bells, é a nossa vez.

-Bella? - Alice perguntou, ainda me olhando nos olhos.

-Sim - , eu guinchei. - Edward. Tudo bem. - Eu deixei que ela me tirasse do quarto , com Charlie agarrado em meu cotovelo.

A música estava mais alta no corredor. Eu flutuei nas escadas junto com as fragrâncias dos milhões de flores. Eu me concentrei da idéia de Edward me esperando lá embaixo pra fazer os meus pés se moverem.

A música era familiar, uma marcha tradicional de Wagner cercada por um monte de embelezamentos.

-É a minha vez, - Alice chiou. - Conte até cinco e me siga. Ela começou a descer as escadas lenta e graciosamente. Eu devia ter me dado conta que ter Alice como minha única dama de honra era um erro. Eu ia parecer muito mais descoordenada andando atrás dela.

Um súbito ruído de juntou à música. Eu reconheci a minha deixa.

-Não me deixe cair, pai, - eu sussurrei. Charlie pôs a minha mão em seu braço e a apertou com força.

Um passo de cada vez, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto começava a descer ao lento som da marcha. Eu não ergui meus olhos até que os meus pés estavam seguros no chão, apesar de conseguir ouvir os murmúrios e ruídos da platéia enquanto eu aparecia. O sangue subiu pro meu rosto por causa do som; é claro que já se esperava que eu fosse uma noiva corada.

Assim que os meus pés tinham vencido as escadas traiçoeiras, eu estava procurando por ele. Por um breve segundo, eu fiquei distraída com a profusão de botões de flores brancas que pendiam de guirlandas em qualquer parte da sala que não estivesse viva, caindo em longas filas de leves laços brancos.

Mas eu separei meus olhos dos arcos das portas e procurei pelas fileiras de cadeiras cobertas de cetim – ficando ainda mais vermelha quando vi a multidão de rostos olhando pra mim – até que eu finalmente o encontrei, de pé perto de um vaso com mais flores ainda, e mais laços.

Eu mal tinha consciência de Carlisle de pé ao lado dele, e do pai de Ângela atrás deles dois. Eu não vi minha mãe de onde ela devia estar sentada na primeira fileira, nem a minha família nova, ou nenhum dos meus convidados – eles teriam que esperar até mais tarde.

Tudo o que eu realmente via era o rosto de Edward; ele encheu minha visão e dominou minha mente. Os olhos dele estavam claros, ouro em chamas; seu rosto perfeito estava quase parecendo severo com a profundidade de suas emoções. E aí, quando ele encontrou meu olhar abismado, ele se quebrou em um sorriso feliz de tirar o fôlego.

De repente, a única coisa me impedindo de correr pelo corredor era a mão de Charlie apertando a minha.

A marcha era lenta demais enquanto eu tentava fazer meus pés acompanharem o ritmo. Por sorte, o corredor era bem curto. E finalmente, finalmente, eu estava lá. Edward estendeu sua mão. Charlie pegou minha mão e, num símbolo tão velho quanto o mundo, colocou-a sobre a mão de Edward. Eu toquei o frio milagre de sua pele, e eu estava em casa.

Nossos votos foram simples, palavras tradicionais que já foram ditas milhões de vezes, apesar de nunca por um casal como nós. Nós só pedimos ao Sr. Weber pra fazer uma pequena mudança. Ele concordou em trocar a frase "até que a morte nos separe" por uma mais apropriada "enquanto nós dois vivermos".

Naquele momento, enquanto o juiz de paz dizia sua parte, meu mundo, que tinha estado de cabeça pra baixo por tanto tempo, agora parecia ficar na posição correta. Eu me dei conta do quanto eu estava sendo ao sentir medo disso – como se isso fosse um presente de aniversário que eu não queria ou uma exibição vergonhosa, como um baile. Eu olhei para os olhos brilhantes, triunfantes de Edward, e eu soube que eu também estava vencendo. Porque nada mais importava além do fato de que eu poderia ficar com ele. Eu não me

dei conta de que estava chorando até a hora de dizer as palavras tão esperadas.

-Eu aceito. - eu consegui botar pra fora num sussurro quase inaudível, piscando pra conseguir ver o rosto dele.

Quando foi a vez dele de falar, as palavras soaram claras e vitoriosas.

-Eu aceito. - ele jurou.

O Sr. Weber nos declarou marido e mulher, e aí as mãos de Edward se ergueram pra segurar o meu rosto, cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse delicado como as pétalas brancas balançando sobre nossas cabeças. Eu tentei compreender, apesar da quantidade de lágrimas me cegando, o fato surreal de que essa pessoa incrível era minha. Seus olhos dourados estavam como se pudessem estar cheios de lágrimas também, se isso não fosse uma coisa tão impossível. Ele abaixou sua cabeça em direção à minha, e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, jogando meus braços – com buquê e tudo – ao redor do pescoço dele. Ele me beijou ternamente, me adorando; eu esqueci a multidão, o lugar, o tempo, a razão... lembrando apenas que ele me amava, que ele me queria, que eu era dele.

Ele começou o beijo e eu tive que terminá-lo; eu me agarrei a ele, ignorando as risadinhas e os convidados limpando as gargantas. Finalmente, as mãos dele detiveram meu rosto e ele se afastou – cedo demais – pra me olhar. Na superfície seu sorriso repentino estava divertido, era quase um sorriso pretensioso. Mas por baixo desse espetáculo momentâneo da minha exibição pública estava uma profunda alegria que ecoava a minha própria.

A multidão aplaudiu, e ele virou os nossos corpos para ficar de frente para as nossas famílias e amigos.

Os braços da minha mãe foram os primeiros a me encontrar, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas foi à primeira coisa que eu encontrei quando eu desviei meus olhos de Edward sem querer. E aí eu fui passada para a multidão, passada de abraço para abraço, apenas meio consciente de quem me abraçava, minha atenção concentrada na mão de Edward que segurava a minha própria mão com força. Eu reconheci a diferença entre os abraços suaves e quentes dos meus amigos humanos, e os abraços gentis e frios da minha nova família.

Um abraço severo se destacou entre os outros – Seth Clearwater teve a coragem de ficar em meio a todos os vampiros para representar meu amigo lobisomem perdido.

O casamento foi seguido sutilmente pela festa de recepção – prova do planejamento perfeito de Alice. O crepúsculo chegava acima do rio; a cerimônia tinha durado o tempo exato, permitindo que o sol se pusesse atrás das árvores. As luzes nas árvores brilhavam enquanto Edward me guiava através das portas de vidro de trás da casa, fazendo as flores brancas brilhar.

Haviam mais dez mil flores ali, servindo como uma tenda perfumada e flutuante sobre a pista de dança que foi arrumada na grama sob duas cidreiras antigas.

As coisas desaceleraram, relaxando enquanto a leve noite de Agosto nos cercava. A pequena multidão se espalhou sob o leve brilho das luzes cintilantes, e nós fomos cumprimentados novamente pelos amigos que tínhamos acabado de cumprimentar. Agora havia tempo para conversar, para sorrir.

-Parabéns, pessoal - Seth Clearwater nos disse, abaixando a cabeça por causa de uma guirlanda de flores. A mãe dele, Sue, estava bem ao seu lado, olhando os convidados com um estudado interesse. O rosto dela era fino e penetrante, uma expressão que se atenuou pelo seu corte de cabelo curto, severo; era tão curto quanto o cabelo de sua filha Leah – eu me perguntei se ela tinha cortado curto desse jeito em sinal de solidariedade. Billy Black, do outro lado de Seth, não estava tão tenso quanto Sue.

Quando eu olhava para o pai de Jacob, eu sempre sentia que estava vendo duas pessoas e não uma só. Lá estava um homem velho numa cadeira de rodas com um rosto marcado de rugas e um sorriso branco que todo mundo via. E depois havia o descendente direto de uma longa linhagem de chefes índios poderosos, vestido com aquela autoridade com a qual ele tinha nascido.

Apesar da mágica ter – pela ausência de problemas – pulado a sua geração, Billy ainda era uma parte do poder e da lenda. Eles o cercavam. Ela cercava o seu filho, o herdeiro da magia, que deu as costas a isso tudo. Isso agora deixava Sam Uley que agisse como chefe das lendas e magia...

Billy parecia estranhamente tranqüilo considerando que a companhia e o evento – seus olhos brilhavam como se ele tivesse acabado de receber uma boa notícia. Eu estava impressionada com o comportamento dele. Esse casamento devia parecer uma coisa ruim, a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido à filha do melhor amigo dele, nos olhos de Billy.

Eu sabia que não era fácil pra ele esconder seus sentimentos, considerando o desafio que esse evento marcava para a antiga trégua feita entre os Cullen e os Quileute – o acordo havia proibido que os Cullen viessem a criar outro vampiro. Os lobisomens sabiam que uma quebra estava acontecendo, mas os Cullen não faziam idéia de como eles reagiriam. Antes da aliança, isso teria significado ataque imediato. Uma guerra. Mas agora que eles se conheciam melhor, será que ao invés disso haveria perdão?

Como que em resposta a esse pensamento, Seth se inclinou na direção de Edward, com os braços estendidos. Edward retornou o abraço com seu braço livre.

Eu vi Sue estremecer delicadamente.

-É bom ver as coisas dando certo pra você, cara - Seth disse. - Eu estou feliz por você.

-Obrigado, Seth. Isso significa muito para mim. - Edward se afastou de Seth e olhou para Sue e Billy. - Obrigado a vocês também. Por terem deixado o Seth vir. Por dar apoio a Bella hoje.

-De nada. - Billy disse com sua voz profunda, gutural, e eu me surpreendi com o otimismo na voz dele. Talvez uma trégua mais forte estivesse no horizonte. Uma pequena fila estava se formando, então Seth acenou dando adeus e Billy empurrou sua cadeira em direção à comida. Sue manteve uma mão em cada um deles.

Angela e Bem eram os próximos querendo nossa atenção, seguidos pelos pais de Angela e então Mike e Jéssica, que estavam – para minha surpresa – de mãos dadas. Eu não sabia que eles estavam juntos de novo. Isso era bom.

Atrás dos meus amigos humanos estavam os meus novos primos, os vampiros do clã Denali. Eu me dei conta de que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto a vampira da frente – Tanya, eu presumi pelo tom dos seus cabelos loiros – se aproximava para abraçar Edward. Perto dela, os outros três vampiros de olhos dourados me olharam com franca curiosidade.

Uma das mulheres tinha um cabelo longo, loiro pálido, liso como seda. A outra mulher e o homem ao seu lado tinham cabelos escuros, com a pele meio escurecida sobre sua compleição pálida.

Eles eram todos tão lindos que faziam meu estômago doer.

-Ah, Edward. Tanya disse. - Eu senti sua falta.

Edward gargalhou e inteligentemente conseguiu se livrar do abraço, colocando a mão levemente sobre o ombro dela e dando um passo pra trás. - Já faz bastante tempo, Tanya. Você parece bem.

-E você também.

-Deixe-me apresentá-los minha esposa. - Era a primeira vez que Edward dizia essa palavra desde que isso virou oficialmente verdade; parecia que ele ia explodir de satisfação dizendo isso agora.

Todos os Denali sorriram levemente em resposta.

-Tanya, esta é minha Bella.

Tanya era exatamente tão amável quanto nos meus piores pesadelos haviam predito. Ela me lançou um olhar que era mais especulativo do que resignado, e então pegou minha mão.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella! – um sorriso falso no rosto. – Seja bem-vinda a família. – ela estendeu a mão esquerda para mim, algo me diz que não foi inocentemente.

-Ah... – não pude deixar de sentir meu coração apertado. Minha voz era falha, senti as lágrimas chegando, afinal, eu não conseguia estender a mão para aperta a de Tanya – Obrigada, Tanya...

Edward com certeza percebeu o porque de minha súbita depressão e rapidamente interveio, empurrando a mão de Tanya para baixo.

-Tanya... – foi tudo que ele disse, mas eu percebi que ela sabia o que se tratava, sem trocar uma única palavras eles conversaram. Isso me deprimiu mais, nem me defender eu conseguia.

-Oh... – Tanya insistiu e voltou a me olhar – Desculpe por isso, Bella. Eu não sabia... – disse ela então estendeu à mim a mão esquerda com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Apertei a mão de Tanya e sorri com a mesma falsidade. Meu orgulho estava ferido, muito ferido, mas este era o dia mais feliz da minha vida e eu não criaria caso com Tanya. Ela era parente de Edward e eu não podia deixar transparecer o meu desgosto em conhecer-la.

-Não tem problema, Tanya. – sorri secamente e logo me recolhi minha mão. – Agora, se me derem licença eu preciso... – eu estava desesperada para sair dali – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Fiz menção de me retirar mas Edward me deteve, segurando com uma força considerável meu braço.

-Espere... – pediu ele, mesmo sua voz estando calma, eu podia ver a preocupação que ardia em seu olhar.

Pensei bem numa resposta que o deixaria tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo me daria chance de me retirar.

-O que foi, _marido_? – enfatizei a ultima palavra com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Edward pareceu relaxar e abriu um sorriso também.

-Não demore, vou sentir saudades. – Falou ele por fim; eu tinha certeza que essa não isso que ele pretendia dizer, mas achei melhor assim.

-Não demorarei. – prometi e rumei o mais rápido possível para dentro de casa.

Incrível como alguém consegue acabar com a alegria de uma pessoa em questão de segundos, incrível como um ato simples de estender a mão pode ferir tanto o coração e o ego de alguém.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para o quarto de Edward e fechei a porta atrás de mim, não queria que ninguém me visse daquele jeito.

Eu não era a mesma, eu sabia disso, mesmo com meu conto de fadas aparentar estar finalmente se concretizando eu ainda sim não era a mesma.

Edward jurou, assim como todos os Cullen, que jamais me deixariam sentir falta dos movimentos da minha mão, juraram que nada significava para eles, mas eu sabia a verdade. No fundo, eu acho que sempre soube. Eu sempre seria um peso morto, e ver Tanya, ver o quanto ela é maravilhosamente bonita, me vez perceber que o correto havia sido deixar Edward com ela.

Foi inevitável permitir que as lágrimas viessem, por mais que fosse meu casamento, por mais que assim fosse a prova viva que Edward era meu, eu não conseguia evitar a tristeza.

Não demorou muito eu senti mão gélidas me tocando, dois pares diferentes de mãos. Eu nem tinha ouvido a porta ser aberta, mas elas estavam ali.

Levantei minha cabeça e vi Alice e Esme sentadas ao meu lado, olhando-me com compaixão.

-Por que esta chorando, querida? – perguntou Esme me abraçando.

Isso só fez meu choro aumentar, eu não tinha coragem de responder, e provavelmente Alice sabia disso pois ela respondeu por mim.

-Ela conheceu Tanya, viu o jeito que Tanya olha para Edward, - Alice passou a acariciar meus cabelos. – ela se sente inferior... Acha que não merece Edward.

Levantei o rosto o suficiente para fuzilar Alice com os olhos; Esme apertou o abraço.

-Isso é absurdo querida! – falou ela de uma maneira gentil – Edward não tem olhos para outra pessoa que não seja você! – ela me afastou um pouco e forçou-me a encará-la – Este é o dia mais feliz da vida dele! E deveria ser o seu também... Você deveria estar pulando de alegria e não chorando! – Esme abriu um sorriso materno.

-Mas... – solucei – Edward merece alguém como Tanya! Eu não chego nem aos pés dela!

Alice revirou os olhos e se levantou impaciente.

-Não fale besteiras, Bella! – o tom de voz dela era irritado – Edward conhece Tanya a tempos! NUNCA demonstrou nenhum interesse por ela! Ele ama você e apenas você!

-Exatamente! – concordou Esme.

Eu encarei as duas por algum momento.

-É seu casamento querida! – completou Esme – Este dia é a prova viva que Edward te ama!

Aos poucos meu choro foi secando, comecei a pensar o quanto eu estava sendo absurda. Elas tinham razão. Edward me amava. E me aceitava do jeito que eu era! Nenhuma Tanya da vida iria estragar meu dia!

-Vocês tem razão! – falei firme limpando o resquício de lágrimas. – Nada irá estragar esse dia! – me levantei fazendo-as se levantarem também.

-É assim que se fala! – disse Alice sorrindo. Esme apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Agora venha. – Alice me puxou pela mão. – Vamos retocar a maquiagem que você fez o favor de borrar enfiando a cara nas almofadas, – a voz de Alice era irritada – e depois vamos voltar para a festa. – sorriu novamente – Seu marido a esta esperando!

Concordei e sai com Alice, Esme nos acompanhou e ambas começaram a tagarelar de como eu estava linda e como a cerimônia havia sido maravilhosa.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Alice terminou.

-Pronto! – sorriu ela. – Está perfeita, novamente!

-Está mesmo! – concordou Esme.

-Obrigada, Alice! – sorri me levantando.

-Não vá me enfiar a cara nas almofadas novamente! – ordenou Alice, pude perceber o tom ameaçador em sua voz.

-Não se preocupe, não irei. – sorri envergonhada e voltei para a festa juntamente com duas.

Quando chegamos novamente a festa, todos comiam e conversavam animadamente, ao que percebi, com exceção dos Cullen, ninguém sentiu minha falta. Isso era bom.

Caminhei, ainda com Alice e Esme ao meu lado, a procura de Edward, demorei um pouco para avistá-lo; confesso que não me agradou perceber que ele conversava com Tanya. Inferno! Será que estavam conversando dês daquela hora?

Essa idéia foi o suficiente para fazer meu sangue ferver.

-Calma Bella. – disse Alice tocando meu ombro.

Assenti com a cabeça e respirei fundo, comecei a dar os primeiros passos em direção de Edward, eu iria tira-lo dali, mas não consegui dar nem dois passos e estaquei.

A cena que vi, foi tão dolorida quanto ver Charlie atirando em Edward.

Fiquei petrificada, eu não conseguia acreditar, Tanya e Edward estavam se BEIJANDO! NA NOSSA FESTA DE CASAMENTO!

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, a ferida tão grande que eu lutava para ignorar e diminuir veio a tona, arrebentando minha alma.

Alice me puxou para um abraço, provavelmente na tentativa de me impedir de ver. Mas não adiantava... Eu já havia visto.

Agora sim eu tinha certeza. Eu jamais seria boa o suficiente para Edward. Eu não o merecia...

Afastei-me de Alice e voltei a olhar para Edward e Tanya, eles haviam se separado e Edward me olhava apavorado. Olhei em volta para saber quem mais havia visto aquilo; obviamente, apenas os Cullen tinham presenciado a humilhação que Edward estava me fazendo passar.

Voltei a fitar Edward e esse agora se aproximava; consegui reagir, vir-me-ei e sai correndo para dentro da casa.

-Bella! – gritaram Alice e Esme juntas na tentativa inútil de me deter.

-Mantenham-no longe de mim! – pedi enquanto corria. Não olhei para trás para saber se eles haviam acatado ao meu pedido, continuei a correr, inicialmente para dentro da casa, mas eu não queria ficar ali, não podia! Mudei o curso da minha maratona, comecei a correr floresta a dentro, sim, vestida de noiva, sem saber nem me preocupar se algum convidado havia visto. As lágrimas já desciam compulsivamente, meus soluços eram altos e escandalosos. Minha dor era insuportável, continuei a correr sem destino até minhas pernas não agüentarem mais ficarem em pé.

* * *

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Chocante né? Eu sei, eu sei...**_

_**Agora só posto se tiverem MUITOOOOO comentários!!! Se não vocês nunca saberão o que aconteceu pro Ed FDP fazer isso Muahauahauahau, eu sou má :P**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando da fic! ;D**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_

_**PS: Só pra esclarecer, o inicio do capitulo é tirado do livro Amanhecer.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Visão do Edward dos acontecimentos no casamento**

Eu não desgrudava da mão de Bella, enquanto recebíamos os parabéns de todos os convidados. Recebemos os parabéns dos amigos de Bella, e me incomodou ao ver o tipo de pensamento que aqueles desgraçados ousavam ter, mesmo com Bella sendo agora, minha esposa.

Logo depois do afastamento de Mike e Jéssica, meus "primos", o clã Denali, veio nos cumprimentar, eles tinham uma expressão curiosa, e seus pensamentos eram mais curiosos ainda, não consegui reprimir um sorriso.

Tanya estava à frente de todos, e vinha para me abraçar.

"É com essa ai, que você se casou? Seu conceito caiu, Edward querido." – Os pensamentos de Tanya debocharam, mas ela mantinha uma mascara perfeita no rosto, o que me impossibilitava de censurá-la, pois Bella estava ao meu lado, se eu fizesse qualquer coisa, ela iria querer saber o motivo.

-Ah, Edward. - Tanya disse. - Eu senti sua falta.

Gargalhei, chegava a ser ridículo o nível de cinismo de Tanya, me livrei do abraço, colocando a mão levemente sobre o ombro dela e dando um passo pra trás.

- Já faz bastante tempo, Tanya. Você parece bem. – comentei com um sorriso mecânico.

"_Estaria melhor se você tivesse tido o bom-senso, de escolher a mim, e não a essa aí. Apesar, que ainda sou mais bonita que ela."_

-E você também. – disse ela como sorrindo.

-Deixe-me apresentá-los minha esposa. - Era a primeira vez que eu dizia

essa palavra desde que isso virou oficialmente verdade; creio que não consegui esconder que eu ia explodir de satisfação dizendo isso agora. Todos os Denali sorriram levemente em resposta.

-Tanya, esta é minha Bella. – abri um sorriso radiante.

"_Você tem um péssimo gosto, Edward, ela é totalmente sem sal!" _

Ela me lançou um olhar que era mais especulativo do que resignado, avaliou Bella de cima a baixo. Não gostei disso!

_"__**Totalmente**__ sem sal. E ainda, defeituosa ao que Carlisle nos disse_." – Acabei por desmanchar minha mascara por um segundo, aquilo tinha sido demais! Mas tratei de refazer minha mascara, olhei de relance para Bella, mas ela pareceu não perceber.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella! – um sorriso falso no rosto. _Cínica!_ – Seja bem-vinda a família. – ela estendeu a mão esquerda para Bella.

_Desgraçada. Ela fez de propósito! Carlisle já havia os avisado!_

-Ah... – Bella soltou, seu sorriso se desmanchou, sua voz era falha, vi as lágrimas chegando. Ela sentia dor, eu podia ver. – Obrigada, Tanya... – ela tentou sorrir, mas ainda parecia sofrer demais para isso.

"_Como eu disse... __**Defeituosa.**__"_

Senti a raiva percorrer meu corpo e fechei meus punhos, eu queria socar Tanya, mas não podia, então intervi de outra maneira. Empurrei a mão de Tanya para baixo.

-Tanya... – foi tudo que eu disse, não precisava dizer mais, ela sabia o que se tratava.

Eu não precisei dizer nada, meu olhar já lhe dizia tudo.

"_Não me olhe desse jeito, Edward. Não é minha culpa se ela desse jeito..."_

-Oh... – Tanya insistiu e voltou a encarar Bella. – Desculpe por isso, Bella. Eu não sabia... – disse ela então estendeu a mão esquerda com um sorriso falso no rosto. Vadia! Ela estava torturando Bella, e sentia prazer em fazer isso.

Bella apertou a mão de Tanya e sorriu com a mesma falsidade. Eu sabia que seu orgulho estava ferido, muito ferido, eu esperei que Bella desse chilique, mas ela me surpreendeu, foi extremamente gentil.

-Não tem problema, Tanya. – sorriu, mas eu podia ver que era um sorriso falso. Logo recolheu a mão. – Agora, se me derem licença eu preciso... – ela parecia desesperada para sair dali – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Com uma breve menção ela quis se retirar, mas a detive, segurando com uma força considerável seu braço. Eu não a deixaria ir assim, Tanya que fosse para o quinto dos infernos.

-Espere... – pedi, mantive minha voz calma, mas não tenho certeza se meu olhar demonstrava tanta calma assim, afinal, eu estava preocupado com minha mulher.

"_Por que você se preocupa tanto com essa aí?_" – Pensou Tanya, mas eu ignorei.

Bella hesitou, o que me deixou mais preocupado ainda, e logo abriu um sorriso radiante.

-O que foi, _marido_? – ela enfatizou a ultima palavra com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas e ela estivesse bem. Relaxei e abri um sorriso também.

-Não demore, vou sentir saudades. – Falei por fim; não era isso que eu pretendia dizer, mas achei melhor assim.

-Não demorarei. – prometeu ela e rumou um pouco mais rápido para dentro de casa.

Eu continuei a observá-la até a mesma sair do meu raio de visão, em seguida voltei a encarar Tânya desfazendo meu sorriso.

-Por que fez aquilo? – perguntei asperado.

-Fiz o que? – Tânya se fez de total desentendida. Maldita!

-Você sabe muito bem, o que você fez, Tânya! – falei entre dentes, sentindo a raiva subir-me a cabeça.

-Ahh... – Tânya revirou os olhos. – Me poupe Edward! Eu não fiz nada demais! Não é minha culpa se ela é defeituosa!

Acabei por rosnar baixo, Tânya não tinha o direito de falar assim de Bella.

-Você sabe muito bem porque ela está assim! – rebati tentando manter meu tom baixo, os demais convidados não precisavam perceber nada.

-Sei mesmo... – Tanya continuava inabalável. – Por que ela é uma humana fraca e idiota que com um cortezinho de nada conseguiu perder os movimentos da mão. – Tanya parecia ter nojo ao falar de Bella agora que a mesma não estava mais presente.

Novamente rosnei.

-Ela fez isso para manter nosso segredo intacto! – tentei manter minha voz controlada, assim como meu corpo, mas minha vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Tanya era tanta que pensei que não fosse conseguir me controlar.

-Tanto faz... – desdenhou ela. – Falemos de coisas mais interessantes, quando você cansará?

A pergunta dela foi tão inesperada que eu não consegui entender, precisei buscar em sua mente sobre o que ela falava.

"_Quando você cansará dessa brincadeirinha com essa humaninha sem graça e perceberá que seu lugar é ao meu lado_?" – Tinha como alguma mulher ser mais irritante? Eu duvidava...

Tanya era extremamente irritante, mas ainda sim eu precisava manter as aparências. Fingi pensar por alguns segundos.

-Na verdade... – Fiz uma breve pausa. – Creio que só quando minha existência terminar... Ou talvez nem isso. – Abri um sorriso radiante ao ver que Tanya fez uma careta desgostosa.

"_Você só pode estar de brincadeira..."_

-Eu amo Bella, Tanya, entenda isso de uma vez por todas! – eu já estava começando a me irritar, era a festa do meu casamento, o dia mais feliz da minha vida e Tanya o estava estragando.

"_Não consigo Edward! Verdadeiramente, não consigo! Como você pode querer a essa daí?"_ – Ela estava indignada com minha escolha. – _"Será que você não lembra mais, Ed? Será que você já se esqueceu de tudo que vivemos?"_

Rosnei baixo, ela não estava tocando naquele assunto de novo, não é? Desgraçada!

-Não há nada para lembrar, Tanya! – falei entre dentes, muito irritado, Tanya tinha conseguido estragar meu dia.

-Você quer que eu te lembre tudo que passamos? – Perguntou ela dando um passo para frente, colocou uma das mãos sobre meu peito.

-Pare de verbalizar! – exigi rudemente. – Eu consigo saber o que você esta pensando, não a necessidade de você ficar falando em voz alta!

"_Tem medo que alguém nos ousa, Edward querido?" _– Tanya estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. – _"Quer dizer que você nunca contou para ninguém tudo que vivemos?"_

Rosnei novamente, serrei meus punhos, eu estava para perder o controle, Tanya estava brincando com fogo e acabaria por se queimar.

-Não há nada para contar Tanya!

"_Oh, isso prova que você esqueceu o quanto fui capaz de lhe dar prazer... Ora vamos Edward, nós éramos piores do que Rosalie e Emmett, sabe disso!"_ – Tanya soltou uma risada baixa lembrando-se dos velhos tempos.

Dei um passo para trás para continuar a manter uma distância segura entre a "víbora" e eu.

-Pare com isso, Tanya! Não aconteceu nada entre nós! -sussurrei cada vez mais irritado.

"_Ora ora ora... Ao que tudo indica ninguém sabe que já tivemos um caso..."_ – Tanya estava se divertindo cada vez mais com tudo aquilo. _– "E o que você disse para sua querida Belinha?"_ – Insistiu ela na provocação. _– "Ahh... Não vá me dizer que você disse a ela que toda a sua prática na cama é fruto de filmes que você assistiu ou dicas que Emmett te deu"_

Tanya estava determinada a me tirar do sério e na verdade, ela estava conseguindo. Obviamente não respondi a sua provocação. Concentrei-me em manter as lembranças de um passado obscuro bem longe; infelizmente, eu tinha SIM me envolvido com Tanya, fora apenas um passa-tempo, era vergonhoso lembrar disso, lembrar que me deixar levar por meus instintos. Nenhum dos meus familiares sabia disso, nem mesmo Carlisle, apenas Alice sabia, por motivos óbvios, mas ela jurou nunca contar a ninguém e a mesma cumprira sua promessa, nem quando vê Tanya e eu juntos ela deixa transparecer que algo esta errado; Alice era minha irmã mais querida, sempre pude contar com aquela baixinha.

"_Ahhh! Não acredito nisso! Você e ela nunca...? Ahhh... Quem é você e o que fez com_ _Edward Cullen?"_ – debochou ela. – _"Que amor em! Você sempre foi tão fogoso e agora diz amar sua preciosa Bellinha, mas nem chegou a transar com ela, ainda! Se alguém tivesse me contado eu não teria acreditado!"_

-Pare com isso, Tanya! – rosnei baixo, eu não agüentaria por muito mais tempo suas provocações.

"_Agora só falta você me dizer que ela pensa que você é virgem."_ – Tanya não poderia ser mais insuportável, mais canalha. Ela sabia que falar de tudo aquilo me fazia mal, por isso continuava.

-Tanya, eu estou avisando. – ameacei-a apontando o dedo indicador para ela. – Se você contar alguma coisa a Bella ou a qualquer um de minha filha, eu a matarei! – mesmo tudo aquilo não passando de um sussurro, eu sabia que ela tinha entendido perfeitamente bem a ameaça.

"_Está me ameaçando? Você acha que tenho medo de você, Edward?"_

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, perder o controle agora não ajudaria em nada, Tanya sabia, assim como eu, que por Carlisle eu jamais encostaria a mão nela.

-Tanya, por favor... – supliquei, só de cogitar a hipótese de Bella ficar sabendo do meu envolvimento com Tanya já fazia meu coração falecido se contrair por dentro. Era torturou só de imaginar o que Bella faria se descobrisse. – Não faca isso comigo, Tanya, por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa. – Eu estava desesperado. – Eu estou feliz com Bella, eu a amo, por favor, não estrague tudo agora, por favor...

Tanya teve dó de mim, eu pude ver isso, e por uma fração de segundo cogitou a hipótese de me deixar em paz com Bella, mas é claro que Tanya não faria isso, se não, não seria ela.

"_Eu vou deixá-lo em paz, Edward. Mas antes..."_ – Ela abriu um sorriso doentio que me assustou. –_"Quero um beijo de despedida" _

-O QUE? –Não consegui não gritar, a idéia era simplesmente ridícula. Recobrei a compostura e continuei num sussurro. – Você quer que eu te beije na festo do meu casamento com Bella?

Ela não podia estar batendo bem da cabeça, a idéia era ridícula.

"_Ora vamos, Edward. Ninguém está olhando, sabe disso melhor do que eu... E esse será seu passaporte para a felicidade. Depois desse beijo eu não mais o incomodarei. Eu juro."_ – por mais que os pensamentos dela fossem absurdos, eu sabia que ela falava sério quando dizia que me deixaria em paz. – _"Ou você concorda com meu... Humm, Pequeno pedido, ou sua preciosa Bellinha saberá o que aconteceu entre nós Edward! Estou falando sério! Sua preciosa Bellinha vai descobrir com a maior riqueza de detalhes o que houve entre nós! A escolha é sua!"_

Tanya estava falando sério. Ela cumpriria sua promessa caso eu não a beijasse. Bella não podia saber de minha história com Tanya. Simplesmente não podia, principalmente se ela soubesse pela boca de outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Tanya estava me dilacerando com aquilo. Ela havia conseguido estragar o dia mais feliz da minha vida e eu não entendia o por quê. O que ela queria de mim? A onde ela queria chegar com tudo isso?

Ela sabia que havia ganhado. Tanya sabia que eu cederia, e eu o faria se fosse para manter todo aquele passado obscuro em segredo. Mas antes... Eu saberia o porquê disso.

-Por que esta fazendo isso comigo, Tanya? Por quê? – mesmo minha voz não passando de um sussurro eu estava desesperado. – Você sabe que eu não vou voltar para você! Você sabe que eu amo Bella! E só Bella! Então por que me torturar desta maneira? É meu casamento!

A testa de Tanya se enrugou, ela se ofendeu.

"_Você esta cometendo uma grande burrada, Edward! Você não consegue enxergar isso? Estou tentando te salvar! Quero que você acorde para a realidade! Você não ama Isabella! Nunca amou! Você está cego de paixão, não esta pensando racionalmente! Se você transformar essa garota você ficará preso a ela para sempre, Edward! Ela estará abdicando da vida dela por você então você não poderá largá-la! Terá que conviver com ela por toda a eternidade! Estou tentando de fazer enxergar tudo com clareza! Quero que você entenda que não precisa ser assim! Você tem outras opções... Não precisa se amarrar para sempre_ _com alguém... Você pode pensar melhor! Pode mudar de idéia..."_ – Tanya estava me deixando confuso, atordoado. – _"Você pode escolher... E quero te fazer perceber isso. Quero que possa escolher..."_

Tudo que Tanya pensava. Tudo que ela falou... Será que eu estava cometendo uma loucura? Será mesmo que eu estava cego pela paixão? E se eu estivesse me iludido? E se Bella fosse apenas uma diversão? Assim como Tanya foi.

Não sei o que me deu, nem como Tanya conseguiu implantar tantas sementes de dúvidas em minha mente. Só sei que quando dei por mim, já estava beijando-a.

Foi um beijo intenso, mas não senti nada, absolutamente nada. Aquele não era o beijo quente que eu desejava aquela não era a boca macia que eu almejava aquela não era a mulher que fazia meu coração parecer vivo... Aquela não era Bella.

"_O QUE ESTA FAZENDO, EDWARD?"_ – Os pensamentos de Carlisle foram os primeiros a invadir minha mente.

"_EDWARD ESTA BEIJANDO TANYA?"_ – Logo em seguida vieram os pensamentos de Jasper.

"_O QUE DEU NELE? É O CASAMENTO DELE COM BELLA!"_ – Os pensamentos de Emmett pareciam apavorados, mesmo com todas as brincadeiras, ele gostava e se preocupava com Bella

"_EDWARD O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? VOCÊ PERDEU O JUIZO? É SEU CASAMENTO E ESSA NÃO É SUA MULHER!"_ – Logo vieram os pensamentos de Alice invadindo minha mente.

"_Filho o que esta fazendo? Por que esta beijando Tanya? Bella não merece isso! Se você tinha dúvidas não deveria tê-la pedido em casamento!"_ – Os pensamentos de Esme eram severos, mas não tão agressivos quanto os demais.

"_Cretino! Como ele pode fazer isso? Bella não merece esse tipo de coisa..."_ – Rose não parecia tão desesperada quanto os demais, mas estava chateada.

Aquilo era um erro, um erro absurdo, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Tão rápido a dúvida havia me batido e me forçado a beijar Tanya, tão rápido ela foi embora e eu me separei de Tanya, incrédulo comigo mesmo. Como eu pude cair nas armadilhas de Tanya? Como eu pude fazer isso com Bella?

Eu estava me sentindo nojento, tinha repulsa de mim mesmo.

Rapidamente eu me virei para ver se alguém tinha visto aquilo além de minha família, na verdade, eu queria ter certeza que Bella ainda não havia voltado não que eu não fosse contar a ela, mas se ela visse, seria pior.

Assim que movi minha cabeça para a direita, eu vi, vi o que nunca desejaria ter visto. Alice estava puxando Bella para um abraço, enterrando o rosto dela contra seu corpo, na tentativa de impedir de me ver. Mas eu conhecia Bella, conhecia cada reação de seu corpo, conhecia cada expressão. Ela tinha visto. Eu sabia que tinha.

Isso fez meu pânico aumentar, o que eu diria a ela? Como explicar o inexplicável? Como concertar o incorrigível? Não existiam explicações para eu, o noivo, estar beijando Tanya, uma mulher que não era a noiva, na minha festa de casamento com Bella, a noiva.

Levei alguns milésimos de segundo para conseguir sair do meu estado de pânico, assim que o fiz, comecei a ir na direção de Bella, mesmo que não houvesse explicação, eu precisaria dizer alguma coisa, infelizmente, eu precisava ir numa velocidade absurdamente lenta, a velocidade dos humanos. Assim que dei o primeiro passo em sua direção ela reagiu, se libertou do abraço de Alice e começou a correr, correu para a casa.

Uma adaga transpassou minha alma quando eu vi, por uma fração de segundo, a dor agonizante que estava estampada no rosto de Bella. O que eu havia feito?

Eu quis correr atrás dela, mas assim que comecei a fazer isso ela gritou para minha mãe e para Alice:

-Mantenho-o longe de mim! – era um pedido suplicante e agonizado, um pedido igual ao que alguém fazia quando implorava pela piedade de não ser morto.

Isso fez minha alma se despedaçar, como eu pude destruir minha própria felicidade?

-Bella! BELLA! - Comecei a correr atrás dela, mas logo Emmett e Jasper se colocaram na minha frente impedindo que eu passasse e naquele momento eu soube, que havia perdido a mulher da minha vida.

-Emm, Jazz, por favor... – pedi desesperado, tentando, inutilmente, passar. – Preciso falar com ela! Preciso falar com Bella! Preciso explicar...

-Precisa explicar o que Edward? – perguntou-me Emmett, me segurando pelo braço, imobilizando-me de vez. – Explicar o porquê de você estar beijando Tanya?Há explicação para isso, Edward? – Emmett estava muito irritado, algo que era totalmente atípico. – Nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer algo assim!

-Emm... – eu estava ficando mais desesperado a cada minuto, onde Bella estaria? O que ela pensava de mim? – Eu preciso falar com ela, por favor, me solte!

-Quer um conselho Edward? – Jasper falou pela primeira vez. – Não insista esta chamando muito a atenção para nós, logo os convidados perceberão que algo está errado...

Então olhei em volta, alguns olhavam para nós de uma maneira curiosa, tentando entender qual era o problema, outros já começavam a sentir falta da presença da noiva. Não demorou muito Charlie veio ao nosso encontro, ótimo, não tinha mais nada para acontecer de errado. Este era para ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida e estava sendo o pior dia da minha existência!

-Edward? – chamou-me Charlie quando já estava perto o suficiente. – Qual é o problema? Onde está Bella? – ele estava preocupado, percebeu que algo estava errado.

Eu e meus irmãos nos entreolhamos, sem saber o que dizer, eu não conseguia pensar com coerência, o pânico dominava cada célula do meu corpo, eu não estava com cabeça para inventar nenhuma história. Mas, para meu alivio, Alice apareceu.

-Charlie... – chamou ela, sua expressão não era nervosa, mas também não era alegre como deveria. – Algum problema?

-Alice, - Charlie pareceu mais feliz em estar falando com Alice, ele confiava mais nela. – Onde está Bella? Porque Emmett está segurando Edward? O que aconteceu?

-Se acalme, Charlie. – pediu minha irmã, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. – Tudo está bem... Bella não está se sentindo bem... – explicou ela com uma voz tão convicta que qualquer humano acreditaria. – Bella, teve uma vertigem e sente fortes dores de cabeça e um pouco enjoada, é apenas todo o nervosismo e a emoção de estar se casando, por isso se recolheu...

Alice abriu um sorriso.

-Fique tranqüilo, - então ela nos olhou. – E Emmett está segurando Edward pelo simples fato que Bella acha extremamente desnecessário que Edward abandone a festa e fique com ela; Bella não gosta do excesso de proteção que Edward a devota, você sabe bem disso. – Charlie deu uma leve risada com o comentário, Alice o acompanhou. – E bom, - continuou ela. – Bella pediu que Emmett segurasse Ed aqui fora, Emm levou ao pé da letra, ao que parece.

-Bella está bem? – pressionou Charlie.

-Fique tranqüilo, Charlie, Bella só esta nervosa, foi um dia com muitas emoções, Carlisle a está examinando em todo o caso...

-Quero vê-la. – insistiu ele.

-E eu também... – entrei na conversa. Eu precisava ver Bella, e agora! – Solte-me Emmett!

Alice e Charlie me olharam e voltaram a conversar entre eles.

-Creio que não seja uma boa idéia, Charlie, Bella está bem, garanto-lhe... Bella não quer ninguém preocupado com ela. Ela me pediu para pedir desculpas a todos e rogar para que todos continuem a curtir a festa.

-Mas... – Charlie tentou dizer algo, mas Alice o interrompeu.

-Charlie, Bella está bem, não se preocupe, ela ficará muito aborrecida se o pai dela não curtir o casamento da única filha dela. – Alice sorriu. – Qualquer coisa nós o avisaremos...

Charlie deu um longo suspiro e assentiu.

-Tudo bem, então, qualquer coisa não hesite em me avisar Alice, por favor!

-Não hesitarei! – prometeu ela, Charlie assentiu e se afastou.

Alice acompanhou Charlie com o olhar e logo se voltou para nós.

-Vamos lá para dentro, vocês estão chamando muito a atenção... – Alice caminhou para dentro de casa, nós a seguimos, Emmett sem soltar meu braço um minuto se quer.

Quando já estávamos longe do olhar dos curiosos, Alice virou-se, me encarou, seus olhos transmitiam uma profunda tristeza e decepção, então, ela levantou o braço e desceu a mão na minha cara com toda a sua forca. O tapa foi ardido e dolorido, mas não muito, ainda sim, fiquei atordoado com a atitude dela.

-Seu idiota! – disse-me ela, nunca vi a voz de Alice com tanta magoa como agora. – Como pode fazer isso com ela Edward? Como pode fazer isso COMIGO? – Alice já chorava, um choro sem lágrimas.

Eu não respondi, ainda estava atordoado demais com toda aquela situação, Alice nunca havia levantado a mão contra mim independente da situação. Meus irmãos estavam atordoados, não entendiam a profunda magoa de Alice, e nem o motivo de seu descontrole.

Meus pais e Rosalie apareceram, provavelmente, ouviram o barulho do tapa e vieram ver o que havia acontecido.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Carlisle, Alice o ignorou e apontou o dedo em minha cara, continuando o sermão.

-Você tinha me jurado, Ed, tinha me garantido que Tanya tinha ficado no passado, você disse que tudo aquilo era só uma diversão que tinha dado um ponto final naquilo, que Tanya não significava mais nada para você! – todos ficaram em choque, atordoados, ninguém sabia do meu caso com Tanya, pelo menos não até agora.

-Edward e Tanya tiveram um caso? – perguntou Rosalie espantada.

-Edward e Tanya tiveram sim um caso! – confirmou Alice olhando para cada um dos nossos familiares. – Edward e Tanya eram mais fogosos que Rosalie e Emmett! Não conseguiam parar quietos! Transaram por quase dez anos! – Alice resolveu revelar tudo, não consegui encarar nenhum dos Cullens, eu estava envergonhado demais.

Todos estavam incrédulos, eu podia ver em suas mentes, eles estavam espantados com tal revelação.

-Isso é verdade filho? – perguntou Esme, chocada com toda aquela história.

Eu não conseguia fitar minha mãe, eu não conseguia fitar ninguém.

-Você e Tanya...? – Carlisle estava incrédulo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. – Filho... Como... Quando... Por que nunca nos contou...?

-Por que era vergonhoso pai! – eu acabei por meu me exaltar. – Eu estava sedento por experimentar... Vocês não têm idéia de como era torturante ouvi-los a noite inteira sem ao menos saber como era, sem ao menos poder fazer também... – Por que eu estava exteriorizando tudo aquilo? Eu não fazia idéia, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar. – Tanya me deu a oportunidade de experimentar... Tanya queria meu corpo e eu queria o sexo... Acabei por me deixar levar e... E... – eu não conseguia achar uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo, naquela época parecia tão correto, mas hoje, eu não via a menor lógica, eu sentia repulsa só por ter cogitado a hipótese de encostar nos lábios de Tanya, quem dirá transar com a mesma.

-Você é um cretino, Edward! – Alice voltou a gritar comigo, cada vez mais desesperada, mais histérica. – Eu acreditei em você! Eu guardei seu segredo! Eu te apoiei quando você quis Bella, eu acreditei quando você disse que amava Bella e só Bella, eu confiei quando você me jurou que Tanya havia ficado no passado, que seu presente e futuro eram Bella e só Bella! – Alice chorava copiosamente, estava em um ataque de histerismo.

-Se você me dito, uma única vez que fosse Edward, que não tinha cem por cento de certeza quanto a Bella, se você tivesse me dito que você tinha um milésimo que fosse de incerteza, eu não teria deixado se casar com Bella, mas você me garantiu! Deu-me certeza absoluta! Depois de tudo que Bella fez por você! Depois de tudo que Bella fez por nós, você faz isso com ela?

Alice estava certa, eu sabia que estava, mas ainda sim doeu ouvir tudo aquilo. Minha alma se dilacerava a cada segundo, eu estava me sentindo à pior criatura do mundo, Bella não merecia nada daquilo, não merecia.

-Onde ela está Alice? – perguntei entre os soluços. – Por favor, me diga!

-Ela está na casa de Seth... – respondeu-me com desgosto. – Ela não quis ficar mais nem um segundo aqui e correu floresta à dentro, Seth a alcançou e levou para casa....

-E VOCÊ NÃO A IMPEDIU? –Gritei incrédulo, péssima idéia, Alice virou um novo tapa na minha cara.

-Controle-se Alice! – exigiu Carlisle ao mesmo instante que Jasper passou a segura-la.

-Você é um imbecil! – chorava Alice, a raiva transbordava de dentro de minha irmã – Você acha que eu não tentei impedi-la? Acha que eu não quis ajudar minha melhor amiga? Mas ela não quer olhar na minha cara! – ela voltou a gritar. – Bella acha que EU SOU CUMPLICE! ELA ACHA QUE EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ FARIA AQUILO E NÃO FIZ NADA PARA IMPEDIR NEM A AVISEI!

Fiquei em choque, Bella tinha julgado Alice como minha cúmplice? Minha cabeça trabalhava a mil, eu não conseguia pensar com coerência.

-Bella me odeia! E a culpa é SUA! – Berrou Alice.

Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar em nada, pois logo a visão de Alice ficou fora de foco, ela estava tendo uma visão, não estava com cabeça para ver o que quer que fosse por isso nem me preocupei em ver em sua mente o que era.

-BELA NÃO! – Gritou Alice, OMFG, o que iria acontecer? Sem pensar duas vezes, invadi a mente de Alice e vi a pior visão do mundo, me vi regredindo no passado, me vi revivendo um dos momentos de minha vida que preferia esquecer...

Bella estava dentro de um quarto sozinha, chorando intensamente, sua expressão era de puro desespero, ainda vestia o vestido de noiva, seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado e a maquiagem escava começando a borrar, ela parecia desesperada.

Levantou-se da cama que estava sentada e correu até a escrivaninha, a onde pegou uma tesoura, sem pensar duas vezes ela meteu a tesoura no pescoço e depois no braço já lesado.

-BELLA NÃO!!! – Gritei desesperado, ela não podia fazer isso, ela não podia fazer isso comigo, tentei me desvencilhar, mais do que nunca, de Emmett, mas foi inútil. – ME LARGUE EMMETT! ME LARGE AGORA!

-O que houve? – perguntou Carlisle urgentemente.

-Venha pai! – chamou Alice saindo correndo, puxando Carlisle consigo. – Bella vai se matar! – Alice estava desesperada, e eu também. – Jazz ligue para Seth e diga-lhe para tentar conter o sangue até chegarmos!

-Não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo? – gritou Carlisle desesperado também; a essa altura os dois já estavam fora da casa, correndo, o mais rápido possível para a casa de Seth.

Eu entrei em pânico, eu precisava ver Bella, precisava impedi-la, precisava fazer alguma coisa!

-Me solte Emmett, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! – continuei tentando me soltar.

-Vou te segurar a noite inteira se preciso, Edward. – Emmett estava nervoso e irritado. – Você não vai fazer mais nada! Tudo isso é culpa SUA! – Aquelas palavras me dilaceraram. – _**Você já fez o bastante...**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Visão de Bella**

Eu corri floresta à dentro, as lágrimas que escorreriam por meu rosto, nada eram comparadas as lágrimas de sangue que meu coração derramava; o ódio, a raiva, a solidão, a desilusão me atingiam com tanta força que eu me sentia fisicamente golpeada. Edward não me amava! Nunca me amou... Fui mais um brinquedo para ele, fui mais uma diversão.

Por mais que eu quisesse pensar racionalmente, por mais que eu quisesse deixar minha dor de lado e pensar no que fazer, eu não conseguia, minha mente passava, repetidas vezes, a cena que eu temi por tanto tempo presenciar.

Minhas pernas já sentiam o sinal de cansaço, já estavam debilitadas, eu não duraria muito tempo, na verdade, eu não sabia nem como não havia caído ainda, sendo que usava um salto muito perigoso para uma pessoa sem o menor senso de equilíbrio como eu.

Não levou mais que alguns minutos para meu orgulho comigo mesma desaparecer, minhas pernas cederam, fui ao chão de uma vez só, a pancada foi forte, senti meu rosto, meus joelhos e meus braços serem arranhados por galhos e pedras pontiagudas, não liguei. Não importava. Nada mais importava. Meu mundo havia sido destruído, meu sol havia se apagado, eu havia perdido o sentido de viver.

Não fiz menção de me levantar, nem ao mesmo queria poder conseguir, não havia sentido para isso. Não havia sentido para mais nada.

Continuei a chorar meus soluços certamente denunciavam minha posição a qualquer animal com uma audição aguçada. Apertei minha mão com força, tanta força que chegou a me machucar. Não fazia diferença. Quem se importava se eu estava machucada? Quem haveria de se importar se eu sofria? Edward certamente não!

Olhei para os céus, a copa das árvores presenciavam a cena deplorável que ali acontecia. Uma noiva desolada, ferida, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Uma brisa leve encontrou meu rosto, a qual eu me entreguei, fechei meus olhos novamente, mas mantive minha cabeça erguida, apontada para cima.

-Leve-me... – pedi desesperada. – Por favor, leve-me agora! – eu gritei, eu queria isso. Rezei. Pedi. Implorei, para que a morte viesse ao meu encontro, só ela conseguiria aplacar minha dor, só ela conseguiria fazer a dor que perfurava meu peito amenizar.

Eu queria morrer. PRECISA morrer. O destino havia me dado a prova final que eu não mais deveria viver. Como podia alguém, mesmo sendo tão azarada como eu, passar por tantas desgraças num período tão curto, num intervalo ínfimo de dois meses? Como podia Deus, ou quem quer que controle o destino das pessoas, brincar tão cruelmente com alguém cujo único pecado fora amar intensamente um homem? Não... Edward não era um homem... Edward era um vampiro! Desprovido de todo e qualquer sentimento de bondade, desprovido de qualquer sentimento humano! Agora eu tinha certeza disso... Ninguém, que sentisse um ínfimo de qualquer sentimento bom que fosse, faria o que ele fez comigo.

Uma vez, há um tempo que parecia longüincuo demais para o que realmente era Edward me dissera que ele não era o mocinho das histórias, mas sim o vilão, o cara mal. Como eu fui ingênua. Quem me dera tivesse escutado-o. Afinal, ele estava certo. Edward era o cara mal, era o vilão... Era o vampiro.

Eu me deixei cair ao chão novamente, esperando que a morte fosse piedosa para comigo, esperando que o destino tivesse um pingo de piedade e atendesse a aquele pedido desesperado. A morte precisava me encontrar. Precisava me envolver me acolher, precisava ter a serenidade que Edward não fora capaz de ter.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, não sei o que ocorreu, também não estava interessada em saber. Não importava mais. Foi quando senti mãos quentes me envolvendo, sem o mínimo de esforço, tais mãos me ergueram do chão, embalaram-me em seu colo.

Seria a morte? Se fosse, por que a dor não havia se amenizado? Por que a ferida tão grande criada desde o dia em que Charlie atirara em Edward, a ferida que crescia a cada nova dificuldade que surgia, e dilacerara de vez meu coração com o beijo de Edward e Tanya, não havia diminuído? Seria este o inferno? Oh em nome de Deus, alguém tenha piedade de minha alma e diminua essa dor!

Não podia ser a morte, não era algo que entrasse em minha cabeça, eu ainda me sentia viva, infelizmente, eu me sentia muito viva, mas também muito morta.

Forcei-me a abrir os olhos, precisava saber quem era meu salvador, ou seria meu condenador? Eu já não mais sabia...

Quando meus olhos focalizaram da melhor maneira possível, quando eu finalmente consegui enxergar através das lágrimas que, insistentes, banhavam meus olhos, eu vi, não era a morte, não era quem eu queria que fosse, mas ainda sim, foi reconfortante vê-lo ali.

Seth. Um grande amigo, um companheiro, por mais que pareça estranho, era agora, um conforto, um porto seguro em meio a tanta turbulência.

-Bella... – sua voz era repleta de dor, pena e compaixão. Ele queria me confortar e estranhamente, eu já me sentia confortada, estava segura com Seth.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que me levasse para onde quer que fosse, sem mais me importar com o que viria a seguir, pois por mim, nada mais viria.

Seth me carregou por algum tempo, eu não me importava para onde estávamos indo, nem há quanto tempo estávamos nos locomovendo, nada mais fazia diferença. Alguns sons impediam meus ouvidos, mas eu fazia questão de não identificá-los, eu realmente não queria saber.

A dor que eu sentia era inigualável, eu estava desolada, como Edward fizera aquilo comigo? Por quê? Em nome de Deus, POR QUÊ? Qual era a grande graça em me humilhar tanto quanto ele havia feito?

-Seth, me deixe falar com ela! – ouvi a voz terrivelmente conhecida de Alice. Oh em nome de Deus porque esse inferno não podia acabar? Por que eles não podiam me deixar me afundar na minha dor em paz? Por que eles insistiam em me maltratar mais?

-Eu... Eu não acho uma boa idéia... – Seth estava temeroso, suas mãos me apertaram mais ainda contra seu corpo. – Ela... Ela está frágil...

-Seth, - Alice estava agitada, isso não era normal. – Preciso falar com ela, por favor, coloque-a no chão...

-Mas... – Seth tentou argumentar, mas Alice interveio.

-Seth, faça o que eu disse, por favor! – exigiu ela. Oh não! Ele iria fazer o que ela havia pedido. Não Seth, não!

Mas é claro que Seth não ouviu minhas suplicas mentais, ele me colocou sentada no chão. Eu não queria conversar com Alice, eu não queria saber, não queria olhar para a cara dela; ela havia me traído, havia zombado da minha cara, me machucado tanto quanto Edward, ela com certeza tinha visto tudo aquilo e nada vez, não se dignou a me avisar.

Nada, não havia feito nada... Apenas assistido à trouxa humana, Isabella Swan ser humilhada pelo poderoso vampiro Edward Cullen.

Tapei meu rosto com as mãos, dobrei meus joelhos e apoiei meu rosto nele, o choro voltou a se intensificar.

-Bella... – senti as mãos de Alice começarem a me envolver num abraço, rapidamente eu me desvencilhei com toda a brutalidade que conseguia.

-NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! – Grite na cara dela, olhando, pela primeira vez, o rosto de Alice Cullen.

Ela estava em choque com minha reação, ficou assustada com meu nível de grosseria, pareceu até um pouco ferida.

Puf! Ferida estava eu! Ela havia me traído! Edward havia me traído! TODOS haviam me traído! Oh, meu mundo estava desabando...

-Bella... – sua voz era triste, na verdade, tive a impressão dela estar chorando, um choro sem lágrimas obviamente. – Bella fale comigo!

Ela só poderia estar de brincadeira comigo! Depois de tudo ela ainda queria que eu FALESSE COM ELA? PQP!

-FALAR O QUE, ALICE? FALAR O QUE? – Explodi, novamente ela tentou encostar em mim, mas novamente eu não permiti.

-Bella, eu não sabia... – a voz de Alice estava desesperada. HIPOCRITA! – Eu juro que não sabia Bella!

Com essa eu tive que rir, ela era muito sínica.

-Não me faça rir, Alice! – falei com sarcasmo. – Você? A senhorita Vidente, que consegue ver cada movimento meu, MAGICAMENTE não viu EDWARD BEIJANDO TANYA! – Ri com sarcasmo. Incrível como aquelas palavras queimaram como brasa ardente. Era como brasa cravando para sempre uma ferida em meu coração. – VOCÊ FOI CUMPLICE ALICE! CUMPLICE! TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ SABIA! C-E-R-T-E-Z-A!

Era tão doloroso saber que Alice tinha feito isso comigo, eu poderia ter esperado isso de Rosalie, mas não de Alice, ela era como uma irmã para mim...

-CLARO QUE NÃO BELLA! – Gritou Alice com um evidente desespero. Ela era uma boa atriz, como todo vampiro. – Eu juro que não sabia!

-Poupe-me suas palavras, Alice! Eu não esperava que você chegasse a esse nível, assim como não esperava que seu irmão fizesse o que fez – A ferida em meu peito aumentou significativamente ao lembrar do que Edward fizera. – Mas, ao que parece, eu não conheço os Cullens, não é mesmo? – fui sarcástica, novamente.

-Bella, por favor, me deixe tentar explicar... – pediu ela.

-Vá pro inferno Alice! – me doía estar tratando-a daquele jeito, mesmo ela tendo feito o que fez. – Se você tem um pingo de consideração por mim, vá embora, vá zombar da minha cara com o restante da sua família! Pare de me torturar! Vá embora daqui, Alice, vá embora! – aquilo já não era nem uma exigência, era um pedido, uma suplica.

Eu já estava magoada o suficiente, a ferida dentro de mim já era maior que meu próprio corpo, eu não precisava mais ser humilhada. Eles não podiam parar? Não podiam ter um pouco de pena que fosse? Será que vampiros não tinham sentimentos?

Alice me olhou com olhos feridos, ela parecia magoada, mas eu não me enganaria não desta vez.

-Vá de uma vez, Alice, por favor, vá! – falei sem olhar para ela.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito, Bella... – foi tudo que ela disse antes de partir.

Com isso, eu desabei novamente, o rombo dentro de mim de alguma maneira aumentou, oh por Deus, eu queria muito morrer!

Novamente, as mãos se Seth me ergueram e começaram a me levar para longe dali.

Minha mente ainda estava confusa, meu coração estava cada vez mais destruído, eu queria morrer, queria esquecer tudo aquilo, queria esquecer aquele amor doentio e desmedido que só me fizera sofrer até agora. Eu queria esquecer Edward Cullen!

Não abri os olhos durante todo o percurso, mas tão logo ou horas depois, eu não sabia mais quanto tempo se passara; Seth me deitou em algo macio e suas mãos quentes sumiram do meu corpo. Senti-me desprotegida, desamparada, não queria ficar sozinha, não queria que Seth fosse embora, por conta disso, me forcei a abrir os olhos.

E lá estavam os olhos castanhos de Seth perante mim, uma evidente preocupação emanava de seu olhar, na verdade, me senti pior ainda ao olhá-lo, sem ele nada dizer, eu sabia que ele tinha presenciado a humilhação que Edward me fizera passar.

Olhar para ele só me fez ver o olhar de piedade que eu veria de todos que viessem, a saber, do ocorrido. Eu não queria isso. Não queria ser motivo de dó, não queria que me vissem como uma coitada, tão pouco queria a repreensão de idiotas que viriam a dizer "Eu disse que ele não prestava.", oh em nome de Deus, eu não queria nada daquilo.

Fechei os olhos fortemente e rezei, mesmo não sendo muito religiosa, eu rezei, pedi a Deus que me ajudasse, que não permitisse que aquele futuro tão certeiro pairasse sobre mim, eu não precisava de mais dor do que já sentia, eu mal agüentava a que me dominava no momento.

As mãos de Seth afagaram meus cabelos e meus braços, tentando, inutilmente, me passar apoio, mas isso não daria certo. Nada daria.

-Eu sinto muito Bella... – sussurrou ele finalmente. – Sinto muito mesmo...

Eu abri os olhos novamente, e outra vez, eu vi naquele olhar chocolate a sinceridade tão pura quanto à de uma inocente criança.

Eu quis dizer-lhe para não ter pena de mim, quis xinga-lo por me mostrar o futuro que viria a seguir, mas Seth fora tão generoso comigo, estava fazendo todo o possível para me ajudar que não tive coragem.

Sentei-me na cama e o encarei, Seth era um bom amigo, mesmo com a grande rivalidade entre vampiros e lobisomens ele não se afastara de mim, e agora, provava mais do que nunca que era um amigo de verdade. Estava ali, ao meu lado, me dando suporte no momento em que o chão me faltou. Instintivamente, abracei-o.

-Obrigada, Seth, obrigada... – e então eu voltei a chorar em seu ombro. Não tinha como evitar, as lágrimas era a demonstração mais simplória de minha dor; para o nível de sofrimento que me tomava, eu desejava, no mínimo, chorar lágrimas de sangue.

Seth me permitiu chorar pelo tempo que quis nada perguntou, nem mesmo me repreendeu, apenas afagou minhas costas, o tempo passou e meu choro não diminuiu, mas a súbita vontade de ficar sozinha, o desejo ardente de me acertar comigo mesma começou a me tomar.

Eu precisava pensar, precisava me estruturar, mesmo despedaçada eu queria entender o que acontecera, queria organizar meus pensamentos, eu precisava de um tempo para mim; por isso, muito educadamente, eu agradeci ao pequeno lobo e pedi que me deixasse só.

Seth pareceu temeroso com meu pedido, mas não me questionou, depositou um beijo em minha testa e deixou o quarto.

Assim que fiquei sozinha eu fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e me preparei, era agora. E precisava deixar minha mente vagar, precisava que ela me mostrasse tudo que aconteceu, tudo que Edward e eu passamos. Eu QUERIA rever. Queria entender como as coisas chegaram ao ponto que chegaram, queria saber quando foi que Edward deixara de me amar. Queria saber onde foi que eu havia errado...

E foi o que eu fiz; deixei minha mente vagar por cada lembrança que tive relacionada a aquele vampiro que tanto amei...

Fui passando lentamente por tudo; nossa primeira aula de biologia, o acidente com a van, sua indiferença, nossa amizade desesperada, nossa primeiro beijo, meu encontro oficial com a família Cullen, o jogo de baseball, James, o estúdio de balé, o hospital, o baile...

Em algumas lembranças eu acabava por sorrir, era gostoso lembrar de momentos tão maravilhosos, outras vezes, eu sentia as lagrimas rolando rosto a baixo, eram lembranças tensas, difíceis, lembranças que ficariam melhor se estivessem perdidas no passado. Sem perceber, eu passei a mão sobre a cicatriz que ficara em meu pulso por conta da dentada que James me dera.

Então minha mente rumou para tempos muito difíceis para mim; passou por meu aniversário e chegou ao dia em que Edward me largara... Então ela começou, em câmera lenta, a me mostrar o quão magoada eu fiquei naquela época, todas as burradas que fiz... A noite em Port Angeles, as motos, Laurent, os lobos, Vitoria e finalmente, o penhasco...

Eu mal me lembrava como havia sido doloroso para mim aquela época, eu não me permitia lembrar ate então, mas agora, ali, diante de toda aquela situação, a lembrança veio, e com ela, a dor insuportável que se alojava no fundo de meu peito. Uma dor tão aguda e sufocante que eu quis arrancá-la dali a todo custo, eu quis não, eu PRECISAVA. Era extremamente insuportável.

Eu tentei gritar, tentei clamar por socorro, tentei desesperadamente pedir ajuda, pedir que alguém me livrasse daquela dor, que alguém fizesse alguma coisa para diminuí-la, mas não consegui, minha garganta parecia fechada, eu não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

Eu tentei novamente, tentei com todas as minhas forcas pedir para que se não fosse possível aliviar essa dor que me matassem, eu não estava suportando, eu queria morrer se fosse para todo aquele fogo que meu queimava sem a menor do, de dentro para fora, cessasse. Nada. Não consegui novamente.

Eu estava entrando em pânico, aquela dor estava me arrebentando de dentro para fora, era como se eu tivesse ingerido acido sulfúrico e o veneno estivesse corroendo meu corpo, era uma dor intensa demais.

Eu sabia de onde vinha a dor, eu sabia que era por conta do meu estado emocional e da maldita lembrança, então eu tentei desviar meus pensamentos daquilo, eu tentei pensar em qualquer outra coisa, tentei esquecer aquela dor infernal, mas foi inútil.

A única coisa que consegui foi focar, com muita nitidez Edward e Tanya se beijando, e então, minha mente começou a trabalhar e começou a criar imagens que não haviam acontecido.

Edward abraçou Tanya, olhou para mim e riu, riu da minha desgraçada, debochou da minha cara, me chamou de defeituosa e disse que preferia estar no inferno a ficar comigo. Ele e Tanya riam, todos os Cullens riam, todos riam.

-Pare... – eu pedi, entre lagrimas para que aquilo acabasse, mas minha voz não passou de um sussurro. – Pare, por favor, pare... – pedi novamente, nada adiantou. – PARE, PARE!

Entrei em desespero, eu não queria mais ver nada daquilo, não queria mais sentir aquela dor, abri meus olhos, e procurei desesperada por algo que colocasse fim a minha dor, a primeira coisa que vi foi uma tesoura em cima da escrivaninha, sem pensar duas vezes eu a peguei, e com toda a forca que consegui reunir, eu a enfiem em meu pescoço para permitir que o ar entrasse em chegasse ate meus pulmões tão necessitados daquilo, em segui parti meus pulsos, para por um ponto final, naquela dor infernal.

Não levou mais que um minuto e a escuridão me tomou, levando com ela toda minha dor.

A escuridão era intensa, não havia nada ali; não havia um único rastro de luz, não havia vozes, não havia dor. Então isso era o outro mundo? Era todo esse vazio? Eu não conseguia sentir nada, não me sentia triste, nem feliz; não sentia medo, tão pouco coragem, não sentia nada. Eu estava... Vazia. Isso deveria ser triste, deveria ser motivo de desespero, mas não, perceber tudo isso não me surtia efeito algum.

O que isso queria dizer? O que todo aquele vazio dentro de mim representava? Eu não sabia e me admirou perceber que também não me importava. Aparentemente, a morte havia me roubado tudo, todos os meus sentimentos, todos os meus sonhos. Isso deveria ser ruim, deveria ser algo trágico, mas não era. Muito pelo contrário, eu estava grata; ali, em meio a todo aquele vazio eu não sentia dor, não sentia o buraco que parecia me engolir a pouco. Será que toda aquela escuridão era aquele buraco que crescera em meu peito?

Se fosse, eu estava grata a ele, ou a morte, ou a qualquer que tenha sido o responsável por me afundar naquele mar de trevas. Ali não era possível sentir a dor que Edward me fizera passar, nem a dor dele nem a de ninguém. Ali eu estava indiferente a tudo...

Isso era bom? Talvez sim, talvez não... Não importava, não vazia diferença...

Olhei a volta, procurando algum sinal de dor, ou de alegria, buscando algum sinal de alguma coisa além da escuridão, mas não existia nada, eu estava banhada em trevas.

Estendi meu braço para tentar agarrar alguma coisa, nada alcancei, não havia nada ali. Em qualquer outro momento, eu teria entrado em desespero, teria tentado deixar toda aquela escuridão, teria me aterrorizado, mas não, nada me abalava ali. Nada tocava meu coração que parecia não existir.

Eu quis sorrir, quis ficar feliz por estar ali, quis me alegrar por estar em um lugar onde a dor finalmente tinha me deixado, mas não consegui também. Nada. Nada me atingia. Não tinha problema, talvez fosse melhor ficar isenta de qualquer sentimento, seja ele bom ou ruim.

Cansada de tentar entender o incompreensível, fechei os olhos e deixei que o vazio tomasse minha mente, tomasse todo o meu corpo, me levasse novamente para uma inconsciência onde eu não precisaria pensar...


	21. Chapter 20

Novamente, a escuridão deixou minha mente, mas desta vez, a escuridão não foi tão prazerosa como da última vez, desta vez eu me senti temerosa por estar naquele breu, agora, eu me sentia desesperada para achar algum porto seguro, ali, eu sentia dor...

Foi um choque perceber como todo o meu corpo parecia doer absurdamente, em especial meu pescoço e meu pulso. Tentei pensar, tentei saber o porquê de uma dor tão agonizante dominar meu corpo, mas simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar. O que tinha acontecido?

A dor estava me enlouquecendo, era torturante, então senti uma pressão maior ainda naqueles dois pontos; a dor aumentou. Soltei um grito agudo de dor, tentei me desvencilhar da dor, tentei abrir meus olhos, tentei escapar da escuridão, mas não conseguia. O desespero foi me dominando, o que estava acontecendo?

Eu não consegui me lembrar de quem eu era, eu não conseguia me lembrar do que me levara a aquela dor nem a escuridão, eu não sabia nem meu próprio nome, a única coisa que eu sabia era que meu corpo estava em chamas, meu pescoço e meu pulso eram armas mortais contra o restante do meu corpo.

Alguém faça parar! ALGUÉM APAGUE O FOGO!

Eu tentava implorar por ajuda, tentava gritar, mas parecia que minha boca estava tapada, tapada pela escuridão. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava dar um jeito da dor se aplacar.

Então lutei com todas as minhas forças, finalmente um grito saiu de minha garganta sufocada, mesmo com minhas pálpebras pesando uma tonelada, eu consegui abri-las, e quando abri, foi um choque.

-Bella? – a voz inconfundível de Carlisle me chamou, parecia perturbado. – Bella fale comigo!

Girei meu olhar para encontrar o rosto agoniado do médico.

-Carlisle...? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, minha voz era acumulada de cansaço e eu não conseguia me lembrar do por que.

-Como se sente, querida? – perguntou ele ansioso, senti uma leve pressão em meu peito. Precisei pensar por um minuto para conseguir responde-lo, tentei sentir meu corpo, tudo parecia queimar, mas meu pulso e meu pescoço estavam doendo muito mais do que qualquer outra parte.

-Oh... – gemi estremecendo. – Me sinto como se estivesse em chamas.

Carlisle fez careta e olhou em outra direção, parecia irritado; acompanhei seu olhar e encontrei Alice, ela parecia arrependida, parecia sofrer, parecia... Parecia... Suja?

Franzi o cenho e apertei meus olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. Alice estava MESMO suja, pouco, mas suja. Tentei identificar o que era aquilo em seu rosto. Era tão... Parecia tão... Cheirava tão... OMFG! ERA **SANGUE**!

No mesmo instante senti meu estomago revirar, por que Alice estava suja de sangue? Antes que eu pudesse verbalizar essa pergunta a baixinha se aproximou, ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-Por favor, Bella, me perdoe, me perdoe. – a pequena começou a soluçar baixinho. – Me perdoe, mas era a única maneira, eu juro, eu VI, era a única!

As palavras dela pareciam grego para mim, eu não estava entendendo o porquê de tudo aquilo. Procurei novamente por Carlisle a fim de achar as respostas para minhas indagações silenciosas, ele pareceu poder ler minha mente, pois tratou de me explicar:

-Você tentou se matar Bella... – sua voz era baixa, mas repleta de tristeza e dor. – Lembra-se disso? Tentou se matar depois de ver Edw... – sua voz morreu. Nem precisei que ele terminasse a frase, os fashs de Tanya e Edward se beijando na nossa festa de casamento invadiram minha mente como mil agulhas penetrando a carne.

A dor me fez arfar, era doloroso demais saber que Edward tinha feito aquilo comigo, era doloroso saber que eu não só fui rejeitada como também fui humilhada pela pessoa que mais amo. As lágrimas rapidamente tomaram conta de meus olhos.

Obriguei a mim mesma a afastar aquelas lembranças de minha cabeça, eu ainda queria entender o restante. Fiz menção de me sentar, mãos quentes me ajudaram, virei-me para ver quem era, e ali estava Seth, todo piedoso, preferi não entender sua piedade.

Voltei minha atenção à questão principal no momento; fitei-me, ainda estava vestida de noiva, ou pelo menos com o que sobrou do vestido, pois ele estava quase que totalmente manchado de vermelho, o que deduzi ser sangue. Vi meus pulsos enfaixados, aquilo me agoniou, eu sabia que já havia perdido os movimentos de uma das mãos por fazer aquilo, será que eu havia perdido os movimentos da outra também?

Hesitante, eu tentei mexer meu braço direito, para meu alivio, eu consegui. Instintivamente, levei minha mão ao meu pescoço, também estava enfaixado.

-Você quase conseguiu Bella... – Carlisle voltou a falar, arrancando-me de meus devaneios, voltei a fita-lo. – Você quase morreu Bella, - a voz dele era cada vez mais dolorosa. – Assim que Alice viu-a se cortando, nós ligamos para Seth, para que ele fizesse alguma coisa, enquanto não chegávamos bom, ele ficou ao seu lado todo o tempo, mas não conseguiu deter o sangramento. – Carlisle engoliu em seco. – Quando chegamos você estava morrendo...

Fechei meus olhos e tentei encontrar algum ar para meus pulmões que estava tão necessitado, não encontrei nenhum, eu estava destruída, meu ar não mais existia em meu mundo, meu chão se desintegrara, minha razão de viver se fora, como poderia eu sobreviver sem... Sem... Sem ELE ao meu lado? Como? Não era possível, e creio que não era a única consciente disso, todos ali pareciam compreender isso muito bem.

-Alice agiu por impulso Bella, se eu tivesse percebido a tempo, se eu tivesse tido ALGUMA idéia que ela faria isso... – Carlisle voltou a falar agora mais agoniado; abri meus olhos e o fitei, confusa, não compreendia a onde ele queria chegar. – Foi à única maneira de salva-la Bella... – declarou ele por fim.

Eu não conseguia compreender, não conseguia entender a onde Carlisle estava chegando.

-O que está tentando dizer, Carlisle? – perguntei confusa, minha mente não estava trabalhando direito.

Carlisle soltou um suspiro cansado, fitou Alice por um breve segundo e voltou a me encarar. Temeroso, ele falou:

-Bella; Alice... Alice – nunca vi um vampiro gaguejar. – Alice mordeu você...

Senti meu corpo estremecer com tal revelação, não podia ser verdade, podia? Lembrei-me da dor absurda que senti a pouco, uma dor insuportável, algo que se parecia muito com a dor que senti quando James me mordeu. Mas, se Alice havia me mordido, por que eu ainda me sentia humana? Por que eu me sentia, normal, dolorida, mas normal.

O pânico foi tomando conta de cada célula do meu corpo, eu queria me acalmar, queria pensar com coerência, mas não conseguia, minhas mãos foram ficando suadas, minha cabeça estava confusa, minha respiração ofegante, meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e... Espera. Eu disse meu coração?

O choque transpassou meu rosto, Carlisle deve ter percebido, pois se aproximou. Levei minhas mãos até meu peito e senti ali, meu coração estava batendo, como era possível? Alice havia me mordido, não? Então como eu ainda era humana? Seria possível eu estar consciente e lúcida como estava DURANTE a transformação? Parei para refletir por um instante, não creio que fosse possível, a dor era insuportável, não? A única coisa em sua mente é o desejo pela morte. Então, como eu não sentia tanta dor? Como meu coração ainda batia? Por que eu não me _sentia_ vampira?

Olhei para Carlisle a procura de respostas, ele pareceu compreender, pois logo pediu que me acalmasse.

-Acalme-se Bella. – pediu ele, mas era algo impossível de se fazer, eu me sentia tonta com tanta informação, nada estava fazendo sentido, eu estaria enlouquecendo? – Bella me escute, por favor! – pediu Carlisle chacoalhando-me pelo ombro. Ainda anestesiada pelo excesso de informações o fitei sem dizer nada.

-Bella... – Carlisle deu um suspiro cansado, fitou Alice por um breve momento e voltou a me encarar. – Alice mordeu você, mas eu suguei o veneno em seguida, você ainda é humana.

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se franzirem em sinal de confusão, por que Alice faria aquilo? Não fazia sentido... Morder-me e depois sugar o veneno? PRA QUE?

Olhei para o médico a minha frente, perguntei silenciosamente o que tudo aquilo representava; eu estava tão aturdida com todo excesso de informações que nem mesmo sabia dizer o que estava sentindo.

Dr. Cullen deu um suspiro cansado antes de começar a me explicar.

-Alice viu-a morrendo Bella... – explicou ele sem me encarar, também baixei meu olhar. – Ela viu que seu coração não agüentaria, a única coisa que poderia fortalecê-lo era o veneno, como você bem sabe, o veneno mantém qualquer coração, por mais fraco que esteja batendo.

Tudo aquilo era demais para mim, muita informação para UMA vida só! Quem dirá um dia então! Olhei para Alice, seu olhar era torturante, ela se aproximou e ajoelhou-se ao meu lado.

-Perdoe-me Bella, - pediu ela em meio aos soluços. – Sei que a seus olhos parece que eu quis fazê-la sofrer a toa, mas juro que não foi! Eu juro! Mas era a única maneira de salva-la! Sei que sofreu e lamento por isso, mas não podia permitir que você... – ela não se permitiu terminar a frase, enterrou o rosto em meu colo e chorou.

Eu não conseguia pensar com coerência, estava entorpecida, as imagens de todos os acontecimentos do dia, as imagens de Edward e Tanya se beijando passavam por minha mente, doíam, mas eu não conseguia reagir, tudo passava por mim, tudo me feria mais e mais, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer algo, eu estava paralisada pela dor.

Nada disse, mesmo com todos esperando para que eu falasse, eu não o fiz. Não sabia o que dizer, nem sabia se existia algo para dizer. Eu parecia não conhecer mais as palavras, parecia não conhecer mais as pessoas a minha volta, não conhecia mais nenhuma ação, nenhuma reação, não reconhecia nem a mim mesma. Nada! Tudo era estranho para mim! Um mundo diferente, um mundo estranho... Demorei alguns segundos para perceber o porquê de me sentir assim, aquele era um mundo sem Edward...

Doeu-me, pensar naquelas palavras, mas era a verdade, esse era o fim do nosso amor, era o fim de tudo. Era hora de começar de novo, era hora de reaprender a viver, aprender tudo desde o início, começar engatinhando nesse mundo tão esquisito. Meu coração se apertou tão forte, tão dolorosamente forte, que eu soube, naquele momento, que ele jamais voltaria a se abrir. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

-Bella? – a voz triste de Alice trouxe-me novamente para a realidade. – Pode... Podemos conversar, por favor? Sei que esta entorpecida, mas a muito que conversar... Sei de suas intenções e não vou fazer objeção se essa for mesmo a sua vontade, mas, por favor, me escute, apenas escute... – suplicou ela.

Eu não conseguia pensar, eu sabia que não deveria falar com Alice, mas não conseguia assimilar o porquê de não poder falar com ela.

– Em nome de nossa amizade Bella, em nome do amor que sentimos uma pela outra, você é minha irmã por Deus me de uma chance. – ela implorou e tudo que fiz foi assentir com a cabeça. Ela se virou para o pai e Seth e pediu. – Podem nos deixar sozinhas por um instante?

Ambos assentiram e em silêncio, saíram do quarto.

Observei todos saírem do quarto em silêncio para só então voltar a fitar Alice, eu não queria conversar, não queria olhar para a cara daquela vampira que tanto amava, mas sabia que seria a única maneira dela me deixar em paz.

Alice ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, talvez tentando traduzir meu rosto ou tentando escolher as palavras certas. Aguardei em silêncio, indiferente, nada mais fazia sentido, nada mais importava.

-Bella... – Alice me chamou receosa, me dignei apenas a olhá-la. – Bella, por favor, acredite, - Alice pegou minhas mãos, sua voz era agonizante, não fiz nada. – Bella eu juro, JURO Bella, juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu NÃO sabia!

Não falei nada, nada precisava ser dito, ambas sabíamos que eu não havia acreditado.

-Bella, eu juro Bella, JURO! Você sabe como eu a amo, se eu soubesse, se eu tivesse visto eu jamais teria permitido... – não permiti que ela dissesse mais nada, o sangue me subiu a cabeça, a raiva me dominou, explodi com Alice:

-FAÇA-ME O FAVOR ALICE! – Gritei a plenos pulmões. – VOCÊ VÊ O FUTURO! SEMPRE ENCHERGA CADA PASSO QUE VOU DAR! ATÉ PARECE QUE VOCÊ NÃO VIU AQUILO ACONTECENDO!

-EU NÃO VI BELLA! JURO QUE NÃO VI! – Gritou Alice a beira do desespero, não me comovi. – Você sabe que não posso ver nada com os lobos por perto! Eu não tinha como saber Bella, juro que não tinha! – Ela soluçava.

Fiquei alguns instantes em silêncio, pensando nas palavras de Alice, eu sabia que eram verídicas, sabia que quando um lobisomem estava perto as visões de Alice sumiam.

-Você sabe que eu falo a verdade Bella... Sabe muito bem que se eu tivesse visto teria te avisado ou tentando impedir, mas... Mas eu não tinha como saber.. – Alice apertou suas mãos nas minhas, sem me machucar. – Bella eu a amo! Você é minha irmã, eu jamais permitiria que alguém a fizesse sofrer, se eu soubesse eu teria feito algo, por favor, acredite em mim.

Refleti por algum tempo, por um lado, as palavras de Alice faziam sentido, por um lado eu queria acreditar nas palavras da baixinha, eu queria acreditar que pelo menos ela, pelo menos Alice não havia sido tão cruel comigo.

Mas havia coisas que simplesmente não faziam sentido, por que Edward fizera aquilo comigo? Por que aquele momento? Por que se casar então, se sua única intenção era me humilhar? Por que Tanya? Logo quem ele sempre disse não sentir mais que afinidade familiar... E mesmo que já a amasse, por que Tanya se sujeitaria a aquilo? Ali? Na frente de todo mundo? Não era possível que aquele beijo saísse do nada, algo já deveria existir.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas, tinha um pé atrás com todos, se Alice dizia a verdade, se Alice verdadeiramente não sabia, ela me diria a verdade, não é mesmo? Ela seria sincera comigo agora, quando eu perguntasse...

Encarei Alice, fitei seu olhar procurando algum vestígio de mentira, de falsidade, nada encontrei, então essa seria a prova se Alice tinha ou não algo a ver com tudo aquilo.

-Se você realmente não sabia, - comecei sem desviar o olhar, Alice foi ficando mais branca já sabia o que eu pediria. – Se você realmente seria leal a mim e teria me dito se soubesse, me diga Alice; Edward e Tanya já tiveram um caso?

Alice desviou o rosto, pude ver sua luta interna, demorei alguns segundos para perceber que eu havia colocado-a contra a parede, feito-a escolher entre sua melhor amiga e seu irmão favorito. Me senti mal por isso, mas esse sentimento de culpa logo passou; depois de tudo que Edward me fez, eu merecia um pouco de consideração da minha melhor amiga.

-E então Alice? – insiti arqueando uma sobrancelha. Por mais que meu rosto demonstrasse toda a indiferença, meus batimentos me entregavam, a verdade é que eu temia ouvir a resposta.

Ela me olhou triste. – Sim... – disse ela desviando o olhar. – Eles tiveram um caso, há muito tempo.

Senti uma adaga transpassar meu peito, o ar fugiu de meus pulmões por alguns minutos, eu já imaginava algo como aquilo, mas ouvir a confirmação foi pior do que eu imaginava, o mundo foi ficando acinzentado, a vida foi perdendo o brilho à medida que eu juntava as palavras de Alice com as imagens de Edward e Tanya se beijando. Com a única mão que respondia a meus comandos, eu me abracei, tentando fazer com que aquele buraco dentro de mim parasse de me sugar para dentro de si, minha alma estava sendo devorada pela solidão e pela desilusão.

Alice me envolveu num abraço apertado, tentando talvez me reconfortar, mas não adiantava nada mais adiantava. Passamos algum tempo assim, sem dizer nada, Alice soluçava, e eu, sem reagir. Fiquei surpresa em perceber que já não possuía mais lágrimas, estava seca. Por mais que sentisse que ia chorar, que PRECISAVA chorar, isso não acontecia. Eu continuava estática.

-Se te consola de alguma maneira, Bella... – sussurrou Alice em meu ouvido. – Isso faz anos. Foi muito tempo antes de Edward encontrar você... – ela afagou meu ombro, dando-me conforto, ou ao menos, tentando, nada me consolava. – Ninguém nunca soube disso até hoje...

As palavras de Alice estavam longe, eu não consiga fazer ou pensar mais nada, tudo tinha terminado, que sentido tinha minha vida agora? Como seguir em frente quando não há mais estrada para percorrer? Como continuar a respirar quando o oxigênio não mais existe em seu mundo? O que se deve fazer para reconstruir um coração quebrado em incontáveis pedacinhos? O que fazer quando seu sol se apaga? Sua vida se torna fria e sombria?

Essas eram as indagações que me perturbavam, eu não conseguiria seguir em frente, eu não QUERIA seguir em frente... Minha vida chegara ao fim, mas, para meu completo azar e desespero, a morte não acompanhou minha vida. Agora eu havia chegado ao fim, sem poder obter o descanso eterno; havia castigo pior? Eu duvidava...

-Você sempre soube não é mesmo? – perguntei numa voz calma e baixa. Não queria brigar nem acusá-la de nada, queria apenas... Saber.

Alice me apertou mais forte, não me atrevi a fita-la.

-Sim, - disse-me ela. – Sempre soube, mas eles não estavam juntos há muitos anos Bella, ele tinha vergonha desse passado, implorou para que eu guardasse seu segredo. – Alice soltou um soluço baixo. – Entenda que ele é meu irmão favorito, e ele havia me jurado que aquilo era passado. Eu não tinha idéia que um dia aquele sentimento pudesse voltar, juro que não sabia, se eu tivesse visto isso, se tivesse previsto uma chance, pequena que fosse, eu teria lhe contado Bella, eu juro!

Eu não respondi nada, não fazia mais diferença, Alice continuou a soluçar, não esbocei reação nenhuma, talvez, nem mesmo tivesse reação a esboçar.

-Bella, - ela levantou meu rosto forçando-me a encará-la. – Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa! – Alice estava à beira do histerismo. Meu rosto continuou imparcial.

-O que quer que eu diga Alice? – perguntei sem entonação.

-Diga que me perdoa! Diga que vai matar Edward! Ou Tanya! Diga que vai matar os dois! Diga que vai correr para os braços de Mike Newton ou de Jacob Black! Diga qualquer coisa! Mas diga ALGUMA coisa, Bella! – ela me chacoalhou de leve.

O que ela esperava que eu dissesse? HAVIA algo a ser dito?

-Não há nada a ser dito Alice. – falei calma como a morte. – Quer que eu lhe diga como estou destruída por dentro? Acho que você já sabe disso! Quer que eu lhe diga que eu quero morrer? Acho que você também já sabe disso, mas creio que não me ajudará não é? – senti uma pontada de esperança. Será que Alice me ajudaria? – Você me ajudaria, Alice? Em nome da nossa amizade. Se eu te pedisse para acabar com a minha vida, você o faria?

Estranhamente, me senti ansiosa, talvez Alice fosse o anjo que me tiraria de todo esse inferno. Alice me encarou com olhos tristes e negou com a cabeça acabando com todas as minhas esperanças.

-Sabe que eu jamais faria isso, Bella! – a voz dela era repleta de pena e pânico.

-Então. Não há nada a ser dito Alice. – me deitei de costas para Alice, abracei meus joelhos e fiquei a fitar a parede, não queria mais conversar, não queria mais nada.

Alice ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, tempo o suficiente para me perguntar se ela ainda estava ali, mas quando eu estava prestes a olhar, senti sua mão afagando meu ombro.

-Sabe Bella, sei que quer morrer, sei que não vê mais sentido para nada, sei que quer tirar Edward da sua cabeça, não vou te ajudar a morrer, mas posso te ajudar a recomeçar...

Fiquei confusa, o que Alice queria dizer? Encarei, sentei-me na cama esperando que falasse.

-Olha, Edward vai procurá-la, só não está aqui agora porque Emmett o esta segurando, literalmente! Mas, se você quiser, posso te ajudar a fugir, ir para um lugar onde ele não irá encontrá-la! Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser lá, pensar com calma, resolver o que fará da vida, eu e minha família a ajudaremos a recomeçar, com ou sem Edward! Amamos você, Bella, queremos vê-la feliz!

Parei para refletir nas palavras da baixinha, isso seria possível? Um recomeço? Um lugar longe de Edward?

-Ele vai me achar Alice! – declarei por fim, sem esperanças.

-Não nesse lugar que quero lhe mandar! Ele jamais te procuraria lá.

-E onde seria? – perguntei descrente, existia tal lugar?

-Na Ilha Esme! No Brasil! – ela abriu um leve sorriso. – Era pra lá que ele iria te levar para passar a lua-de-mel. – Senti a dor em meu peito apertar com aquelas palavras, mas Alice prosseguiu. – Ele sabe que você nem se quer sabe que existe essa ilha, e por ser onde seria a lua-de-mel de vocês, ele jamais a procurara lá. Então, o que você me diz?

Eu pensei muito sobre isso, seria uma boa idéia? Poderia o plano maluco de Lice dar certo? Eu duvidava, Alice sabia disso.

-Não tem mais nada a perder... – disse ela tristemente.

Ela tinha razão, se ela achava que daria certo então valia à pena tentar.

-Ok, eu vou então!

* * *

_**Só para esclarecer uma nova dúvida que surgiu, a fic pode estar quase completando toda a prévia, mas não está nem perto de terminar ;D**_

_**Apreciem o capitulo ;D**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	22. Chapter 21

**Visão de Edward**

A festa de casamento já havia terminado há algumas horas, todos já haviam seguido para suas respectivas casas, não me despedi de ninguém, estava em meu quarto, ainda sendo segurado por Emmett.

Esme havia se desculpado com todos dizendo que por Bella não estar se sentindo bem, nós havíamos nos recolhido e para não criar preocupações desnecessárias e estragar a festa de todos, nós não havíamos nos despedido. Como se a essa altura do campeonato eu ainda estivesse me preocupando o que os convidados estavam pensando. O sol já nascia no horizonte, mas Alice e Carlisle não haviam retornado ainda, nem ao menos dado notícias.

Eu estava entrando em pânico, o que havia acontecido com Bella? Eles teriam chegado a tempo? Teriam conseguido salva-la? Só de pensar nessa possibilidade eu sentia uma adaga transpassar meu peito. Sem Bella nada mais teria sentido. Eu tentava não pensar, tentava me concentrar em outra coisa, mas todas as vezes que eu fechava os olhos, duas imagens gritavam em minha mente: o rosto de Bella quando me viu beijando Tanya, e a visão de Alice onde Bella tentara se matar.

Eu estava enlouquecendo! Era Bella! Minha Bella! Como eu pude me deixar levar? Como eu pude ferir tanto a única pessoa que realmente importava em minha vida? Como eu pude estragar minha felicidade? Como pude deixá-la escapar? Ela estava em minhas mãos! Finalmente eu tinha tudo que queria! Como pude estragar tudo?

Meu martírio pessoal era insuportável, mas muito pouco comparado a tudo que eu merecia, nada faria minha culpa minimizar, nada tornaria as coisas menos piores, nada faria Bella esquecer o que havia acontecido. Eu a havia perdido; espantei-me em perceber o quão conformado eu já estava com aquilo. Meu intimo já sabia que aquele era meu destino. Não havia outros caminhos.

Quando eram quase nove da manhã, Alice e Carlisle finalmente retornaram, ambos estavam cansados, sem vida em seus olhares, isso só fez minha alma se despedaçar ainda mais, as notícias com certeza não seriam boas.

Todos nos aproximamos dos dois, esperando por notícias.

-E então? – perguntei angustiado. – Como está Bella? Ela esta bem?

Carlisle soltou um suspiro cansado e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

-Está, nós conseguimos salva-la... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro sem entonação.

O alivio me inundou naquele instante. Pelo menos Bella estava bem. Não sei o que faria se eles não tivessem chegado a tempo. Todos suspiraram de alivio, tão aliviados quanto eu.

Minha tranqüilidade não durou muito, pelas expressões de meu pai e minha irmã, tinha algo errado, o pavor logo voltou a tomar conta de cada centímetro de meu corpo. O que estava errado?

-Alice? Pai? Por que essas caras? O que aconteceu? – perguntei receosamente. Não tinha muita certeza se queria escutar o que estava por vir.

Eles se entreolharam e logo seus olhares recaíram para o chão. Eles estava desiludidos, sem a menor de começar a falar ou talvez sem nem ao certo como saber fazer aquilo.

-Vocês estão me assustando! – murmurei cautelosamente. – O que aconteceu?

Alice começou a soluçar baixo e buscou consolo nos braços de Jasper, automaticamente ele a abraçou afagando levemente suas costas.

-Digam-me! – exigi aspirado. – O que aconteceu?

-Edward... – Carlisle apoiou a mão em meu ombro, sua boca se abriu por duas vezes, mas nenhum som saia dela, ele não sabia como falar o que quer que fosse.

Invadi a mente de meu pai e de Alice, procurando alguma coisa, qualquer indicio do que era o que eles tanto temiam em me dizer. Nada encontrei.

-FALEM-ME! O QUE ACONTECEU? – Gritei sentindo o pânico voltar a me tomar, o que eles tanto temiam em me dizer?

-A culpa é sua! – gritou Alice, atraindo toda a atenção para si. – A culpa é sua, Edward! – ela se desvencilhou de Jasper e me encarou, seus olhos eram repletos de ódio, raiva. Algo nada normal para Alice. – Se não fosse pela sua estupidez...! Se você não fosse o idiota que é...!

Eu não conseguia suportar mais aquilo, do que ela estava falando? Peguei seus ombros e a chacoalhei sem muita força.

-Do que está falando, Alice? – exigi angustiado. – Em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, diga-me! Do que está falando?

-Você tinha Bella, Edward! Você tinha a felicidade em suas mãos! Você teve tudo que você cobiçou desde que Bella apareceu pela primeira vez em Forks High School! Mas você tinha que estragar tudo! Você tinha que dar um jeito de arruinar tudo! – ela começou a gritar e a avançar para cima de mim. Jasper a segurou, mas isso não a impediu de gritar. – Por sua culpa Bella foi embora! FOI EMBORA, EDWARD!

As palavras de Alice foram como mil adagas acertando em cheio meu peito, as palavras foram pontiagudas, afiadas, me machucaram fisicamente, fizeram-me perder o ar. O que Alice queria dizer? Bella estava com Seth certo? Ela estava brava, eu sei que sim, mas quando se acalmasse nós sentaríamos e conversaríamos. Nós iríamos se acertar! Nós iríamos esclarecer tudo!

Eu tentei abrir a boca para questionar, tentei entender melhor as palavras da baixinha, mas minha voz não saia, eu continuava petrificado, sem conseguir reagir.

Minha mente parecia não conseguir processar a informação, eu me sentia um humano de tão lento que estava sendo meu raciocínio; Bella? Embora? Essas duas palavras estavam na mesma frase? Como? Não... Não era possível! Não PODIA SER!

Podia? Alice estaria falando sério? Bella teria mesmo me deixado? Não que isso não fosse sensato depois do que fiz, mas, ela nem ao menos me ouviria? Eu havia perdido-a para sempre? Oh.. Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Senti que minhas pernas não eram mais confiáveis, me vi caindo de joelhos ao chão perante Alice. Não podia ser verdade... Simplesmente; não podia...

Bella... Minha Bella... Ela havia partido? Bella... Bella havia me deixado...

A dor alastrou por meu corpo, senti a dor física daquele momento... Em minhas veias não corria sangue há muitos anos, mas naquele momento eu tive certeza de que o corria dor por minhas veias e não veneno.

Um buraco rapidamente foi aberto em meu peito, ganhando espaço a cada segundo, esse buraco estava me engolindo, me levando para as trevas, para o inferno...

Bella não era mais minha, nem nunca mais seria... Eu havia perdido-a...

Fechei meus olhos fortemente tentando acordar daquele pesadelo sem fim, segurei meus cabelos com força, pressionei minha cabeça o máximo, negando, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que aquilo não era real, que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, que quando eu desse por mim eu me veria novamente me minha festa de casamento com Bella, nós estaríamos feliz, nos amando para todo o sempre...

Eu esperei, eu tentei me convencer disso, eu rezei, eu implorei, chorei, gritei, fiz de tudo para que isso pudesse acontecer, mas simplesmente, não acontecia... Tudo aquilo, todo aquele pesadelo... Era... Era real.

Minha alma se dilacerou quando a ficha finalmente caiu, a dor foi tão aguda, tão intensa que me fez perder o ar, minha vida instantaneamente perdeu o brilho, perdeu o sentido. Nada mais importava...

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, não sei o que aconteceu a minha volta, a única coisa que sei foi que as palavras de Alice, continuaram a gritar em minha mente relembrando-me a cada segundo que eu havia perdido Bella, o quão monstruoso eu havia sido.

Talvez alguns dias tivessem se passado, talvez apenas algumas horas, como saber? Que sentido tinha saber? Havia algo que eu pudesse fazer? Havia algum jeito de reparar o irreparável? Ou remediar o iremediado? Será que Bella me ouviria se eu fosse a seu encontro? Eu iria até o inferno se fosse preciso! Eu passaria a eternidade inteira procurando-a se pudesse haver esperança... Sim... Talvez houvesse...! Talvez Bella me desse uma nova chance se eu provasse que merecia...! Sim! Eu faria isso!

Foi com esse pensamento otimista e determinado que eu me vi com forças de me levantar, meus familiares continuavam próximos, preocupados comigo, já não estavam mais com as roupas de festa, talvez tivessem mesmo se passado alguns dias. Agora não importava mais.

Encarei Alice, ela precisa me dizer, precisava me ajudar.

-Alice... – comecei, minha voz era domada pelo desespero. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos, ainda estava brava comigo.

-Esqueça Edward! – disse-me ela virando-se para sair. Rapidamente a alcancei, impedindo-a de sair.

-Alice! – chamei-a desesperado, ela não podia ir contra mim agora, ela precisava me ajudar! Eu não conseguiria ter Bella de volta sem ela. – Alice, por favor!

-Não Edward! – Lice se desvencilhou de minhas mãos, me encarou com olhos sedentos de raiva. – Não vou te ajudar mais!

-Alice não faça isso comigo! – pedi agoniado, já sentia o choro crescendo em meu peito, eu não podia perder Bella! Não... Podia...

-Você traiu minha confiança Edward! – gritou ela me acusando com o dedo indicador. – Eu te ajudei, eu guardei seus segredos, eu fiz tudo para que você fosse feliz... E como você retribuiu? – Ela estava mais furiosa a cada segundos. - VOCÊ QUASE ME FEZ PERDER MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!

-Alice eu... – cai de joelhos na sua frente, os soluços eram altos. - Tenha pena de mim Alice! Tenha pena de minha alma! – pedi desnorteado, não podia deixar Alice partir. Ela precisava me ajudar. – Me ajude Alice! Ajude-me! Bella é minha vida! Preciso tê-la de volta!

Ela semi-serrou os olhos me fuzilando por algum tempo, em sua mente eu via o quão ferida minha irmã estava, mas eu não desistiria. Não desta vez!

-Preste muita atenção no que vou falar Edward... – sua voz era calma e baixa como a morte. – Eu. Não. Irei. Ajudá-lo! Bella foi embora, EU a ajudei a fugir! – aquelas palavras foram como chicotadas em minha alma, Alice havia ajudado Bella a partir? Por quê? Por quê?

Ela entendeu minhas angustias e respondeu ainda com a voz mortífera.

-Esse foi o preço que paguei para ter minha amiga de volta, não vou arriscar a amizade de Bella novamente por você, Edward! – ela se virou para sair, mas eu não podia deixá-la ir, eu precisava achar Bella.

-E A VIDA DO SEU IRMÃO ALICE? – Gritei. Eu sabia que estava passando dos limites, mas eu não mediria escrúpulos para encontrar Bella. No mesmo instante senti os braços de meus irmãos e meu pai me segurando, não liguei e voltei a gritar com a baixinha, ela não havia saído, mas também não havia se virado para mim. – Você vai arriscar isso Alice? – insisti. – Você sabe que quanto eu ver que não tenho mais chances de ter Bella de volta eu vou para Volterra de novo...

Os braços se apertaram contra mim, eu mal estava ligando, só queria saber a resposta de Alice, eu sabia que estava fazendo de pressão psicológica, mas eu estava desesperado! Lentamente minha irmã se virou para mim, seu olhar era frio, transbordava ódio e desprezo.

-Eu não irei te ajudar Edward! Não importa o que você faça. E você não irá para Volterra, como pode perceber, acaba de ganhar algumas babás... – ela riu sem humor e se virou para sair, deixando claro que eu deveria desistir.

Minha cabeça tombou, eu estava derrotado, eu havia perdido tudo... Bella. Alice. Eu nem precisava ver pra saber que o restante de meus familiares também.

Antes de sair, Alice parou no batente da porta e olhou por cima do ombro.

-Se te consola, - disse ela ainda fria. – Bella só quer colocar as idéias no lugar, voltará para conversar com você quando estiver pronta... – Olhei para ela esperançoso, se fosse assim, talvez houvesse esperança! – Mas é bom você ficar aqui quietinho, para a família de Bella e para toda a cidade vocês estão em lua-de-mel, por isso não deixe que ninguém o veja... – então ela saiu para algum lugar, me deixando ali, com a certeza de que eu não teria chances de ir atrás de Bella, ou para qualquer outro lugar.


	23. Chapter 22

Visão de Bella

Eu estava sentada na poltrona de um avião, meu olhar fixo nas nuvéns que passavam pela janela, por falta de opção. Eu não tinha pra onde olhar, não tinha o que olhar... Eu me sentia como se não tivesse nada. Eu estava devastada, meu espirito estava quebrado em tantos pedacinhos que eu jamais conseguiria uni-los novamente. Não havia mais esperança para mim.

Eu queria esquecer, eu queria não lembrar, mas como isso era possível se ao meu lado estava a poltrona vazia de Edward, a poltrona que ele deveria estar ocupando, nesse momento deveriamos estar juntos, seguindo feliz para nossa lua-de-mel; as coisas não deveriam estar do jeito que estavam, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

As lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos, eram silênciosas, sem soluços escandalosos ou descontroles vergonhosos, não... Isso não fazia mais parte de mim, não era possível perceber que eu estava chorando a não ser que aproximasse, mas ninguém faria isso.

O vazio dentro de mim era grande, faltava algo dentro de mim, faltava minha alma; porém não era algo que me desesperava perceber, não mais, na verdade, eu já havia me acostumado com o buraco em meu peito, já havia me acostumado com a solidão, ela era minha única compania.

O vôo passou sem que eu percebesse, mesmo sendo um vôo longo de aproximadamente oito horas e eu não ter comido ou dormido um pouco para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Eu não estava verdadeiramente prestando atenção, não me importava. Quando finalmente chegamos ao Brasil, eu desci limpei a trilha de lágrimas de meu rosto e coloquei um óculos escuros, sem nem ao menos me preocupar se era dia ou noite, eu apenas queria esconder meus olhos vermelhos.

Peguei minha mala e segui para o sagão, de acordo com Alice, ela pediria a um casal amigo dela e Jasper para me pegar no aeroporto e me levar até a casa deles lá, inicialmente eu havia recusado, mas ela insistiu dizendo que eu não saberia chegar até lá sozinha.

Parei próxima a uma parede, observando sem realmente ver, o local, as pessoas passavam por mim rindo ou apressadas, outras corriam para os braços de alguém provavelmente a muito não visto; e então eu senti inveja delas, aquelas pessoas que eu não conheciam simplismente tinham algo que eu não tinha, tinha algo que eu desejei ter a vida inteira e que me levou a ruína; _amor_.

O vazio dentro de mim rápidamente se expandiu, deixando-me claro que o único que eu tinha era ele, que ninguém mais estaria comigo; senti uma dor quase física ao perceber o quanto de odio imanava de mim, eu estava odiando e invejando pessoas que nem conhecia só por vê-las felizes, vê-las tendo algo que eu não tinha. Senti repulsa por mim mesma, respirei fundo tentando me manter controlada, eu não poderia surtar, não ali.

-Você deve ser Isabella... – uma voz doce chegou a meus ouvidos tirando-me de meus devaneios. Lentamente levantei o rosto e encontrei uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azul-esverdeados, corpo definido, um rosto lindo, muito bem arrumada parada na minha frente. Atrás dela estava um homem um pouco mais alto, cabelos levemente ondulados e ligeiramente loiros, seus olhos eram azuis, seu corpo era forte e definido, ele me fez lembrar-me de Jasper. Logo senti um pouco mais de tranquilidade me envolver, se era por lembrar-me de como Jasper agia em mim ou simplismente por não estar mais sozinha, eu não sabia dizer.

-Sim... – respondi com uma voz rouca. – Sou eu. – confirmei, automaticamente a moça sorriu.

-Sou Melissa Valente, - disse-me ela em seguida gesticulou o loiro. – Este é Guilherme Moore, somos amigos de Alice e Jasper. – explicou ela docemente. – Vamos leva-la até a casa dos Cullen, onde você poderá ficar o tempo que precisar. – Ela me sorriu cativante, e me vi obrigada a corresponder o sorriso, mesmo que fosse apenas um sorriso forçado.

Melissa engançou seu braço no meu e começamos a nos locomover pelo aeroporto, ao mesmo passo que Guilherme nos seguia trazendo minhas malas.

-Alice nos disse que você não gosta muito de sol, mas espero verdadeiramente que este conceito mude enquanto estiver aqui. – continuiou ela, mesmo não parando de falar, eu percebia que ela não era uma daquelas meninas metidas (Estilo Jéssica), que não calam a boca, Melissa parecia falar apenas porque achava que era importante. – Aqui no Brasil faz sol grande parte dos dias, o calor pode vir a encomoda-la por estar acostumada com frio. Mas logo se adaptará, eu tenho certeza.

Eu pouco falei durante todo o percurso, não por querer destratar Melissa e Guilherme ou por não querer ao menos tentar ser sociavel; eu simplismente, não conseguia... E por mais surpreendente que fosse, eles pareciam compreender isso, talvez Alice tivesse-lhes dito algo, não sei, mas era estranhamente confortavel estar com eles assim, sem me julgarem ou me forçarem ser algo que eu simplismente não conseguia ser naquele momento.

Eu mal vi como isso aconteceu, mas quando me dei conta, estavamos num iate navegando a céu aberto, Guilherme pilotava atento ao horizonte; Melissa estava sentada na ponta da embarcação aproveitando do sol que batia forte sobre nós e da brisa tranquila que emanava. Cerca de um quarto de hora mais tarde, atracamos em uma ilha, com uma floresta linda cobrindo toda sua extensão, a única coisa atificial ali, era uma enorme casa construiada próxima à praia.

-Bem vinda a Ilha de Esme! – disse-me Melissa com sempre, sorrindo. Ela me guiou para fora do barco em seguida em direção a casa enquanto deixava Guilherme cuidar de trazer as malas. Me senti mal por ele, mas quando questionei de ajudarmos-o, recebi uma forte gargalhada da parte da brasileira.

-Homens serve para isso, querida, - brincou ela enquanto caminhavamos rumo a casa. – Para nos servir...

-Ei! – disse Guilherme se fingindo de bravo. – Eu estou ouvindo, Mel! – Melissa riu mais ainda.

-Você me ama, Gui! – respondeu ela. Foi divertido ver o clima leve entre eles, ali, eu me senti confortavel, me senti... Bem. E o buraco tão grande em meu peito finalmente pareceu ser esquecido, mesmo que por um breve instante.

Quando adentramos na casa me vi ofegando, era deslumbrante, como todas as casas dos Cullen.

-Linda não é? – perguntou Melissa também adimirando a residencia. Eu me limitei a assentir, ainda maravilhada com a casa espelhada e com uma vista incrivel para o mar. – Venha, - ela começou a me puxar para o corredor. – Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Seguimos em silêncio até um comodo grande com uma sacada que dava vista a praia. Lindo.

-Este será seu quarto. – disse-me Melissa. – Eu ficarei aqui com você por toda a sua estadia, - assenti sem prestar muita atenção, me sentei na grande cama de casal e fitei Melissa, dando-lhe mais atenção. – Alice nos contou tudo o que aconteceu... – ao dizer aquelas palavras eu senti como se tivessem jogado ácido na ferida, a dor voltou com mais intensidade. Melissa caminhou até mim e se ajoelhou na minha frente, pegou minhas mãos, confortando-me.

-Nós não queremos julga-la ou entristesse-la, queremos apenas que se recupere do grande tombo que tomou. – ela sorriu e novamente, eu senti a dor ceder ao lado dela. – Estamos aqui querendo ajuda-la, e esperamos que você nos permita isso...

Estranhamente eu me senti acolhida com as palavras da brasileira, foram calorosa e cheias de veracidade, eu não me senti mais sozinha. Mesmo que a dor não tivesse desaparecido, talvez ali, junto a aquelas pessoas maravilhosa, eu aprendesse a cura-la.

-Obrigada Melissa... – sorri levemente, ela me retribuiu com um sorriso grandioso e me abraçou.

-Eu é que agradeço... – nos separamos e ela continuou a sorrir. – E me chame de Mel. – piscou ela tão espontaneamente que arrancou de mim uma risada, leve, mais ainda sim uma risada. Era a primeira vez que eu ria desde... Desde que a dor se tornou minha companheira.

-Está bem... – concordei. – Obrigada; Mel.

Os dias se passaram sem que eu visse, Mel ficou comigo na ilha durante todo o tempo e Gui vinha três vezes por semana nos visitar, eu percebi que ambos tinham algum tipo de relacionamento embora nenhum deles tenha me dito ou demostrado, eles sabiam me respeitar, e confesso que foi muito reconfortante estar com eles, eu me sentia menos sozinha. Eles pareciam transmitir um acolhimento natural, isso fazia bem a minha alma.

Por mais que eles conseguissem diminuir a dor que me consumia, entretendo-me desda hora em que eu abria os olhos até voltar a fecha-los, nenhum deles nada podia fazer para impedir que os pesadelos viessem… Eu não gostava de adormecer, passava o maior tempo possível acordada; dormir nunca se mostrou tão doloroso como estava sendo agora, todas as noites meus sonhos relembravam-me o que eu tanto queria esquecer. Eu me contorsia e gritava, eu sabia que sim, pois todas as noites Mel vinha me acordar com alguma desculpa, querendo conversar algo totalmente frivolo ou pedir minha opinião.

Eu sabia que eramapenas mentiras que a brasileira inventava para me tirar dos pesadelos ao mesmo tempo que não me forçar a falar sobre a dor. Eu era estremamente grata a ela por isso.

Fazia três semanas que estávamos ali, nós não saimos da ilha um dia se quer, Gui abastecia nossa despensa, para termos o que comer. Era mais fácil não ver ninguém, era mais fácil me isolar de tudo e todos, e mais uma vez, eles souberam respeitar meu espaço.

Melissa passou a me ensinar a cozinhar, não que eu não soubesse, mas ela me ensinou a cozinhar muito bem, todos os dias nos divertiamos cozinhando todo tipo de prato, muitos brasileiros, outros italianos, outros franceses, sempre variamos. Em pouco tempo eu sabia cozinhar tão bem quanto… _Ele_.

Passei a perceber que era possível enganar a dor, que eu conseguia esquece-la ou ao menos diminui-la quando estava focada em outra coisa, então passei a me dedicar inteiramente a tudo que faziamos; inicialmente fiquei preocupada com Mel, afinal eu estava praticamente exigindo que ocupassemos cem por cento do nosso tempo e tive medo que ela não tivesse tanta disposição ou logo se cansasse e me deixasse sozinha. Mas não foi assim.

Mel se mostrou muito disposta e me ajudou inteiramente, sempre mantendo seu costumeiro sorriso nos lábios. Ela me ensinou a cozinhar, me levou fazer trilhas, a nadar com golfinhos, fazer mergulhos, me ensinou a fazer artesanato, me ensinou a cantar, cada dia era ocupada com as mesmas tarefas, e quando eu já estava "profissional", Melissa inventava algo novo, ela sempre tinha coisas novas a me ensinar, e hoje era um desses dias. Estavamos na cozinha, terminando de fazer uma sobremesa para o jantar.

-Então o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou ela terminando de lavar a louça. Dei os ombros enquanto guardava a louça.

-Não sei. – respondi simplismente. Mel ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, isso não era nada bom. Mel tinha um jeito muito Alice de ser, mas não afobada como a baixinha que me forçava a fazer tudo; Mel tinha o mesmo genio animado e extrovertido, mas em momento algum me forçou a fazer alguma coisa, ela somente fazia-me ver o que talvez determinada coisa pudesse ser divertida.

-Humm… - ela olhou para o relógio e se virou para mim sorrindo. – Gui já deve estar chegando, então vamos te ensinar a dançar! – ela quase gritou de animação e bateu palmas.

Eu disse que não podia ser boa coisa, dançar era algo impossível no meu conceito, eu já tropessava no liso normalmente, como alguém espera que eu _dance_?

-Não acho uma boa idéia. – falei fazendo careta. – Eu não tenho a menor cordenação.

Mel desdenhou com a mão, exatamente como Alice costumava fazer. – Mero detalhe.

Suspirei pesadamente. – É sério, Mel. Eu REALMENTE não sei nem andar direito, dançar é minha sentença de morte… - fui sincersa, afinal, eu não tinha nada de coordenação, quantas vezes… _Ele_ não se irritou comigo por conta disso?

Pessíma idéia deixar que esse tipo de lembrança invadisse minha mente, fora como um soco em meu estomago, tratei de tentar desviar minha atenção e voltei-me para Melissa.

-Você não sabe o que diz… - desdenhou ela me puxando para a sala. – Brasileiros tem um gingado que ninguém tem… - ela sorriu.

-Não duvido… Mas eu não sou brasileira. – observei enquanto ela arrumava a sala, deixando-a espaçosa para que pudessemos dançar.

-Mas _eu_ sou. E vou te ensinar como se faz, não é difícil! Você vai ver! – me limitei a suspirar, aquilo seria um desastre.

Esperamos mais alguns instantes até Gui chegar; de acordo com a Mel, Gui era exencial para que a dança saisse perfeita. Quando ele chegou, Mel praticamente o arrastou até a sala.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele, totalmente confuso.

-Nós vamos ensinar a Bella a dançar! – explicou Mel batendo palmas, eu me limitei a suspirar e negar com a cabeça, aquilo decididamente não daria boa coisa, mas Gui não pareceu pensar da mesma meneira pois logo sorriu animado.

-Legal! Vai ser divertido! – eu o olhei incrudula, mas nem ele nem Mel pareceram perceber. – Então, que estilo vamos ensinar primeiro?

-Hummm… Não sei, alguma idéia?

-Eu sou a favor do funk. – disse Gui com um sorriso safado enquanto se sentava no sofá com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu não sabia o que era funk, mas apenas pela cara de safado de Guilherme, eu desejei não saber, porque com certeza seria algo constrangedor. Novamente, eu fui a unica a ter essa visão pois Mel bateu palmas.

-Otima idéia! Vamos começar pelo funk então! – declarou ela e se virou para mim. - Bella, eu vou dançar uma vez para você ter uma idéia, depois eu te ensino ok?

Assenti mais aliviada e me sentei no sofá ao lado de Guilherme, por mim ela poderia dançar o tempo inteiro que eu seria agradecida desde que ninguém me fizesse passar por nada constrangedor.

Enquanto Mel ligava o som resolvi perguntar a Guilherme qual era o grande papel dele nisso tudo, já que ele não dançaria, mas não deu tempo, pois Mel respondeu por ele:

-Vamos te ensinar o que as brasileiras tem de tão especial. – seu sorrisinho foi maliguino e me fez tremer.

-Você, vai ensinar dançando funk, - corrigiu Gui enquanto Melissa se posicionava no meio da sala, na frente. – Eu darei apenas mostrarei o efeito das brasileiras nos homens. – Em seguida ele riu, sendo acompanhado por Mel.

-Que seja… - retrucou ela sem interesse. – Agora vamos dançar…!– logo a música começou e eu comecei a assisti-la dançar.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 c 1 f k C F E T X k & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

(Coreografia e música usadas por Mel)

Quando a música finalmente acabou, eu estava de queixo caído, como uma mulher poderia requebrar tanto, se insinuar tanto quanto Mel fazia sem se machucar, pior, fazer isso sorrindo e com uma facilidade humanamente impossível. Definitivamente as brasileiras tinham motivos para terem uma fama internacional.

Quando olhei para Gui automaticamente minhas bochechas coraram ao perceber uma certa elevação em sua calça, desviei os olhos rapidamente dali, ele nem pareceu perceber meu olhar, seus olhos quase comiam Melissa, seu olhar estava fixo no corpo da brasileira; não que eu o culpasse, a dança que ela havia feito deixaria qualquer homem louco, era realmente marcante e sensual, eu jamais conseguiria fazer algo do tipo.

Me pergunto se Rosalie já teve coragem de trazer Emmett aqui, com tantas mulheres... digamos, liberais.

-E ai? – perguntou Mel alegremente enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque mal-feito, era visível que a dança a deixara com calor. – O que achou?

Não tive tempo de responder, pois Gui respondeu antes de mim.

-Você não tem idéia de como fica gostosa quando dança funk, mais que o normal.

Estava estampado na cara dele que falava sério, mas Mel se limitou a rir como se as palavras de Guilherme fossem algo comum.

-Eu não estava falando com você... – retrucou-lhe. Eu não conseguia compreender como eles conseguiam levar tudo tão tranquilamente, simplesmente não fazia sentido. Nunca tinha visto nada igual, mas para eles, parecia parte do dia-a-dia. – E então Bella? – Mel voltou a me fitar. – O que achou?

Ela estava ansiosa, eu não queria acabar com sua felicidade, afinal, eu havia adorado a dança, mas nela; em mim eu tinha certeza que ficaria ridículo, eu jamais conseguiria rebolar daquela maneira ou manter meu equilíbrio por mais de tipo, 30 segundos.

-Foi... – medi bem minhas palavras. – Foi muito interessante, você dança muito bem! – Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas eu não poderia criar-lhe esperanças. – Mas eu duvido que conseguia fazer algo do tipo.

-Bobagem! – desdenhou ela me puxando para o centro da sala. – Eu vou te ensinar e você vai dançar igual a uma brasileira antes do Gui tirar essas cara de idiota faminto que esta. – Em seguida ela riu, eu acompanhei levemente, pois ainda estava temerosa, eu com certeza acabaria com um braço quebrado no final do dia.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – tentei uma ultima vez.

-Bobagem, você verá como é fácil. – Mel retrucou posicionando-se do meu lado. Então começou a tentar me ensinar como se fazia para "rebolar de verdade" como ela mesma dizia, ou seja, o rebolado das brasileiras. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso e constrangedor que eu nunca senti tanta falta de Alice me fazer de sua Barbie.


	24. Chapter 23

Mais dias se passaram e Melissa tanto fez que conseguiu me ensinar todos os tipos de dança conhecíveis, por mais que possa parecer irônico, uma garota sem equilíbrio como eu dançar qualquer tipo de musica sem o menor problema e ainda, dançar bem, era assim que acontecia comigo. Digamos que Mel cumpriu o que prometeu e me ensinou o "jeitinho brasileiro", dançar passou a ser algo natural para mim.

Outra coisa que me tornei experiente foi falar a língua portuguesa, mesmo sendo uma das línguas mais difíceis do mundo, Melissa e Guilherme me ensinaram rapidamente a falar português; se tornou algo tão natural para mim que de um tempo para cá eu já nos pegava em conversas em português.

Mas o mais importante de tudo é que eu fui aprendendo a esquecer a dor, ela nunca se foi, sempre continuou ali, mas eu aprendi a ignorá-la, ao menos por hora. Aprendi também a minimizar minha raiva, afinal se... Ele, queria aquela mulher, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Porém tudo isso não passava de uma teoria, logo completaria um mês que eu estava isolada numa ilha, onde as únicas pessoas com quem eu tinha contato eram Melissa e Guilherme, eu não certeza se todo esse meu equilíbrio se manteria no momento em que eu interagisse com outras pessoas, muito menos no momento em que eu encontrasse com.... Ele.

Por mais que a idéia me desse náuseas, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encará-lo, afinal, não podíamos ficar assim para sempre, precisamos tomar algum rumo nas nossas vidas; esse era o principal motivo por eu permanecer ali, naquela ilha, eu ainda não sabia o que eu queria da minha vida.

Eu daria a Ele a chance de se explicar? Pediria o divorcio de uma vez? Gritaria com Ele? De que adiantaria enfrentá-lo, permitir que o buraco tão doloroso em peito retornasse a tona se eu ao menos sabia o que deveria dizer a Ele?

O que eu não sabia é que todas essas dúvidas, toda essa falta de rumo, mudariam naquele mesmo dia, quando Melissa em seu momento Alice, conseguiu me convencer a finalmente sair da ilha...

-Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu convencê-la a sair daquela ilha... – disse Guilherme para Melissa enquanto estávamos na lancha, a caminho do continente.

-Eu planejei isso por meses, eu precisava sair da ilha! – explicou Mel, sem nem ao menos levantar a cabeça do meu colo, ainda estava apoiada. – E não deixaria Bella sozinha.

-Ei! – defendi-me. – Isso não tem nada a ver! Eu poderia muito bem ficar sozinha.

-Poder poderia. – concordou Mel. – Mas eu realmente quero que você participe disso, é algo totalmente gratificante, Bella. – ela se levantou do meu colo e fitou-me nos olhos. – Quando vemos esse tipo de coisa é que percebemos como temos sorte.

Dei uma risada sem humor, Mel não do que falava, ela não viveu o que eu vivi, mas eu não criaria polemica, se ela queria tentar me provar que existia dor maior do que a minha, eu não faria objeção, afinal, ela e Gui tem sido como anjos para mim, se ainda estou viva, é graças a eles.

O resto do trajeto foi tranqüilo, fizemos muitas brincadeiras, conversamos muito sobre os assuntos mais inúteis possível, tudo foi bastante agradável. Ao chegarmos ao continente, seguimos para um carro lotado de coisas, Gui assumiu a direção e nos levou até uma cidade no interior, era pequena, e muito bonita ao centro, mal percebi o que se passava, pois estava deslumbrada com a paisagem que passava por meus olhos.

Paramos em frente ao que me pareceu uma escola, apesar das condições da mesma serem muito precárias, eu não tinha certeza se uma infra-estrutura daquelas estava apita a servir de escola.

Descarregamos tudo de carro e levamos para dentro do que descobri ser realmente uma escola. Mel e Gui não pareceram compartilhar do choque que tive com aquilo.

-Serio, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei ao colocar a ultima caixa dentro do colégio, eu não conseguia compreender o que poderíamos fazer ali, aliás, eu nem tinha certeza se aquele local era seguro.

-Uma vez a cada dois meses, eu arrecado alimentos, material escolar, roupas, tudo que consigo e venho aqui. – Mel explicou observando o local. – Aqui é uma escola Bella. – completou ela ao perceber que eu ainda não havia compreendido.

Sua explicação me fez abrir a boca tamanha a descrença. Como ali poderia ser uma escola? Era um local deplorável!

–Eu sei... – ela sorriu triste. – Abala qualquer um na primeira vez.

-Como um pai ou uma mãe pode colocar o próprio filho num lugar assim? – perguntei incrédula. Não fazia sentido.

-Bella... Nós temos uma condição de vida privilegiada! Mais pessoas do que você possa imaginar colocam seus filhos em lugares assim, pois não tem dinheiro para colocar num colégio em condições melhores. Isso é um colégio público, Bella! Colégios públicos são assim...

-Mas... – agora que não fazia sentido mesmo. – Mas EU estudei em colégio publico e era mil vezes melhor! – minha confusão pareceu divertir Mel, pois arrancou dela uma gargalhada.

-Ora vamos, Bella! Você está num país de terceiro mundo! A corrupção aqui não é tão discreta quanto no seu país. – Mel fez uma breve pausa eu perceber que sua frase havia me perturbado. – Mas se te consola. Existem colégios públicos beeem melhores que estes, mas bem, se você vai fazer caridade, vai fazer pra quem realmente precisa. Eu só escolho colégios assim. – Ela deu os ombros e voltou a organizar tudo.

Finalmente a compreensão começou a invadir minha mente, finalmente compreendi o que viemos fazer ali. Caridade. Um dia inteiro em função de ajudar o próximo, a quem realmente precisa. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação incrivelmente boa e desconhecida por mim me atingiu; outra temerosa também me dominou. Mel pareceu perceber isso e veio ao meu encontro, segurou forte minhas mãos, reconfortando-me.

-Fique tranqüila. – disse-me ela. – Se você se sentir desconfortável, basta falar e Gui vai pra ilha com você. Mas não há o que temer, serão só crianças! Entre 5 e 12 anos, ninguém que vá deixá-la desconfortável ou algo do tipo. – assenti bem mais aliviada, se seriam crianças, eu acho que conseguiria lidar com aquilo.

Então eu despertei e fui ajudar Gui e Mel, eles estavam na cozinha, Mel estava preparando lanche para as crianças e Gui estava arrumando alguns quites com material escolar, resolvi ajudá-lo. Gui prontamente me entregou um saquinho e me explicou como fazer.

-Coloque um item de cada dentro, apenas o lápis, este você pode colocar dois. – assenti e comecei a fazer. – Só fique atenta para não colocar nenhum a mais ou a menos, se não as crianças irão brigar. – assenti fazendo. Mel colocou uma música leve de fundo e trabalhamos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Não conseguia compreender como aquilo poderia existir, parecia tão errado. Claro que eu já havia estudado sobre pobreza, claro que já havia ouvido falar sobre as crianças na África que morriam de fome, mas aquilo sempre me pareceu tão distante, tão irreal. Como se fosse outro planeta. Mas estar ali, era diferente, eu chegava a me sentir mal por ter tanto e elas tão pouco. Meus pensamentos me fizeram pensar no quão egoísta eu era por simplesmente ter tudo que tinha.

-Mel. – eu quebrei o silêncio quando mais uma dúvida surgiu em minha mente.

-Diga... – Mel olhou-me rapidamente.

-Hoje não é sábado? – perguntei refazendo as contas em minha cabeça. Eu não podia estar tão fora de sintonia assim. Eu tinha certeza que era sábado.

-É sim. – confirmou ela, ainda atenta a seus afazeres.

-As crianças têm aula de sábado? – perguntei surpresa, crianças nessa idade já tinham aulas aos sábados? Isso era maldade!

-Não, não tem não.

-Então como isso vai dar certo? – não fazia sentido, vir para o colégio num sábado apenas para brincar?

-Elas sabem que estaremos aqui.... – respondeu Mel simplesmente.

-E por isso elas virão? Apenas para brincar? – minha cabeça ficava cada vez mais confusa.

Mel finalmente virou-se para me encarar, seu olhar era cheio de tristeza, talvez até um pouco de dor. Alguma coisa me dizia que a resposta não seria boa.

-Você ainda não se perguntou por que crianças vêem todos os dias a um lugar precário como este, Bella? – desta vez foi Gui quem falou. Eu o fitei e vi o mesmo olhar triste que Mel possuía. Tinha algo ali que eles sabiam e eu não.

-O que estão querendo dizer? – perguntei receosamente.

-Eles vêem para a escola, porque é o único horário do dia em que comem. – Mel explicou. – Os pais não têm dinheiro para alimentá-los, então eles vem para a escola para poder comer.

O choque transpassou por mim, instantaneamente senti meus olhos marearem. Como isso poderia existir? Como poderia existir um mundo tão frio e cruel onde crianças inocentes passavam fome? Como uns poderiam ter tanto quando outros não tinham nada?

A dor me atingiu em cheio, mas não foi aquela dor que fazia eu mergulhar dentro de mim mesma, foi uma dor diferente, uma dor que fazia com que eu me sentisse envergonhada por ter tudo que tinha quando existiam crianças que não possuíam nada.

Como deveriam ser suas vidas? Como deveria ser a vida desses pais? A sensação de impotência que não sentiam. Como deve ser seu próprio filho olhar para você e dizer que esta com fome, e você não ter nada para dar de comer a ele... A vida é tão... Cruel e injusta.

-Impressiona eu sei... – disse Gui trazendo-me de volta a realidade. – É por isso que estamos aqui, para dar um dia de felicidade a essas crianças, um fio de esperança.

Com as palavras de Gui eu senti algo brotar dentro de mim, senti necessidade de querer ajudar aqueles pequeninos. Senti-me forte, para assim poder proteger aqueles que eram mais fracos. Acredito que era assim que Mel e Gui se sentiam. Meus problemas eram pequenos demais, só agora eu começava a ver isso.

Voltei a montar os quites, mais determinada e motivada que nunca, mais perturbada e enxergando as coisas com mais clareza.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós, um silêncio nada incômodo, eles sabiam que todas aquelas informações haviam mexido comigo, e sabiam também que eu precisava de um tempo para colocar as idéias no lugar.

Pela primeira vez eu me permiti pensar no nome de Edward. E por mais que algo apertasse dentro de mim, não foi tão ruim. Edward havia me traído. Em nossa festa de casamento. Era doloroso lembrar-me disso, mas eu não poderia me esconder para sempre, a vida seguia em frente, se ele queria ficar com ela, que fizesse bom proveito.

Pela primeira vez eu percebi o quão egoísta eu estava sendo, a meu ver, minha vida era horrível porque eu perdi os movimentos de uma das mãos por alguém que me traiu em nossa festa de casamento. Mas eu tinha tão mais que isso. Minha vida não podia se resumir a Edward! Minha vida não poderia parar por ele.

Por Deus, eu estava desistindo da minha vida por um homem! Eu queria morrer porque um relacionamento não dera certo... Isso parecia tão errado, tão egoísta.

As crianças que estavam ali com certeza tinham uma vida muito mais sofrida que a minha e estavam ali, lutando a cada dia, indo para a escola para poder comer!

Meus problemas não eram nada... Eram pequenos demais... Eu tinha tudo! Eu podia recomeçar! Eu tinha condições para isso...

Será que era isso que Melissa e Guilherme queriam me dizer? Queriam me mostrar que minha vida é muito boa apesar do que Edward me fez? Eles queriam me mostrar o quão pequenos eram meus problemas?

Conhecendo-os, como passei a conhecer, eu sabia que sim... E a única coisa que eu sabia, é que eles haviam conseguido transmitir a mensagem e algo dentro de mim me dizia que o dia de hoje, mudaria muito dos meus conceitos e eu finalmente encontraria um rumo para dar a minha vida.


	25. Chapter 24

Aquele dia acabou se tornando o dia mais importante de minha vida, as crianças eram, realmente, pequenas guerreiras, passavam por dificuldades financeiras e familiares, na grande maioria a comida faltava em casa; algumas, o pai estava preso, ou a mãe era drogada, era possível se encontrar todo tipo de casos ali; mas mesmo com tudo, elas ainda sorriam, mostrando o a vida era bela, mesmo que na delas não existisse beleza alguma.

Foi extremamente gratificante passar o dia com toda aquela criançadinha, eles se divertiram ali, e a diversão deles, foi a nossa.

Cada sorriso se transformava em um sorriso meu, cada risada, cada carinho, cada alegria, todos os sentimentos daqueles pequeninos pareciam se transformar em sentimentos nossos, dobrados. Foi o dia mais gratificante da minha vida. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, eu verdadeiramente me senti viva, consegui sentir que a vida poderia ser mais que todo aquele sofrimento.

Finalmente comecei a enxergar que a vida era muito mais que um amor. E que, talvez, tudo pudesse ser deixado no passado, talvez a vida pudesse seguir em frente, com ou sem Edward.

No final do dia, depois de sairmos da escola, Mel propôs que fossemos a um barzinho comemorar o sucesso daquele dia; eu sabia que ela só fazia aquilo por mim, ela me compreendia muito bem e sabia, eu tinha certeza, que via toda a minha confusão, e que, naquele momento, voltar a reclusão da ilha, só faria com que eu me sentisse sufocada por todas as novas informações.

Agradeci-a silenciosamente por isso e recebi um sorriso sincero em resposta. Rapidamente nos vi em um bar, era um ambiente agradável, música ao vivo, não estava muito cheio o que era ótimo. Gui conhecia o dono do bar e por conta disso, conseguimos uma mesa próxima ao palco mas não muito exposta, um excelente lugar.

Incrível como aqueles dois eram conhecidos e possuíam contatos em todos os lugares, diferente dos Cullens que conseguiam qualquer coisa com o dinheiro, eles conseguiam por favores. Andar com eles era realmente um bom negócio.

-O que vamos beber? – perguntou Mel, animada enquanto olhava o cardápio.

-Acho que não quero nada. – disse um pouco desconfortável, eu não era muito de beber.

No mesmo instante Gui e Mel me olharam. – Ahhh nem pensar! – reclamou Mel. – Você vai beber sim! É um dia de comemorações e você tem que beber conosco.

Suspirei derrotada, eu nunca fui de beber, mas aquele casal havia me ensinado muitas coisas novas, coisas agradáveis que tornavam a vida um pouco mais divertida do que ela era. Talvez valesse a pena tentar.

-Ok, - concordei num sussurro. – Mas vocês terão que escolher, eu realmente não entendo nada. – Mel bateu palmas de alegria.

-Acho que poderíamos começar com um drink, o que acha, Gui?

-Acho uma ótima idéia! – ele sorriu. – Eu irei de caipirinha pra aquecer. – Gui falou para nós e para a garçonete que já estava a postos. Mel ainda olhou mais um pouco o cardápio e encarou Gui.

-Hoje é tudo por sua conta! – deu-lhe um sorrisinho de canto, o sorriso de Gui se desfez na hora, mas antes que ele conseguisse protestar ela prosseguiu para a garçonete. – Eu vou querer um _Aman Snow Leopard Cocktail_, por favor. – a face do Gui se transformou em terror ao ouvir aquilo, realmente não entendi, o que seria aquela bebida? – E para a minha amiga, um _ Sabatiba au Grand Marnier_. Por enquanto é só, obrigada. – a garçonete assentiu e saiu.

-Você é louca? – Gui parecia em pânico. – Eu vou a falência desse jeito!

-Mas é um dia de comemorações! Isso merece bebidas especiais! – rebateu ela com uma tranqüilidade que me lembrou muito a Edward e Alice discutindo.

-O que aconteceu com as velhas comemorações com cervejas e caipirinhas? – Gui parecia desesperado para fazê-la mudar de idéia, será que as bebidas eram tão caras assim?

-Isso está fora de moda! – desdenhou ela com a mão. – Além do mais, Bella merece algo mais sofisticado! – ela me sorriu, mas eu me vi um pouco preocupada, afinal, eu não tinha nem idéia do que aquela brasileira louca tinha pedido para mim.

-O que são aquelas bebidas que você pediu? – indaguei deixando transparecer minha apreensão.

-O meu é um tipo de Martine, nada de mais. – explicou-me ela. – E o seu é um aperitivo, um tipo de coquetel, porém mais forte e mais requintado.

Nada respondi, talvez fosse melhor não entrar no mérito da questão, afinal, eu nem mesmo deveria me preocupar, Mel nunca tinha me colocado em encrenca alguma, não seria agora que ela o faria.

A noite seguiu muito agradável, pela eu me vi sorrindo e rindo com meus amigos de uma maneira natural, mais pessoas chegaram e o clima agradável se seguiu, estranhamente, eu não me incomodava, tudo era muito agradável, percebi que não era uma característica própria de Mel e Gui serem receptivos e verem tudo de uma maneira mais fácil, isso era próprio dos brasileiros, eu me senti bem ali.

As horas se passaram sem que alguém se desse conta, e com elas, eu me permiti experimentar novos tipos de bebida, Mel acabou me arrastando para a pista de dança e conseguimos a atenção de muito ali e olhares masculinos de cobiça, mas estranhamente, não era algo desconfortável, era bom se sentir deseja novamente, talvez porque desta vez, ali, só existiam olhares de homens excitados, e não maníacos loucos para beberem meu sangue.

Os homens gostavam de fletar, constantemente, e em tom de brincadeira, mas as segundas intenções eram sempre claras, assim como Mel, eu apreendi a levar numa boa, e deixar a sedução brincar com eles.

Nos divertimos muito, foi uma noite muito agradável, quando já haviam se passado algumas horas da manhã, resolvemos ir embora, Mel ofereceu para ficarmos em um hotel, caso eu estivesse cansada demais para uma viagem de barco, mas, educadamente, recusei, eu queria voltar a ilha.

Estranhamente, eu sentia, pela primeira vez que não queria me esconder, não queria fugir, queria apenas pensar. Aquele dia havia mudado muitas das minhas visões, se não foram todas e eu queria colocar cada idéia em seu lugar. Era chegada a hora, eu devia enfrentar meus problemas, seguir em frente, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao perceber, com surpresa, que tal idéia não me parecia apavorante, não me parecia impossível.

O trajeto de barco foi tranqüilo, Gui dirigiu como sempre, em seu silêncio agradável, Mel se deitou em meu colo e adormeceu, eu fiquei a acariciar os cabelos da brasileirinha e a degustar da brisa levemente fria que batia em meu rosto. Era uma sensação tão boa que mal percebi quando atracamos na ilha, Gui levou Mel no colo para dentro de casa, achamos preferível não acordá-la; eu fui abrindo porta e acendendo luzes, e aconcheguei a moça para que dormisse mais confortável.

-Você precisa de alguma coisa, Bel? – perguntou ele de uma maneira doce, quando já tínhamos deixado o quarto de Mel. Sorri calmamente para ele e neguei.

-Estou bem, pode ir descansar. – ele assentiu, sorrindo também.

-Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

-Eu o farei. – garanti. – Caso o precise, agora vá descansar. – Gui me deu um beijo na bochecha e começou a se afastar para o quarto de hospedes onde ele costumava ficar quando dormia na ilha.

-Boa noite! – disse-me ele antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

-Boa noite. – respondi num sussurro certa de que ele não ouvira e então suspirei. O momento havia chegado.

Eu não podia fingir que tudo que vivi nesse dia não aconteceu, eu não podia ignorar todos os pensamentos que dominaram minha mente com todos aqueles acontecimentos. Mas, o mais importante, eu não _queria_ ignorar.

Eu não ia negar que ainda doía pensar em Edward, eu não negaria que ainda era torturante fechar os olhos e vê-lo beijar Tanya em nossa festa de casamento, mas agora, por algum motivo, já era suportável, era quase possível ignorar aquela dor e até mesmo esquecer deste sentimento.

Por mais que antes eu não aceitasse e não enxergasse, Edward era apenas um homem em minha vida, era apenas um companheiro com quem eu esperava compartilhar minha jornada, e não O caminho, ele não era minha razão, minha motivação, para viver, essa era uma visão muito errada que tomava minha mente. Por muito acreditei que sem ele, eu jamais viveria, minha vida teria fim, hoje era fácil ver que não era verdade, querendo ou não, sendo difícil ou não, machucada ou não, eu vivia sem ele. Mesmo com meu coração partido, mesmo sem possuir o mesmo brilho de sempre, eu ainda vivia, mesmo sem tê-lo ao meu lado.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, eu estava andando descalça pela praia, permitindo que a água molhasse meus pés e a brisa refrescasse meu rosto. A vida estava parecendo muito mais bela agora. Pequenas coisas, pequenos gestos, me provavam que existia algo mais, existia vida alem daquela dor.

Edward não podia roubar-me isso, não mais, ele já havia me tirado tudo, e agora, uma nova estrada apareceu, novos valores, novos horizontes, isso não seria tomado de mim. Minha prioridade seria eu e apenas eu. Se ele quisesse viver com Tanya ou com quer que fosse, que fosse muito feliz, eu não me abalaria, seguiria com minha vida.

Foi então que me lembrei que, assim que cheguei, encontrei em minha mala um envelope de Jasper, achei muito estranho mas nele havia um pequeno recado que dizia para eu abrir apenas quando me sentisse pronta para seguir em frente, com ou sem Edward; corri até em casa e o peguei, eu sabia muito bem, que agora, eu estava pronta.

Voltei para a praia e me sentei na areia, abri o envelope, sem temer o que pudesse vir a seguir, estranhamente eu me sentia segura, pronta para encarar as dificuldades. Dentro do envelope, havia um pequeno texto:

_Às vezes as pessoas que amamos nos magoam, e nada podemos fazer senão continuar nossa jornada com nosso coração machucado. _

_**Às vezes nos falta esperança. **_

_Às vezes o amor nos machuca profundamente, e vamos nos recuperando muito lentamente _

_dessa ferida tão dolorosa. _

_Às vezes perdemos nossa fé, então descobrimos que precisamos acreditar, tanto quanto precisamos respirar... _

_**É nossa razão de existir. **_

_Às vezes estamos sem rumo, mas alguém entra em nossa vida, e se torna o nosso destino. _

_Às vezes estamos no meio de centenas de pessoas, e a solidão aperta nosso coração _

_pela falta de uma única pessoa._

_Às vezes a dor nos faz chorar, nos faz sofrer, nos faz querer parar de viver, até que algo toque nosso coração algo simples como:_

_A beleza de um por do sol, a magnitude de uma noite estrelada, a simplicidade de uma brisa batendo em nosso rosto_

_**É a força da natureza nos chamando para a vida. **_

_Você descobre que as pessoas que pareciam ser sinceras e receberam sua confiança, te traíram sem qualquer piedade. _

_Você descobre que algumas pessoas nunca disseram "eu te amo", que outras disseram eu te amo uma única vez e agora temem dizer novamente, e com razão, mas se o seu sentimento for sincero poderá ajudá-las a reconstruir um coração quebrado. _

_Assim ao conhecer alguém não deixe de acreditar no amor, mas certifique-se de estar entregando seu coração para alguém que dê valor aos mesmos sentimentos que você dá. _

_**Certifique-se de que quando estão juntos aquele abraço vale mais que qualquer palavra. **_

_Esteja aberto a algumas alterações, mas cuidado pois se essa pessoa te deixar, então nada irá lhe restar. _

_Tenha sempre em mente que às vezes tentar salvar um relacionamento, manter um grande amor, pode ter um preço muito alto se esse sentimento não for recíproco, pois em algum outro momento essa pessoa irá te deixar e seu sofrimento será ainda mais intenso do que _

_teria sido no passado. _

_**Pode ser difícil fazer algumas escolhas, mas muitas vezes isso é necessário existe uma diferença muito grande entre conhecer o caminho e percorrê-lo. **_

_Não procure querer conhecer seu futuro antes da hora, nem exagere em seu sofrimento, _

_esperar é dar uma chance à vida para que ela coloque a pessoa certa em seu caminho. _

_**A tristeza pode ser intensa, mas jamais será eterna. **_

_A felicidade pode demorar a chegar, mas o importante é que ela venha para ficar e não esteja apenas de passagem..._

Meus olhos estavam mareados ao fim daquelas palavras, somente Jasper poderia ter sido tão sensível para me mandar aquilo, então abri o pequeno bilhete que havia junto.

"_Sei que tomou uma rasteira e que perdeu seu chão, sei que a dor é imensa...._

_Mas também sei que, quando estiver pronta, vai saber como continuar._

_Espero que o texto tenha ajudado-a._

_Amo você minha pequena irmã._

_Jasper Cullen"_

Jasper. Ele era realmente único, sempre muito perspectivo, muito atencioso, sabia ver o que os demais nunca conseguiram enxergar. Eu realmente sentia falta dele.

Meu peito se encheu de dor ao me lembrar daquela família tão querida, eu sentia falta de todos, cada um a sua maneira... Sentia também muita falta de Edward, meu peito se contraia só de lembrar que daquele homem que partiu meu coração. O que eu faria agora? Como tudo se seguiria?

Eu queria sorrir ao me lembrar dele, queria perdoá-lo, queria amá-lo novamente, mas meu coração não suportava, já estava banhado de muitas magoas para poder me permitir esquecer... Eu nunca esqueceria. Mesmo que a eternidade me fosse dada; sempre, ao fechar meus olhos, eu veria meu pesadelo concretizado no que deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Suspirei. Era tudo tão... difícil. Eu o amava, mais do que qualquer outro, mais do que a mim mesma. E foi por amá-lo tanto que eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida, não me afastei quando deveria. Não deixei-o livre quando vi que era o certo a fazer. Fechei os olhos para o que estava claro; eu não era suficiente. Nunca seria. Eu era apenas uma... Imperfeita.

Estranhamente, desta vez, não foi tão doloroso assumir isso. Eu era SIM imperfeita e não me envergonhava disso, não mais! O destino assim decidiu, o destino assim quis que fosse, minha vida era assim, minhas escolhas me levaram a imperfeição e eu não me arrependia disso. Eu tinha orgulho do que tinha feito! Tinha orgulho de ser imperfeita. Foi por pessoas muito importantes e queridas por mim.

Senti a brisa bater em meu rosto e encarei o mar, aquele mar sereno, tranqüilo, nada atrapalhava aquela gostosa calmaria, estranhamente eu me senti bem, as idéias não pareciam mais dominar minha mente, eu parecia ter o controle sobre elas, eu parecia finalmente estar me reagindo, eu me sentia finalmente pronta para o mundo lá fora.

Edward era sim o único homem em minha vida, era tudo para mim, mas isso não era recíproco, mesmo que ele negasse. Edward não me amava, não o suficiente para me fazer a única em sua vida, isso era um fato. A questão era: Eu conseguiria conviver com isso? Eu conseguiria dividi-lo? Eu sabia que não.

Respirei profundamente e percebi que já começava a amanhecer o que foi uma surpresa constatar que o tempo passou sem que eu visse, observei, maravilhada, aquela linda paisagem, era agora indescritível, renovador, abençoado. Com lágrimas nos olhos percebi que Jasper tinha razão, a dor sempre nos fará chorar, sempre tentará nos destruir, nos desiludirá, até que algo tão simples e singelo se manifeste para nós, algo como o nascer do sol.

A brisa bateu em meu rosto convidando-me a fechar os olhos, convidando-me a retornar a vida. E naquele momento eu soube que Jasper estava certo, aquilo era a força da natureza me chamando para a vida.

Um sorriso genuíno brotou de meus lábios, meu peito se encheu de esperança, mesmo que o caminho fosse desconhecido, ainda podia valer a pena, eu recomeçaria.

Seria uma nova vida, novos horizontes, novos valores, novos amigos, novas estrada... Uma vida nova. Sem Forks, sem vampiros, sem dor... Sem Edward.

Por mais que ainda fosse ruim, não foi tão doloroso perceber isso, admitir isso. Talvez até meu próprio corpo já estivesse preparado para isso, somente eu não percebera. Eu não deixaria mais Edward me derrubar, agora eu lutaria por mim, por minha felicidade.

As horas se passaram sem que eu ao menos percebesse, eu estava embriagada pela paz e esperança que aquele lugar me transmitia. Eu me senti finalmente bem. Parece que tudo que eu precisava era enfrentar meu destino fosse ele bom ou ruim.

Foi olhando para aquele silêncio tão tranqüilo a minha volta foi que eu me dei conta de que só ali, naquele silêncio foi que encontrei o que busquei por tanto tempo.

Senti braços delicados e finos me envolverem num abraço acolher pelas costas. Sorri ao perceber que aquele simples gesto fazia com que eu me sentisse querida.

-Você está bem? – perguntou-me Mel com uma voz suave, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Avaliei por alguns segundos sua pergunta, querendo responder da maneira mais sincera possível.

-Por mais estranho que pareça. – encarei-a sorrindo de verdade. – Estou.

A brasileira sorriu de volta entusiasmada com minha resposta. – Isso é muito bom. – ela voltou a fitar o horizonte e eu também.

-Sim é. – concordei ainda desfrutando da paz que reinava naquela ilha, uma paz que até então eu ainda não havia percebido.

-Você parece ter descoberto algo importante. – comentou ela após alguns minutos em silêncio. Aquilo me surpreendeu, às vezes eu me esquecia como aquela jovem mulher era tão observadora e captava coisas que eu só vi Jasper captar.

Assim que a surpresa passou em assenti, voltando a fitar o horizonte. – Sim, descobri.

O silêncio agradável voltou entre nós, mas não me importar, ambas sabíamos que aquele era um silêncio confortável.

-Sabe. – finalmente me vi pronta para falar. – Eu busquei por tantos dias, por tantos meses, arrisco dizer até por tantos anos; paz, paz para minha alma. E... E agora.... – não consegui terminar a frase, sentindo as emoções dominando-me.

Mel me olhou com ternura. – E agora você finalmente a encontrou, não foi? – sua voz era tranqüila e seu olhar gentil, eu sorri em resposta e assenti, ela sorriu também antes de continuar. – E onde ela estava?

-A paz que eu sempre almejei, estava no silêncio que eu nunca fiz. – confessei. – foi só quando a brisa mansa daqui tocou meu rosto, o amanhecer surgiu no horizonte foi que me dei conta disso. Se eu tivesse, alguma vez, silenciado minha boca e minha mente, se eu tivesse permitido que me aquietasse, apenas por um breve momento, eu teria descoberto-a bem antes e talvez. – engoli em seco, impedindo que minhas emoções me dominassem. – Talvez se eu tivesse feito isso, hoje eu não estaria aqui, como estou.

-Nunca olhe para trás, o que passou, passou. Mas é importante que você saiba como seguir em frente.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. – Agora eu sei disso.

Mel sorriu e segurou minha mão. – Então você já está preparada? Para seguir em frente? Já sabe o que vai fazer?

Sorri tristemente, era difícil ainda aceitar a idéia desse novo tipo de vida, mas era o melhor para mim.

-Sim, e preciso da sua ajuda. – Mel assentiu prontamente. – Preciso que me arrume um advogado, sei que tem seus contatos nos Estado Unidos.

Mel não pareceu surpresa com minha decisão e apenas assentiu levemente.

-É isso mesmo que você quer?

Eu ponderei uma ultima vez, não voltaria atrás, por mais que o amasse ele me magoou demais e eu jamais saberia dividi-lo, era o melhor a fazer.

-Sim. Quero me separar de Edward.


	26. Chapter 25

**POV Edward**

Eu não podia ir atrás de Bella. Eu não sabia a onde encontrá-la. Eu não podia ser visto na cidade. Eu não podia sair de casa, a menos para, talvez, caçar.

As horas se tornaram dias, os dias, semanas; logo fazia um mês que Bella partirá. Um mês que minha alma estava mergulhada no desespero e na insanidade.

Os dias se misturaram as noites, eu não sabia mais discernir qualquer coisa a minha volta, tudo se tornou frio, sombrio, doloroso.

Não havia um só instante em que eu tivesse paz, minha alma estava devastada, minha vida perderá o sentido, minha dor se fazia física e a morte era uma tentação cada dia mais atraente.

Todas as vezes que eu me arriscava a fechar os olhos, cansado de observar aquele mundo vazio, eu relembrava, com clareza, o rosto abismado de Bella ao me ver nos braços de outra, eu via sua tentativa de suicídio na mente de Alice. Eu via o fim da minha vida.

Bella era minha vida, era meu ar, meu chão, minha razão de viver. E eu a deixei partir. Não. Eu praticamente a expulsei de minha vida. Depois de tudo que ela fizera por mim, eu a trairá. Como pude... Como pude?

Meus olhos não vêem a direção, não enxergam mais a estrada eterna que devo percorrer, eu estou perdido, sem minha luz a me guiar, o caminho é escuro e sombrio, assustador, doloroso. Não consigo aceitar a idéia dela ter partido, não consigo acreditar que estou sozinho, que a perdi.

Caminho floresta a dentro, sozinho, sem rumo, numa tentativa inútil de amenizar minha culpa, de esquecer, mesmo que por um breve segundo, minha dor; me pego procurando-a no silêncio da noite, me pego buscando seu olhar por entre as arvores, me pego tentando acordar teste pesadelo, sonhando com o momento em que abrirei os olhos e ela estará ali, ao meu lado, a sorrir para mim.

Seu sorriso. Seu olhar. Seu carinho. Sua pele. Seu perfume. Seu brilho... Preciso deles. Preciso dela. Busco, incansavelmente, aquela mulher em qualquer lugar, em lugar nenhum.

Encaro a noite, fria e solitária, minha única companhia, meus familiares se recusam a se aproximar, o que, na verdade, sou muito grato, não sei se conseguiria suportar mais alguma repreensão ou pior, alguma compaixão. Eu não merecia a piedade de ninguém, eu não merecia nem mesmo o desprezo de ninguém, eu não merecia nada.

As estrelas eram as únicas a me vigiar, todas as noites, elas pareciam tão ofuscadas, tão dolorosamente mortas, assim como minha vida.

Meu peito se enchia de dor, de angustia, remorso e culpa. Eu merecia cada um daqueles sentimentos, eu merecia o eterno inferno. O que eu fizera para Bella não havia perdão, não havia justificativa, não havia razão.

Eu queria mais do que tudo encontrá-la, explicar-lhe, mas no fundo, eu temia por este encontro, afinal, o que eu diria? Havia algo a ser dito? Havia justificativa? O perdão era merecido? Eu sabia que não.

Meus olhos foram adquirindo uma escuridão tão intensa quando minha alma, minha voz foi morrendo junto com minha sanidade, minha vida partira junto com Bella. As vezes a dor era mais forte, quase insuportável, arrebentando meu ser tortuosamente, as vezes a dor se fazia habitual, suportável, simplesmente rotineira. As vezes eu jurei ver Bella, as vezes eu jurei ver Tanya. E também acreditei ver a morte, frente a mim, me convidando a acompanhá-la, e foram nestes momentos que eu percebi quão insano eu estava.

Bella não voltaria, muito menos disposta a me dar **mais uma** chance, Tanya estava mais que satisfeita com minha desgraça, mas fora proibida por Carlisle de se aproximar de nós novamente. E quanto a morte, bom, eu não duvido que ela tenha realmente me visitado, mas não na maneira material que eu vi.

Como se tornou constante, eu estava sem destino, mas, vez por outra, eu me arrisquei ao piano, deixando que meus dedos criassem a melodia e meu resquício de voz compusesse a música, numa tentativa fracassada de tentar aliviar a dor ou talvez desviar a atenção.

Duas músicas saíram dessas tentativas, ambas que falavam tudo, ao mesmo tempo que nada diziam. As vezes eu tocava uma, as vezes outra, ou, quando a dor era intensa demais, eu tocava as duas, para me fazer esquecer, para me lembrar, para me manter são ou me afundar mais ainda na insanidade. Hoje era um destes dias.

Eu me sentei fronte ao piano, com olhos cansados, corpo dolorido, alma devastada, a tortura estava quase insuportável, eu estava a ponto de me entregar, mas eu não podia fazê-lo, não sem antes ver Bella, implorar por seu perdão, sem esperar que ela volte para mim, mas apenas ter certeza de que ela estará bem.

Passei meus dedos pelas teclas, pedindo-lhes força, implorando-lhes um pouco de auxilio para poder tocar e assim, quem sabe, conseguir encarar mais um dia, ou talvez, uma única hora.

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão,_

_Meus olhos não vêem minha direção,_

_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido_

_Você era o meu farol, e hoje estou perdido._

Ela era tudo para mim, minha razão de existir, sem ela estou sem chão, estou cego, estou insano.... Perdido. Eu não existo sem ela. Eu não quero existir...

_Sofrimento vem a noite sem pudor,_

_Somente o sono ameniza minha dor,_

_Mas e depois, e quando o dia clarear,_

_Quero viver do seu sorriso, seu olhar._

A dor é avassaladora, insuportável, e nada consegue amenizá-la, talvez somente o sono, o artifício do qual eu jamais poderei gozar... As noites são sombrias envolvendo-me na solidão e na dor; mas os dias são ainda piores, pois iluminam o ambiente assim como Bella fazia com minha vida.

_Eu corro para o mar, pra não lembrar você,_

_E o vento me trás, o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar,_

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar._

A brisa que insiste em vir de encontro ao meu rosto somente me lembra a liberdade e a felicidade que tinha ao lado daquela dona de meu coração.

Na calada da noite, quando todos já estão ocupados demais para apreciar minha desgraça, eu me permito chorar, aquele choro imperfeito, sem lágrimas, composto apenas de soluços agoniados e desesperados, eu me permito pedir, eu me permito implorar para que ela volta, argumentando que não existo sem ela e que somente ao seu lado eu quero viver; argumentos que sei que não terão mais crédito algum para Bella...

_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz... Sem ar._

Minha desgraça é apreciada com gosto pelas estrelas, as quais já presenciaram o desespero daquela mulher inocente a qual arruinei a vida, os céus e as árvores estavam contra mim, eu sabia que sim, eu mesmo estava contra mim.

A dor era insuportável, muito mais profundo que uma mera tristeza ou remorso, era mais intenso mais doloroso, algo enlouquecedor. Mas eu não podia me entregar, não sem antes rastejar perante ela, implorando por perdão, por um pouco de luz, de força... De amor.

_Perdi o jogo e tive que te ver partir_

_É minha alma sem motivo pra existir,_

_Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar,_

_Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar._

Um jogo... O jogo da vida. Da eternidade. Fui fraco, tolo, me deixei levar pelo veneno de Tanya, fiz uma "jogada" imprudente, inconseqüente, e paguei um preço alto demais, perdi minha Bella. Perdi minha alma. Um vazio se instalou em meu peito, um dor insuportável tomou conta de mim, somente Bella saberia unir os pedaços de minha alma novamente.

_Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração,_

_O teu sorriso é sombra da minha paixão,_

_Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui,_

_Só com você no pensamento._

Bella era minha cara metade, meu grande amor, minha razão de existir; a chama que aquecia meu coração falecido. Sem ela tudo o mundo escureceu, meu sol apagou, o inverno reinou...

_Eu corro para o mar, pra não lembrar você,_

_E o vento me trás, o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar,_

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar._

_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz... _

_Meu ar, meu chão é você,_

_Mesmo quando fecho os olhos... Posso te ver_

_Eu corro para o mar, pra não lembrar você,_

_E o vento me trás, o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar,_

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar._

_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz... Sem ar._

A música foi chegando ao fim e com ela todo o resquício de alivio que me tomou com aquela canção, novamente o desespero foi penetrando em cada célula do meu corpo, o ar parecia ter sido arrancado de meus pulmões, a escuridão e solidão começaram-me a envolver num abraço inseparável.

Os resquícios de sanidade começaram a me deixa, o mundo começou a se apagar e as trevas a reinar. Meu coração gritou pelo amor de Bella, necessidade por algum consolo, num desespero inútil de paz. A solidão se tornou avassaladora, tirando-me o rumo que já não existia.

Eu precisava, de alguma maneira, me manter são, então, com a força que eu não possuía, eu voltei a dedilhar o piano, deixando a segunda música fluir.

_Choro toda vez_

_Que entro em nosso quarto toda vez_

_Que olho no espelho toda vez_

_Que vejo o seu retrato_

Minha rotina, minha dolorosa rotina. Cada objeto, cada ambiente, cada cheiro... Tudo fazia com que eu me lembrasse dela. Meu reflexo no espelho me trazia a dona de meu coração, fazendo com que minha alma, quebrada como estava, se despedaçasse ainda mais. Doendo. Tortuosamente. O choro sem lágrimas se faz mais presente que o próprio ar.

_Eu não tô legal_

_Não vai ser fácil de recuperar_

_A vontade de viver_

_Tô sem astral_

_por falta de você_

Eu não estava bem, parecia que eu nunca estivera bem. Eu duvidava que um dia eu viesse a me recuperar, eu nem mesmo queria isso. Não queria superar, não queria seguir em frente. Eu não queria nada! Apenas minha Bella...

_Pior que nada que eu faça_

_Vai mudar sua decisão, de separação_

_Eu reconheço os seus motivos_

_Ta coberta de razão_

_Pra você, caso de traição não tem perdão_

Eu não era ingênuo, eu sabia que se Bella voltasse, seria para me pedir o divorcio, e eu não a culpava por isso. Como posso pedir que ela conviva com alguém que a traiu no dia do casamento. Como pedir que ela ignore algo tão vil, tão monstruoso.

_Sei que é tarde pra me arrepender_

_Inconseqüente, fraco_

_Eu traí você_

_Sabemos bem quem vai sofrer_

Eu sabia que era tarde. Eu sabia que não teria mais chance. Que eu merecia seu desprezo, seu ódio, seu silêncio. Eu havia sido fraco, inconseqüente, burro, me deixei levar, mas agora não havia volta, eu não podia mudar o passado. Eu teria que conviver com o remorso.

_Hoje só Deus sabe a minha dor_

_Eu tive que perder pra dar valor_

_Não serei o mesmo sem o teu amor!_

Ninguém conseguiria entender, ninguém conseguiria sequer imaginar o que se passava dentro de mim, nem mesmo Jasper, ninguém jamais entenderia.

A dor se fazia física, tão intensa quando a turbulência deum tornado, tão cruel quanto a solidão. O desespero se tornou meu guia, a devastação dominou-me. A saudade aperta meu coração, a estrada parece já não ter mais fim.

A música foi chegando no final e com ela meu resquício de força, de sanidade. Eu já não mais agüentava, eu já não mais queria agüentar. Queria render-me, permitir que o sono eterno envolvesse-me, queria... Eu já nem mesmo sabia mais....

Apoiei meus cotovelos no piano e meu rosto em minhas mãos, o inferno se mostrava muito mais sombrio e cruel do que se podia imaginar.

Era hora de aceitar a realidade, Bella se fora... Partira da minha vida para sempre. Eu havia perdido-a. Depois de tudo que vivemos, depois de tudo que fiz para tê-la comigo... Eu a deixei escapar por entre meus dedos. Eu consegui estragar tudo.

As imagens de cada momento com aquela mulher dolorosamente tentadora preenchiam minha mente, tornando-se um chibatada em minha alma a cada uma delas. Era tortura relembrar de momentos que nunca mais terei.

O sorriso envergonhado. A lágrima secada. As mãos macias. O abraço carinho. O beijo desmedido. As juras eternas. A prova de amor ao abdicar dos movimentos de uma das mãos apenas por mim. E por que não lembrar também dos gritos de desespero e medo? Os mesmos que me deram mais força para lutar contra o que lhe fazia mal. O vestido de noiva. A troca de alianças...

Eu não sabia mais como suportar nada daquilo, aquelas feridas monstruosamente abertas pareciam nunca cicatrizar, a dor parecia nunca pretender cessar, a solidão parecia nunca querer me abandonar. Eu já não agüentava mais...

E por mais uma vez me vi chorando, cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado de mim mesmo. O tempo passou sem que eu me movesse dali, não tinha forças para tal. Não tinha forças para seguir em frente. Não tinha mais forças nem mesmo para lamentar.

Foi quando alguém tocou meu ombro, assustando-me, ninguém da minha família falava direito comigo, não depois do que fiz, rapidamente virei para ver quem era, Alice estava de pé atrás de mim, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Sem coragem para falar esperei que estivesse pronta para me dizer o que queria.

-Bella voltará daqui a dois dias. – suas palavras fizeram-me entrar em estado de choque, como assim Bella voltaria? – Ela vem falar com você. – uma nova corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo com a nova informação, como assim ela queria me ver? Será que ela... – Sugiro que esteja alimentado para este encontro. – a entonação de Alice era vazia e sem ênfase, o que me estranhou, mas ela não me deu brecha para perguntar nada pois saiu em seguida, me deixando ali, com as emoções explodindo dentro de mim, mas com um pequeno sopro de esperança.


	27. Chapter 26

**POV Bella**

Era isso. Agora não havia volta. Eu havia começado, havia tomado minha decisão e não voltaria atrás. O mais importante. **Eu não queria** voltar atrás. Eu havia cansado de sofrer, cansado de chorar por alguém que nitidamente não me amava. Agora eu iria lutar por mim! Por minha felicidade.

Mel e Gui foram um parte muito importante da minha vida, eles me trouxeram para a luz quando eu pensei que apenas as trevas existiam, eles me ensinaram como recomeçar, agora seria vida nova!

Foi difícil a despedida, eles haviam se tornada parte da minha rotina, será estranho não vê-los mais todos os dias, mas as promessas de visitas por ambas as partes foram sinceras e constantes.

Tentei manter o máximo de atenção na estrada, eu havia chegado aos EUA a pouco mais de uma hora, havia alugado um carro automático e estava a caminho da casa dos Cullens, era o que eu queria fazer antes de qualquer outra coisa, antes que eu vacilasse na minha decisão.

Mesmo sendo um carro automático e potente, eu estava dirigindo em baixa velocidade, eu não me sentia nem um pouco segura em estar dirigindo, eu nem mesmo sabia se eu podia fazê-lo por ter apenas uma mão sobre meu comando, mas não estava muito preocupa com isso.

Vez por outra meu olhar vacilou sobre a pasta no banco do passageiro, onde estavam os papeis do divorcio, Mel arranjara tudo para mim, a única coisa que pedi foi que fosse colocada uma proposta para um divorcio tranqüilo onde Edward não tivesse como reclamar, não tivesse no que se apoiar, para adiar isso.

Por mais que eu acreditasse que ele poderia ter um pouco de caráter e não criaria empecilhos para o divorcio, eu não tinha certeza, a verdade fosse dita, eu não conhecia Edward Cullen.

Suspirei pesadamente sem desviar os olhos da estrada, meu peito se apertava cada vez mais, a cada metro mais próximo, por mais machucada que eu estivesse, Edward fora meu grande e único amor, fora tatuado em meu peito e permaneceria ali para sempre, me doía largá-lo, mas era o melhor a ser feito, tanto para mim quanto para ele. Eu poderia, quem sabe talvez um dia, esquecer tudo aquilo e Edward poderia ter Tanya. Ambos sairiam felizes não é mesmo? Eu realmente esperava que sim.

Enquanto estive esperando pela documentação, eu comecei a pensar o que faria daí para frente e, com o auxílio do meu casal brasileiro favorito, eu havia me organizado. Eu iria para a faculdade. Iria a universidade de Yale. Edward havia me inscrito lá, só descobri isso dois dias antes do casamento, quando receberá a carta de admissão, na época eu nem havia me preocupado, eu sabia que não iria para faculdade nenhuma no final das contas, mas agora os planos mudaram e Yale me parecia a melhor opção.

Mel me ajudara a enviar toda a documentação e a pagar a taxa de matricula, já estava tudo pronto lá, assim que resolvesse meu problema com Edward eu iria para New Haven e resolveria o que precisava ser pessoalmente, além de já pegar minha lista de materiais, meus horários e as chaves do meu alojamento. Com certeza seria uma vida nova.

Quando dei por mim já estava estacionando o carro em frente àquela grande casa, e se Deus quisesse, pela última vez. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo ao perceber que finalmente, eu estaria cara a cara com Edward Cullen. Respirei fundo para me acalmar, tratei de esconder todos os meus sentimentos que pudessem transparecer meu medo e insegurança.

Sai do carro trazendo comigo minha bolsa e a pasta, travei o carro e verifiquei se minha roupa estava em ordem, Mel fizeram nesses tempos em que estive com ela, o que Alice nunca conseguira, me vestira de uma maneira bonita que me agradasse.

Hoje eu trajava uma saia preta ondulada com botas de cano alto pretas também, uma camisa feminina branca de mangas curtas com alguns botões abertos em cima e em baixo, realçando meus seios e deixando minha barriga discretamente aparecendo, por cima eu vestia um agasalho preto e nas mãos, luvas pretas ¾ , eu não queria que a atenção ficasse voltada para o meu "defeito". Meu cabelo estava solto, porem estava com um corte diferente, agora havia uma franja um pouco grande que caia graciosamente sobre a lateral do meu olho, meu cabelo estava liso e brilhoso com as pontas levemente onduladas, nas orelhas, brincos de argola prateados e nos lábios um batom claro. Eu queria mostrar que estava dando a volta por cima, e era o que eu estava fazendo.

E se teve algo que eu aprendi, foi que se sentir desejada de uma maneira positiva, sem ninguém querendo o seu sangue, ou te assediando e te fazendo o centro das atenções, fazia muito bem a auto-estima de qualquer um.

Respirei profundamente mais uma vez e segui até a porta, tocando a campainha. Não levou mais que um minuto para que Alice atendesse a porta.

-Bella! – gritou ela animada, abraçando-me. – Que saudades de você!

Fiquei um pouco desconfortável com aquilo, mas retribui o abraço. – Também senti saudades, Alice. Seu irmão está aí? - fui direto ao assunto, quanto antes eu acabasse com isso, melhor seria.

Ela se afastou de mim avaliando-me, desde minhas roupas até minhas expressões, me mantive neutra, esperando.

-Entre, todos estão ansiosos para vê-la. – ela me deu passagem e eu entrei, mantendo o rosto erguido, com toda minha dignidade. Todos estavam ali, aparentemente esperando-me. Ótimo. – Você está deslumbrante, Bel! – Comentou Alice voltando para perto de Jasper. – Mel fez um trabalho incrível. – senti a vergonha querer se manifestar mas logo reprimi esse sentimento, eu não podia deixar transparecer nada. Me limitei a assentir com a cabeça.

Edward foi o ultimo que vi, estava amuado em um canto, com um rosto horrível, parecia cansado, machucado, por um breve momento senti pena dele, mas isso foi passageiro e logo voltei a manter minha cabeça em meu objetivo.

-Bem-vinda de volta, querida. – saudou-me Esme com aquele sorriso maternal que tanto gostava, mas eu não demonstraria emoções, eu não daria margens para mais nada. Me limitei a assentir com a cabeça e voltei minha atenção a Edward.

Eu sentia que desde que entrara, seus olhos não fugiram de mim por um só segundo, então se mostrou mais "fácil" ter sua atenção. O silencio se instalou, mantivemos os olhares conectados, nunca desviando, o dele transmitindo muita dor, o meu apenas indiferença.

-Olá Edward. – falei por fim, ele não pareceu que falaria tão cedo, e eu não tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

Edward pareceu despertar, se aproximou de mim, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e seus olhos ganharam um pouco de vida. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ele viria me abraçar.

-É tão bom vê-la de novo, meu amor... – sua voz era rouca, como se não a usasse a um bom tempo, levantei a mão para que parasse, impedindo-o de me abraçar.

-Vamos terminar de uma vez com isso Edward. – fui curta e grossa. Me afastado alguns paços. – Normalmente eu diria para procurarmos um lugar mais reservado para conversamos, mas como eles escutarão de qualquer maneira, vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

-Bella, - sua voz era repleta de dor. – Me deixe explicar, por favor... – novamente ele tentou se aproximar e eu recuei.

-**Existe** explicação para o que você fez? – perguntei com uma voz ligeiramente amargurada, mas meu rosto continuava composto.

Por mais que minha alma estivesse se dilacerando ao vê-lo naquele estado, ao perceber que ainda o amava desmedidamente, eu não podia voltar atrás, se o fizesse, eu estaria me entregando a morte. Sim. Edward me mataria. Cedo ou tarde. Ele me levaria a loucura, me levaria a dor e por fim, a morte.

Eu não queria nada disso, não mais. Eu lutaria por mim. Eu lutaria para ter um futuro, para poder ter a **verdadeira** felicidade.

-Bella... – choramingou ele, Edward sofria, ou então fingia muito bem, mas eu não me deixaria levar. – Vamos conversar...

-Você realmente acha que vim aqui conversar alguma coisa, Edward? – perguntei não sentindo nada mais do que repulsa daquele homem. Abri minha pasta e tirei os papeis, jogando-os em cima da mesa. – Eu só vim porque preciso que você os assine.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ele pegando os papeis para ler com o cenho franzido.

-São os papeis do divórcio... – respondi imparcial. – Eu quero me separar, Edward.

Eu podia sentir a atmosfera densa que se formou ali, ninguém reagiu, ao mesmo tempo que todos pareciam esperar por isso, todos estavam estáticos, como se fosse uma surpresa. Até parece que eu deixaria passar o que Edward me fizera.

O rosto de Edward se contorceu em dor, involuntariamente, ele se contraiu, como se tivesse sido atingido fisicamente. Novamente a pena me bateu por um breve segundo, mas eu não cederia, desta vez não.

-Bella... – o soluço de seu choro sem lágrimas era perfeitamente audível, fazendo com que meu coração começasse a se despedaçar novamente, mas não me importava. Eu iria até o fim, eu morreria, mas ficaria firme em minha decisão. – Como espera que eu faça isso?

-Apenas assine! – minha voz era fria, dura como pedra. – Não há o que reclamar dos termos, - apoiei minhas mãos sobre a mesa e inclinei meu corpo levemente para frente, ficando mais próxima de Edward. – Eles dizem que tudo que for seu, é seu. Tudo que você me deu, é seu. Tudo que nós ganhamos juntos, é seu. E tudo que é meu, é meu. Sem indenizações, sem pensões, sem nada! Não há o que reclamar.

Vi a fúria relampejar os olhos de Edward, ele jogou os papeis em cima da mesa com raiva. – INFERNO! Você acha que estou preocupado com algum bem material? Pro inferno com eles! Fique com tudo! Eu não os quero! – ele estava alterado, mesmo me assustando eu não deixei isso transparecer, eu não deixaria nada transparecer. – Eu só quero poder explicar-lhe Bella. Só quero poder... – sua frase morreu. Ele sabia que não havia nada a ser dito.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Poupe-me de seus dramas, Cullen. Apenas assine para que eu possa ir embora e você possa voltar para sua Tanya.

O nome daquela vagabunda pareceu atiçá-lo, vi um fúria incontrolável relampejar seus olhos ao ouvir seu nome, era de raiva dela ou de mim? Não fazia mais diferença.

Seus punhos se cerraram ele pareceu tentar se controlar, antes de finalmente falar entre dentes. – Não. Estou. Com. Tanya!

Aquilo me surpreendeu, não estava mais com ela? Ele era mais cafajeste do que eu pensava! Mas isso não me impediu de sentir um gostinho doce na boca ao saber que Tanya também se ferrara. Aquilo arrancou-me uma risada leve e fria.

-Mas você já se livrou dela também? – assoviei em tom de zombaria. – Você é mais rápido do que pensei. – um sorriso maldoso surgiu em meus lábios. – Mas isso não é da minha conta, apenas assine de uma vez!

Edward fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de me responder, era nítido que ele tentava se controlar para não falar ou fazer qualquer besteira. – Bella; vamos conversar, por favor.

-Não quero conversar! Não há nada para falarmos! Apenas assine de uma vez! – exigi já sem paciência. Não queria mais ficar ali.

-Não vou assinar! – Edward declarou firme. – Não vou! Me recuso a assinar sem que você me escute!

Aquilo me subiu os nervos, ele só poderia estar de brincadeira comigo! Eu perdi a compostura e deixei minha raiva sair.

-ESCUTAR? ESCUTAR O QUE? – Quase cuspi as palavras na cara dele. – O que você vai querer me dizer? O porque você beijou Tanya na NOSSA FESTA DE CAMENTO? Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi sem querer? Ou que ela o agarrou? Eu vi, Edward! EU VI VOCÊ A BEIJANDO! VOCÊ QUIS! **QUIS!**

Ele se contraiu com minhas palavras, assustado, magoado, pro inferno com a magoa dele! Eu cansei de pensar nele! Aquelas palavras arderam como brasa em meu peito por muito tempo, se fosse para eu sofrer, que ele também sofresse!

-Bella... – ele tentou se aproximar mas novamente eu o impedi. Afastando-me, tentando recuperar o controle.

-Minha parte já está assinada, quando assinar, por favor leve ao cartório e tudo estará finalizado. – nem ao menos olhei para ele, eu não queria arriscar perder o controle de vez. – Se você não o fizer em um mês eu entrarei na justiça e terei o divorcio a força. – respirei fundo, e caminhei em direção a saída. Eu não podia ficar nem mais um minuto ali.

Quando já estava quase alcançando o carro senti a mão fria de Edward me deter. – Espere! – pediu-me ele.

Nem mesmo me virei. Continuamos parados ali, sem nada a dizer. O que havia a ser dito? Não havia mais esperanças para nós. Não havia porque continuar com aquilo.

-Nós nos amamos Bella. Ambos sabemos disso. Eu errei, sei que errei, fui um idiota, um estúpido, mas por favor, me de um chance. Deixe-me fazê-la feliz. Deixe-me concertar as coisas. – Seus braços me envolveram em um abraço por trás. – Você já fez tanto por mim... – sua mão tocou a minha lesada. – Eu a amo, deixei-me fazê-la corresponder este amor...

Naquele instante a raiva e o ódio me dominaram, como ele podia ser tão... hipócrita? Tão convencido? Ele realmente achou que eu fosse... Inacreditável!

Um coisa que Mel me ensinará no Brasil foi que as vezes, as palavras ditadas de uma maneira doce, ferem mais do que aos gritos, ela me ensinou que cantando, você pode conseguir gravar mais a mensagem do que se tivesse dito. E aquilo era o que eu queria. Que Edward guardasse para sempre minhas palavras, que se ferisse tanto quanto eu estava ferida. Que entendesse de uma vez que eu não mais queria-o.

Senti as lágrimas silenciosas se aproximando, mas não me movi um milímetro que fosse, reuni forças, e transformei em uma música, aquilo que eu queria dizer-lhe.

_Eu, jurar amor, para que?_

_Você não me engana mais_

Eu não sabia de onde vinha tanta determinação, da onde vinham aquelas estrofes, mas eu segui meu coração e deixei minhas palavras serem serenas e calmas, mas com veneno cristalino em cada estrofe.

_Me anulei por você_

_Só pra ter desilusão_

Puxei minha mão lesada para perto de mim, deixando claro que eu havia feito um sacrifício muito grande... Pra nada.

_Você pode até chorar_

_De joelhos implorar_

_Que eu não vou voltar atrás_

_Na minha decisão_

Edward fez menção de se manifestar mas eu segui dizendo-lhe que não adiantaria, nada me faria mudar de idéia.

_Eu, sempre fui tão fiel_

_Você nem pensou em mim_

_Me envolveu e mentiu_

Sem nem perceber direito, eu me peguei expondo meu desapontamento, meu desgosto, mas talvez até fosse bom ele saber o quanto eu me decepcionara.

_Mas agora que acabou_

_Se recusa a entender,_

_Não aceita e não crê_

_Mas de fato não dá mais_

_Pra mim e pra você_

Ao cantar aquele trecho eu cantei com determinação, era minha decisão e eu não voltaria atrás. Parei de cantar e segui para o carro, mas Edward novamente me segurou pela mão, pronto a argumentar. Nesse momento senti raiva, e encarei-o com desprezo, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por meus olhos.

_Nem que o mundo acabe eu vou partir_

_Pro seu próprio bem_

_Não tente me impedir_

Sim. Foi uma ameaça. Eu não estava mais com paciência. Eu não queria mais vê-lo.

_Chega de amor unilateral_

_Só vivi um sonho, nunca foi real_

Fiz questão de ressaltar que aquele havia sido um amor unilateral, onde só eu me dei por aquela história.

_Nem que o mundo acabe eu vou partir_

_Pro seu próprio bem não tente me impedir,_

_Você só me deu desilusão_

_Agora te dou a solidão_

Edward esboçou uma reação de dor, parecia verdadeiramente sofrido com minhas palavras. Mas eu não recuaria. Sofrer por sofrer, eu estava sofrendo mais.

_Eu, sempre fui tão fiel_

_Você nem pensou em mim_

_Me envolveu e mentiu_

Me peguei novamente deixando minha decepção aparente e novamente Edward viu uma brecha para argumentar, por isso voltei a insistir.

_Mas agora que acabou_

_Se recusa a entender,_

_Não aceita e não crê_

_Mas de fato não dá mais_

_Pra mim e pra você_

_Nem que o mundo acabe eu vou partir_

_Pro seu próprio bem_

_Não tente me impedir_

_Chega de amor unilateral_

_Só vivi um sonho, nunca foi real_

_Nem que o mundo acabe eu vou partir_

_Pro seu próprio bem não tente me impedir,_

_Você só me deu desilusão_

_Agora te dou a solidão_

Dito tudo isso eu me desvencilhei dele e entrei no carro correndo, sem dar chance para que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. Eu não queria ouvir, não queria saber. Eu precisava ficar longe daquele vampiro maldito.

Liguei o carro e sai em disparado dali, em alta velocidade, queria me afastar o quanto antes daquele lugar, daquela pessoa. Eu não queria me entregar a depressão novamente. Edward não merecia nem mesmo a minha dor!

Senti uma raiva de mim mesma por ter me deixado abalar por ele, apertei a mão contra o volante e acelerei, as lágrimas se tornaram mais freqüentes assim como o sentimentos de dor que davam sinal de retorno.

Que não queria mais isso. Não queria mais sofrer. NÃO QUERIA! Por Deus, alguém me livre da dor que esse homem me infligiu!

-AHHHHHHHHHHH..... MALDITO SEJA! – Gritei totalmente irritada, frustrada, cansada de tudo.

Tudo que aconteceu a seguir não passou de uma fração de segundos. Eu fechei os olhos rapidamente para tentar me acalmar e quando os abri, não vi a estrada, mas sim duas luzes fortes que cegaram-me rapidamente. Um som de buzina foi ouvido, eu tentei jogar o carro para o lado, mas eu só tinha uma mão, como poderia desviar?

Uma pancada forte atingiu a lateral esquerda do carro, o lado que eu estava, fazendo-me bater com força a cabeça, em seguida senti o carro começar a se desgovernar e no segundo seguinte tudo rodava. Os vidros quebraram penetrando alguns na minha pele, eu me vi batendo em tudo, jogada de um lado para o outro pois não estava de cinto de segurança. Não quando foi que o carro parou ou o que continuou a acontecer, eu sei que a dor era intensa demais e as trevas me engoliram tão rapidamente quanto um dia eu desejei.


	28. Chapter 27

POV Edward

Fiquei petrificado com a música de Bella, o nível de seu rancor para comigo, minha alma se dilacerou ao constatar o quanto eu havia ferido a única pessoa que não me era permitido fazê-lo, eu amava Bella, mais que tudo, minha vida nada significava se ela não se fizesse presente.

Em meu intimo eu sempre soube que não a merecia, que Bella merecia um humano de verdade, honrado, justo, com as mãos limpas, sem vidas em sua consciência; mas mesmo assim arrisquei, cobicei-a, cortejei-a, seduzi o fruto proibido, a mulher fora de meu alcance, mas por alguma graça divina, eu consegui tê-la para mim, consegui convencê-la a estar comigo, ensinei-a como me amar, a expus ao perigo iminente e Bella aceitou tudo aquilo, me aceitou do jeito que eu era, meu estilo de vida, aceitou tudo. 

Eu consegui tomá-la como esposa, mesmo que esse não fosse seu maior sonho e eu não precisava fazer mais nada! Eu a já tinha! Bella já era minha! Como pude estragar tudo? Como pude deixar a felicidade escorrer por entre meus dedos? 

Bella era minha vida, minha razão de existir, e agora partira, se fora para sempre, eu tinha certeza. Ela nunca me perdoaria, nunca voltaria para meus braços, enterraria qualquer sombra do amor que devotava a mim... E no fundo, por mais que me doesse aceitar, eu sabia que ela estava certa, sabia que seus motivos eram mais do que plausíveis, sabia que ela se via cansada de lutar por nosso amor, qualquer um em seu lugar estaria, ela... estava certa. Sempre estava. 

A escuridão foi envolvendo-me lenta e tortuosamente, determinada a me destruir, a me sufocar com o desespero, a me enlouquecer com a solidão... Meus joelhos fraquejaram, fazendo-me cair no chão, olhando fixamente para a estrada pela qual Bella partira, sem conseguir encontrar forças para fazer qualquer coisa. Minhas mãos foram aos meus cabelos, segurando-os com força, quase arrancando-os, os soluços vinham fervorosamente por meu peito, a dor era mais que insuportável, era fisicamente avassaladora.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali, enterrando-me em um buraco de sofrimento eterno, sem chance para retornar a superfície, mas foi um grito agoniado de Alice que me fez despertar, levantando num pulo. 

-BELLA! – Alice saiu correndo para fora de casa, sendo seguida por todos, que não sabiam dizer o que dera na baixinha. Alice estava mais que desesperada, estava em pânico, seguiu para seu carro, Jasper a seguiu. 

-O que houve Alice? – perguntou Emmett, seu tom era sério, muito diferente do costumeiro. Não esperei pela resposta, invadi a mente da pequena vidente a fim de descobrir o motivo de seu desespero. 

Quando eu acreditei que minha dor não poderia ser pior, quando o inferno não poderia ser mais quente, eu descobri que conseguia. Na mente de Alice eu vi o carro de Bella em alta velocidade passar para a pista contrária, sair da estrada e cair do barranco, capotando. 

Foi mais do que eu poderia suportar, mais do que um dia eu poderia temer, isso não poderia estar acontecendo... Simplesmente... Não podia! 

Uma onde de choque passou por meu corpo e meu instinto de proteção a Bella me impulsionou a correr para meu carro e seguir Alice a maior velocidade possível.  
Minha alma gritava em desespero para que pudéssemos impedir aquilo, meu peito queimava só com a idéia de perder Bella para a morte, eu era o responsável, era minha culpa! Em nome de todos os Deuses... Tenham piedade de mim e me joguem no inferno antes de levarem Bella, ela não merecia... Já sofrera injustamente, já se anulara por mim, o qual não soube dar o devido valor a ela. 

Bella não merecia isso, eu sim, ela não. Bella não podia... Eu não consiga pensar nisso... Eu não podia cogitar a hipótese de... Não. Não dava. Meu corpo e minha alma se dilaceravam só de pensar em ver o corpo de Bella frio, ferido, seus olhos sem vida... Era mais do que eu poderia suportar. 

Que ela fosse feliz com outro, que ela me esquecesse, que ela me menosprezasse, que ela me odiasse, eu não me importaria, desde que ela estivesse viva, desde que ela fosse feliz.

Meu martírio interno foi quebrado ao chegarmos em um trecho da estrada onde havia um caminhão encostado no acostamento, um homem fora do veiculo falando ao celular e olhando para baixo do barranco; na direção que o caminhoneiro olhava saia uma fumaça e havia um carro totalmente destruído. Gelei. Não podia ser... Não podia ser Bella! 

Parei o carro e desci correndo até onde o carro estava, assim como Alice, Carlisle e Emmett fizeram. 

-Bella! – gritei em pânico correndo até o carro destroçado. 

Para o meu completo terror, Bella estava no meio dos escombros, sangrando violentamente, inconsciente, toda machucada. A agonia e o pavor tomaram cada célula do meu corpo, eu não podia estar perdendo-a. Ela não podia estar... 

Eu não conseguia mais vê-la daquela maneira, precisava tirá-la dali, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Fiz menção de agir quando Carlisle me impediu. 

-Não! – e antes que eu surtasse ele prosseguiu. – Nós não sabemos a extensão dos ferimentos dela, qualquer movimento em falso e ela pode não resistir, precisamos esperar pelo resgate. 

-Mas Carlisle... – minha voz era embriagada pelo choro e pelo medo. – É Bella! 

-Eu sei, Edward, eu sei! Mas por enquanto, não há nada que possamos fazer. 

Não tive coragem de me afastar dali, de perde-la de vista. Continuei observando a mulher da minha vida cada vez mais próxima da morte bem na frente dos meus olhos. A dor da perda, da solidão, da impotência e do medo me envolvia lentamente, a agonia sufocava-me sem qualquer piedade, eu não sabia o que fazer. O desespero estava enlouquecendo-me de uma maneira lenta e dolorosa. Eu não conseguia parar de me culpar, eu não conseguia esquecer que o responsável por aquilo era eu. Eu jamais me perdoaria. 

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, nem como tudo ocorreu, mas quando dei por mim, já estávamos no hospital, aguardando Carlisle, quem estava cuidando de Bella, aparecer com noticias.

O clima era tenso, todos estavam temerosos com o futuro incerto, Charlie também estava ali, fora ele o policial a ir atender o chamado do acidente, e para a sua "sorte" e a minha, era a filha dele quem estava acidentada. 

Inicialmente, ele quisera matar-me – e com razão -, mas Alice interveio contando-lhe uma história que Bella havia saído sozinha, sem dizer a onde ia, nem permitindo que eu a acompanhasse, a história de que eu era inocente foi facilmente confirmada pela expressão devastada em que me encontrava. Por fim Charlie acreditou que eu não tive culpa – doce ilusão. 

As horas se arrastaram sem que tivéssemos qualquer noticia do estado de Bella, cada segundo era uma nova facada em meu peito, eu não conseguia aceitar, não conseguia acreditar em nada daquilo, como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, como eu pude entregar Bella a morte? Sim, era isso que eu havia feito! Eu havia matado-a! 

Ela tinha se recuperado, ou pelo menos se disposto a seguir em frente e ao invés de entendê-la eu não aceitei, tentei tê-la de volta, mesmo sabendo que isso seria impossível. EU havia descontrolado-a, EU havia permitido que entrasse naquele carro que simplesmente, não tinha condições de dirigir. EU era o culpado... por tudo. 

Eu não conseguia suportar nada daquilo, eu era fraco, eu era um monstro... Como eu poderia suportar aquela dor infernal? Como eu poderia conviver com a culpa? Como agüentar ouvir os pensamentos alheios cheios de culpas e penas? Como eu poderia conviver comigo mesmo? Eu não sabia nem mesmo como suportar um único minuto, quem dirá viver uma eternidade sem Bella... Nunca desejei tanto a morte...

Já começava anoitecer quando Carlisle apareceu na sala de espera, estava cansado, visivelmente triste, tentei invadir sua mente para saber de uma vez por todas o que havia acontecido a Bella mas de alguma maneira, ele não permitiu. No mesmo instante todos se levantaram e se aproximaram, ansiosos por noticias de Bella. Carlisle parecia relutante em se pronunciar. Tentei ser paciente e aguardar que Carlisle estivesse preparado para falar, mas minha agonia se fazia maior que minha educação. 

-Como ela está pai? – perguntei desesperado. Aquilo era minha culpa... MINHA CULPA. 

-O estado dela é grave, Edward... – respondeu ele com um pesar na voz, fazendo meu mundo desabar. Mais uma vez.

Eu me permiti cair sentado no sofá que ali estava, agarrei meus cabelos com força, desarrumando-os, tentando conter-me, tentando conter a dor, tentando amenizar meu medo, minha solidão; aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... Não... Podia... 

Senti o choro subindo por meu peito, pedindo para exteriorizar, ao menos um pouco, toda a devastação que se alojava em mim, como eu poderia aceitar? Como minha vida chegou a tal lugar? Como eu pude... Como Tanya pode... Como Bella pode... Como o destino pode brincar tão cruelmente conosco, como pode fazer Bella pagar por meus atos? 

Minha dor se fazia física só de pensar em como Bella se afundava no lado negro da vida, sempre rodeada de perigos, dores, medos, sofrimentos e tristezas, meu peito clamava por alento, ao imaginar como Bella estaria agora, entre a vida e a morte, minha alma pediu clemência de joelhos, ao sentir a culpa acusando-me da mais pura verdade. 

Alheio a tudo, ouvi Carlisle explicar aos demais que Bella estava com varias costelas fraturadas e mais alguns membros locomotores, também explicou que Bella bateu com força a parte traseira inferior da cabeça, quase na nuca, e ainda não se era possível saber quais seriam os reais danos, por fim, declarou Bella como estado crítico e explicou que se ela iria sair ilesa deste acidente se viesse a se recuperar, somente o tempo iria dizer. 

Vi meu mundo escurecer a cada palavra dita, Bella estava morrendo, a apenas um passo de se separar de mim eternamente, e eu nada poderia fazer a não ser talvez; aguardar...

Os minutos se fizeram horas, logo as horas se fizeram noite e a noite, dia. Sem que eu me desse conta, os dias se arrastaram, e cada vez mais, eu me vi a ponto de perder as esperanças, me vi entregue cada vez mais a tortuosa loucura, vi minha sanidade tornar-se cinzas, eu estava desistindo ao mesmo passo que o corpo de minha amada se enfraquecia. Naqueles dias, eu descobri que vampiros não eram imortais, pois eu tive certeza que no momento em que o coração de Bella parece de bater, a morte me envolveria instantaneamente. Eu quase ansiava por este momento, talvez assim eu tivesse paz, talvez assim eu pudesse ter Bella novamente. 

Egoísta! Desgraçado Egoísta! Como posso desejar algo para mim depois de tudo que fiz? Como posso se quer pensar em tê-la novamente depois do que lhe fiz passar? Como posso olhar para mim e apenas para mim? Eu estava a cada minuto mais insano. 

Por diversas vezes eu me atrevi a entrar no quarto para vê-la, me permiti segurar-lhe a mão e beijar sua pele cálida, mesmo agora estando quase que totalmente coberta de arroxeados. Algumas noites me atrevi a pedir-lhe, suplicar-lhe que voltasse para mim, ou pelo menos, para a vida, que voltasse para esta luz, para este mundo. Vez por outra, eu me peguei rogando ao Deus dos humanos, o Deus que um dia foi o de Carlisle, para que desse uma nova chance à Bella, para que fosse feliz, sem mais lágrimas, sem mais dor, sem mais maníacos ou vagabundas, sem vampiros. Eu almejei que ela pudesse ter a chance de ter a vida normal que sempre mereceu. 

E foi durante uma dessas orações desesperadas que Alice adentrou o quarto com Renné e Charlie e obrigou-me a sair um pouco do quarto, quase arrastando-me para fora do mesmo. 

-Por que fez isso, Alice? – perguntei rudemente, ela havia feito de propósito. 

-Acredite, você não vai querer estar lá agora! – alertou-me ela, automaticamente fiquei tenso, o que estava por vir agora?

-Por que? O que vai acontecer Alice? – perguntei já virando-me para entrar no quarto mas Alice me segurou pelo braço. 

-Não Edward! – decretou ela, séria. Encarei-a buscando a resposta em seus olhos. – Bella está acordando...


	29. Chapter 28

Visão de Bella

Aos poucos, as trevas fora abandonando-me, eu sentia tudo doer, minha cabeça pesava, eu não conseguia compreender. O que havia acontecido? Por que tudo doía tanto? Por que minha cabeça parecia latejar?

Quanto mais eu tentava compreender, mais minha cabeça parecia doer e mais a consciência parecia me envolver, logo vozes estranhas preencheram meus ouvidos com zumbidos irritantes, aquele barulho machucava meus ouvidos e principalmente, aumentava minha dor de cabeça. Eu quis pedir para que se calassem, mas não consegui encontrar voz para isso. Tentei mexer minhas mãos, mas estas pareciam pesadas demais para que eu pudesse movimentá-las, tentei abrir meus olhos, mas eles também pesavam. 

Por mais que tentasse, eu nada conseguia compreender ou fazer. Logo os zumbidos se tornam mais próximos e mais compreensíveis, eram pessoas, eu tinha certeza, conversando algo totalmente incoerente ao meu ver. Novamente tentei me mexer e desta vez, uma de minhas mãos respondeu aos meus comandos. Isso era bom. 

Um bipe chato começou a perturbar meus ouvidos, eu não conseguia compreender o que aquilo significava ou de onde vinha. Na verdade, eu nada compreendia, tudo era confuso demais. 

Com um novo esforço, eu consegui abrir lentamente meus olhos, mesmo meu corpo protestando com fortes dores, tentei ignorar isso, eu queria entender ao menos alguma coisa. Assim que consegui focalizar alguma coisa, percebi que as vozes tinham se calado, a única coisa audível ali era aquele maldito bipe. Atenta, observei o ambiente, tentando entender onde eu estava. 

O quarto era branco, eu estava deitada em uma cama desconfortável, em um dos meus braços estavam ligados alguns tubos e fios, em volta de mim, haviam duas pessoas paradas observando-me, um homem trajando uma farda de policial e uma mulher levemente arruivada, magra, ambos possuíam um semblante ansioso e preocupado no rosto. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que eu estava em um hospital.

Essa conclusão assustou-me, tentei me lembrar de como fora parar ali, mas minha cabeça latejou mais com isso. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia me lembrar como fui parar ali. 

-Você acordou! – uma moça abriu um sorriso cansado ao meu lado. – Oh, Bella. Estou tão feliz por te ver abrir os olhos novamente. 

Eu não conseguia entender... Do que ela falava? Tudo parecia tão confuso, minha cabeça doía. 

-Quem... Quem é você? – perguntei, por mais que forçasse minha cabeça eu não conseguia me lembrar dela, alias, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada. 

Tanto a moça quando homem observaram-me com espanto com minha pergunta, aparentemente, nós nos conhecíamos, mas... Eu realmente não conseguia ver como isso era possível, eu nunca havia-os visto em toda a minha vida. 

-Você... – o homem foi o primeiro a recuperar seus estados de choque. – Você não sabe quem somos, Bells? 

Franzi o cenho com aquela declaração, eu não os conhecia, tinha certeza disso. Por mais que eu forçasse minha cabeça a pensar, eu não conseguia imaginar quem eles seriam. 

-Nós nos conhecemos? – respondi com outra pergunta, eu definitivamente não os conhecia. 

A moça ficou branca e tapou a boca com as mãos, seus olhos se encheram de água e ela deu um passo para trás. O homem, também abalado com minha declaração estremeceu e se dirigiu a porta. 

-Vou chamar Carlisle – declarou ele saindo. Carlisle? Quem era Carlisle? 

Novamente tentei vasculhar minha mente tentando me lembrar mas... Nada. Eu estava ficando frustrada e principalmente, cansada de tudo aquilo. Minha mente não conseguia se lembrar de nada daquilo e doía cada vez que eu tentava. 

Silenciosamente, a moça começou a chorar no canto do quarto, deixando-me com um sentimento de culpa, por mais que não a conhecesse, algo dentro de mim se apertava ao ver que eu havia ferido-a.

Não demorou muito aquele homem voltou trazendo outro consigo, este era loiro e bem mais jovem, trajava um jaleco branco, fazendo-me deduzir que fosse um médico. Ele se aproximou de mim com uma lanterninha e mirou-a em meus olhos. É ele era o médico. 

-Como se sente, Bella? – perguntou ele enquanto me examinava. Novamente uma curiosidade pairou sobre mim, por que todos me chamavam de Bella? Esse não era meu nome! Meu nome era... Era... Forcei minha mente mas, para meu completo desespero, eu não conseguia me lembrar. 

-Tudo está doendo... – Declarei ainda perturbada com minha nova descoberta. – Mas minha cabeça é a principal, parece pesar uma tonelada. – Lembrei-me de minha mão. – E não consigo mexer minha mão esquerda. – Carlisle não pareceu surpreso quando falei de minha mão e continuou a me examinar. 

-Esta se sentindo, tonta? Enjoada? – perguntou ele enquanto passava a avaliar os aparelhos atrás de mim. Pensei por um breve minuto antes de responder. 

-Um pouco tonta, mas não enjoada. – Carlisle assentiu levemente. 

-Você está sentindo alguma outra forte dor, Bella? – indagou ele; novamente pensei bem antes de responder e percebi que minhas costelas latejavam de dor. 

-Acho que... Minhas costelas estão doendo. – ele se aproximou e começou a tocar meu corpo, aproveitei a deixa para perguntar o que aparentemente era obvio. – Por que vocês estão me chamando de Bella? 

A mulher no canto soluçou e apoiou o rosto no homem de farda. O médico franziu o cenho e me avaliou intensamente antes de rebater minha pergunta. 

-Este é seu nome, ou não é? – me senti constrangida de confessar que eu não sabia, eu não deveria ter perguntado, mas talvez, falando a verdade aquele homem pudesse me ajudar a lembrar. 

-Eu... Eu não sei... – confessei num sussurro olhando na direção oposta. Pela visão periférica vi Carlisle estremecer. 

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa Bella? Qualquer coisa? – perguntou ele, novamente.

Me pus a pensar, forcei minha cabeça, vasculhei cada canto de minha mente, tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas nada. Nada me veio, mas, estranha e inexplicavelmente um vazio doeu em meu peito, um sentimento doloroso e infundado, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente familiar. Era como se eu conhecesse muito bem aquela dor, mas não soubesse como me tornei tão intima de um sofrimento tão intenso. Achei melhor não comentar sobre isso. 

-Não... – Suspirei frustrada e novamente forcei minha cabeça fazendo-a doer insuportavelmente. Apertei minha cabeça com a mão direita. – Por mais que eu tente... 

O medico pareceu perceber meu esforço e logo soltou minha mão e me forçou a deitar novamente. 

-Descanse um pouco, Bella... Mais tarde conversaremos melhor. – então ele pegou uma seringa e injetou em um tubo, rapidamente comecei a me sentir sonolenta, antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa, a escuridão me dominou.


	30. Chapter 29

**POV Edward**

Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro, ansioso, angustiado, esperando sem a menor paciência pelos resultados dos exames de Bella.

Ainda era uma surpresa para todos que ela tivesse acordado com amnésia, mesmo sabendo da pancada na nuca, ninguém esperava que isso causaria tantos danos; assim que ela percebera que não se recordava de nada, Carlisle sedou-a e submeteu Bella a uma bateria de exames para saber quais as conseqüências do acidente, e principalmente, se a falta de memória seria ou não permanente.

Eu me sentia mais culpado que nunca, meu peito queimava com a consciência de que se eu não tivesse sido egoísta o suficiente, e tivesse assinado a droga dos papeis, Bella não estaria naquele leito de hospital agora. Era agonizante saber que a pessoa que você mais ama nesse mundo, está nessa situação catastrófica por sua causa, e me martirizava saber que eu nada poderia fazer a respeito.

Bella não merecia nada daquilo, não merecia ter perdido os movimentos da mão, não merecia sofrer como sofreu, não merecia a humilhação de ter o próprio noivo beijando outra em sua festa de casamento... Bella não merecia aquele acidente.

Como um dia poderei conviver com a culpa de tudo que a fiz passar? Como posso ter errado tanto com a pessoa que mais amei neste mundo? Como pude ser tão monstruoso de maltratar, mesmo que inconscientemente, uma pessoa tão pura como Bella? A qual o único pecado foi amar desmedidamente, um monstro que não merecia se quer seu ódio...

Eu nunca poderei me perdoar, nunca poderei um dia me conformar com tudo que fiz; meu coração estava em pedaços, banhado pelo desespero e a agonia, eu jamais conseguiria curar este coração, assim como eu temia, nunca conseguir curar o de Bella.

As horas se passaram, a tensão e agonia era algo palpável por entre todos nós, não havia como disfarçar. Quanto mais demorava a sair o resultado, mais o temor se apossava de cada um de nós. Comigo, por mais que eu quisesse negar, ainda era pior. Mesmo tentando extinguir de mim esse pensamento e até mesmo negar a existência dele, no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava ali.

Eu não queria aceitar, mas, por mais vergonhoso e monstruoso, o alivio de Bella não se lembrar do casamento pairava sobre mim, eu sabia que era repulsivo, mas ainda sim, eu me sentia quase que feliz, se ela não se lembrasse de nada, ela não sofreria, me amaria como fizera antes. Eu poderia ser correto com ela. Eu teria uma nova chance...

Inacreditável... Eu era mesmo um monstro. Como eu podia se quer cogitar algo assim? E ainda por cima ficar feliz com a idéia de ver uma pessoa esquecer-se de tudo, mesmo das coisas boas, mesmo de seus valores, suas lembranças, seus amores... Como alguém poderia desejar isso? Eu realmente era um desgraçado.

Eu me sentia chegando a loucura. Eu sentia a insanidade me envolvendo lenta e sorrateiramente, sem pressa, sem permissão, invisível... Mas ela estava ali, quietinha. Me envolvendo aos poucos, confundindo meus pensamentos... Aumentando minha dor... Distorcendo meus valores... Era algo digno de se rir. Eu estava morrendo pelo fato de fazer isso com a pessoa que amo.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente Carlisle apareceu. Automaticamente, todos nos levantamos e nos aproximamos para ouvi-lo.

-E então, Carlisle? – Charlie foi o primeiro a demonstrar sua ansiedade. – O que os exames mostraram? – Bastava olhar para o rosto do policial para perceber o sofrimento em que estava mergulhado. Renné não era diferente, e antes de Carlisle responder ela também se manifestou.

-Minha filha vai se lembrar de mim, não vai? – a voz de Renné era uma mistura perfeita do desespero e o choro. – Ela vai saber que sou a mãe dela...? Que a amo...?

Carlisle fechou os olhos por um breve instante, nitidamente acostumando-se com o desapontamento, com o sofrimento e naquele momento, eu soube a verdade. Não precisei nem mesmo ler a mente dele para saber que Bella não recobraria a memória.

Novamente meu peito se contraiu e queimou como o fogo, mergulhado na mais profunda tristeza, sucumbido no mais profundo desespero, entre a dor e a culpa. Eu não podia aceitar, não podia acreditar... Não Bella. Não a **minha** Bella. Simplesmente, não conseguiria aceitar.

E foi me apoiando nessa negação, nesse fio de esperança que eu consegui me conter e aguardar a fala de Carlisle.

-Eu... – ele finalmente se pronunciou. – Eu sinto muito...

Aquilo foi o suficiente para enlouquecer a cada um de nós. Renné gritou em desespero, negando para si mesma, não aceitando a verdade. Alice chorou, também negando com a cabeça envolvida pelos braços protetores do marido. Charlie ficou catatônico, não conseguiu reagir, ficou estático...

Eu não consegui ver mais nenhuma reação porque a minha se manifestou. Minhas pernas se mostraram humanas, e cederam, fazendo-me quase cair, se não fosse por meu irmão ter me acudido. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto apertando-me com força, tentando esquecer, tentando não aceitar, tentando fazer daquilo um pesadelo o qual eu iria acordar.

-Não, por favor... – sussurrei desesperado para ninguém. – Por favor, não... Não... não...!

E para me destruir mais ainda, para fazer com que eu me odiasse mais, novamente o sentimento de alivio me tomou, fazendo com que eu quisesse arrancar minha própria cabeça. Fazendo com que a dor fosse maior. Mas isso não ficou aparente, porque este nunca seria meu sentimento maior.

O clima era denso e acinzentado, ninguém conseguia aceitar, ninguém conseguia se conformar. Mas a voz de Carlisle tentou nos confortar.

-Não se pode saber ao certo... Mas existe uma chance de que as lembranças de Bella voltem. – aquela simples frase fez com que todos o encarasse esperançosos por uma luz. – Contudo é bem pequena. O mais provável é que ela não se lembre.

Fechei meus olhos e degustei da agonia novamente, porém, mais leve, pois mesmo meu lado monstruoso feliz com aquilo, eu ainda tinha esperança de que todo esse pesadelo pudesse ter fim.

A cada segundo que aquela lastimavel informação penetrava em minha mente, mais eu começava a me sentir... Monstruosamente aliviado. Mesmo sabendo que era vergonhoso e muito vil da minha parte estar feliz com aquela nova realidade, eu não conseguia evitar, afinal, Bella não se lembraria de todo sofrimento que lhe infligi, não choraria mais por males que causei. Poderiamos seguir um novo caminho, uma nova página estava para ser escrita, uma nova história, onde não haveria mais dor ou sofrimento, eu viveria apenas para ela, e ela para mim. Seriamos felizes!

Isso era tudo que eu mais desejava, ter a oportunidade de apagar os erros do passado e construir uma nova história ao lado da mulher que amo, sem que os fantasmas de nosso passado viessem para criar as desavenças entre nós. Tudo daria certo no final.

-SEU CRETÍNO! – Fui arrancado de meus devaneios com a voz aguda e repleta de ódio de Alice, nem mesmo tive tempo para compreender o que acontecia e eu já podia sentir as mãos firmes da baixinha estrangulando meu pescoço ao mesmo passo que me prensava na parede.

-ALICE! – Diversos gritaram tentando apartar, mas eu não reagi, vi em sua mente a dor que sentia, a dor que _eu_ deveria estar sentindo perante a desgraça de Bella. Vi como ela me odiava por poder estar feliz com aquela situação, como me odiava por Bella estar naquele estado, como me culpava por tudo.

Então a conciencia envolveu-me e eu percebi o quão mesquinho e egoísta eu estava sendo, estando feliz pela desgraça da única mulher que verdadeiramente amei, feliz pela ruína que _eu _causei. Meu peito se retorceu de uma dor tão intensa que me fez sufocar, a cada segundo que se passava eu provava como não era digno de Bella.

Alice tinha razão em querer me matar, na verdade, eu estava desejando que ela o fizesse, pois no fundo eu já sabia que, se sobrevivesse, eu enganaria Bella, e ocultaria tudo que lhe fiz. Sim, eu seria um canalha.

-NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER ISSO! NÃO VOU! – Gritava ela, suas unhas cravando cada vez mais fundo em minha pele, a dor se alastrando, alertando-me de como o fim poderia estar próximo, isso fez minha ansiedade aumentar, mas logo se transformou em decepção, pois aquelas mãos santas que destruiriam um monstro sumiram...

-Alice, controle-se! – Carlisle alertou sério, observei a situação, Jasper segurava a pequena enquanto os demais estavam estáticos com toda a situação.

-VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COM ELA! – Continuava a gritar. – POR SUA CAUSA BELLA ESTÁ ASSIM!

Renné e Charlie empalideceram, fitando-me atordoados, esperando que eu me justificasse, negasse, fizesse alguma coisa, mas eu só consegui fechar meus olhos e escorregar pela parede até me sentar no chão frio, minhas mãos foram para minha cabeça, tentando reprimir minha dor, organizar meus pensamentos, arrancar minha cabeça.

Eu pouco me importava do que os pais de Bella pensavam, eu pouco me importava se soubessem a verdade, eu não estava mais me importando com nada...

-Alice... – a voz de Jasper se fez firme. – Edward não tem culpa de não estar no carro com Bella! Se você não se lembra ele insistiu para ir junto, ela recusou! Ele não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu, foi uma fatalidade, ninguém tem culpa... – A delicadeza de Jasper sempre se fazia prensente nos momentos mais necessários, ele conseguiu justificar todas as acusações de Alice, para que Renné e Charlie não descobrissem a verdade, ao mesmo passo que eu sabia que ele estava acalmando-a com seus poderes.

-Alice querida... – Renné veio abraça-la, também aos prantos. – Jasper tem razão, Edward não tem culpa de não estar no carro com Bella, - Alice acabou por desempenhar seu papel e escondeu seu rosto nos ombros de Renné. – E se estivesse só teria se machucado também, nada poderia ter feito, não desconte sua triteza nele. – Renné, maternalmente, afagava os cabelos da baixinha. – Ele está sofrendo tanto ou até mais do que nós...

-Eu sei... – soluçava Alice. – Eu só... – ela não terminou a frase e continuou a chorar.

Me senti mal por toda aquela situação, Alice, mesmo com todos os motivos do mundo para me boicotar manteve a farça para que nosso segredo intácto. Fechei os olhos degustando daquela lenta e dolorosa tortura, tortura a qual, eu merecia sem dúvidas.

-Carlisle... – a voz de Charlie soou baixa e desiludida. – Será que nós podemos vê-la? – Charlie era um homem forte, não muito acostumado a demonstrar suas emoções, mas eu podia ver em seu íntimo o quão perdido ele estava, Bella era sua única filha, seu maior tesouro e agora... Engoli em seco, sentindo a culpa penetrar em minha carne lentamente, apossando-se de meu íntimo, de meu ser.

-Ela está dormindo, Charlie. – alertou Carlisle.

-Mesmo assim, - Charlie olhou rapidamente para Renné antes de continuar. – Gostariamos de ficar alguns instantes com ela. – Carlisle ponderou por momento, não tendo certeza se eles conseguiriam se manter controlados perto da filha, contudo, ele também sabia que precisavamos de um momento assim para podermos conversar.

-Creio que não haverá problemas, mas pesso que não a atormentem com perguntas ou informações, primeiro ela precisa se recuperar e depois se adaptar a sua vida. – Charlie engoliu em seco e assentiu; Renné afastou Alice de si com delicadeza, deixando-a sob os cuidados de Jasper e, juntamente com o ex-marido, seguiu para o quarto de Bella.

Assim que ficamos sozinhos, Alice me encarou furiosa. –Você é um cretíno, Edward! Depois de tudo que você fez, você ainda **acha** que algum de nós vai permitir essa maluquice? – sua voz poderia estar controlada, contudo isso não a tornou menos assustadora, Alice intimidava a qualquer um. Lenta e perigosamente ela começou a se aproximar fazendo-me recuar. – Você não fará Bella de boba! _Nunca mais_!

-Alice eu... – tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas o que eu diria? Ela estava certa. Eu era um cretíno, cretíno desesperado para conseguir de volta o bem mais precioso que perdi, mesmo sendo errado, mesmo não merecendo, eu não podia permitir que Bella partisse, que Bella fosse embora novamente. Eu era egoísta demais para permitir tal coisa... – ri sem o menor humor. – Eu não valia nada...

-O que Edward pretende? – Carlisle inverveio autoritário. Novamente me encolhi, eu sabia que seria criticado.

-Ele quer fingir que nada aconteceu! – exautou-se Alice. – Quer contar a Bella que é seu marido e eles são felizes! – Nem precisei olhar para saber que minha família estava surpresa e decepcionada comigo. – Vai fazê-la de tonta novamente e a iludir! Não vou permitir isso, Edward! Não vou!

Por mais que eu não tivesse razão, eu não podia perder Bella, não podia deixá-la escapar, eu não conseguiria. – E você vai fazer o que, Alice? – retruquei também transtornado. – Vai contar a ela a verdade? Vai contar o quanto ela sofre? O quanto eu a torturei psicológicamente? Vai devolver-lhe toda dor que a falta de memória lhe tirou? – Alice estacou, aturdida. – É assim que você vai protege-la de mim? – eu sabia o quão desleal era aquilo, mas era o único argumento que eu poderia me agarrar para não afastarem-na novamente.

–Se você contar, você irá sim afastá-la de mim, mas também a mergulhará de volta no sofrimento e na desilusão. É isso que você quer? – Minha voz era mansa mas amaeaçadora. – É, Alice?

A baixinha continuou estática, sem saber o que responde, ela sabia que eu estava certo. Demorou mais que alguns minutos para a pequena conseguir reagir. – Seu cretíno! – acusou-me, sua voz foi se elevando gradativamente. – Você vai usar de toda essa tragédia, tragédia a qual **você** causou, para tê-la de volta! – seu dedo estava quase encostando em meu nariz, mas não recuei, era agora ou nunca.

-Eu amo Bella! Posso ter errado, mas ainda a amo, e não vou abdicar desse amor sem lutar! – no mesmo instante senti o tapa forte e estalado de Alice em meu rosto.

-Você não vale nem os animais que caça, Edward! – Mais do que revolta, eu conseguia ver a decepção no olhar da pequena, o qual gerou em mim uma dor avassaladora, eu sabia bem que Alice estava certa, mas como posso deixar Bella partir? Como posso deixar meu sol se apagar. Sem conseguir mais encarar minha irmã, desviei o olhar.

-Sinto muito, Lice. – mumurei com a alma derramando muito mais do que simples lágrimas, mas sim lágrimas de sangue por ver o quão monstruoso eu estava sendo, não só com Bella, mas sim com todo a minha volta; onde estavam meus valores? Meus ideais? Onde foi que eu me perdi e me transformei naquele vampiro que não consegue mais reconhecer a própria imagem frente ao espelho... ? Eu já não sabia mais quem eu era.

O silêncio se instalou dentre todos nós, ambos os argumentos eram válidos, não havia como me tirar da vida de Bella sem devolver-lhe todo o sofrimento esquecido, também não seria justo fingir que tudo que lhe fiz nunca aconteceu, até porque, ela poderia recobrar a memória a qualquer momento.

Não só a minha, mas a mente de cada um dos meus familiares foi maquinando, tentando encontrar uma terceira opção, eu mesmo fazia isso, o pouco de caracter que ainda reinava em mim estava se fazendo presente e eu percebi que não poderia passar por cima de tudo assim; contudo, nada nos ocorria, não havia saída, não havia esperança... Foi então que a idéia veio.

-Acho que tenho a resposta. – declarei por fim, um fio de esperança acendendo em minha cabeça e em meu coração. Talvez eu ainda pudesse ter minha chance sem que Bella precisasse sofrer novamente. Todos me encararam, aguardando impacientes por minha idéia. – Vamos fazer como se nós nunca tivessemos existido!

O cenho de cada um dos Cullens se franziu, tetando acompanhar meu raciocinio mas não pareceram ter muito sucesso, com excessão de Alice; continuei a explicar. – Bella estava programando ir para a faculdade, pois então que vá, e vamos nos conhecer de novo, deixem-me tentar conquistá-la, como se nada do que vivemos tivesse ocorrido. Assim Bella não precisará sofrer e eu terei minha segunda chance.

Todos refletiram sobre o que eu havia dito, avaliando as possiveis consequências. – E se você não conseguir? – Emmett se manifestou pela primeira vez, apenas Jasper e eu sabiamos o carinho que Emm tinha por Bella. Através de sua postura percebi que ele defenderia Bella até a morte, e eu lhe era grato por isso.

Suspirei com pesar. – Se eu não conseguir, - engoli em seco. – Ainda estou com os papeis do divórcio, eu os assinarei e altenticarem em cartório, Bella estará livre e nunca vai precisar saber pelo que passou.

-E quanto a Charlie e Renné? – Carlisle indagou. – E os demais amigos de Bella? Eles vão falar a verdade... – ponderei por um breve momento suas palavras.

-Pedirei que não contem nada, explicarei que me casei com Bella porque a amo e ela me amava, e agora que ela não sabe mais quem sou torna tudo sem sentido, então eu tentaria conquistá-la de novo, para que ela aprenda a me amar por opção e não obrigação. E se não der certo era porque Bella já não me amava antes e cada um deve seguir seu caminho. – a medida que ia terminando a frase eu ia me animado, poderia dar certo. Daria certo!

Aguardei ansioso pela resposta de meus familiares, estes ponderaram por mais alguns minutos. – Pode dar certo. – declarou Carlisle por fim.

-E quanto a mão dela? – interveio Rosalie, a resposta já estava em minha boca.

-Charlie e Renné podem dizer que foi consequência do acidente; até porque, aposto que Charlie está louco para encontrar outro motivo pela perda dos movimentos da mão de Bella.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou, era um situação delicada, mas eu podia ver a saída, bastava possuir a "permição", por fim, Alice veio até mim, parou a minha frente. – Sabe que jogarei contra você, não é? Farei de tudo para que Bella não volte para você, Edward! – alertou-me ela, apenas assenti com a cabeça. – Então não se atreva a ferí-la novamente!


	31. Chapter 30

**POV Bella**

Trazendo comigo uma mala básica de carrinho eu acompanhava os empregados que, Charlie, meu pai, contratara para me auxiliar na mudança. Olhei em volta assustada, tudo era tão desconhecido... Char.. Quero dizer, meu pai, disse que eu mal conheci Yale portanto eu não sentiria mais o incomodo da ausência de memória, contudo, eu ainda estava exitante... Afinal, eu nem mesmo me lembrava de _papai_, como confiar cegamente nele? E ainda havia Renné, minha mãe, e seu marido, Phil, todos eles pareciam me querer muito bem e me devotavam uma carinho muito grande mas... Quando eu tento me lembrar... Quanto eu me esforço para clarear qualquer mínimo pedaço de toda a escuridão que me banhava eu... – Suspirei frustrada e continuei a andar.

Não adiantava, talvez eu nunca viesse a me lembrar da minha infância, das pessoas que fizeram parte da minha vida... Nem mesmo do acidente. De acordo com eles, eu havia sofrido um acidente de carro, entrei na contra mão e para evitar uma colisão com um caminhão eu tirei o carro da estrada, caindo de um barranco... Por que eu fiz aquilo? Como foi esse acidente? Perguntas que talvez eu nunca teria a resposta, esse incidente me custara a memória e também o movimento de uma das mãos, de acordo com os médicos provavelmente eu nunca teria nenhum dos dois novamente.

Char... Papai e mamãe disserão que talvez tenha sido melhor assim, não lembrar de algo tão terrível quanto isso, mas, como posso me acomodar com a idéia de não saber nem mesmo se meu nome é _realmente _Isabella? E ainda havia um estranho incomodo dentro de mim, como se algo maior que meus ossos tivesse se partido com o acidente; de onde viria aquilo? Claro que não expus esse sentimento à meus pais, eles já se encontravam preocupados demais, não havia porque fazer mais alarde.

Disposta a deixar aqueles pensamentos negativos longe de mim, sacudi a cabeça e adentrei, com os funcionários de papai, em meu alojamento, era um local incrível, diferente dos dormitórios, o meu alojamento era um apartamento, com sala, cozinha, quarto, em fim... Ao que parecia, eu havia sido "premiada" pois não haviam mais alojamentos de solteiros para mim e a faculdade acabou por me disponibilizar um destinado apenas para casais, isso era bom, eu poderia então cozinhar sozinha, sem ter que comer aquela gororoba que serviam nos refeitórios.

Papai e mamãe não gostaram muito deu vir para a faculdade nas minhas... _Condições _atuais, mas minha vida já estava tão confusa e sem sentido do jeito que estava, se eu não tentasse seguir em frente o que eu faria? Eles não tinham com o que contra-argumentar; eu compreendia a preocução deles, mas daria certo, no fundo eu sabia que me faria bem vir e começar de novo.

Os funcionários contratados por papai deixaram todas as caixas e os móveis – comprados por mamãe e eu - na sala, por fim me perguntaram como eu gostaria de organizar os móveis e qual seriam as cores das paredes (ordens de papai), contudo declinei, por algum motivo, eu preferia arrumar tudo sozinha, para que ficasse a minha cara, me perguntei se _antes_ eu gostava de decoração. Exitantes, eles se foram e eu me vi sozinha naquele apartamento, suspirei cansada e decidi que antes de começar a organizar o apartamento, eu iria pegar meus horários e comprar o material necessário para o semestre.

Desembalei o espelho e dei uma conferida em minha aparencia, estava trajando um vestido de mangas longas de lã preto, meias sete-oitavos também pretas e um cinto e uma bota bege claro, meu cabelo estava levemente preso por um tic-tac na lateral esquerda, brincos de argolas nas orelhas; estava bom, ao que parecia, eu também gostava de moda _antes_. Aos poucos eu ia descobrindo meus gostos e desgostos.

Retoquei o batom, peguei minha bolsa e sai. Observei com atenção o local, as poucas pessoas que ali estavam, tudo era novo e eu daria o melhor de mim para tornar aqueles anos em que ficaria ali, os mais agradáveis possíveis, se eu teria que recomeçar a criar lembranças, então que eu tivesse o máximo possível de lembranças boas.

Segui tranquilamente para a secretária onde sem problema algum peguei meus horários e minha lista de livros, quando sai, segui em direção a livraria do campus, contudo, uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observada me incomodava fazendo com que, por diversas vezes, eu me virasse para confirmar o que já sabia, eu estava sozinha. Ótimo. Agora, como se não faltasse mais nada eu estava ficando paranóica.

A fim de destrair-me, peguei meu I-pod e coloquei os fones de ouvido, deixando que a música entrasse em minha cabeça fazendo com que eu tentasse ao máximo ignorar aquela sensação. Fiz minhas compras sem pressa pegando todos os livros necessários, mais alguns de meu interesse e os materiais que achei importante.

Na hora de levar tudo para o apartamento, me arrependi por não ter trazido minha pequena mala de carrinho, como, em nome de Deus, eu levaria todos aqueles livros com uma mão só? E a pé! Com muito sacrifício consegui empilhar todos os livros em meu braço direito juntamente com as sacolas com o restante da compra; devagar e sempre eu segui para o apartamento, mal enxergando o que estava a minha frente, mas não havia outra maneira de ir.

Depois do acidente, eu havia perdido minha carteira de carro e mamãe e papai tinham me proibido de dirigir uma moto ou qualquer outro veículo, o que era compreensível já que eu não possuia mais o movimento das duas mãos, portanto, agora eu só poderia me locomover a pé, de transporte público ou táxi, mas dentro dos limites do campus a única saída era ir andando.

Eu estava indo bem até alguém esbarrar em mim ou eu bater em alguém, não importava muito; ótimo, comecei bem. Com a colisão todos meus livros foram ao chão juntamente comigo.

-Mas o que...? – meio desorientada, tentei compreender o que acontecera, então uma moça miuda de cabelos curtos e incrivelmente bela apareceu em meu raio de visão.

-Oh, mil perdões como sou destraída! – ela parecia verdadeira sentida por ter me derrubado, me orientando novamente apenas neguei com a cabeça.

-Está tudo bem. – garanti sem olhá-la, me sentei adequadamente no chão e comecei a juntar meus livros, um pouco irritada, eu não sabia se conseguiria erguer tudo novamente. No mesmo instate a moça começou a me ajudar mas fiz sinal para que parasse. – Não. Eu _posso_ fazer isso. – garanti sentindo-me levemente ofendida, eu não queria ter sido hostil com a moça, mas eu não precisava que ninguém tivesse pena de mim, mesmo sem os movimentos da mão esquerda eu ainda podia me virar.

Contudo, ao invés de se afastar ou se irritar com minha hostilidade ela sorriu amavelmente, um sorriso encantador, digno de cinema. – Eu tenho certeza que sim. – concordou ela para minha surpresa. – Contudo, foi muito descuido de minha parte não ter olhado por onde andava e eu gostaria de ajudá-la para reparar meu erro. – aquilo me desconcertou, eu não esperava por isso, na verdade, a menina parecia realmente sentida por ter esbarrado em mim e em seu rosto não consegui identificar nenhum traço de pena.

Fiquei constrangida por ter agido tão preciptadamente. – Oh, bem, desculpe por isso. – pedi sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. A jovem sorriu alegremente e me estendeu a mão, ajudando-me a levantar, aceitei ainda desconcertada.

-Não há com que se preocupar. – ela pegou o restante dos meus livros, na verdade, carregando boa parte deles, sem nem mesmo demonstrar se preocupar com o peso, mesmo sendo uma moça miuda como era. Agradeci mentalmente por ela me ajudar, eu estava apenas a carregar três livros e algumas sacolas.

– A propósito, - para minha supresa, ela não estendeu a mão. – Sou Alice Cullen. – sorriu amavelmente, provavelmente percebendo minha surpresa por não ter me estendido a mão em cumprimento convencional, ela apenas olhou de relance para minha mão lezada e piscou, simbolizando compreender a situação e tentar evitar meu possível constrangimento.

De alguma maneira estranha aquela moça, aquele nome... Causaram reações irreconheciveis em mim, eu não conseguia entender, mas perto dela, eu me sentia... bem. Simpatisei muito com Alice, ela me trazia paz. Sorri em resposta, agradecida por simplesmente compreender e não fazer perguntas. – Sou Bella Swan.

Alice sorriu amplamente. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. – ela me lançou uma rápida olhada de cima a baixo. – Gostei do seu estilo. – elogiou ela, sorri consntragida e parei para avaliá-la também, estava maravilhosa.

-Obrigada, também gostei do seu. – Alice sorriu mais ainda, por algum motivo, aquele sorriso me acalmava, me confortava... Era como se ele me fosse familiar, me perguntei por um breve segundo se já não conhecia Alice, mas logo afastei tal pensamento, obviamente que não, afinal, se eu a conhecesse ela teria me reconhecido.

-O que acha de irmos até o café tomar alguma coisa, Bella? – propos ela animada, uma animação contagiante, eu queria aceitar, mas ainda tinha todo meu apartamento para arrumar.

Sorri tristemente. – Desculpe Alice, mas preciso arrumar meu alojamento, e bem, - olhei de relance para minha mão lesada. – Vou demorar um pouco para conseguir organizar tudo.

Contudo, ao contrário do esperado, Alice sorriu mais ainda, mais empolgada que antes. – Você ainda está arrumando-o? Oh isso é incrível! Posso ajudá-la, Bella? Por favor, por favor? Eu adoro esse clima de mudança e reforma! – mais um vez analizei a menina, a fim de saber se aquilo não era uma crise de piedade ou algo assim, mas nada encontrei, Alice parecia realmente animada e empolgada para fazer aquilo pura e simplesmente por gostar.

Fiquei confusa e surpresa, todos os alunos do primeiro semestre ainda estavam para chegar ou chegaram a pouco, era impossível alguém já ter feito toda a mudança, isso significava que Alice era veterana. – Você é veterana? – perguntei surpresa.

Alice riu levemente. – Oh não, não, estou entrando no primeiro semestre, - abri a boca para perguntar então da sua mudança, mas como se adivinhasse minha dúvida ela continuou. – Contudo, não estou morando no campus, moro com meus pais na cidade.

-Ah.. – foi tudo que respondi, minha mente tentando assimilar tantas informações e até mesmo se acostumar com a presença da moça ali comigo, eu ainda estava desacostumada a companhia.

-Então, - tirou-me de meus devaneios. – Posso ajudá-la? – insistiu ela ansiosa.

-Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntei exitante, por mais que a idéia de arrumar tudo me agradasse, eu não conseguia ver mais alguém gostando disso. – Você não tem nada mais legal para fazer?

Alice negou com a cabeça. – Estou a toa o dia todo. – garantiu ela.

-Bom... – encoli meus ombros, por mais que eu não quisesse importunar a jovem, eu já gostava de sua companhia. – Se você quer, não vejo problemas. – sorri e Alice sorriu de volta e enganchou um braço no meu.

-Oh Bella vai ser tão divertido! – é ela realmente estava animada. Começamos a caminhar. – Como você imag...? – ela não conseguiu terminar a pergunta por conta de uma voz angelical e masculina chamar seu nome ao longe.

-Alice! – instantaneamente olhei na direção do grito; não pude deixar de arfar com o que vi. Um moço loiro-arruivado, corpo definido, pele clara e incrivelmente lindo vinha correndo em nossa direção, quem seria ele? Por que meu coração disparou e pareceu se apertar ao vê-lo? Olhei para Alice procurando entender quem era, talvez fosse seu namorado, contudo, a moça estava com uma expressão irritada.

Assim que o jovem se aproximou ela já o interrogou raivosa. – O que está fazendo aqui, Edward? – Edward... um choque percorreu meu corpo ao ouvir aquele nome, era como se ele fosse uma chama em brasa, pronta a queima-me, ferir-me... Terrivelmente familiar, e totalmente desconhecida.

_Edward, _como Alice o denominou, sorriu travessamente diante da irritação da menina. – Vim buscar meus horários ué, o que há de mal nisso, Baixinha? – era nitido que aquilo era uma provocação e Alice pareceu cair nela.

-Que seja, estamos indo... – ela se virou, puxando-me junto para recomeçar a andar, contudo Edward entrou na nossa frente novamente.

-Ei, espera, onde estão indo? – ele parecia divertido com Alice irritada.

Abri a boca para responder mas Alice foi mais rápida. – Não te interessa. – e tentou nos desviar dele, mas Edward entrou na frente novamente.

-Que mal humor, Maninha! – Ah! Então eles eram irmãos! Por que Alice estava tão irritada com o próprio irmão? – Não vai nem me apresentar sua amiga? – seu olhar recaiu intensamente em mim, fazendo com que minhas bochechas corassem, me vi forçada a desviar o olhar.

-Não! – negou ela novamente, e por uma terceira vez tentou nos desviar dele, mas não teve sucesso.

-Ora vamos, Lice! – ele era paciente com Alice e também parecia divertido em atormentá-la; me senti constrangida em estar no meio da "briga" entre os dois irmãos, pensei em sair de fininho mas minhas idéias logo se desfizeram quando lembrei que alguns dos meus livros estavam com Alice. Edward olhou-me com intensidade, seus olhos estavam repletos de um sentimento desconhecido por mim, contudo, aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer esquecer de respirar corretamente.

-Sou Edward Cullen, irmão de Alice. – se apresentou ele no mesmo instante que tirou meus livros e sacoslas de minha mão. – Eu cuido disso.

Atordoada com a proximidade e a embriagues que o rapaz me causava tive problemas de coerencia ao responder. – Obrigada... Ah... Sou Bella Swan.

Ele sorriu amplamente, como se minha resposta tivesse sido muito mais significativa para ele, no mesmo instante seu olhar pareceu repleto de dor e solidão? – E então, onde vocês estão indo? – continuou ele desviando o olhar como se percebesse minhas conclusões e tentasse esconder as provas.

-Já disse que não interessa, Edward! – Alice falou brava, resolvi intervir, eu realmente precisava ir e não queria ficar entre os dois.

-Bom, Alice... – peguei meus livros das mãos de Edward em seguida os que estavam com Alice. – Eu realmente preciso ir... A gente se vê por aí.

-Eu _vou_ te ajudar a arrumar seu alojamento, Bella, eu disse que iria. – contrapos ela ansiosa.

-Não precisa Alice, de verdade! – agradeci desconcertada.

-Vocês vão arrumar o alojamento? – Edward se intrometeu na conversa. – Então é melhor eu ir com vocês! Afinal, vocês vão precisar de alguém para colocar aqueles móveis pesados no lugar. – novamente, um brilho misterioso se fez nos olhos de Edward, um brilho que causou uma pontada estranha dentro de mim.

-Não precisa mesmo gente, obrigada mesmo assim! – me virei para sair mas Alice se colocou na minha frente.

-Edward tem razão! – disse ela fazendo careta. – Vamos precisar dele para arrastar os móveis, melhor irmos os três. – sua voz era irritada, ao que parecia a presença do irmão não era desejada.

-Nã... – tentei argumentar mas Alice me calou ao mesmo tempo que pegava meus livros e sacolas e entregava todos a Edward.

-Eu disse que iria te ajudar e você deixou, Bella... – Ela sorriu cativante. – Agora vamos de uma vez! – ela enganchou seu braço no meu e recomeçamos a andar com Edward logo atrás de nós, pelo canto do olho pude vê-lo carregar os livros satisfeito com alguma coisa.

Rápida e discretamente Alice se virou e sibilou alguma coisa ao irmão, com certeza, algo que eu não deveria saber então procurei me fingir de desentendida e seguimos para meu apartamento, Alice logo iniciou um assunto sobre decoração que tomou o caminho inteiro, vez por outra, Edward comentava algo, sendo rapidamente cortado pela irmã. Ao que parecia, aquele primeiro dia prometia.

* * *

_**Por favor voltem ao capitulo 27 e re-leiam dai para frente, acabo de perceber que foram pulados 2 capitulo ai e acabo de adicioná-los!**_

_**São eles:**_

_**27 - POV Edward do acidente de Bella**_

_**28 - POV Bella quando ela acorda sem memória**_

_**Daí continua normalmente:**_

_**29 - POV Edward a confirmação que talvez a memória de Bella nunca volte**_

_**30 - POV Edward a idéia de Edward**_

_**31 - Este que vocês acabam de ler com o POV Bella já em Yale**_

_**Obrigada por compreenderem e desculpe meu descuido!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	32. Chapter 31

Adentramos no alojamento de Bella silenciosos, eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar dela, Bella estava maravilhosa, bem cuidada, vaidosa, graciosa... Feliz. Desejei tanto poder vê-la assim novamente, sonhei acordado tantas vezes com o dia em que ela voltaria a me tratar com carinho e gentileza, por mais que o acidente tenha sido trágico, assim como tudo que vem lhe acontecendo, o que quer que ela tenha vivido nesse um mês em que esteve sumida, onde quer que Alice tenha mandado-a, fez-lhe muito bem e isso não poderia me fazer mais feliz.

Fora uma sacada de mestre colocar Bella naquele apartamento, um simples quarto a deixaria muito presa e fora tão fácil colocá-la ali... Nos registros legais Bella é casada comigo, portanto, já seria nos concedido o apartamento de casal, bastou um pequeno suborno a secretária para que esta contasse outra história para Bella estar ali e tudo estava certo. Tudo fluía bem por enquanto.

Claro que eu estava um pouco receoso, Alice havia falado muito sério quando disse que iria se colocar no meu caminho, eu precisaria encontrar alguma maneira de ultrapassar essa barreira, sem que Bella percebesse minha rixa com Alice, eu sabia que ela iria me denegrir, iria fazer de tudo para que Bella não se apaixonasse novamente por mim e eu precisava mudar isso, era minha última chance.

-Muito bem. – Alice bateu palmas. – Creio que vamos começar pelas paredes, não é mesmo? – Ela se virou para Bella, sorrindo e largando a bolsa em algum canto, Bella fez o mesmo.

-Sim. – respondeu ela. – Se importam se eu colocar uma música? – perguntou ela já ligando o aparelho na tomada.

-De maneira alguma. – garanti sorrindo, me aproximando para ver o que ela pretendia colocar. – Que tipo de música você gosta? – perguntei interessado.

Bella ficou tensa por alguns segundos em silêncio, o que me confundiu, por fim, ela deu os ombros. – Gosto de tudo. – declarou indiferente; um rock agradável começou a tocar, ela abriu uma mala e retirou três camisetas grandes masculinas e surradas de lá, lançou duas para nós.

-Aqui, não vão sujar a roupa. – Bella retirou os sapatos e vestiu a camiseta por cima da roupa. Alice e eu a copiamos. – Certo, cada cor está de frente para a parede correspondente. – Bella começou a passar as demais orientações, Alice sem dizer nada se aproximou e começou a trançar o cabelo de Bella, fato que simplesmente me surpreendeu, por mais que eu soubesse que Bella não possuía os movimentos da mão esquerda, não me ocorrera o fato de isso impossibilitara de realizar coisas simples como prender o cabelo.

Bella também se surpreendeu com a atitude de Alice, mas silenciosamente eu vi o quão grata ela ficará, não pelo gesto em si, mas pela sensibilidade. E foi naquele momento que percebi que Bella e Alice seriam grandes amigas novamente; Alice havia ganhado Bella não por palavras, mas gestos e se eu quisesse reconquistar minha mulher, eu precisava começar a fazer igual.

Inicialmente tudo correu bem, cada um pintando uma parede, "distraídos" ao som da música, afinal, a única verdadeiramente distraída era Bella, Alice e eu estávamos atentos aos movimentos de Bella, observando como ela já não era mais a mesma menina de antes, tímida, dependente de mim, machucada pela vida...

Também nos atentávamos a qualquer dificuldade que Bella pudesse vir a ter, mesmo ela não lembrando, sempre seriamos culpados por sua deficiência, e juramos fazer de tudo para que ela não sentisse a ausência do movimento e cumpriríamos nossa promessa, mesmo que Bella não fizesse mais parte de nossas vidas.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, resolvi puxar assunto, eu precisava começar de algum lugar, precisava me aproximar. – Em qual curso você está? – perguntei, diferente da primeira vez que "conheci" Bella, hoje eu já sabia tudo e o interrogatório seria apenas para manter a proximidade.

Bella me olhou de relance, sorriu levemente como faria com qualquer um, ah... Tão diferente da primeira vez, quem dera eu pudesse deslumbrá-la novamente. – Vou começar Psicologia. – ela parou de pintar, dando-me total atenção. – E você, está cursando o que?

-Medicina. – sorri abertamente, por mais que eu nunca pudesse exercer a profissão, tanto pelo sangue quanto por minha idade, eu jamais me cansaria de cursar medicina, era minha paixão.

Bella me analisou de cima a baixo, ponderando minha resposta de uma maneira toda descontraída e sexy, meu desejo por ela gritou vendo-a tão tentadora. – É... – declarou ela por fim. – Você tem cara de médico.

Ri levemente com a espontaneidade dela, foi um comentário tão fiel a sua nova natureza... Algo com o que eu precisava me acostumar logo. – Obrigado; eu acho. – respondi incerto, ao que parecia, seria como na primeira, eu deveria re-aprender a lê-la, Bella seria imprevisível.

Ela sorriu. – Isso _é _um elogio, afinal ninguém quer exercer uma profissão que não se identifique, não é? – ela colocou a mão na cintura, acabei por rir novamente.

-Deus me livre. – concordei jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição, essa nova Bella me encantava tanto quanto a primeira. Ela se virou para Alice.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... – sua mão foi ao queixo, analisando Alice da cabeça aos pés, pela mente da baixinha eu pude ver que Bella acertaria, mas Alice se manteve ansiosa, interpretando bem seu papel. – Moda?

Alice sorriu abertamente, assim como eu, e bateu palmas saltitando de um jeito todo "Alice de ser". – Isso mesmo! Como adivinhou? – Bella riu e deu os ombros, divertida com a situação.

-Intuição talvez. – um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios e piscou para Alice. Bella estava muito aberta, muito receptiva, eu sabia que era hora de investir mais um pouco.

Devagar aproximei-me por trás, sem que Bella me visse, com o pincel sujo de tinta toquei a bochecha direita de Bella, sujando-a. – Quer dizer então que você é adivinha?

-Ei! – reclamou ela rindo enquanto limpava o rosto com a mão, sem dizer mais nada, pegou seu pincel e veio atrás de mim, a fim de sujar-me também.

Abri um sorriso divertido e comecei a me afastar. – Nem pense! – alertei-a me deliciando com aquele momento tão infantil e puro que surgiu entre nós. Bella continuou se aproximando.

-Se fugir será pior, Cullen! – bati as costas na parede oposta, era engraçado como estávamos nos dando bem mesmo tendo nos "conhecido" a poucas horas, o clima entre nós se fez agradável desde o primeiro instante, como se fossemos amigos desde sempre... Mal sabia ela o quão verdade era isso...

A tarde se seguiu muito agradável, pintamos e arrumamos toda a casa ao som das mais diversas músicas e em meio a brincadeiras descontraídas, a todo momento eu fazia uma leve "investida" para com Bella, quanto maior a aproximação melhor seria.

Ficara claro, tanto para mim quanto para Alice, que a Bella ao nosso lado era muito diferente da que conhecemos, seus valores, seus medos e até mesmo sua maneira de encarar a vida, ao que parecia, seu subconsciente ainda vivia intensamente todas as antigas feridas, mesmo que Bella não soubesse disso.

Já beirava o crepúsculo quando finalmente terminamos tudo e mesmo "cansados" todos estávamos visivelmente satisfeitos com o resultado. – Obrigada, gente, de verdade. – Bella sorriu agradecida a nós.

-Não por isso. – Alice sorriu abraçando Bella. – Foi muito divertido. – ambas sorriram e Bella se virou para mim, abraçando-me em agradecimento, degustei de cada milésimo de segundo daquele abraço tão almejado por mim.

-Foi um prazer te ajudar. – declarei quando nos separamos.

-Vocês tem certeza que não querem ficar e jantar? – insistiu Bella enquanto seguíamos para a porta, Alice e eu negamos.

-Nossa família está nos esperando. – Alice desculpou-se com delicadeza. Bella fez bico, como uma criança mimada, nós rimos.

-Tudo bem então. – Bella deu os ombros enquanto abria a porta para nós.

-Você ouviu falar sobre a festa que terá amanhã a noite para recepcionar os calouros? – Alice perguntou enquanto saímos do alojamento, prostrando na entrada.

-Ouvi alguma coisa por cima. – Bella deu os ombros, desinteressada. Alice não gostou muito disso.

-Ah, você vai conosco! – Declarou a baixinha autoritária. Bella fez menção de discutir, mas Alice a calou. – Não aceito não como resposta! Será uma ótima oportunidade para você conhecer nossos irmãos e de nos agradecer pela ajuda.

-Alice... – gemeu Bella frustrada. Fiz menção de interferir, mas Alice me lançou um olhar gélido alertando-me a não ousar.

-Não aceito não como resposta! – declarou fazendo Bella suspirar em frustração. E naquele momento uma nova idéia me ocorreu.

-Vamos Bella. – insisti sorrindo. – Estarei sozinho mesmo, venho te buscar para ir e a hora que você quiser ir embora eu te trago de volta.

Alice me lançou um olhar raivoso xingando-me em pensamento, reprimi o riso.

-A hora que eu quiser? – confirmou Bella desconfiada, assenti com convicção, mal sabia ela que eu faria _qualquer_ coisa que me pedisse, sem me importar com as conseqüências, sem me importar com nada. Eu faria tudo por Bella. – Ok, eu vou.

Alice ainda estava irritada com minha interferência, mas não deixou transparecer para Bella, bateu palmas, satisfeita e sorriu. – Ótimo.

Sorri igualmente satisfeito. – Passo te pegar as nove, ok? – Bella assentiu e nós partimos, bastou sair da vista de Bella para Alice começar a me azucrinar, xingando-me e ameaçando-me, mal a ouvi, deixei-a falar, meu dia já estava ganho, Bella não tinha aversão a mim e isso já era um grande avanço.

Pela primeira vez eu me vi ansioso de verdade por uma festa, ciente que ela poderia me trazer minha mulher de volta para meus braços.


	33. Chapter 32

**POV Bella**

Minha primeira noite no apartamento havia sido muito prazerosa, um bom vinho acompanhado de uma seleção de queijos frente a um bom filme e coberto com um bom cobertor não poderiam ter desejado nada melhor.

Ainda me surpreendia meus próprios gostos mas não era algo que eu pudesse dividir com outra pessoa. Afinal, eu nem mesmo sabia se tinha amigos para isso... Claro que haviam Alice e Edward, os estudantes que conheci no dia anterior, mas o que eu diria? Eu acabara de conhecê-los; além do mais, eu não podia simplesmente dizer "Eu não faço idéia do que gosto porque não me lembro de nada antecedente ao mês passado, legal não?", eles certamente me julgariam louca, e com razão. Este seria um segredo meu, e só meu.

O dia se passou tranqüilo, mantive-me todo o tempo no apartamento, desfrutando-o, como eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada nem ninguém a solidão era algo até mesmo reconfortante para mim, eu não precisava ficar fingindo nem forçando-me a lembrar de coisa que não pareciam existir em minha mente.

Próximo as seis da tarde fiz uma refeição leve e me pus a me arrumar para a festa. Liguei uma música alta, sendo possível ouvi-la de qualquer lugar do apartamento e comecei pelo banho, um banho demorado e relaxante, ao sair vesti apenas uma lingerie preta e passei meu creme, com essência de morango por todo meu corpo, em seqüência busquei em meu closet algo para usar na festa.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que usar, mas sabia que se usasse algo confortável e bonito seria mais do que suficiente. Acabei por optar por uma saia de pregas, meias sete-oitavos, bota de cano baixo e uma blusa aberta até o umbigo com um top no busto, fiz uma maquiagem um pouco forte, mas sem exageros, e no cabelo, prendi apenas duas mexas com presilhas de brilhantes. Brincos de pedra e uma pulseira de brilhantes, coloquei meus documentos e meu batom dentro de uma bolsa de mão vermelho vinho e eu estava pronta.

No mesmo instante a campainha tocou. – Se tivéssemos combinado não daria tão certo. – comentei enquanto me dirigia a porta, ao abri-la lá estava Edward, todo elegante em uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo, um sorriso deslumbrante em seus lábios, apoiado no batente da minha porta. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo dos pés a cabeça. -Olá. – disse-me ele com aquela voz de anjo. – Você está linda!

-Oi! -sorri dando-lhe passagem para entrar. Edward entrou observando o local. – Obrigada. – agradeci levemente constrangida, mas logo me recompus. Edward não pareceu notar meu deslize.

-Ficou muito bom nosso trabalho. – comentou satisfeito. Assenti concordando.

-Realmente. Ficou ótimo! – ele se virou ficando de frente para mim, sem nunca tirar o sorriso dos lábios. - Obrigada mais uma vez.

-Não há de que... – um sorriso torto maravilhoso surgiu em sua face, fazendo-me ofegar. – Você está pronta? – indagou ele.

Assenti, mas não me movi. -Você vai mesmo me trazer a hora que eu quiser? – indaguei desconfiada, pelo pouco que conhecia Alice eu já poderia ver que ela era uma festeira de carteirinha e não me deixaria sair de lá tão cedo.

Edward não parecia preocupado com a irmã. – A hora que você quiser! – garantiu ele. – Eu prometo. – Sorri relaxando, por algum motivo, eu sentia que podia confiar nele, ele me transmitia segurança.

-Ok. Deixe-me apenas pegar minha bolsa no quarto. – pedi e sai rapidamente para o quarto, olhei-me no espelho conferindo uma ultima vez se tudo estava certo voltei, Edward se encontrava no mesmo lugar, mas seu olhar estava fixo em alguma coisa que não consegui identificar o que era. – Vamos?

Ao som da minha voz, Edward pareceu despertar do transe e me olhou, sorriu e assentiu. – Vamos. – como um cavalheiro, abriu a porta e permitiu que eu passasse primeiro, me aguardou trancar a porta e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

O percurso foi silencioso e agradável, Edward colocou uma música tranqüila para ouvirmos. Ele dirigia com calma e responsabilidade, algo que me agradou muito, a ultima coisa que eu queria era ter que estar em um carro em alta velocidade, eu era a prova viva que isso não era uma boa idéia.

Recostei minha cabeça no encosto do banco e fechei meus olhos, todas as vezes em que minha mente me levava para o acidente e meu passado desconhecido eu sentia meu peito apertar, convidando as lágrimas a banharem meu rosto, a dor era grande, mas eu não poderia demonstrar nenhum desses sentimentos. Por mais que Alice e Edward tivessem se mostrado pessoas muito agradáveis, como reagiriam ao saber que eu não sabia quem era?

-Então, - a voz suave de Edward arrancou-me de meus devaneios melancólicos; abri meus olhos e o fitei. – Está animada para a festa? – um sorriso terno reinava em seus lábios e seus olhos variavam entre a estrada e eu.

Dei os ombros. – Honestamente? Acho que eu preferia ter ficado em casa e descansado, mas acredito que será divertido. – sorri e Edward assentiu satisfeito.

-Tenho certeza que sim, e podemos ir embora a hora que quiser, basta pedir. – garantiu ele mais uma vez e eu assenti satisfeita, Edward era muito atencioso e cavalheiro.

-Obrigada. – Não demorou muito mais tempo para chegarmos ao local da festa, Edward estacionou o carro e me ajudar a descer. Ficamos alguns instantes frente a porta da casa.

Me vi ofegando, a tensão crescendo dentro de mim, eu não sabia o que esperar, na verdade, eu nem sabia se já havia comparecido a alguma festa, senti o medo começando a me tomar, estava prestes a pedir que Edward me levasse embora com a desculpa de estar indisposta, mas ele tomou minha mão com gentileza. – Vamos. – e me guiou para dentro da casa, antes que eu pudesse dizer não.

O lugar estava cheio, pessoas conversando ou dançando para todos os lados, música alta e ao final da sala pude ver uma mesa repleta de bebidas, Edward parou por momento, procurando alguém ou algo e quando finalmente pareceu encontrar me guiou até lá, estranhamente, Edward parecia nem reparar os olhares de cobiça que todas as mulheres lhe lançavam.

Inicialmente não compreendi a onde íamos, mas logo avistei Alice abraçada a um moço loiro deslumbrante, ao lado deles estavam um casal tão majestoso quanto eles, uma loira e um moreno musculoso. Eles eram deslumbrantes, todos eles, e chamam consideravelmente a atenção para si, era intimidante.

-Bella! – Alice se alegrou ao me ver, se desvencilhou do loiro e veio me abraçar. – Que bom que veio! – ela sorriu e eu retribui.

-Como se o Edward fosse me deixar ficar em casa. – brinquei fazendo-a rir abertamente.

-Ele não seria louco! – concordou ela bem-humorada. – Oh, deixe-me apresentar meus irmãos. – Ela se afastou e voltou a abraçar o loiro. – Este é Jasper, meu namorado.

Sorri tranquilamente, por mais maluco que pudesse parecer Jasper parecia me transmitir uma paz tão grande, eu me senti feliz naquele instante. – É um prazer. – declarei sorrindo, mas me mantive no mesmo lugar.

Jasper sorriu e também se manteve onde estava. – Ouvi dizer maravilhas sobre você, Bella. – senti minhas bochechas corarem, e m vi obrigada a desviar o olhar, isso causou um riso leve por parte de todos ali.

-Alice parece ser uma mulher exagerada às vezes. – respondi ainda constrangida, Edward envolveu minha cintura e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, ela realmente é, e todos sabemos disso. – declarou ele, Edward removeu uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto, seu sorriso me passando tranqüilidade, segurança. Gostei disso.

-Bom. – Alice forçou-me a voltar minha atenção para ela. – Estes são Rosalie e Emmett. – ela gesticulou a loira e ao musculoso, sorri novamente.

-Muito prazer. – foi tudo que disse, eles sorriram de volta e então todos entramos em uma animada conversa.

Descobri que Rosalie estava fazendo engenharia, Jasper direito e Emmett administração, também pude perceber que embora todos se denominem irmãos e possuíssem o mesmo sobrenome, Alice e Jasper assim como Rosalie e Emmett eram um casal, o que me deixou um pouco confusa, mas não me senti no direito de levantar o assunto.

Edward foi muito protetor para comigo e se manteve ao meu lado todo o tempo, não sei bem se por minha companhia ou por medo de se perder de mim e depois não conseguir cumprir sua promessa de me levar embora a hora que quisesse.

Quase uma hora mais tarde eu me vi com a garganta seca de tanto falar e dar risada. – Eu vou pegar algo para beber. – declarei já me virando para sair, Edward me acompanhou.

-Eu vou com você. – declarou ele sorrindo, não fiz objeções. Rapidamente chegamos a mesa de bebidas e eu optei por pegar uma dose de tequila. – Vai beber? – perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido.

A verdade é que nem mesmo eu sabia que gostava de bebida, mas a idéia de ingerir um pouco de álcool me agradava, embora eu não soubesse o porquê. Dei de ombros fingindo indiferença e normalidade diante do fato. – Você não? – perguntei agora a curiosidade surgindo, um homem que não bebia em uma festa com tudo liberado? Isso soava muito estranho.

Foi então que me chamou a atenção o fato que nenhum dos Cullens havia comido ou bebido algo, não que eu tivesse comido, mas eu beber parecia quase que uma obrigação. Edward deu de ombros. – Estou dirigindo caso não se lembre? – ele tirou as chaves do bolso e as chacoalhou diante de mim. – E se a senhorita pretende beber, agora que preciso estar mais sóbrio ainda. – ri diante de sua preocupação e virei a primeira dose.

A tequila desceu queimando dentro de mim fazendo uma careta se formar em minha face, de repente tudo ficou _quente_. – Não sabia que gostava de beber. – comentou Edward seu olhar visivelmente desagradado com minha bebida.

Aquelas palavras me incomodaram, nem mesmo eu sabia que gostava de beber, contudo, isso era algo que eu jamais poderia falar para Edward, ou qualquer outra pessoa, ninguém entenderia. – Socialmente. – fingi desinteresse e peguei uma nova dose, virando-a em seguida.

-Ok, vai com calma Bella. – pediu Edward retirando o copo vazio de minhas mãos e me guiando para longe das bebidas.

-Não seja tão certinho, Edward. – reclamei já sentindo o efeito do álcool sobre meu estomago vazio.

-Apenas não vamos abusar, está bem? – pediu ele parecendo irritado com alguma coisa que eu não fazia idéia do que era.

Dei de ombros sem me importar realmente com as palavras dele, Edward me guiou para perto de seus irmãos, nem mal cheguei Emmett já me puxou para dançar com ele. Enquanto nos afastávamos eu pude ver Edward e Alice discutindo com fervor, quis voltar e saber o que estava havendo mas sabia que não tinha esse direito.

**POV Edward.**

Quando Bella dissera que queria algo para beber nunca me passou pela cabeça algo alcoólico, Bella odiava bebidas alcoólicas e de repente eu vejo-a virando duas doses de tequila de uma só vez, tentei ao máximo esconder o incomodo que aquela cena me proporcionara e guiei Bella de volta para perto de meus irmãos.

Quando estávamos nos aproximando sibilei rapidamente para Emmett – Chame Bella para dançar.

Emmett franziu o cenho e me respondeu em pensamento. _"Pra que?"_, novamente sibilei que explicava mais tarde, sem que Bella nada notasse nosso dialogo Emmett tirou-a para dançar.

Esperei que estivessem a uma distancia segura e encarei Alice, bravo, sentindo meu veneno borbulhar de raiva para com ela. – Pra onde você mandou Bella? – rosnei ameaçadoramente.

Alice não pareceu se intimidar, dando de ombros. – Para a casa de uns amigos.

-Uns _amigos_? O que eles fizeram com ela? – me exaltei. – Desde quando Bella gosta de decoração ou moda? Desde quando Bella gosta de _álcool_? Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! O que eles ensinaram para ela?

Alice trincou o maxilar, raivosa. – Ensinaram o que foi preciso para conseguir minimizar o dano que _você_ causou, caso não se lembre Edward!

Suas palavras me atingiram como lanças em chamas, eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas ver Bella tão receptivas a hábitos danosos a si mesma me consumia, mas o que eu diria? Eu sabia que haviam feito a cosia certa, e agora cabia a mim modificar seus hábitos ou ao menos impedir que eles lhe causassem mais danos.

Sem dizer mais nada e virei e fui até Emmett e Bella, esta já havia dado um jeito de conseguir um pouco de vodka, causando uma irritação e frustração maior ainda, era melhor levá-la para casa.

-O que acha de irmos Bel? – sussurrei em seu ouvido devido a música alta. Com um gesto dispensei Emmett. - Precisamos dormir cedo, lembra? Amanhã começam as aulas. – eu sabia que responsável ela ainda era e eu acabaria por convencê-la.

Bella suspirou e virou o resto de sua bebida. – Acho que você tem razão. – ela tentou andar mas cambaleou, _ótimo_, estava bêbada.

Envolvi sua cintura e ajudei-a a ir para o carro. – Cuidado. – pedi temendo uma queda ou uma colisão.

-Não deveríamos nos despedir dos outros? – perguntou ela quando já estávamos dentro do carro. Dei de ombros e afivelei seu cinto.

-Eles vão superar. – foi tudo que disse e comecei a dirigir para o apartamento de Bella, não precisei nem mesmo olhar para saber que Bella adormecera no caminho.

Quando chegamos retirei Bella do carro carregada, não achei prudente acordá-la, ela precisava descansar. Peguei as chaves em sua bolsa e abri a porta, coloquei-a deitada em sua cama, retirei seus sapatos e soltei as presilhas do cabelo, retirei cada jóia e por fim cobri-a com as cobertas.

Bella nem mesmo percebeu nada daquilo, estava imersa em um sono profundo e sereno, sua feição era tranqüila como a muito eu não via e me satisfez vê-la daquela maneira, desprendida de toda e qualquer tormenta que havia jurado acompanhar-lhe o resto da vida.

Acariciei seu rosto, retirando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. – Senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor... – sussurrei permitindo que os sentimentos tomassem conta de meu ser. – Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. – beijei-lhe a testa e rocei meus lábios nos seus, cientes de que agora eles eram proibidos para mim, a não ser agora, na calada da noite, enquanto a inconsciência a tomava. – Eu amo você.

E antes que meu auto-controle me traísse eu me afastei, deixando na casa de Bella tudo de mais valioso que eu tinha, mas ciente de que poderia vê-los no dia seguinte, mesmo que não pudesse tocar.


	34. Chapter 33

**POV Bella**

Acordei sentindo minha cabeça latejar de dor... Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava era estar de ressaca no meu primeiro dia de aula. Será que eu era festeira, _antes_? – Sacudi minha cabeça, me livrando daquela linha de pensamentos, eu não tinha tempo para isso.

Levantei o mais rápido que consegui e me dirigi ao banheiro, na esperança que um bom banho amenizasse aquela ressaca terrível. O banho ajudou, isso era fato, mas minha cabeça ainda me convidava a voltar para a cama e nunca mais levantar... Contudo, eu tinha aula.

Comi qualquer coisa rapidamente e juntei meu material, sem mais delongas sai do meu alojamento, mas ao invés de ir em direção ao prédio de Psicologia, fui em direção oposta, a fim de achar uma farmácia.

-Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar ao longe, vire-me na direção da voz e o vi correndo em minha direção, vestido de maneira despojava; um sorriso lindo no rosto, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

-Oi... – cumprimentei-o quando já estava próxima, não que eu não estivesse contente em vê-lo, mas eu estava desesperada por um remédio para aquela dor de cabeça infernal.

-Onde está indo? – indagou ele curioso. – Se não me engano, o prédio de Psicologia é do outro lado. – ele abriu um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

-Eu sei que sim, mas acho que preciso de uma farmácia no momento. – suspirei pesadamente e voltei a caminhar. O sorriso de Edward sumiu dando vazão a uma irritação mascarada. Ele começou a me acompanhar.

-Ressaca? – indagou ele, muito embora ambos já soubéssemos a resposta. Suspirei com pesar e assenti. Edward bufou em desagrado. – Você passou dos limites ontem... – comentou ele, me limitei a dar de ombros.

-Não estou arrependida. – garanti, mesmo dentro de mim eu não ter tanto essa certeza e Edward parecia saber disso.

-Sei... – foi tudo que ele disse. Caminhamos em silêncio até a farmácia, Edward quis pagar o medicamento, mas fui firme em não permitir; não queria que ele achasse que eu me aproveitava de sua generosidade.

-Você não parece muito bem... – Pontuou ele ainda irritado, por que em nome de Deus, desagradava-o tanto a idéia deu estar de ressaca? Será que eu havia dado vexame na noite anterior? Será que ele havia precisado cuidar de mim? O pânico me dominou lentamente muito embora eu soubesse o quão pouco provável era isso, eu não estava tão mal assim. – Vou lhe acompanhar até sua sala. – determinou ele, quebrando minha linha de pensamentos.

Franzi o cenho e o fitei. – Acho melhor você ir para a sua sala. – sugeri. – Vou gastar horas no banheiro tentando esconder essas olheiras enormes. – meus dedos tocaram minhas olheiras fazendo minha irritação aumentar. Por que eu havia bebido, mesmo?

Edward suspirou frustrado e tomou meu braço, me guiando para algum lugar. – Venha... Alice pode te ajudar. – e antes que eu pudesse protestar ele já havia sacado o celular e falava com a irmã caçula. Rapidamente chegamos ao estacionamento, e logo pude ver o carro de Edward estacionado, Alice já estava ali juntamente com Jasper, a minha espera.

-Bom dia Bella. – cantarolou ela

Regressamos rapidamente para o campus, e Edward fez questão de me acompanhar até a sala, contudo, antes fiz uma breve pausa no banheiro, a fim de fazer um

A aula foi muito interessante, principalmente depois do remédio ter feito efeito e ter minimizado minha dor de cabeça, conheci algumas pessoas agradáveis, e já consegui enxergar algumas que não me daria muito bem, a faculdade verdadeiramente estava me prometendo um novo capítulo em minha história obscura, algo me dizia que ali eu aprenderia tudo que me foi tirado no acidente.

A família Cullen se mostrou muito hospitaleira para comigo, simpatizaram comigo sabe lá Deus por que. Mas eu gostava da companhia deles, era agradável, eu me sentia bem, muito embora todas as vezes que eu olhava naqueles olhos ocres de Edward eu me sentia um arrepio, um sentimento obscuro crescer em meu peito sem que eu conseguisse controlá-lo, não era bom... Mas também não era ruim... Era... Estranha, um misto dos sentimentos mais extremos. Eu não sabia explicar... Mas preferia não pensar muito nisso, afinal, o que Edward poderia realmente representar? Ele não me conhecia até dois dias atrás... Não poderia haver ligação.

Aquela família era diferente de qualquer conceito familiar que eu já havia visto. Edward me explicou que eles eram todos irmãos adotivos, mas Alice estava envolvida amorosamente com Jasper e Rosálie com Emmett; nada comentei sobre isso, mas eu achei verdadeiramente estranho. Eles não eram irmãos de sangue, tudo bem, mas ainda sim foram criados juntos, em um laço fraternal... Como poderia se envolver amorosamente? Era bem estranho...

Em duas semanas a faculdade se mostrou muito agradável, e logo eu estava acostumada àquela nova vida, as pessoas eram agradáveis, e os Cullens bem protetores em relação a mim, nos tornamos bons amigos, principalmente Edward e eu, acho que foi o destino, desde o primeiro instante em que nos conhecemos criamos uma afinidade muito boa, em pouquíssimo tempo eu podia dizer que Edward era meu melhor amigo. Sempre comigo, sempre me ajudando, sempre por perto...

Eu me sentia feliz com aquela amizade, muito embora Edward as vezes me olhava de uma maneira tão estranha que parecia querer dizer mais do que dizia, parecia saber mais do que aparentava... Parecia... Sei lá, mas eu tinha medo que aquele olhar incompreensível pudesse um dia afastar meu melhor amigo de mim.

Assim como Edward era meu melhor amigo, Alice era minha melhor amiga, sempre presente, sorridente e cheia de energia, me chateava ver aqueles dois irmãos brigando o tempo inteiro, um não parecia suportar o outro, mas eu estava trabalhando nisso, eles precisavam aprender a se dar bem.

Os demais Cullens também eram ótimos amigos, Jasper sempre percebendo o imperceptível, Emmett sempre tornando tudo divertido e leve e Rosalie sempre na dela, mas deixando claro sua receptividade para comigo.

Eu estava até que contente com a nova vida que levava, não que eu lembrasse da vida de antes para comparar, mas de alguma maneira, eu me sentia muito leve, como se muito peso tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas, era difícil compreender e muito menos tentar explicar, as vezes eu realmente queria conversar com alguém sobre tudo isso, queria ouvir alguém de antes, queria alguém para falar comigo, conhecendo meu passado, mas sem pena pelo que me aconteceu.

Alguém para dividir minhas confusões e até mesmo pedir alguns conselhos. Mas com quem eu faria isso? Edward e Alice certamente que não, primeiro porque eles não me conheciam antes, segundo porque eu nunca havia lhes contado do acidente do da falta de memória; eu me senti mal em não contar, mas o que eu diria? Eu nem mesmo sabia direito o que havia acontecido. E eu não tinha tanta certeza se eles conseguiriam entender. Não queria e não iria contar a pena deles. Nunca. Não queria a pena de ninguém.

Agora eu estava fazendo o que geralmente fazia, estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, lendo "Cinco dias em Paris" de Danielle Steel, um romance agradável de ler, sempre que os Cullens não estavam por perto eu me acomodava em algum canto para ler, a leitura era agora muito prazeroso para mim, me acalmava e me desligava do mundo.

Desligada de tudo não percebi que havia alguém próximo a mim até que meus olhos estivessem vendados. Rapidamente aquele aroma único chegou as minhas narinas fazendo-me sorrir. – Edward seu bobo... – ri divertida enquanto ele retirava as mãos de meus olhos e se sentava ao meu lado.

Aquele sorriso torto sorriu para mim causando aquela estranha quentura dentro de mim. – O que está lendo desta vez? – perguntou ele olhando para o livro.

-Cinco dias em Paris. – respondi enquanto colocava o marca-páginas no livro e o fechava, deixando-o de lado.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, um romance _de novo_? – brincou ele fazendo-me rir abertamente.

-Eu adoro romances! – tentei justificar. – Já deveria saber disso a essa altura. – pontuei de brincadeira. Edward deu os ombros e olhou para frente.

-Sempre tive a impressão que gostasse de clássicos. – confessou ele parecendo... Frustrado? Estranho.

Dei os ombros. – Eu até os leio, mas esses romances, principalmente épicos são maravilhosos. – um sorriso bob surgiu em meus lábios fazendo Edward sorrir também.

-Quer dizer que a senhorita é uma daquelas mulheres que sonham com um príncipe encantado montado em um cavalo branco para vir salvá-la? – Edward estava debochando da minha cara, mas resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

-Não, claro que não! – me fingi de horrorizada. – Encantado, não né?

Edward gargalhou e eu o acompanhei, estar em sua presença, conversar sobre nada, como estávamos fazendo agora me fazia muito bem, me deixava estranhamente mais serena.

Logo fomos parando o riso e permitimos que o silêncio agradável reinasse entre nós, desfrutamos da paisagem bela que estava a nossa frente e nos perdemos em nossos próprios pensamentos. Por alguns instantes até mesmo me esqueci da presença dele ali, fato que foi corrigido quando sua voz soou em meus ouvidos. - O que acha de conhecer minha casa? – pergunte ele.

Me virei para encará-lo, confusa. – Sua casa? – repeti sentindo-me estranhamente desconfortável.

-Sim, podemos alugar um filme, e assistir, o que acha? – ponderei por alguns instantes, algo me dizia que não era uma boa idéia, mas eu não conseguia compreender que mal havia nisso. Disse a mim mesma que esses lapsos de medo não passavam de fruto da minha cabeça. Edward era uma boa pessoa, não havia mal algum em conhecer a casa dele.

-Você tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? – perguntei receosa. – Não será inconveniente se eu for?

Edward revirou os olhos dramaticamente. – Não seja ridícula! Claro que não há problema! – e em um pulo Edward se levantou e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei-a de bom grado.

Antes de irmos para lá, passamos em uma locadora e alugamos "Minha vida sem mim", a pedido meu, uma vez que aquele titulo me chamou muito a atenção. Fomos em silêncio durante todo o percurso até a casa dele, o único som entre nós era a música clássica que tocava no som do carro. Fiquei atenta a paisagem que passava por nós, bela e intensa, encantadora; as casas tinham sido substituídas por árvores e o asfalto pelo pedregulho. Ao que parecia, os Cullens moravam no meio do bosque.

E realmente era. A casa estava situada em meio àquele belo bosque, uma casa majestosa e bela, muito bela, fazia jus aos carros de luxo que os Cullens possuíam. Edward, como um cavalheiro, abriu a porta para mim e me guiou até a entrada, abrindo a porta para mim.

-Bem-vinda a minha casa. – sussurrou ele. Foi impossível não ofegar quando entrei a casa era dignada daquelas que haviam em revistas de decoração, harmônica, aconchegante, elegante. Perfeita.

-É linda... – sussurrei ainda meio de boca aberta. Edward riu levemente e começou a me conduzir pela sala.

-Minha mãe é arquiteta especializada em design de interiores. – explicou ele. Assenti em compreensão.

Edward não precisou chamar, mas como se já soubessem, todos os irmãos dele foram descendo e nos cumprimentando animados, logo uma mulher ruiva e tão linda quanto qualquer Cullen apareceu sorrindo maternalmente.

-Bella, - Edward me chamou. – Essa é minha mãe, Esme Cullen. – gesticulou ele em direção da mãe. – Mãe, está é Bella.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen. – sorri amigavelmente. Então, surpreendendo-me Esme me puxou para um abraço rápido.

-O prazer é meu, querida. – assim como aconteceu com os demais Cullens a primeira vez que os vi, Esme tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, e uma emoção diferente na voz. – Seja bem-vinda.

-Obrigada. – sorri meio constrangida, mas isso logo passou pois todo, incluindo Esme, sentamos na sala para assistir o filme.

Ok. Me lembre de nunca mais assistir esse filme, é triste demais... Como a menina podia ter tamanho alto controle para sofrer em silêncio, impedindo que alguém soubesse? E mais, como ela teve forças para preparar toda sua vida, seu marido, suas filhas, tudo, para o dia que partisse? Como ela conseguiu preparar sua vida para que ela continuasse, mesmo que sem ela própria?

Eu não conseguia compreender, meu peito se apertou com toda aquela história, será que teria forças para fazer algo igual? Não sei... Ao mesmo tempo que acho que não teria forças, eu gostaria que as pessoas a minha volta ficassem bem no dia em que eu partisse. Mas será que eu agüentaria tudo sozinha?

Me perdi tanto em meus devaneios que mal percebi quando a porta da frente se abriu. Provavelmente era o pai de Edward, deduzi quando olhei para a janela e constatei que já era noite. Me levantei, assim como todos os outros, Esme foi recebê-lo e eu aproveitei para indagar a Edward se eu estava apresentável, uma vez que havia chorado. Mas ele me garantiu que eu estava linda, não que eu realmente tenha acreditado nele, mas a essa altura, não dava tempo para fazer mais nada.

-Boa noite. – uma voz grossa e estranhamente familiar soou em meus ouvidos. Me virei a direção e estaquei. Não era possível. Não era! Minha respiração cessou e acho que meu coração parou de bater quando vi meu médico de quando eu sofri o acidente parado diante de mim.


	35. Chapter 34

**POV Bella**

Senti-me nauseada e sufocada, tudo começou a ficar escuro e a sustentação de meus pés logo não era o suficiente para me manter erguida, eu já podia sentir a colisão com o chão duro, contudo ela nunca veio, em seu lugar senti braços fortes e firmes segurando-me e erguendo-me do chão, ao longe pude ouvir uma voz familiar, mas não reconhecível pelo meu cérebro sobrecarregado, gritar por meu nome, ou algo próximo a isso.

Eu não queria preocupar ninguém, eu não queria chamar a atenção para mim, meu maior desejo era me levantar e sair o mais rápido possível daquele homem, e voltar a esquecer de uma vez por todas a vergonha que me assombrava por não ter um passado.

Como ele poderia estar ali? Como...? Minha mente foi ficando cada vez mais lenta, mais incrivelmente dolorida, tornando até mesmo o ato de pensar algo impossível; até que, segundos mais tarde, a escuridão me tomou por completo assim como a inconsciência.

Era difícil dizer o que havia acontecido, minha cabeça latejava com força, dificultando-me pensar qualquer coisa coerente. Aos poucos meus olhos foram se abrindo, incomodando-se no mesmo instante com a claridade. – Mas que diabos...? – murmurei a mim mesma, uma mão fria e firme tomou meu pulso e dois vultos surgiram em meu campo de visão.

Um deles se aproximou de meu rosto, permitindo que eu conseguisse focalizá-lo, era Edward. – Bella? Bella você pode me ouvir? – Minha cabeça latejava mais e mais, levei minha mão até ela, pressionando-a, tentando diminuir a dor, a latente dor.

-O que houve...? – perguntei em um leve sussurro, logo consegui ir focalizando tudo ao meu redor, estava em um quarto braço, atrás de Edward havia uma estante repleta de livros e CDs, e ao meu lado direito, estava o homem loiro que a muito fora meu médico era uma de minhas primeiras lembranças. Bastou encará-lo para relembrar o que havia acontecido.

Os pelos de minha nuca se enrijeceram e meu corpo ficou totalmente tenso. Oh Meu Deus. O que ele fazia aqui? Sentei-me rapidamente, temendo-o, temendo que ele houvesse me reconhecido e pior, ter conta aos Cullens a verdade sobre meu passado. –Você desmaiou e... – Edward começou a explicar, mas pouco lhe dei atenção, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos do homem junto a ele.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer... Será que ele me reconhecia? Será que ele dissera algo a Edward, ou a um de seus irmãos? – Eu queria tanto perguntar, me expressar, mas eu tinha medo de qualquer movimento, se Edward ou qualquer um de seus irmãos soubessem a vergonha do meu passado, ou devo dizer, a falta dele? Se eles soubessem a verdade provavelmente se afastariam e... Bem eles eram meus amigos, atualmente, os únicos amigos que eu tinha na vida.

Como se pudesse ler o pavor em meu olhar o médico ordenou. – Edward, pode buscar alguma coisa salgada para sua amiga comer, por favor? Ela ainda parece fraca... – Só no final de sua sentença ele olhou significativamente para Edward como se dissesse mais do que suas palavras.

Edward assentiu prontamente e me encarou segurando levemente minha mão. – Eu não demoro! – prometeu ele e deixou o quarto, beijando minha mão antes de sair.

Assim que ele deixou o cômodo eu me sentei na cama, aturdida. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei em meio ao pânico. Isso pareceu divertir o médico; ele relaxou sua postura, mas seu olhar nunca perdeu o meu.

-Bem, está é minha casa, e aquele que acaba de sair é meu filho caçula, Edward. – um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao mesmo passo que o pânico me tomava completamente. Como, em nome de Deus, o médico que me atendeu em Forks poderia ser pai de Edward e Alice? – Acredito que não seja a primeira vez que nos encontramos... Isabella, se não me engano.

Tentei recuar mais. – Você era médico em Forks! Como pode estar aqui? – perguntei meio gaguejando, meio assustada, eu estava lutando tanto para esquecer tudo aquilo, como isso pode ter me perseguido até aqui?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso. – Bem, eu não era médico de Forks, esta lá apenas resolvendo alguns assuntos, e quando você foi levada ao hospital, eles pediram que eu assumisse seu caso uma vez que você feria brutalmente a cabeça. – uma breve pausa. – Devo dizer que estou muito surpreso por vê-la aqui, em minha casa, amiga de meus filhos. – um riso fraco escapou de seus lábios. – O destino é engraçado às vezes. – Seus olhos voltaram a me encarar e o sorriso voltou a reinar em meus lábios. – Mas acima de tudo estou feliz por vê-la bem, tirando esse pequeno incidente agora pouco. – seu rosto se transformou numa leve careta.

-Por favor me diga que não contou a eles! – Pedi desesperada, só a idéia de um de meus amigos cientes da minha... Condição; me apavorava, me desesperava. Minha respiração acelerou assim como meu coração, o nervosismo tomava conta de mim, eu podia sentir.

O médico franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. – Contei o que?

Ainda aflita, respondi. – Sobre a minha memória... Ou a falta dela. – quase sussurrei.

Meu ex-médico pareceu chocado com minha declaração, ele parecia não compreender o quão humilhante era aquilo. Talvez ele jamais compreendesse, mas eu finalmente estava tendo uma vida normal, eu já era defeituosa, não precisava de mais esse detalhe para assustar os únicos amigos que eu tinha.

-Você não contou a eles que não se lembra de nada? – perguntou ele atordoado.

Dei de ombros. – Isso não é da conta de ninguém. – declarei firme, tentando mascarar todo meu despeito; doía-me intensamente pensar em quão obscuro era meu passado.

-Tenho certeza que não. – concordou ele. – Mas há certas perguntas que você não tem como responder. – contrapôs ele delicadamente.

Bufei irritada. – E o que eu deveria dizer? Olha, eu sofri um acidente a pouco tempo atrás e não me lembro de nada, na verdade, eu nem mesmo sei se meu nome é mesmo Isabella, legal né? – falei cheia de sacarmos ainda tentando mascarar a angustia.

-Isso não é motivo para se ter vergonha, Isabella. – Carlisle era delicado e paciente, fazendo com que eu me sentisse confortável em discutir aquele assunto tão doloroso com ele.

-Pra mim é! – rebati ainda irritada, eu não queria ser grossa, mas também não queria falar disso.

-Não, não é! E nós dois sabemos que você não poderá esconder isso de todos pro resto da vida, mas o tempo é seu, leve o tempo que precisar, eu lhe asseguro que seu segredo está muito bem guardado comigo. – Suas palavras quebraram-me por completo, eu simplesmente não esperava essa atitude dele. O médico me sorriu tranqüilo, e eu me vi sorrindo de volta, agradecida, aliviada.

-Obrigada... – sussurrei.

-Não precisa me agradecer, entretanto, eu gostaria de retomar seu caso, Isabella, na verdade, se bem me lembro, seu caso era delicado, e se sua memória não retornou, mesmo que parcialmente, e seu desmaio agora a pouco podem ser sinais preocupantes. – Sua postura de médico retornou. – Com quem está se consultando, agora?

Senti-me envergonhada e baixei meus olhos para minhas mãos. – Ah... Na verdade, eu não estou me consultando com ninguém no momento.

Vi a face do médico se transformar em uma máscara de descrença. – Você largou o tratamento? – indagou ele desacreditado.

Senti minhas bochechas corando, continuei com os olhos presos em minhas mãos. Dei de ombros. – Se ajudar alguma coisa, ainda tenho os remédios que me passou, e eu os tomo direitinho.

O médico suspirou pesadamente, cansado, seus dedos seguraram a ponta do nariz, como se contasse até dez para tentar se acalmar. – Menos mal. – declarou ele alguns minutos mais tarde. – Contudo quero que vá até o hospital amanhã e nós iremos retomar o tratamento, está bem?

Gemi frustrada. – Isso é mesmo necessário? – indaguei frustrada. – Eu estou bem...

-Isabella, você quase morreu naquele acidente, teve uma boa parte do cérebro afetada, não pode simplesmente parar o tratamento, se o fizer, seqüelas realmente graves podem surgir. Você compreende isso?

-Sim... – sussurrei envergonhada por ter se quer tentado evitar o tratamento, eu já estava mais do que ciente que ele era importante e no meu caso, indispensável.

-Posso esperá-la amanhã em meu consultório? – perguntou ele paciente. Eu sabia que não tinha muitas escolhas, assenti com a cabeça. – Ótimo! – o médico sorriu. – Vou ligar para o hospital de Forks e pedir que me mandem sua ficha, Isabella.

Fiz careta ao ouvir meu nome. – Me chame de Bella, por favor. – pedi meio sem jeito.

O médico assentiu. – Certo, contudo que me chame de Carlisle. – Ah! Então o nome dele era Carlisle! Ainda bem que eu não tive que perguntar.

-Certo, Carlisle. – sorri abertamente e ele fez o mesmo.

-Agora, me diga, esse desmaio que você teve, é freqüente? Isso já aconteceu outras vezes? – sua postura de médico retornou.

Recostei minha cabeça na cabeceira da cama. – Não; foi a primeira vez. Mas tenho tido dores de cabeça constantes. – Carlisle assentiu em compreensão.

-Vamos verificar isso, amanhã. Agora talvez fosse melhor você descansar. – ele se levantou. – Edward já deve estar voltando com algo para você comer. – Ele tocou minha testa, verificando rapidamente minha temperatura. – Qualquer coisa que precisar, Bella, você sabe onde me encontrar.

Assenti em compreensão. – Obrigada, Carlisle. – Eu realmente estava feliz por resolver esse problema, Char... Quero dizer, meu pai, havia me intimado a procurar um novo médico para dar seqüência ao tratamento, contudo, eu realmente não estava muito propensa a retomar todo aquele clima de enferma e hospital, sempre repleta de médicos, medicamentos e exames. Eu queria uma vida normal.

Entretanto, Carlisle era o médico que havia cuidado de mim quando estive no hospital, pelo pouco que vi e ouvi falar, eu sabia que ele era um excelente médico e continuar o tratamento com alguém que eu sabia que seria competente e principalmente discreto, era mais do que o suficiente para eu aceitar tranquilamente.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos após a saída de Carlisle para que Edward e Alice adentrassem o quarto com uma bandeja de comida. – Como está se sentindo, Bellinha? – indagou Alice enquanto se sentava ao meu lado na cama, Edward ocupou o outro estremo enquanto colocava uma bandeja com vários sanduiches, um prato de salada, um copo de suco e alguns doces, em meu colo.

-Eu estou bem. – sorri para os dois, ele não pareceram acreditar muito, revirei os olhos diante de tanta desconfiança. – Eu realmente estou bem! – Eles ainda me olhavam desconfiados. – Juro! Agora parem de se preocupar a toa.

Edward suspirou frustrado, parecia querer dizer muitas coisas, as mesmas que nunca chegaram até seus lábios, morreram em seus pensamentos. – Apenas coma uma pouco, esta bem? – pediu ele.

-Na verdade, - fiquei um pouco desconfortável em pedir, uma vez que eles haviam preparado toda aquela comida para mim. – Eu gostaria de ir para casa; estou cansada e quero descansar.

-Mas Bella, você precisa comer! – contrapôs Alice levemente exaltada. Edward a deteve de continuar.

-Façamos um trato. – propôs Edward. – Coma um pouco e eu a levarei para casa.

Avaliei sua oferta, não era nem de longe o que eu queria, mas eu sabia que eles não me deixariam ir embora sem comer alguma coisa. Assenti em resposta e peguei um sanduiche para comer. Alice iniciou uma conversa sobre roupas e compras no shopping, mal dei atenção a isso, Edward parecia fazer o mesmo, contudo eu não tinha idéia de onde sua mente estava, eu apenas sabia que a minha estava em Carlisle, e em como o destino era traiçoeiro e cruel em colocar logo meu médico como pai de meus dois melhores amigos.


	36. Chapter 35

**POV Bella**

Meu primeiro tempo de aula havia acabado, muito embora eu não tivesse conseguido assimilar nada que fora ensinado durante as aulas, por mais que eu quisesse negar, eu estava nervosa e talvez, até um pouco assustada com minha ida até o hospital. Carlisle, o pai dos Cullens, havia me dito que retomaria meu caso e reiniciaríamos o tratamento; mesmo sabendo que era necessário, eu não estava muito favorável a toda essa situação.

Eu finalmente havia conseguido criar uma rotina, com amigos e estudos periódicos como qualquer pessoa normal na minha idade, então porque retomar todo aquele clima de hospital, uma vez que, iria acentuar e muito a minha consciência da minha "esquisitice". Também tinha o fato dos Cullens serem meus melhores, e talvez, únicos amigos que eu tinha na vida! Mesmo Carlisle tendo me garantido que deixaria a meu critério quando e o que contar a eles, eu duvidava que conseguiria esconder deles por muito mais tempo. A qualquer momento eles poderiam resolver visitar o pai no hospital em uma hora infortuna e me encontrarem lá, e então, o que eu diria?

Não seria fácil explicar...

Caminhei o mais rapidamente possível para fora do campus, eu não ficaria para assistir as ultimas aulas, não queria encontrar nenhum dos Cullens antes de ir, principalmente se fosse Edward ou Alice, muito provavelmente eles iriam exigir saber onde eu iria e insistiriam em ir junto; e isso, eu não podia deixar.

-Bella? – estremeci gemendo quando ouvi Edward chamar. Droga! Pensei em fingir que não ouvi e continuar meu caminho ou até mesmo em correr, mas seria infantil demais. Pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, eu odiei o fato dele também cursar algumas matérias no mesmo prédio que eu.

Relutante e tentando não deixar transparecer meu nervosismo, me virei. – Oi Edward! – sorri fracamente. Ele se aproximou e me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

-Onde está indo? – indagou ele. – Pensei que ainda tivesse mais duas aulas de Psicologia Social.

Gemi internamente. _Por que, em nome de Deus, ele conhecia toda a minha carga horária?_

-Eu tenho sim, mas não vou poder assistir, preciso resolver alguns problemas na cidade. – Tentei demonstrar desinteresse. – Eu havia te dito, não disse? – menti na maior cara de pau. Eu sabia, assim como ele, que eu não comentara nada sobre isso.

Edward fez cara de cético como se pensasse exatamente a mesma coisa que eu, mas aparentemente relevou. – Não, você não comentou nada. Você precisa de ajuda? Não tenho nenhuma aula importante agora, posso te acompanhar e... – o cortei.

-Não precisa Edward! – garanti rápido demais. – Quero dizer, não é nada muito importante, não há motivos para que você perca aula.

-Mas eu não me impo... – o cortei novamente, sem saber como eu faria para me "livrar" dele.

-Não Edward! Não quero que seus pais achem que eu estou influenciando seus filhos a matarem aula. – brinquei, mesmo estando nervosa demais para achar alguma graça.

-Meus pais não são rigorosos, Bella, eles não se importam e... – o cortei mais uma vez.

-Edward, ousa. – Pedi. – Você tem aula e eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos, sozinha. Não pretendo demorar, porque não fazemos alguma coisa a noite? Podemos ver um filme lá em casa ou qualquer outra coisa, o que acha? – Não dei chance para que respondesse, beijei sua bochecha e me comecei a me afastar. – Te vejo mais tarde! Boa aula! – acenei e segui em direção ao ponto de taxi.

-Para o hospital, por favor. – pedi ao motorista ao entrar no automóvel. Não prestei atenção ao trajeto, minha cabeça vagava por pelo que eu deveria esperar de minha consulta com Carlisle; uma parte de mim sabia que não iria acontecer nada demais, eu apenas retomaria o monitoramento por conta do acidente. Mas uma parte de mim também imaginava como minha vida voltaria a ser miseravelmente sem sentido, sempre rodeada por médicos e ingerindo drogas e mais drogas, sem falar na bateria incessante de exames.

-Chegamos senhorita. – declarou o motorista arrancando-me de meus devaneios, sorri fracamente e lhe paguei o valor correspondente a corrida.

-Obrigada. – agradeci e desci do carro. Olhei para o hospital a minha frente e senti meu corpo arrepiar. Não tinha mais como adiar, era agora. Respirei profundamente e adentrei.

O pronto-socorro estava com varias pessoas na sala de espera e as recepcionistas estavam atentas à seus trabalhos mesmo não parecendo muito atarefadas. Aproximei-me da recepção e perguntei pelo consultório do doutor Cullen, a atendente me explicou como chegar e eu segui para o consultório.

A porta estava fechada me tentando fortemente a dar meia volta e voltar para meu alojamento, mas eu sabia que isso seria no mínimo infantil, além de correr o risco de Carlisle tentar contatar Char... Meu pai. Hesitante, dei duas leves batidas na porta, duvidando que Carlisle ouviria se estivesse entretido com alguma coisa.

-Entre. – Ouvi a voz angelical do pai de Edward soar atrás da porta. Levei meio minuto para tomar coragem e adentrar.

-Com licença, doutor Cullen. – pedi em meio a um sussurro enquanto me esgueirava pela porta.

-Bella! – Carlisle me saldou enquanto fechava o livro que estava lendo e vinha em minha direção. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele se lembrava de me chamar de Bella ao invés de Isabella. – Como está?

Sorri fracamente. – Bem. – falei dando os ombros, Carlisle gesticulou o sofá para que eu me sentasse, assim o fiz ainda desconfortável. Ele pegou um arquivo sobre sua mesa e se sentou na poltrona próxima a mim.

-Não esperava vê-la tão cedo. Achei que também tivesse mais algumas aulas agora, assim como meus filhos. – senti minhas bochechas queimarem, ao que parece Carlisle, apesar de ser médico, era muito presente na vida dos filhos.

-Na verdade, eu tinha... – sussurrei desviando o olhar. – Mas não saberia explicar a Alice e Edward minha vinda. – Carlisle franziu o cenho.

-Talvez eu deva falar com eles sobre isso. – meditou ele. – Por mais que sejam amigos não é certo eles lhe cobrarem satisfações do que você faz ou a onde vai.

-Não há necessidade, por favor, não brigue com eles por minha causa. – Essa era a ultima coisa que eu poderia querer, ser motivo de discórdia em uma família tão bonita quanto os Cullens. Carlisle ponderou por um instante e assentiu em concordância. Meus olhos se voltaram para a pasta azul nas mãos dele.

-A alguma horas recebi seu histórico médico do hospital de Forks. – explicou ele quando viu minha curiosidade pelo arquivo. Assenti em compreensão. Ele abriu meu histórico e começou a ler algumas coisas.

Enquanto isso, vaguei meus olhos pelo consultório. Diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto e imaginado, o consultório possuía uma escrivaninha, o sofá onde estávamos sentados, uma estante repleta de livros e uma maca, na parede, ao invés de diplomas e certificados como a grande maioria faz, havia apenas uma pintura.

-Veja bem Bella, - Carlisle trouxe minha atenção de volta para si. – Aqui estão os últimos exames que você realizou antes de sair de Forks, sugiro que antes de qualquer coisa, repitamos todos eles para comparar se houve alguma alteração, seja ela positiva ou negativa. – assenti em concordância, Carlisle sorriu brevemente também assentindo. – Muito bem, vou fazer o pedido dos exames e pedir a uma enfermeira que a acompanhe.

Concordei novamente, sentindo-me ligeiramente receosa. Eu estava assustada e temerosa, não tinha idéia do que esperar do resultado dos exames; também não sabia quando tempo levaria no hospital. Eu tinha combinado com Edward de fazermos alguma coisa ao anoitecer, mas se eu bem o conhecia, ele iria me procurar antes disso.

-Carlisle? – chamei num sussurro, meu olhar voltado para minhas mãos em meu colo.

-Sim, Bella? – respondeu ele, eu podia sentir seu olhar gentil sobre mim, mas ainda não o encarei.

-Quanto tempo você acha que irá levar tudo isso? – perguntei desconcertada, eu não queria que ele pensasse novamente que seus filhos eram algum tipo de estorvo para mim.

Pela visão periférica vi-o franzir o cenho. – Não posso lhe dizer com certeza, mas certamente que algumas horas se passaram. – Estremeci. Horas! Eu não tinha horas! Carlisle provavelmente percebeu minha aflição. – Algum problema Bella?

-Eu... – Engoli em seco e o fitei. – Eu não gosto muito de hospitais. – Carlisle riu despreocupadamente se apoiando no encosto da cadeira; suas mãos se unirão em frente ao peito.

-Creio que ninguém goste, Bella. – declarou ele divertido. – Mas eu posso pedir prioridade nos seus exames, talvez isso possa agilizar o processo. – sorri agradecida.

-Isso seria ótimo! Obrigada. – Carlisle assentiu e voltou a preencher os pedidos de exames.

Novamente minha mente divagou por toda aquela terrível rotina de hospitais, exames e remédios estarem retornando a minha medíocre vida. Eu não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. – Carlisle? – chamei-o novamente, envergonhada por fazer tantas perguntas, eu me sentia extremamente inconveniente.

-Diga, Bella. – pediu ele parando novamente de escrever. O doutor Cullen não parecia irritado ou se quer incomodado com minhas perguntas; era paciente e bondoso, fato que fez com que eu me sentisse mais culpada ainda por tomar o precioso tempo de alguém assim.

-Todas as vezes que vier no hospital serão assim? Demoradas e cheia de exames? – perguntei em meio a um sussurro.

Carlisle ponderou antes de responder. – Isso dependerá muito do intervalo de tempo em que você virá ao hospital e principalmente do resultado desses exames que faremos hoje. – Ele fez uma breve pausa e sorriu. – Mas prometo tentar ao máximo deixá-la confortável.

Sorri em gratidão. – Obrigada.

Não demorou muito para uma enfermeira chegar e me entregar um avental para que eu pudesse me trocar. Ela foi muito gentil e atenciosa, esteve comigo durante todo o tempo e foi paciente quando algum exame deixava-me nervosa ou preocupada.

Foi um dia longo e cansativo. Precisei almoçar no hospital mesmo, contudo, Carlisle em meio a toda sua bondade, foi gentil o suficiente para mandarem me levar até seu escritório onde ele havia mandado entregar um almoço delicioso de um restaurante italiano juntamente com um bilhete onde se desculpava por não poder me acompanhar no almoço, mas havia mandado comprar aquela comida para mim, com a desculpa que uma amiga de seus filhos sempre seria tratado como um filho por ele.

Beirando as quatro da tarde terminei de fazer meu ultimo exame e pude me trocar novamente, a enfermeira me instruiu a retornar para o consultório de Carlisle uma vez que ele estaria me esperando. Assim o fiz.

Bati fracamente na porta de seu consultório e entrei assim que obtive permissão. – Com licença. – pedi ainda um tanto acanhada. Eu não estava acostumada com a presença de Carlisle.

Carlisle sorriu e gesticulou a cadeira a sua frente para que eu me sentasse. – Bom Bella, alguns exames ficaram prontos dentro de poucas horas, contudo alguns, levaram alguns dias para chegarem então vou te prescrever os mesmos medicamentos para esse próximos dias e assim que eu receber todos os seus exames eu te ligarei para conversarmos novamente, certo?

Assenti em concordância. – Tudo bem. E você tem alguma idéia de qual é o meu estado atual? Se houve alguma mudança, melhoria? – perguntei ansiosa; eu decididamente não gostava de mexer com a saúde, esse assunto sempre me fazia perder a razão.

-É difícil dizer, Bella, o melhor é esperarmos pelos exames antes de pré-supormos qualquer coisa. – Declarou Carlisle após ponderar um momento.

Suspirei cansada, fora um longo dia e estava longe de terminar. - Será que já posso ir? – pedi. – Estou cansada e marquei um compromisso a noite.

Carlisle assentiu e me entregou a receita. – Aqui está a receita; você está liberada. – Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, me despedi de Carlisle e fui para casa, ciente de que aquela história estava muito distante de um final, quem dirá um feliz.


	37. Chapter 36

**POV Edward**

Desliguei o telefone após ter um relato minucioso de Carlisle sobre o dia de exames de Bella; parte de mim não se sentia a vontade sabendo que enganava Bella descaradamente fingindo acreditar em seus compromissos particulares na cidade, eu estive a todo instante vigiando das proximidades do hospital e muito provavelmente teria o resultado de seus exames muito antes dela própria, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Bella era pessoa mais importante em minha vida, como eu poderia ignorar qualquer mínimo fato relacionado a ela? Eu sabia que como Edward amigo de Yale, demoraria mais algum tempo para, quem sabe, Bella confiar em mim o suficiente para dividir seus problemas pessoais, eu simplesmente não poderia esperar, mesmo sabendo que isso era invadir toda sua privacidade e destruir o pouco de dignidade que me restara depois... Do que houve.

Não demorou muito tempo mais para Bella me ligar dizendo para eu encontrá-la em seu alojamento uma hora mais tarde. Bella e eu já estávamos próximos, embora eu não soubesse ao certo o quão próximos para ela nós éramos. Aos poucos, mas não tão rapidamente como fizera da primeira vez que nos conhecemos, ela estava confiando em mim e quem sabe, secretamente se apaixonando – Deus queira que isso seja verdade.

Desesperava-me lembrar que aquela era minha única chance de reconquistá-la, eu sabia bem que nem mesmo merecia tal chance e para estar onde estou eu precisei descer muito baixo e me distanciar ao máximo do merecimento de tomar Bella como minha novamente; mas Deus sabia o quão desesperado eu estava, beijar Tanya fora um erro, um terrível erro, Bella era minha razão de existir, minha única razão, eu não podia perdê-la.

_Se você a ama tanto quando diz, como pode ser tão egoísta ao ponto de querê-la para si ao invés de desejar sua felicidade? _

_Você a machucou demais! De todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. Por sua culpa, ela quase morreu! _

_Foi para se esquecer de você que ela partiu... Foi tentando te esquecer que ela entrou naquele carro, sem condições de dirigir e quase terminou com a própria vida!_

_Ela quis apagar você da memória dela! _

_Ela quis ser __**feliz**__..._

Alice sempre repetia frases como essas, tentando me fazer desistir de tudo isso, palavras que eu ignorava em respeito a Carlisle e Esme, evitando assim uma possível briga, mas ainda eram palavras que me amedrontavam secretamente, pois no fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu sabia que eram verdades. Por muitas vezes, principalmente quanto eu me via espionando Bella ou inventando novas mentiras para ela aquelas sangrentas palavras queimavam em meu peito como brasa ardente, lembrando-me que nada disso precisava ter sido desta maneira. Que hoje eu poderia estar feliz ao lado de Bella, da _minha_ Bella.

Me arrumei rapidamente e segui para seu alojamento, eu sabia que estava adiantado, alias, bem adiantado, mas eu estava louco para vê-la novamente, parecia que se passaram dias e até meses desde a ultima vez que a vi, minha ansiedade chegava a doer.

Cheguei na porta do alojamento e chequei as horas, só haviam se passado vinte minutos desde que Bella ligara, mas eu não conseguiria esperar mais. O som vindo do apartamento estava alto, assim como eu havia apreendido que a Bella de depois do acidente gostava de fazer. Agitado, bati na porta.

Bella estava cantando juntamente com a música, e pude ouvi-la murmurar um "Já?" provavelmente assim que constatou no relógio minha antecipação. – Entra, Edward! – gritou ela. – Está aberta! – franzi o cenho diante disso. Ela deixou a porta destrancada?

Girei a maçaneta e adentrei no apartamento. A sala estava vazia, fechei a porta e parei na soleira. – Bella? – chamei-a um pouco alto por conta da música.

-Aqui no quarto Edward! – gritou ela de volta, então ela abaixou a música e repetiu talvez acreditando que eu não tivesse ouvido. – Aqui no quarto!

Segui para seu quarto despreocupadamente, mas parei abruptamente assim que entrei. A visão que tive foi ao mesmo tempo que paradisíaca como demoníaca. Meu intimo lutou com todo o fervor contra si mesmo para fazer com que eu me controlasse. Meu veneno circulou com todo o vigor por meu corpo e meus instintos masculinos a muito adormecidos vieram com toda a força.

Bella estava em frente ao espelho, penteando os cabelos, vestindo uma calça jeans colada e apenas um sutiã vermelho rendado na parte de cima.

Meu olhar percorreu repetidas vezes seu corpo inteiro, eu estava petrificado, excitado, deslumbrado. Como poderia existir criatura tão bela? Bella demorou alguns instantes para perceber meu olhar preso em seu corpo, e foi só quando ela levantou os olhos para mim que me vi forçado a reagir. Fiz o que mais desejava não ter que fazer. Virei de costas.

-Me desculpe eu... – comecei a explicar, um pouco incoerente e desorientado, mas Bella me cortou.

-Está tudo bem Edward, pode se virar. – Fiz o que me foi dito, mas para meu espanto, ela ainda estava de sutiã. – Eu não tenho vergonha de você. – explicou ela dando de ombros. – Afinal, para mim nós já somos como irmãos! – ela sorriu lindamente, um sorriso que me machucou como nenhuma outra coisa nesse mundo.

A partir daí a noite se arrastou sem que eu ao menos prestasse atenção ao que fazíamos. Minha mente remoia e remoia as palavras de Bella. Palavras puras e dóceis que foram capazes de acabar com minhas esperanças; nós não éramos irmãos. Não poderíamos ser. Éramos casados! Marido e mulher!

Houve um tempo em que eu era tudo para Bella. Eu a deslumbrava. Eu a deixava sem ar. Como agora, poucos meses mais tarde ela me via apenas como um irmão? Porque...? Porque?

Tudo em meu mundo estava ruindo novamente, de uma maneira mais acelerada e dolorosa. E eu vi então, a chance do futuro não ser condescendente comigo e me arrancar a pessoa mais preciosa. Minha Bella.

Talvez não houve oportunidade para se alcançar uma segunda vez o felizes para sempre.

Eu deixei minha felicidade escorrer por meus dedos e talvez, não mais o conseguiria recuperá-lo.


	38. Chapter 37

POV Edward

Nunca acreditei que meu mundo pudesse desabar por tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo. Bella me via como seu amigo? Como seu irmão? Por Deus, como isso era possível? Depois de tudo que vivemos! Depois de todos os carinhos, todas as juras de amor! Mesmo que ela não tivesse mais essas memórias eu jamais imaginei que ela poderia não se apaixonar por mim novamente, nosso laço era forte demais para que isso acontecesse. Mas aparentemente, eu estava errado.

Por meses, meu peito inteiro se dilacerava com a dor da ausência da mulher que amo, mas agora, sentir essa mesma ausência, somada com a ciência que seu sentimento por mim era fraternal, que talvez ela jamais me visse como um homem, faziam o pouco de sanidade e esperança que meu ser carregava, se extinguir tão rápido quanto o trovejar de um trovão.

Tudo isso era um pesadelo. Tinha que ser. Como foi que depois de tudo que enfrentamos. Depois de tudo que vivemos, nossas vidas tivessem se separado tão dolorosamente por conta de más escolhas e impulsos inconseqüentes? Bella e eu éramos feitos um para o outro! Sempre fomos! Como ela pode ver-me como um irmão? O que mudou para ela não mais me desejar como homem, o que aconteceu com aqueles dias sem fim, que eu precisava reunir todo meu auto-controle para resistir as tentações que aquela mulher terrivelmente sedutora e atraente me impunha?

O que aconteceu com o nosso amor?

Cheguei em casa desejando que o mundo todo sumisse, que minha vida ali terminasse, tudo estava acabado agora. Não adiantava mais fingir. Pra que lutar? Eu já havia ido longe demais com toda aquela história. Eu já havia decido muito baixo por esta ultima chance, não era justo com Bella, depois de tudo que fiz, tudo que lhe causei, infligir-lhe meu amor quando a mesma não mais o queria. Eu sempre soube que esta seria minha ultima chance. Não podia mais tentar.

Eu havia perdido Bella. Havia perdido-a para sempre.

-O que houve filho? - percebi tardiamente que eu havia desabado em soluços descontrolados em meio a sala, esquecendo-me de minha família ali presente. Esme fora delicada e me abraçava como qualquer mãe amorosa enquanto meu rosto se enterrava na curvatura de seu ombro, sofrendo cada segundo que me reprimi naquela maldita noite.

Pude sentir o olhar atento de cada um de meus irmãos sobre aquela cena deplorável, mas pouco me importei. Nada mais importava.

-Edward, querido, fale comigo. – pediu Esme angustiada. – O que há de errado?

Eu sabia que não deveria falar, eu sabia que não deveria me abrir, mas não pude evitar, a dor que emanava de dentro de mim era forte demais para que eu conseguisse agüentá-la em silêncio.

-Ela não me ama mais, Esme. Ele me vê como um irmão! Um irmão! – desabafei, descontrolado. Tudo isso era muito mais do que eu poderia um dia suportar.

-O que está dizendo, Edward? – perguntou Alice rudemente.

-Bella nunca irá se lembrar de nada Alice! – declarei com amargura. – Ela se esqueceu, seu sentimento por mim mudou, se ao menos uma ponta de seu subconsciente se lembrasse, se em seu intimo ainda ardesse alguma misera chama de seu amor por mim... – Fechei meus olhos sentindo, pela primeira vez em quase cem anos, o veneno que corria em minhas veias queimar-me com toda sal intensidade. – Bella se esqueceu de tudo. Tudo que vivemos... Tudo que sentimos... Mesmo as coisas ruins... Tudo morreu naquele maldito acidente.

Desesperado. Desiludido. Desmotivado.

Tudo parecia se tornar cinza a minha volta. A cor de minha vida se apagava. A luz da esperança que tanto me guiou para a felicidade parecia ter sido brutalmente levada para longe de mim. Qual era o sentido continuar vivendo se eu não teria mais Bella? Qual era o sentido continuar tentando se ela jamais voltaria a me olhar com aqueles olhos inocentes e cobertos de desejo?

Algo morrera dentro de Bella naquele acidente. Seu amor por mim morrera. E junto com ele, minha alma também se fora.

Sem ter forças nem mesmo para seguir para meu quarto, me separei de Esme e me joguei no sofá. Meus olhos se fecharam. O gosto do desespero invadiu minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que a agonia e o desespero de se perder alguém tão brutal e rapidamente preencheram meu coração.

Não sei bem o que se passou a seguir, mas percebi Alice agitada, e mesmo que eu não tivesse interesse em saber o que ela fazia, foi impossível não ver sua mente agitada ligando para alguém.

-O que está fazendo, Lice? – Jasper perguntou curioso, talvez em outro tempos isso tão atiçaria minha curiosidade, mas não hoje, não mais.

Alice não respondeu-lhe de imediato, continuou falando no celular coisa que eu fazia questão de não ouvir. Não me interessava. Não me importava.

Demorou mais alguns instantes para Alice desligar o celular. Ouvi-a respirar fundo. – Mel e Gui estão vindo pra cá! – declarou ela por fim.

Mesmo ainda estando de olhos fechados e prestando parcialmente atenção a conversa, senti minhas sobrancelhas se franzirem. Quem estava vindo?

-O que? – gritou Jasper surpreso fazendo-me ficar ainda mais intrigado. Abri meus olhos e me sentei no sofá, olhando meus irmãos conversarem.

-Quem são Mel e Gui? – perguntou Emmett verbalizando a dúvida de tods na sala.

-São alguns amigos. – Alice fingiu desinteresse.

-Foram as pessoas que Alice designou para cuidar de Bella enquanto ela estava na Ilha Esme. - declarou Jasper sem desviar os olhos de Alice. Senti o ar me faltar, tenho certeza que se meu coração fosse vivo ele teria falhado uma batida nesse instante. Pra que Alice queria que eles viessem até aqui? – Onde está querendo chegar, Lice?

Alice continuou a sustentar o olhar do marido até que por fim, fitou-me com intensidade. - Edward disse que Bella apagou completamente o passado de sua mente, quero ver se isso é verdade.


	39. Chapter 38

**POV Edward**

Fazia três dias que Alice havia ligado para seus amigos no Brasil e depois de precisar acertar alguns detalhes técnicos, eles finalmente chegariam hoje embora eu não fizesse a menor idéia do que eles pretendiam fazer e principalmente, qual era o propósito de Alice com tudo isso.

Dizer que eu estava tranquilo com aquela visita seria mentira, eu não sabia o que esperar. Aquele casal, fosse como fosse, havia ensinado Bella a ser uma pessoa diferente do que ela era. Eu não conseguia aceitar aquela nova Bella, principalmente, porque agora ela me via como... Como... Meu peito se contrai só de lembrar, eu jamais conseguiria aceitar tudo aquilo.

Suspirei frustrado e peguei minhas coisas, eu não sabia o que estava por vir, mas pior não poderia ficar. Bom, pelo menos assim eu esperava. Em todo caso, eu estaria de olho nos movimentos de Alice, ela não brincaria mais com meu futuro ou com o de Bella, e assim de tudo, eu ficaria de olhos nesse casal que chegariam, eles não mais transformariam minha Bella.

Passei em uma padaria e comprei alguns sonhos de doce de leite, Bella adorava aqueles pãezinhos. Cheguei no campus da faculdade rapidamente e me dirigi ao alojamento de Bella, pelo horário, ela estava tomando café da manhã, mesmo que agora ela me visse como um irmão, estar perto dela já fazia minha dor amenizar. Eu não podia tocá-la, mas poder vê-la já era um conforto.

Toquei a campainha e me apoiei no batente da porta. Pude ouvir a movimentação dentro do alojamento e logo ela abriu a porta. Estava sorrindo, como eu gostava de vê-la sorrir, fazia com que o vazio dentro de mim se fechasse mesmo que por alguns poucos segundos, já estava vestida, mas era nítido que ainda não estava pronta para as aulas. – Trouxe sonhos de doce de leite. – Declarei mostrando-lhe o pacote sorrindo. Seus olhos brilharam e ela pegou o pacote, eufórica.

-Ai Edward você é o máximo! – declarou ela toda agitada, beijou-me a face e voltou para dentro do alojamento, dando-me vazão para fazer o mesmo. Sua frase me aqueceu com um monto feito por mil facas. Era tudo que eu queria ouvir de sua boca, mas não com o significado que ela transmitia. Como minha Bella fazia-me falta...

Reprimi um suspiro e sorri enquanto me acomodava na cadeira junto a mesa. – Fico feliz que tenho vindo tomar café comigo. – Disse-me Bella enquanto mordia um dos sonhos.

Apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão e sorri torto. Mesmo assim, tão diferente, ainda era muito majestosa. – Na verdade, eu vim apenas fazer-lhe companhia. Já tomei café.

Bella franziu a sobrancelha. – Ah você tem que estar brincando! Coma comigo Edward! – insistiu ela.

Apenas dei de ombros. - Se você conhecesse bem a dona Esme saberia que ela não deixa nenhum de nós sair de casa sem tomar um _bom_ café da manhã. – Expliquei com naturalidade embora nada daquilo fosse verdade. Mas não havia muitas opções, Bella certamente não estava preparada para conhecer a verdade novamente. – E acredite, quando se tem um pai médico, é impossível burlar essa regra.

Bella riu abertamente. – Vocês devem ter uma vida muito regrada, não é? – perguntou ela enquanto cruzava as pernas, ainda sentada na cadeira. Dei de ombros.

-Crescemos assim... Estamos acostumados. Não é tão ruim quanto parece. – Assegurei. – Temos muitas vantagens que a grande maioria não tem.

Bella pegou um sonho e comeu enquanto escutava-me com atenção. – Aposto que vocês nunca ficam doentes. – Ri divertindo-me, ela não fazia idéia do quão correta estava.

-É verdade. – Concordei bem humorado. – Quase nunca ficamos doentes.

Bella deitou levemente a cabeça e analizou-me. – Mas também, fingir que está passando mal para não ir pra escola... – ela não terminou a frase. Ri com vontade.

-Nunca funcionou. – garanti. Aquele nem de longe era a minha Bella, mas mesmo assim, ela trazia alegria e diversão a minha vida, e no momento, eu não podia reclamar, eu tinha mais do que poderia pedir.

-Vocês são os filhos perfeitos, não são? – Perguntou ela em um tom mais de afirmação do que pergunta.

Dei de ombros. – Nada que nenhum pai não deseje para seu filho. – dei uma resposta ampla e evaziva. Por mais que eu me divertisse com as lógicas absurdas de Bella, eu ainda precisava tomar cuidado com o que dizia. Ela podia ter perdido a memória, mas continuava tão perspicaz e inteligente quanto antes. Eu não podia cometer o mesmo erro do passado e deixá-la perceber diferenças em mim. Ela não podia saber a verdade sobre o que eu era. Ao menos, não agora.

Bella apenas sorriu e optou por não dizer nada. Seu olhar seguiu para além de mim. – Oh my God! – Ela se levantou num pulo. – Vamos nos atrasar! Vou me arrumar rapidinho e já volto. – Antes que eu pudesse responder ela sumiu em direção ao quarto. Observei-a com verdadeira adoração.

Suspirei assim que ela sumiu de vista. _Como você faz falta, meu amor. _Pensei amargamente, não era como se essa nova Bella não fosse tão incrível quanto a minha, mas... Onde fora parar aquela moça retraída, que sempre mordia o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa, pela qual me apaixonei loucamente no instante em que a vi naquele refeitório a primeira vista?

Levantei-me em velocidade humana e comecei a tirar a mesa do café, afinal, se eu fizesse tudo em segundos Bella perceberia que algo estava errado.

Não tardou muito, Bella voltou, linda e deslumbrante como sempre. Foi impossível não arfar ao suas pernas mal cobertas por uma saia jadrez vermelha e seu corpo bem-moldado aparente na apertada camisa branca levemente aberta na região dos seios. Seu cabelo estava divido ao meio com perfeição, preso frouxamente com dois elasticos de cada lado.

-Vamos? – Indagou ela enquanto jogava a mochila nas costas. Assenti e coloquei a ultima xicara na pia.

Em silêncio, caminhamos em direção ao prédio de psicologia. Mesmo que a contra-gosto, Bella havia se acostumado ao fato de que eu sempre a acompanhava até sua sala de aula. – Qual é sua primeira aula hoje? – indagou ela enquanto me fitava.

-Ética. – respondi ao sorrir para ela. Pelo canto do olho, pude ver uma moça se aproximar rapidamente de nós. Levou pouco mais de um segundo para eu perceber que era a mesma garota que vira nos pensamentos de Jasper e Alice; Melissa.

Ela vinha rapidamente de encontro a Bella, eu quis interferir, mas eu sabia do propósito de Alice para ela estar aqui, então, eu deixei-a fazer o que bem intendesse.

Aproveitando que Bella estava distraida conversando comigo. Ela deliberadamente trombou com Bella e caiu no chão. Bella ficou meio aturdida e eu sem saber como agir ao sentir aquele cheiro inconfundivel. Mesmo sem olhar, eu sabia que Melissa havia sangrado com o tombo.


	40. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
